The Stark Truth
by misteeirene
Summary: Summer after 4th year Harry learns that James isn't exactly is father and Lily isn't his mother. Will his newly discovered family be able to help him recover from his violent, abusive childhood? Will he be able to trust again enough to find love? Slash, abuse, rape, underage, mpreg, cutting,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

I do not own a Harry Potter or the Avengers...

PLEASE READ::::: So, I was really on the fence with posting this. After I wrote this I started reading some hp/avengers crossovers and I saw that another amazing fic had Harry finding out that Tony was his father in a similar manor. I debated on wether or not I should trash it and try something else, but since this fic is nothing like the other one I figured if would be alright. If the author has an issue I will gladly remove it... The only thing similar to her's is the journal and paternity test.

I also don't know much about the Avengers and Marvel so I'm not sure I will be able to portray them good enough, so there is a chance that this fic won't be completed...but I will try :)

ANY SUGGESTIONS FROM YOU READERS OR HELP WILL BE APPRECIATED..

This will be slash though I'm not sure who Harry will be paired with.

Please review and let me know if I should continue.

PLEASE NOTE, I DELETED THE BAD SCENES. THEY CAN BE FOUND OVER AT AO3

***HP

Vernon grabbed the small teen by the throat and slammed him painfully against the wall. He smirked when the boy's legs thrashed about trying to reach the ground so he could relieve the pressure from around his skinny neck and get some much needed oxygen into his lungs.

"With any luck, this will be the last night I will have to suffer seeing your disgusting face," Vernon snarled, spit flying into the boy's bluing face.

Harry was frantically pulling at his uncle's beefy fingers and scratching at his arm. He was desperate for oxygen and bright spots were bursting before his eyes. If he didn't get oxygen in the next few seconds, then he was going to pass out or possibly die. If he had to choose, then he would choose death. He was tired of living the nightmare that his life was and he just wanted it all to end.

With a grunt, Vernon easily tossed the boy across the room and into the opposite wall, grinning when he heard a sickening crack.

Harry didn't make a sound when his head connected hard with the wall or when his right arm snapped from him landing on it wrong. This wasn't the first time his arm had been broken...hell, it wasn't even the fifth time. Pain was something he had been intimately familiar with since he was fifteen months old.

Vernon stood over his trembling nephew who was clutching his limp right arm to his chest while softly whimpering. "I bet you're wondering why we brought you to America the second you returned from that freak school of yours?"

Harry was very curious as to why they had come to New York City, but he knew better than to ask questions. He learned from a very young age that asking questions only earned you a shit load of pain. The second he exited the barrier from Platform 9 3/4's, his uncle had ordered him to release Hedwig from her cage then tossed him into the car next to his obese cousin and growled at him to not make a sound. Then instead of driving to Surrey, he drove to the airport where they then boarded a plain for New York City. They were currently in a three bedroom room in a very upscale hotel in Manhattan.

"Freak, you answer me when I ask you a question," Vernon snarled kicking the boy in his already broken arm as hard as he could.

Harry tried not to cry out, but the pain was too great. "Yes uncle Vernon," Harry whimpered voice barely above a whisper. He never looked up at his uncle, knowing better than to make eye contact with the large man. He may be a fourteen, almost fifteen year old wizard, but he was terrified of his uncle. He was more scared of his uncle than he was of Voldemort. Voldemort just wanted him dead, his uncle wanted to torture him, maim him, break him and rape him. He welcomed death over what his uncle liked to do to him.

Vernon grinned evilly down at his nephew. "We are here in New York so I can make a shit load of money off your worthless hide."

Harry paled, feeling like he was going to pass out. His uncle was finally going to do what he had been threatening since he was six years old; Vernon was selling him into child prostitution.

Vernon threw his head back laughing at the fear in his young nephew's eyes. "As tempting as that sounds and as much as I would love knowing that you would spend the rest of your life bent over being fucked by countless men, I have found a way to make even more money off of you, and if you're lucky, you will be living in the lap of luxury."

Vernon walked to the bed dropping his pants as he went. Sitting down naked from the waste down, he spread his legs and took his limp penis into his hand. "Get over here and start sucking, and if you're good maybe I will tell you a story."

DELETED BAD SCENE

"Three months back," Vernon started, "I got the promotion of a lifetime, but it meant having to move to the USA, California to be exact. As your aunt was packing, she came across a key to a forgotten storage shed that we had opened after your worthless parents were killed and we got stuck with you and a shitload of their useless, freakish stuff. As we were sorting through and trashing everything, I came across a very interesting journal of your mothers."

DELETED BAD SCENE

Harry very interested in his mothers journal. He didn't know much about his mom and he had nothing that belonged to her. Remus and Sirius had told him a lot about his dad and he had his dad's cloak, but he had nothing that once belonged to his mom.

Vernon smirked down at his nephew. "Very good, my little freak," he chuckled. "Now, where was I? Right, your mom's journal was very interesting because it documented her troubles in conceiving a child. At first they thought there was something wrong with your father, but after extensive testing, they found that your perfect mother was unable to get pregnant and bring another freak into the world. Your aunt was thrilled when she learned that her perfect sister had failed at something that she could do. Your mother was nothing but a worthless hole for your father to fuck."

DELETED BAD SCENE

Harry shook his head trying to clear it, that punch had disoriented him and made his vision go dark.

"Now as I was saying," Vernon continued, "Your good for nothing mother couldn't get pregnant, but with the war going on your father was afraid that he was going to die before producing an heir. Now he's the really disgusting part," Vernon chuckled darkly. "It seems your lot are even bigger, disgusting freaks than what I originally thought. Did you know that men in your world can get pregnant? "

Harry almost chocked, he had never been told that wizards could get pregnant. Did that mean that James's was his mom and not his dad?

"Keep sucking," Vernon growled. "Your father, or should I say mother," Vernon made a gagging noise. "Went to a muggle bar one night and hooked up with a stranger. Your father took it up the ass all night long with this random bloke so he could get pregnant with you."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His dad was actually his mom, but how was that even possible? He had a million questions, but he knew better than to ask his uncle. He desperately wanted to get his hands on his mom's journal, there was no way that this absurd story could be true. Then again, uncle Vernon wasn't the type to come up with such a far fetched story.

"Lucky for us," Vernon groaned, "Your father got the name of the muggle he tricked into getting him up the duff and your so called mother wrote it down in her journal. Tomorrow we will go to where your real father lives and sell you back to him for a hefty price. It seems this man is very rich and famous and I'm sure he will do anything to keep his dirty little secret from being broadcast on every tv station and in every newspaper. Of course we can't let him know that it was a guy he got pregnant, but luckily it seems your real father will screw anything with a hole, so we will just tell him it was your mother that he knocked up; he will never know the difference."

DELETED BAD SCENE

Keeping his broken arm in tight, Harry stripped out of his clothes and turned to the wall placing only his non broken hand on it.

Vernon had removed the belt from his pants and stood patiently waiting for his nephew to assume the position. For a boy, his little freak of a nephew had a beautiful, almost feminine figure, and just seeing him standing there naked and trembling had him getting hard all over again. He was going to miss using the boy's body, but the money was too good to pass up. With the money he was going to demand, he could buy a little boy prostitute every night if he wanted to. His wife knew of his dark side, but she didn't care as long as he didn't demand her to do such degrading and filthy things. He liked to dominate and hurt his young male toys, and Harry was his first and most favorite.

The first time he had shoved his meat down Harry's throat the boy was only six years old. He had begged Petunia to suck him, and when she flat out refused and stormed out of the house, he pulled his nephew out from his cupboard and ordered him to lick at the tip of his penis. It only took a few minutes before he was shoving himself down the small tight throat and experiencing the best orgasm of his life. After that things progressed quickly and it wasn't long before he had his nephew bent over the arm of the couch screaming as he tore through his small ass.

"Thirty lashes I think will do for your disobedience and five more for each time you scream, so you better keep your damn mouth shut."

Harry sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on it hard, nodding his head. Five or ten lashes he could easily keep quiet for, but thirty was going to be impossible. He was going to be a ripped up, bloody mess when his uncle was finished with him.

Vernon ran his fingers over his nephews bloodied back, pressing his nails into the long gashes. "Forty lashes," he smirked. "I warned you not to make a sound."

DELETED BAD SCENE

Harry swallowed his scream knowing that it would only earn him more lashes. He was in so much pain from the beating that he was literally blinded from it. His uncle was being extremely rough with him, normally he was only this bad when he was mad and taking it out on him.

"Hands and knees," Vernon ordered in a gruff voice. "Brace yourself, there will be no perpetration."

Harry painfully dropped to his knees, but he could only place his left hand on the ground. His uncle very rarely prepared him so he wasn't expecting it this time. Personally, he preferred it that way. Perpetration felt too personal, caring; he just wanted his uncle to get it over with even if it hurt worse.

Harry hung his head and bit into his left arm, if he made a sound when his uncle entered him then he was going to be five times rougher on him.

DELETED BAD SCENE

***HP

Harry was laying in a fetal position in the bathtub crying as scolding hot water rained down on his sore and broken body. All night his uncle tortured him, raping him countless times and forcing him to suck his cock. It was now early morning and after his family finished pigging out at the hotel's breakfast buffet, they were going to go to the mans house that was supposedly his biological father. He was never given time to process what his uncle had told him, but he found everything hard to believe. Why had he never heard that a wizard could get pregnant? The thought of his uncle getting him pregnant had him scrambling out of the tub and vomiting into the toilet.

Harry shakily got to his feet and started drying off using only one hand. His broken arm was in a bad way and even the smallest movement sent pain shooting throughout it. His uncle really worked him over last night and he had countless bruises on his face as proof. He didn't know how his uncle was going to explain his condition, but he was sure that the man had a plan. He didn't want to get his hopes up that this mystery man was his father, but he was positive that if his uncle didn't get his money that he was either going to sell him to some pimp or just kill him. Even if this man was his father, what made his uncle think that he would even want him?

"Boy!" his aunt shrieked from the other side of the bathroom door. "I have some clothes for you, can't have you meeting your sperm donor wearing those disgusting rags."

Harry opened the door never looking up at his aunt, not even when he heard her gasp.

"Dammit," Petunia cursed, "he knew we were taking you to meet your father. Get dressed and I will get you some pain pills." Petunia walked away shaking her head, her husband left their nephew looking like he had been hit by a truck. She told him not to leave a mark on the boy last night.

Harry was surprised to find a pair of jeans, long sleeved black shirt, red hoody and cheap sneakers that were all in his size. Other than his school uniform, he had only ever worn his cousin's large handy down clothes and worn out sneakers. As quickly as he could, he dressed and brushed his long hair. He had been growing his hair out for the past year and it now came to the bottom of his shoulder blades. With the added weight, his hair no longer stuck out in every direction, but fell softly down his back with a slight curl at the ends. He had also gotten his eyes corrected last year while in Hogsmeade. Hermione had suggested after the first task that it might be smarter to get his eyes fixed so the glasses wouldn't get in the way or them getting broken and leaving him blind and defenseless.

Looking in the mirror Harry cringed at the image looking back at him. He was too pale, his emerald eyes looked dead with big dark circles under them, and a large bruise took up most of the right side of his face. Tilting his head back, he could see a handprint bruise wrapping around his neck the size of his uncle's hand. Under his shirt his back was ripped to shreds and his right arm was broken, probably in more than one place. He looked like hell and he was going to meet the man that could possibly be his father. There was no way some rich man would want him, even if it turned out that he was his biological son.

"Here," Petunia snarled thrusting two pills under her nephew's nose. "We leave in five minutes so hurry it the hell up. You keep your head down and don't say a word, understand?"

Harry nodded his head, not looking his aunt in the eye.

"I don't like you and I never did, but you don't deserve what your uncle puts you through. If your father doesn't take you in then Vernon is only going to get a whole lot worse. You better pray that he will take you in and pay the money that your uncle will be demanding. If not, I suggest you run...run and hide on the streets of New York and don't ever allow your lot to return you to us. I won't stop your uncle...even if he looses it and beats you to death. I just want to be rid of you and I don't care how your uncle goes about doing it.

Harry didn't say anything, he just popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them down. His aunt didn't normally give him anything for the pain and he was grateful that she did this time. Unfortunately, he was taking them on an empty stomach and that always caused him to feel sick and nauseous. His aunt's little speech didn't bother him either, she had been spewing her hate to him for as far back as he could remember.

"Let's go, the taxi is here and Vernon has already loaded your trunk." Petunia snapped.

*** HP

"May I help you?" the lady behind the desk at Stark Tower asked, eyeing the very large man in front of her

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Stark," Vernon announced loudly, puffing out his chest and trying to look important.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Stark is away on business, did you have an appointment?"

"I don't need an appointment, and I demand to see Mr. Stark...now!" Vernon yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

Harry backed away from his uncle, recognizing the signs of him losing his temper. When his uncle lost his temper, he normally ended up being beat to unconsciousness. After last night, he was feeling incredibly jumpy around the man. If his uncle didn't get to see Mr. Stark, then he was going to take it out on him and he honestly felt like he wouldn't survive the next encounter.

The secretary subtly pressed a button under her desk calling for security back up. "I'm really sorry, sir, but Mr. Stark is out of the country on business and isn't expected back until next week. If you leave your name, number and business with Mr. Stark, I will have his personal assistant contact you to set up the first available appointment.

Harry jumped when his uncle raised his beefy fist and slammed it down on the desk.

"I have come all the way from England to bring Tony Stark his bastard son and I will not leave until I have spoken to somebody." Vernon roared.

The secretary looked between the two boys that were accompanying the man. The larger boy was obviously the rude man's son, he was just as fat and just as piggy looking as the man. The other boy was small at only about 5'3 and looked to be in desperate need of some food; he was too skinny. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hoody with the hood up, which she found strange since it was June and at least eighty degrees outside.

"Is there a problem here?"

Vernon turned his glare to the security guard that had just approached and asked the question. Grabbing his nephew by his broken arm, he yanked him roughly to his chest. "This here is my nephew and the biological son of Tony Stark, if I don't get to talk to somebody in the next five minutes, I will go to the press and tell them how Mr. Stark is a dead beat dad that abandoned a pregnant woman and his unborn child. I suggest you get Stark on the phone and explain the situation to him.

Harry cried out and tears filled his eyes when his uncle grabbed him by his badly broken arm.

"Look Mr., we get someone here at least once a week claiming to be Tony Stark's long lost son or daughter all so they can get their hands on his money. Just leave your name and number and we will pass your information to Mrs. Potts when she returns." The security guard placed his hand on his gun, not so subtly threatening the irate man.

Harry started to tremble under the weight of his uncle's hands on his shoulders. If they walked out of here without seeing someone or talking to Tony Stark, then uncle Vernon was going to make last night look like child's play. Petunia's suggestion of running was starting to look like an excellent idea, except the pain pills had him feeling sick and he was weak from lack of food. He tried to eat in the Great Hall before leaving for the Hogwarts Express, but he was too scared about coming home to be able to eat. He was also still feeling the effects from the last task and Voldemort's resurrection. Voldemort had held him under three crucio's and his limbs still had an occasional twitch to them.

"I will not leave my name and number so that rich bastard can just blow me off. Get that Potts lady here or Stark on the phone, but I'm not leaving until I have talked to somebody. I have raised this little shit since he was fifteen months old, I clothed him, fed him, put a roof over his head and I refuse to look after the ungrateful freak for one more day." Vernon roared now drawing a crowd of people to him. Vernon wrapped his large hand around Harry's broken arm giving it a hard squeeze. "Petunia, dial the local news station for me, I'm sure they will be very interested in hearing our story, maybe that will get the mighty Tony Stark's attention."

The force of his uncle's grip was causing the broken bones in Harry's arm to grind together, and the pain was so excruciating that it dropped Harry to his knees. Dropping his head, he bit into the side of his cheek to keep from crying in front of the people that were now gathered around.

The security guard went to grab the man that was obviously hurting the small boy, when a hand reached out and grabbed his, stopping him.

"I will handle this, Willis," Bruce said glaring at the loud disgusting man that was manhandling the small boy. He had been in the lobby when the group first entered demanding to speak with Tony. Paternity claims were common with Tony, especially given his past exploits and immense fortune. They even kept a copy of his DNA on record for such occasions. So far out of the hundreds of claims, not a single one had proved to be positive. Tony may be hot headed and wreckless, but he was very good at not getting himself caught in a situation where he was going to have to pay child support to some money hungry woman.

"If you would kindly remove your hand from the boy, I will escort you to my lab where I will run a paternity test on the child. If he turns out to be Mr. Stark's son then I will contact his personal assistant and she will get in contact with Stark." Bruce snarled, the other guy pushing to get out and teach this man how to properly treat a child. He couldn't see the boy's face, but there was something about him...something that made him want to protect the boy.

Vernon snorted, "I will let you run your tests, but I'm telling you, this boy is Stark 's son."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with the tests," Bruce snapped. "Willis, please escort them to my lab while I help the boy up and with his trunk."

Vernon grinned, roughly thrusting the boy's broken arm away from him. Smirking at the security guard, Vernon and his family followed the guard to the waiting elevator.

Harry swallowed his scream and pulled his arm tight to his chest. On top of the broken arm, it now felt like his uncle ripped his shoulder out of the socket.

"Hey kid, you alright? " Bruce asked kneeling down to the boy. He thought he heard something pop in the boy's shoulder, but he never made a sound indicating that he was in pain.

Harry nodded his head, unable to verbally answer the kind man. He didn't know how much more he could take before passing out.

"Yeah, why don't I believe you," Bruce chuckled. "The names Dr. Bruce Banner, but you can call me Bruce. What's your name?"

"H-Harry," Harry answered struggling to his feet. "Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry Potter, after we see to this DNA test, I'm going to have a look at that arm. By the way you're holding it, I would guess that it is broken and dislocated."

"It's fine, sir, honestly," Harry quickly said, knowing that it would piss his uncle off if anyone made a fuss over him. "I just tripped, that's all."

"Sure kid, but I'm still going to look at it." Bruce tried to get a good look at the boy, but he kept his head turned away from him and his hood up. "Let's get to my lab before that whale of an uncle of yours destroys it." Bruce took the boy's trunk and easily lifted it with one hand signaling the boy to follow him towards the elevator.

"Jarvis," Bruce called once the elevator doors were closed. "Have Clint meet me in my lab, I have a feeling I will be needing assistance with this group."

"Contacting him now, Dr. Banner," Jarvis answered, making Harry jump and look around.

Bruce chuckled, "Jarvis scared the hell out of me too the first time I heard him. He is an invention of Tony Stark's, the man may be a pain in the ass, but he's a damn genius. Jarvis stands for, JUST A RATHER VERY INTELLIGENT SYSTEM, Tony invented the AI to be a hyped out butler that can basically do anything. Do you know anything about Tony Stark?," Bruce asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, "no, sir," he answered softly.

"Please, just call me Bruce," Bruce chuckled, a bit surprised that the boy had never heard of Tony. Tony was famous all over the world, not just America, and now because of Ironman, Tony was considered a superhero.

"Tony Stark is many things, a billionaire, a genius, an engineer, a businessman, an industrialist, a playboy extraordinaire, a hero, a cocky little shit, the biggest pain in the ass with a mouth that won't quit," Bruce smiled when he got a soft giggle from the boy. "All things considered, Tony is a good guy, and if you are his son, he will look after you." Bruce was hoping that this boy was Tony's, he would hate to send him off with that awful man. He was almost positive that the uncle was the cause of the boy's broken arm.

"Tell me, do you think that Tony is your father?" Bruce asked, trying but still failing at getting a look at the boy.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, but cried out when pain lanced through his right shoulder and down his arm.

"Hey, don't move that arm," Bruce warned reaching out to help steady the boy. "Maybe we should check this out before running the DNA test."

"No please," Harry begged. "Let's get the DNA test out of the way first. My uncle would..."

"Blow a gasket if we didn't run the DNA test first? Yeah, I got that the man is a bully, but I'm pretty sure that I could handle myself against him." Bruce smirked, knowing that the other guy was just waiting to put the fat man in his place. "But if it makes you feel better, we will run the DNA and while we are waiting on the results, I will X-ray that arm and see about patching it up. I'm not a medical doctor, but I had enough training in that field to be able help you."

"Thank you," Harry said, hoping to at least get his arm set before the results came back negative and his uncle took it out on him. Bruce seemed like a really nice guy, maybe he would know somewhere where he could hide from his uncle.

"So, do you think Tony is your father?" Bruce asked again.

"Uncle Vernon only told me about finding my mother's journal last night. He said that she named him as my biological father. He said that she was having trouble getting pregnant by my dad and she hooked up with Mr. Stark one night at a pub."

Bruce snorted, "that sounds like Tony, never able to turn a pretty lady away."

"I'm sorry for all of this," Harry said shyly. "My uncle is a bit of..."

"An ass," Bruce interrupted with a bit of a growl to his voice. "Don't worry about it, Harry, your uncle isn't the first to bring a kid by claiming to be Tony's."

"Where they...Tony's?"

Bruce shook his head no. "Tony is not married and as far as we know, he has no kids. This is our stop," Bruce said when the elevator came to a stop. When the doors opened, Bruce wasn't surprised to find Clint casually leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Harry, this is Clint Barton, he lives here at Stark Tower along with myself and a few others. Clint, this is Harry Potter, his uncle brought him by claiming that Tony is his father. We are headed to my lab to run the DNA, but I would like for you to keep an eye on his uncle, the man has some serious anger issues."

Clint sighed, "another one huh, what does this make, number three hundred and two?"

Harry cringed, stepping slightly behind Bruce.

"Sorry, kid," Clint said when he saw that he scared the boy. "I didn't mean anything bad by it, just making an observation. Everyone wants a piece of Stark, and god knows he makes it too easy for them."

"Come on, let's not keep your uncle waiting," Bruce said leading the way to his lab. His lab was the reason Tony was able to convince him to move into Stark Tower. All the equipment was state of the art and it must of cost Tony a fortune to build.

"About damn time you got here," Vernon barked, glaring at his nephew. "I don't have all day, run the damn test so I can rid myself of the freak."

"Charming," Clint sneered eyeing up the fattest man that he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. "Now I can see why you called for me."

Bruce childishly rolled his eyes. "Ok, Harry, because I don't think your uncle will be happy unless there is indisputable proof, we are going to run this test two ways. First I'm going to wipe the inside of your mouth with a swab, and then second, I'm going to draw some blood."

"Blood never lies," Vernon boomed loudly, making Harry jump.

Clint didn't miss how skittish the boy was around his uncle, he also didn't miss how the boy never made eye contact or lifted his head. Because of the hood, he had yet to see what the boy looked like. He found it strange that he was wearing something so heavy when it was so hot out today.

"Dad, I'm hungry," Dudley whined. "How long is this going to take?"

Clint raised his eyebrows shaking his head. "Kid, you're so big..."

"Clint that's enough," Bruce said not wanting to set the man off, or bust out laughing in front of him. Honestly, the boy was massive, he didn't think he had ever seen a kid that big before. "It will take a while before we get the results back, so after I finish with this I will order some pizza and you can eat it in the conference room."

"Leave so you can tamper with the results, I don't think so," Vernon growled. "I'm not leaving this room until the tests are done and the results are read."

"Fine," Bruce snarled, feeling his blood pressure spike. "I was just trying to be nice. It's going to be at least two hours before the results are back and I didn't want to listen to your son whine the entire time."

"Daaaad," Dudley whined in a voice that had even the other guy cringing. "I want pizza with extra cheese and extra bacon. I don't want to wait two hours... I want it now! ... I want it now!"

"Oh for the love of... Feed the pig before I put an arrow through his head. There is no way I can listed to that shit for two hours." Clint snapped.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose trying to remain calm. "How about I order the pizza and your wife and the boys can go to the conference room to eat. You can remain here in my lab staring at my equipment and acting like you know what the hell you're doing."

"Fine," Vernon snarled, face turning purple. "But the freak remains here. He had a huge breakfast not even an hour ago and I don't want him causing any trouble."

"The only ones that are causing trouble are you and your fat ass son," Clint sneered advancing on Vernon. He was excellent at reading people and he could tell that the man was lying. Harry looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in years.

"Vernon," Petunia spoke up for the first time. "While we are waiting on the results, I will take Dudley across the street for something to eat. I saw the cutest little cafe there and I'm sure they will have something that our Dudders would love."

"But mooom, I want pizza," Dudley cried, eyes filling up with fake tears.

"Dudders dear," Petunia said trying to calm her perfectly perfect son down. "Cafe's like that normally have the best deserts and you can pick out whatever you like, then for tonight, I will order you pizza for dinner."

Dudley's piggy little eyes lit up. "Can I have two or three deserts?"

"Of course you can, my son," Vernon said proudly. "You"re a growing young man after all, you can have as many deserts you can eat."

"If he grows any more, we are going to have to rub him down in butter to get his fat ass through the door," Clint mumbled under his breath.

Harry wanted to laugh, never before had anyone talked to his uncle Vernon and Dudley the way that these two were. He really liked them, and for the first time he was really wishing that this Tony Stark guy was his father. He still hadn't had time to process everything so he wasn't sure how he felt. He didn't like the idea of losing Lily as his mother, but the thought of finding a father that was still alive...well, he was scared to get his hopes up. The man probably wouldn't want someone as pathetic and dirty as him as his son anyway.

"Now that the temper tantrum has been averted," Bruce said glaring at Vernon and Dudley. "Harry, I know it's going to hurt your arm, but I'm going to need you to remove your hoody."

Harry nodded his head, he figured he would have to when Bruce mentioned blood test. Taking a deep breath, he quickly pulled the hoody over his head and gently worked it off his dislocated shoulder and down his broken arm. The pain was horrific, but at least he was able to keep from crying out. His uncle loved knowing that he left his nephew hurting and he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. Biting the inside of his cheek, he dropped the hoody on the chair then raised his head, not making eye contact with anyone.

Clint gasped, shocked and disgusted at what he was seeing. "Shit, kid, what the hell happened to you?" He had suffered enough broken and dislocated arms to be able to recognize the signs of one, but it was his face that he couldn't stop looking at. It looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to the side of it.

"Ran his mouth, he did." Vernon growled. "Couldn't keep his damn mouth shut last night so a couple of thugs put him in his place."

Clint whirled around facing the boy's uncle. "You didn't even take him to the hospital," he raged. "The boy is in pain and that arm is badly broken, and you didn't even take him to get patched up." He didn't believe for one minute that the kid ran his mouth. The kid had hardly said a word, there was no way he was running his mouth to some thugs.

"The freak got what he had coming to him. I wasn't going to waste my hard earned money on him. If he wants to start trouble, then he has to suffer the consequences." Vernon sneered.

Bruce was staring at the boy too, but it wasn't because of the horrific bruises. No, Bruce was staring because he was seeing an identical version of a young Tony Stark. There was no way that this kid wasn't Tony's. There was some differences like his higher cheek bones, eye color and feminine features, but this kid was a mini Tony Stark.

"Jarvis," Bruce called out. "Call Pepper and tell her I need her down here now. I don't care if she is in the middle of a meeting, she needs to get here as soon as possible."

"Mrs. Potts will be here in fifteen minutes," Jarvis said.

"Thank you, Jarvis," Bruce smiled at Harry. "Harry, please take a seat here," he said pointing to a small chair next to his lab table. "This will only take a minute or two and then I will see to your arm."

"You will do no such thing!," Vernon bellowed advancing on the doctor. "The boy got what he deserved and I won't allow you to go pampering him like some mamby pamby fairy boy."

"I have had enough of you!" Bruce growled in a voice that didn't sound completely human and his eyes bleeding green.

Vernon stumbled backwards almost falling on his overly large ass.

"Whoa, easy there, big guy," Clint said grabbing Bruce by the shoulder and trying to keep the other guy from making an appearance. Clint spun on Vernon who was getting ready to open his mouth. "Back up and keep your damn mouth shut. Believe me, you don't want to piss the good doctor off and get introduced to the other guy."

Vernon wisely took his advise and drug his wife and son to the opposite side of the room.

Bruce closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. "Sorry about that, Harry," he said, giving the boy a reassuring smile. He was surprised to find that the kid wasn't looking at him in fear, just curiosity and understanding.

"Straighten your arm and make a fist, I promise this won't hurt." Bruce said kindly.

"Could... Could you please help me roll up my sleeve?" Harry asked shyly.

"I got it," Clint offered seeing that Bruce was readying the syringe. Keeping his eye on the uncle, Clint rolled up the boy's sleeve, growling at the bruises and large bite mark that littered the thin arm. "I take it that these came from your encounter with the thugs?"

Harry didn't say anything, just jerkily nodded his head. He knew better than to say anything, his uncle would flay him alive the second they got back to the hotel room.

"That handprint bruise around your neck that is suspiciously the same size as your uncle's hand, also came from your thug run in?" Clint asked, knowing the kid was going to say yes even though it was obvious to him that his uncle was responsible for the injuries.

Again Harry just nodded his head keeping his eyes averted from the man.

"You're going to need a tetanus shot for that bite," Bruce warned. "The human mouth is full of bacteria."

Harry cringed not liking the idea of getting more needles.

Bruce knotted the tourniquet and started looking for a good vein. "Harry, when was the last time you had something to drink?"

"Uhm, this morning." Harry answered, but it came out sounding more like a question. He hadn't had anything to drink since the leaving feast. "Is there something wrong?"

Bruce shook his head no. "When you're dehydrated, it's just harder to get a vein. You may say that you had something to drink this morning, but your body is telling me different."

"Sorry," Harry muttered,

"It's alright, I found a decent vein, but I will get you something to eat and drink when I'm done. I don't want you to pass out on me, and I'm afraid it's going to hurt considerably when I pop that shoulder back in place." Bruce said, looking at the boy in sympathy.

Bruce quickly drew the blood and swabbed the inside of the boy's mouth. He didn't need for the results to come back to know that this kid was a Stark. Tony was in for a big surprise when he came back from his conference in France. Daddy Tony was a truly terrifying thought.

Pepper walked into the room and took one look at the boy and cursed. "Shit, it's finally happened, hasn't it?"

Bruce shook his head chuckling. "I'm running the tests now, but..."

"This kid is obviously Tony's," Pepper finished eyeing the boy and cataloging his numerous injuries. "I will contact Tony and give him a heads up. I want pictures of all his injuries and the name of the person responsible for them."

Pepper turned to the Dursley's looking them over, especially Petunia. There was no way in hell that Tony would sleep with her, not even if he was dead drunk. "How are you related to the child?"

Vernon puffed out his chest. "The freak is my wife's nephew, he was left on our doorstep when he was fifteen months old after his parents were killed in a car accident."

"Drunk driving," Petunia added, sneering at Harry and just daring him to say something.

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything. He hated when people talked bad about his parents, but there was nothing he could say without breaking the statue of secrecy.

"You call him a freak one more time, and you're going to be leaving here in more than one piece," Clint threatened, advancing on Vernon hand resting on the handle of his knife.

"Enough," Pepper sighed. "You three," she said pointing to the boy's relatives. "Come with me so we can discuss custody of the child." She could tell by the greedy look in their eyes that this was going to cost Tony a pretty penny; not that it would make a dent in his bank account.

"Finally, someone who knows how to treat a person of importance." Vernon said, holding his hand out to the beautiful red haired lady. "Vernon Dursley, I have been looking after the fre... the boy for the past thirteen years."

Pepper looked at the large sweaty hand failing at her effort at not showing how disgusted she was. There was something about this man that made her skin crawl. She didn't have to be a genius to tell that there was something not right between the boy and his uncle. There were all kinds of warning bells going off in her head and they were all directed at this Vernon Dursley character.

Pepper quickly shook the offered hand and released it as fast as she could, subtly wiping her hand on the back of her skirt. "Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and basically Tony's keeper. Please follow me, we have a lot to discuss."

"The results aren't back yet," Petunia pointed out.

Pepper looked at the boy that looked so much like Tony at that age that it was scary. "There's no need to wait for the results, I can tell just by looking at him that Tony fathered him. We will wait for the results though before signing any papers. This way we will have everything hashed out and papers drawn by the time the results are ready, that way you and your family can be on your way and get to enjoy a nice night in the city." Pepper just wanted these people gone, being in their presence was making her feel dirty.

"Should I go with her?" Clint asked watching as Pepper led those vile people from the lab.

"Pepper can handle herself," Bruce chuckled. "I'm going to need your help putting Harry's shoulder back in place."

***HP

Bruce looked at the young boy who was fiddling with the other half of his sandwich. He wished that he would eat more, but he could tell that if Harry took another bite then there was a good chance he was going to get sick. "You don't have to force yourself to eat anymore,"

"Sorry," Harry grimaced. His eyes wanted to finish the sandwich, but his stomach wouldn't allow him. "I'm just not a very big eater."

"Can't imagine there is much food in the house with those two scarfing everything down." Clint joked, trying to get a smile out the boy.

Harry laughed softly. "Luckily I go to a boarding school in Scotland from September till June. I only have to put up with them for a few months in the summer."

"Boarding school, huh, how do you like that?" Bruce asked, getting the supplies ready that he would need to set Harry's arm after the X-ray.

"It's alright," Harry answered. "It's not what I thought it would be when I first heard about it, but I have a couple of good friends. Besides, it gets me away from my relatives." Even though Hogwarts originally felt like home to him, there were times that he wished that he had never received his acceptance letter. The castle herself may be magnificent, but no so much the people residing inside. He was tired of trying to be someone that he wasn't. He wasn't the brave hero that everyone expected and he tried to live up to. He didn't want the attention and fame, he just wanted to make a few good friends, have some fun then graduate and find a job. He was tired of always being in danger and if he had his way he would never return.

"Can't beat that perk," Clint chuckled. "Honestly, I don't think I have ever met anyone like your uncle, the man is vile."

"You have no idea," Harry whispered, not expecting the archer to hear him, but Clint had excellent hearing.

Clint and Bruce exchanged looks, both suspecting that the boy had been severely abused by his uncle.

Bruce sighed, he didn't want to hurt the boy, but they couldn't put off setting that shoulder any longer. He wanted to set it right away, but Harry wouldn't allow it until after the tests. "Harry, I need you to remove your shirt so I can see what's going on with your shoulder."

Harry paled, he couldn't let them see his back. "Why, why do I have to take off my shirt?" he asked, getting to his feet and backing away.

"Hey, relax, Harry." Bruce said holding up his hands. " I need to see your shoulder in order to pop it back in place. I will also need your shirt off in order to cast your arm."

Harry frantically shook his head no. "It's fine...I'm fine...honest, I don't need to take off my shirt."

"Harry, why don't you want to take off your shirt?" Bruce asked, suspicious of the boy's odd behavior.

"Please, please don't make me take off my shirt. Can't you just cut the sleeve off or something?"

Bruce sighed, he really didn't want to upset the boy farther and ruin what little trust he had built with him. Harry was close to a full blown panic attack and that was the last thing he wanted. "Alright, we will do it your way. I will cut off the sleeve at the shoulder and then go from there."

Harry visibly relaxed, not realizing that he had been breathing hard. If they saw the belt marks and the bites on his back, it wouldn't take much for them to figure out that he had been raped. "Thank you." he said softly.

"Damn," Bruce cursed when he saw the boy's arm. Without doing an X-ray he could tell that it was broken in two different spots. There was also a huge purple bruise around the upper arm from where his uncle had been gripping it in the lobby.

"Am I the only one who finds it odd that the bruise on your arm matches the one around your neck?" Clint asked, staring hard at the boy. He didn't see the incident in the lobby, but Bruce had told him all about it.

Harry lowered his head not answering the question.

"Alright Clint, I need you to get behind Harry and help brace him. I'm going to pop this shoulder back in, but it's going to hurt." Bruce lifted the boy's chin so he was looking him in eye for the first time. Harry had the greenest eyes that he had even seen, they almost glowed. "On the count of three, ok?"

Harry shook his head no. "No, just do it and get it over with." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Bruce looked at Clint and nodded his head. Without a warning, he popped the shoulder back in place and helped catch the boy when his legs gave out on him. He knew that Harry had to be in a considerable amount of pain, and yet he didn't make a sound.

"You're one tough kid," Clint said voice laced with admiration. "Last time my shoulder was popped back in place, I screamed like a little girl."

Harry lifted his head off of Bruce's shoulder and stepped away from from Clint. He could feel a couple of his lashes bleeding from where Clint had rubbed against them reopening the wounds.

"Let's X-ray that arm and then get it set. The results will be ready soon and we don't want to keep your family waiting." Bruce said.

***HP

Pepper led the group back to Bruce's lab, fists clenched in anger. She had never met anyone as greedy as Vernon Dursley, and in her line of business, that was saying something. A half a million dollars... A half a million dollars is what he wanted in compensation for caring for the boy the last thirteen years. It was obvious by the way he talked that he despised the boy and was doing nothing more than selling the kid to Tony. If the results were positive, which she had no doubt that they would be, then she would hand over the money after he signed the custody papers and then happily show them the door. She wasn't worried about the money, Stark Industries would make that back in a day, she just didn't like the slime getting away with that kind of money since there was no way that he spent even a quarter of that on Harry. The only thing that made her feel better, was knowing that Tony would go after them, especially after he saw the condition that his son was in.

Pepper walked into the lab and smiled softly to herself. Harry was sound asleep in Bruce's plush leather work chair, right arm in a green cast from fingers to shoulder. "Green," she said rolling her eyes and looking to Bruce.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, he picked the color, it had nothing to do with the other guy."

Clint smacked Bruce on the back. "Maybe that's because green was the only color you had."

"Surprised the poof didn't pick pink," Dudley muttered.

"What did you call him?" Clint snarled, glaring at the boy.

Dudley quickly scurried behind his mother, trying to hide his morbidly obese body behind her bony one. He knew all about these guys and what they were capable of, he saw them on the news after the alien invasion in New York.

Pepper rubbed her head feeling a migraine coming on. She needed some Advil and soon, preferably before she called Tony and informed him that he had a teenage son. She should just wait and let him be shocked when he returned home.

"The results are ready," Bruce announced standing there with a piece of paper in his hand. He had already decided, and Clint agreed with him, if it turned out Harry wasn't Tony's then they were going to lie and say that he was. Harry needed help and they were prepared to do anything to get him away from his abusive uncle. Looking down at the paper, he grinned. Looked like he wouldn't have to lie after all. "It's 99.9 percent positive that Tony is the father."

"Told you," Vernon exclaimed loudly, startling Harry and making him fall from the chair. Disoriented, Harry scurried backwards until his back hit the wall then brought his arms up to protect his head.

Bruce rushed to Harry talking softly to him. "Harry, everything is alright. The results just came back and their positive. You are Tony Stark's son."

"What... What does that mean?" Harry asked, lowering his arms and blinking away the sleep.

Pepper approached the boy and knelt down in front of him. "Harry, that means that you have a home here, if you want it. The paper work is ready and as soon as they're signed, Tony will have legal custody of you."

"Really, I don't have live with the Dursley's anymore?" It just dawned on Harry, the Dursley's were no longer blood related to him.

"No, Harry, you are Tony's son and you belong here," Pepper said kindly.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want me?" Harry could feel himself starting to panic. What if Tony found out about what he had been allowing his uncle to do since he was a small kid?

"Harry, would you like to stay here or go with your aunt and uncle?" Pepper asked.

"Here," Harry quickly answered. "Please, I promise to be good. Please let me stay here."

Pepper reached out and gently ran her thumb down the boy's bruised cheek. Her heart broke when a few of Harry's tears fell on her hand. "You have a home here with us, Harry, you will never have to go back with them."

Pepper stood up and turned to Bruce. "Can you please take him upstairs and let him watch tv or something? I will be up when I finish here to help get a room set up for him."

"I demand a few minutes with my nephew...alone." Vernon smirked, not missing how his nephew paled or how he started to tremble.

"Like hell," Clint snapped, stepping in front of Harry and blocking his view of his uncle. "The test is positive and you're getting your damn money. I'm not leaving you alone with him, hell, I don't even like you in the same room with him with all of us here."

"He's still my nephew, if I want..."

Pepper thrust the custody papers at Vernon. "As soon as you sign the papers, the money is yours, unless you changed your mind and you prefer to go to court. Tony has enough money to see you in court everyday for the rest of your life, do you?"

"Now see here, little lady." Vernon snarled, face turning a bright red. "I'm sure Mr. Stark doesn't want this mess drug through the media."

"I assure you, Mr. Dursley, Tony doesn't give a shit about the media." Pepper snarled getting right up in Vernon's face. "How about you though? Do you have any skeletons in the closet that you don't want anyone to know about?" Pepper looked at Harry then back to Vernon. "Tony Stark is a genius and there isn't anything he can't find out about somebody. Give him ten minutes and he will know your life story, from your kindergarten class picture to your deepest, darkest secrets. Sign the damn papers or be prepared for your life to be bared for all the world to see."

Vernon looked to Harry, fists clenched in fury. He wanted some time alone with him so he could remind him of his place. He wanted the little freak to know what would happen to him if he told his new daddy what he did to him.

"Vernon, just sign the papers," Petunia pleaded, not wanting to lose all that money.

"Fine," Vernon snarled. Slamming the papers down on the table, he quickly signed them, glaring at Harry the entire time.

"You were right," Clint chuckled. "Pepper can take care of herself."

Bruce helped Harry to his feet and steered him away from his uncle. "She has had years of handling Tony, there isn't anything she can't handle."

***HP

Bruce watched as Pepper escorted the trio out of his office, eyes bleeding green. He didn't know what that man wanted with Harry, but he was positive that it wasn't going to be good. He didn't like the way Vernon looked at the boy, the other guy especially didn't like it.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Clint asked concerned with how pale and shaky looking Harry was.

Harry collapsed back in Bruce's chair, legs too shaky to keep him on his feet. "I-I can't believe that it's true. I thought unc...Vernon was making it up. I was afraid to get my hopes up. Every year I begged the headmaster at my school to not make me return there, and every year he brushed me off saying that they were my family and that they loved me." Harry snorted. "Love, like that sick bastard would know anything about love."

Bruce grabbed the arms of his chair and knelt in front of Harry. He was growing concerned, it looked like the boy was close to going into shock. "Harry, look at me," he softly demanded.

It took a minute for Harry to focus his eyes, but when he did he was surprised to find Bruce in front of him looking worried. "It's honestly true, you're not playing games are you?" Harry tried to stop the tears, but he he couldn't. For as far back as he could remember he wished that he had a dad that would take him away and protect him from his uncle. Every birthday and every Christmas he wished for a family, someone to love him.

Bruce grabbed Harry's left hand not liking how cold it was. "Clint, in my closet is a blanket, can you please get it for me?" It only took a second for Clint to get the blanket and drape it across the trembling boy's shoulders.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Harry, but it's true. Tony Stark is your father and you never have to see those horrible relatives of yours again." Bruce explained softly, scared that if he talked too loud or moved to fast that he would startle the boy. "Tony has never had to be responsible for anyone so it's going to take the both of you time to get use to each other. Tony has never been a dad and you have never had a dad. I don't doubt for one second though that Tony won't want or love you."

Harry numbly nodded his head. His life had just changed drastically and it made him feel sick to his stomach. Everything now was going to be new and unknown, with the Dursley's he knew what he had to do and what to expect. He was thrilled to have to never return them, but the unknown terrified him.

"Harry, before I take you upstairs to the family floor, I need to know if you're hurt anywhere else." Bruce asked paying close attention to Harry's actions. He knew that Harry wouldn't tell the truth and he didn't want to frighten him by demanding to allow him to do a physical.

Harry shook his head no. "M'fine, was just my arm," he said hating that he was lying. His back may be ripped to shreds, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. His uncle had been belting him since he was four. He was just relieved that it was a belt this time and not one of Vernon's speciality whips.

"And your face and neck, " Clint added frowning at the small boy. "Harry, if you're hurt we need to know. We just want to help you."

Again Harry shook his head no. "Really, I'm fine." Technically he wasn't lying, he was fine, he could handle the pain just fine.

Bruce sighed, he wasn't expecting to get the truth from Harry. He was just going to have to keep a close eye on him. "Alright, Harry, if you follow us we will take you upstairs to where the family floors are."

"Floors?" Harry asked curiously. Unsteadily he got to his feet, grinning when Clint gave him a hand.

Bruce chuckled. "As you can tell, Stark Tower is pretty huge. Tony has set aside a few floors for those that live here and we all share a kitchen, dining and living room."

"How many people live here?" Harry asked trying to hide the fear in his voice. He was always nervous meeting new people, never knowing what they wanted from him.

"Well, there's Tony obviously, Pepper, myself and Clint, Natasha is working in the field for a few days so it will be a while before you meet her, Steve is training some new recruits but he will be here later tonight, and Thor, but he lives pretty far away and only stops in from time to time." Bruce explained.

"Are you all related?"

"No, but we all kinda work together. Tony opened Stark Tower after the invasion to all of us, it's kind of like our headquarters." Clint said.

"Headquarters, for what?" Harry asked. They were once again entering the elevator headed to the main family floor.

Bruce looked at Harry strangely. "You really don't know anything about Tony, do you?" When Harry shook his head no, he asked, "Have you ever heard the the Avengers?"

"No, sorry," Harry answered.

"Damn kid, have you been living in a cave somewhere?" Clint gasped. "What about the alien attack on New York, you had to have heard about that?"

"Sorry, my boarding school really isn't big on technology. We have no tv's or radios, actually we have nothing that uses electricity."

"What the fu..."

Bruce slapped Clint on the back of the head before he could finish his sentence. "Don't tell Tony about that, he would have an aneurism. Technology, engineering, it's his passion...his life." Bruce shook his head, what the hell kind of school would not allow electricity?

"Tell you what kid, after you get settled in I will show you news footage of Tony, the Avengers and the alien invasion, it will be a lot easier then trying to explain it." Clint offered.

Harry wanted to hear more about the aliens, but he didn't know these men well enough to ask questions.

***HP

Harry tried not to stand there gaping like an idiot, but the place was amazing. He was surround by floor to ceiling windows that showed a breathtaking view of the city. He wasn't sure how high up he was, but he felt like he was on top of the world. Spinning around in circles taking in the view he noticed that he was up higher than any other building that he could see.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights, kid," Clint joked.

"This is incredible," Harry said in awe. Finally focusing on the inside instead of the outside he noticed that the room was lavishly furnished. There was numerous couches and chairs all made from fine expensive leather, and an eighty inch tv that took up most of one wall. On the other side of the room was a large fully stocked bar, pool table and the older style video games and pinball machines.

Bruce smiled at the boy, he felt the same way the first time he saw the room. He had spent so much time hiding out in foreign countries living in tents and such that he forgot what it was like to be surrounded by riches. "This is kind of our main hang out room. I think Tony has every movie ever produced here and you can get every tv channel, even those in foreign languages. The remote is a bit complicated to use so we just ask Jarvis to put on whatever we want to watch. Other than cook, there isn't anything that Jarvis can't do."

"That's not true, sir," a voice announced out of nowhere. "While I can't physically cook for you, I can order anything that you may like from take out restaurants. Just ask and I can have it here in thirty minutes."

"That's insane," Harry gasped. "So Jarvis can hear you anywhere at anytime? How is that even possible? He's a machine yet he sounds human."

"Like I said, Tony is a genius." Bruce chuckled. "I take it since your school is electronically challenged that you do share your father's love for engineering?"

It took a second for Harry to process Bruce calling Tony his father. The DNA test may have proved that it was true, but he still had a hard time truly believing it. "Honestly, I don't know the first thing about electronics, I wasn't even allowed to touch the tv at home."

Bruce and Clint exchanged looks over Harry's head. "Harry, we need to talk about your home life." Bruce said carefully reading Harry's actions.

"No we don't," Harry quickly said panic in his voice. He never wanted to think about his life there again. The Dursley's were now gone and he would never have to see them again. Even Dumbledore couldn't send him back there, he was no longer related to Petunia so the bloods wards would no longer work. He chuckled to himself when it dawned him that there was never blood wards and the high and mighty Albus Dumbledore never noticed. Since forcing him to compete in the Tri Wizard Tournament, he had lost his faith and respect for the old man. He had researched after the first task and he had found more than one way that he could have been excused from participating in the tournament. He knew that Dumbledore had to have known about it, and yet he still forced him to compete.

"Harry, we just want to help you," Bruce said calmly. Harry looked like a skittish rabbit that was about to bolt any second.

"Look, they didn't like me and I accepted that when I was little. There isn't much to say about my life there and I just want to move on." Harry winced when pain shot up his arm. Just because it was now set properly didn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch.

"Damn, let me get you something for the pain." Bruce took off for Tony's bathroom knowing that he would have some kind of pain killers in his medicine cabinet. He desperately wanted to get the truth from Harry, but not at the cost of losing the boy's trust. He also wanted Harry to feel comfortable in his new home and if he was constantly hounding him then that would never happen.

Clint motioned to the couch in front of the tv. "Why don't you take a seat, you're looking a little pale. Even though it's still early, you have been through a lot and you look like you're close to passing out."

Harry looked nervously at the couch. He had it beat into him that he was not worthy enough to sit on furniture, and the furniture here was much, much nicer than at the Dursley's. Even when visiting the Burrow he preferred to stand or sit on the floor. He didn't know what to do, Bruce and Clint were already suspicious of his home life, and it was true he was close to passing out.

Clint watched as the boy looked at the furniture like it was going to attack him. It was just a leather couch, why was he scared of a simple couch?

"Go ahead and take a seat, I will have Jarvis start up the clips on Tony." Clint tried again.

Harry slowly shuffled toward the couch, but at the last second he slid to the floor instead of the couch. Carefully, he rested his throbbing back against the cool leather praying that he was no longer bleeding. The coolness from the leather felt great on his back, his uncle had whipped him a few different times last night and his back felt like it was fire.

Clint frowned at Harry, confused by his actions. "Kid, you can sit on the couch you know."

"This is more comfortable," Harry said hiding his face behind his long hair. "Really, I like sitting on the floor."

Clint stared at the kid for a few more minutes then sighed. "As long as your comfortable then it's ok I guess. I myself feel more comfortable in high places," he pointed to a small hammock that was strung high up in the corner of the room. "Guess we all have our own weird quirks."

Bruce came walking into the room, but froze in his steps. Raising his eyebrow in Harry's direction, he looked over at Clint silently questioning him. Clint just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head no. Sighing, Bruce walked up to Harry and placed a can of coke and a pill on the coffee table in front of him. "This pill is pretty strong and it will probably knock you on your ass, but it will also kill the pain for a few hours."

Harry smiled gratefully and swallowed the pill without even asking what it was. He was in so much pain that he would probably take a potion from Voldemort himself if the snake face bastard told him it would take away the pain he was suffering.

"Jarvis, run the documentary that was done on Tony please," Clint asked, taking a seat on the same couch that Harry was leaning against. He didn't miss how the boy tensed and subtly scooted away from him.

Bruce also didn't miss how Harry shied away from human contact. The boy tried to hide it, but since he was already suspicious about his abusive past, he didn't miss anything.

Harry tried to stay awake as he learned about his father, but his body was finally giving in. He had just learned that his father was a child prodigy that was the youngest to graduate from MIT, when he finally lost the battle. As he was drifting off to sleep he couldn't help but worry that his father was going to hate him because he was stupid. He wasn't a child genius like Tony and he always had below average grades. When he first started school he loved it and brought home high grades, until his uncle Vernon showed him why it wasn't wise to place above Dudley. Since Dudley was the dumbest in the class, he actually had to work hard at being dumber than him.

Clint clicked off the tv and turned to Bruce. They hadn't even been watching for fifteen minutes when the kid crashed. "What do we do with him?"

"Pepper should be up here any minute to get a room ready for him, but for now I will settle him on the couch. Why was he on the floor anyway?"

"The kid looked like the couch was going to attack him when I told him he could sit on it. I don't know, Bruce, but I think this kid has been badly abused."

Bruce tried to hide the growl in his voice, but he failed. "I agree and he's hiding something. Did you see how he panicked when I asked him to take off his shirt? He's in pain Clint and it's not from his broken arm."

"Never in my life have I ever dealt with such horrible people," Pepper moaned walking into the room. When she saw that Harry was sleeping she lowered her voice. "A half a million dollars and not a penny less is what they demanded for custody of the boy. That man said that if I didn't pay then there was others out there that would gladly buy a pretty young boy."

Clint lunged to his feet and started pacing the room. "You don't think he meant..."

"That's exactly what he meant," Bruce growled between clenched teeth. He wished now that he would have let the other guy teach him a lesson. "You could see how much they hated him, I bet it was killing them knowing that Harry was going to place where he was going to be treated right and get a family. If wasn't for the money, they would have sold him to some pimp and never thought about him again."

Pepper was looking at Harry thoughtfully. "He looks so much like Tony, it's kind of scary. The second I walked into the lab and saw him sitting there I knew immediately that he was Tony's son. How bad do you think the abuse was?"

Bruce closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Harry is very skittish, he doesn't make eye contact, he flinched each time his uncle moved, he's skinnier than an anorexic supermodel, and after hearing that comment about selling him for prostitution...I think we are dealing with a severe case of starvation, physical and verbal abuse and a pray to god not sexual abuse."

Pepper fell into a chair looking pale and sick. "Tony is going to flip when he finds out. He may not have known Harry before this, but he's his son, Tony is going to kill them."

"I'll help him," Clint snapped. "That man was such an arrogant pig, and then to demand alone time with Harry before he left, I'm positive that Harry would have walked away with a few new bruises."

"He is very pretty for a boy," Bruce commented studying the sleeping boy. "With his hair that long, his soft features and small size, he could easily pass as a girl."

"Did you see his eyes?" Pepper asked. "I have never seen eyes that color. If that man would have sold him to a pimp... I just can't think about what would have happened to Harry." Pepper wiped at her eyes, she was never one to show weakness, but the thought of Tony's son being used as a sex toy greatly upset her.

Bruce stood up and quietly approached the sleeping boy. He had a feeling that Harry was a light sleeper, but he was hoping that the pain meds he gave him would keep him out for a few hours. As gently as he could he lifted the boy and settled him on the couch. Taking the blanket, he tucked him in and brushed the loose raven hair from his face. The boy really was extremely pretty.

"Did you call Tony?" Bruce asked turning around and retaking his seat across from Harry. For some reason he felt like he needed to watch over the boy as he slept.

"No," pepper chuckled. "I don't think finding out that you are all of a sudden a father of a teenage boy is news you should get over the phone. I will catch Tony as soon as he gets home and tell him in person."

Bruce nodded his head, Tony didn't need a shock like that while at the conference. "I think we need to have a meeting with everyone to discuss how to handle Harry. Harry is very insecure and scared, we need to do everything we can to make him feel at home. I also suspect that he is hurt and hiding it, so we all need to keep an eye on him."

"That's a good idea, I will send a text to Steve and let him know we have to talk. There isn't much we can do about Natasha and Thor until they show up." Pepper got to her feet. "I will place Harry in the room across from Tony's. Let him sleep here for now and when he wakes we will show him his new room."

"If you don't need me, I'm going up to the training room. I need to do something to keep me from tracking that bastard down and putting an arrow between his eyes," Clint snarled heading for the the elevator.

"Jarvis, lower the lights please," Bruce asked. "I'm going to stay here and keep watch over Harry. He is going to wake scared and disoriented and I don't won't him to be alone."

***HP


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers.

OMG, I am totally blown away at the amount of reviews I got on the first chaper. I'm so glad that everyone is interested in this fic and want me to continue. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH.

OK, so I plan to pair Harry up with one of the Avengers later in the fic, but I keep changing my mind on who. Right now I'm leaning towards Bruce because I think he has the compassion to deal with someone as traumatized as Harry. At first I was thinking Loki because of the magic, but I think he is more than what Harry can handle. I was thinking Steve, but there is already a good Harry/Steve fic going on, but he is another that would be able to help Harry. I'm confused, so please review and Let me know who you think I should pair Harry with.

***HP

Steve stood in the room staring between Bruce sitting up asleep in the chair, and an unknown child sleeping on the couch. He didn't hear anything about kids visiting so the situation had him slightly confused. The child looked familiar, but he was certain that he had never met him before. Deciding to get a closer look at the kid, he silently approached the couch.

Sensing someone approaching Harry, Bruce lunged to his feet and got between Harry and the unknown person. He was still mostly asleep so he hadn't had a chance to register who it was.

"Easy Bruce, I mean no harm to the child," Steve reassured, sensing that the other guy was close to the surface. "He looked familiar so I was just getting a closer look."

Bruce blinked the sleep from his eyes feeling slightly disoriented. He wasn't sure how he got from the chair to between Harry and Steve, it was like an alarm triggered and he was consumed with the need to protect the small boy.

"Sorry, Steve, I don't know what came over me," Bruce yawned. Turning his attention to Harry, he critically looked him over. Harry was still sleeping, but by the way his eyes were moving under his eyelids he could tell that he was dreaming.

"Believe it or not, this is Tony Stark's son." Bruce grinned as total shock washed over the Captain's face.

"Since when did Stark get a son?" Steve asked incredulously. Looking at the boy closer, he could see now why he looked so familiar. The boy did look incredibly like Stark, except where Stark had a rugged handsomeness to him, the boy was delicate and feminine looking...pretty even.

"Since his abusive uncle brought him by earlier today and sold him for a half a million dollars." Bruce growled. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He didn't mean to fall asleep while watching Harry, but he enjoyed his dreams immensely. He dreamt about torturing the fat bastard until he found out what he did to the boy to cause him to be so skittish and fearful of human touch. After he got the information, he allowed the Hulk to come out and smash the bastard until he was nothing more than a slimy puddle on the floor.

Steve's eyes zeroed in on the cast and the bruise coving most of the boy's face. "Does Tony know he has a son, and do we have bail money for when he kills the man?" If it was his son, he would make the man pay for laying a hand on his child.

"No, and yes," Bruce chuckled. "Pepper didn't want to drop the bomb on him over the phone so she will tell him when he returns. As for bail, I will help Tony hide the body so no bail will be needed."

Steve raised his eyebrows, surprised at the fierceness in Bruce's voice.

"You didn't meet them, Steve, they were truly horrific. That bastard of an uncle even threatened Pepper with selling the boy into child prostitution."

You could see the bulge in Steve's jaws as he clenched his teeth in anger. "How old is the boy?" If he had to guess, which was hard because the boy was so small, he would say he was ten, twelve at the most.

Bruce stuttered for a moment, then turned to look at Harry. "You know, I never asked him his age. I know that he had been living with his aunt and uncle since he was fifteen months old, but I don't know how long ago that was."

"He doesn't look much older than ten," Steve said thoughtfully.

Bruce thought back to how Harry acted earlier. "No, he's older than ten, I'm almost certain."

Bruce and Steve looked to Harry when they heard him start to softly whimper. Every few minutes his body would jerk and a fine sheen of sweat was appearing on his forehead.

"Looks like the boy is having a nightmare," Steve whispered.

"Harry, his name is Harry Potter," Bruce watched as Harry's twitching became stronger and his whimpering louder. He didn't know if he should wake him or wait to see if he came out of the nightmare himself.

"No... uncle...please!"

Bruce slowly approached Harry and knelt down on the floor.

"M'sorry, uncle...please don't make me."

"Should we wake him?" Steve asked, he didn't like seeing the fear and pain on the boy's face.

"Hurts, please stop."

"Harry," Bruce softly whispered not wanting to scare the boy.

"No, please." Harry started to thrash about on the couch crying out as if he was in pain.

"Wake him, Bruce," Steve urged, trying not to panic.

"Harry, Harry wake up," Bruce tried again. When that didn't work, he reached out and gently shook him. Harry's reaction was so sudden that it sent Bruce tumbling backwards and into the coffee table. The second that his hand made contact with Harry's side, the boy let out a blood curdling scream and flew off the couch and ran to the far side of the room and hid in the corner crying.

Steve helped Bruce up then they slowly approached the trembling child. He had never seen anyone go from a dead sleep to up and in flight in less then a second. He could tell by the eyes that Harry wasn't fully awake and aware of his surroundings.

"Please, no more." Harry pleaded as his uncle advanced on him. He was in so much pain and there was no way that he could take another beating from the man.

Bruce grabbed Steve by the arm stopping him. "Don't touch him, he doesn't know where he's at."

Bruce slowly approached Harry. "You're safe, Harry, no one will hurt you here. It's me Bruce, I ran the paternity test that proved that you are Tony Stark's son.

Harry rested his head in the wall now recognizing Bruce. "S-Sorry, I guess I just had a bad nightmare."

"Harry, that wasn't just a bad nightmare." Bruce said softly. "You were begging to your uncle, you said it hurt."

Harry pushed away from the wall and shoved his trembling left hand into his pocket to hide it. "You... You must have misunderstood me." Harry went to walk around Bruce, but froze when he saw that there was another man in the room. Feeling safe with Bruce, he took a step closer to him.

Steve gave the kid a soft smile, noticing how he was looking at him in fear. He had been training new recruits for the past eight hours so his hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkly and he was sweaty. Combine that with his size, and he was sure he looked intimidating to the small boy.

" Harry," Bruce frowned when the boy jumped. "I would like you to meet Captain Steve Rogers, he's the leader of our band of misfits." Bruce turned to Steve. "Steve, this is Harry Potter, Tony's son."

"Hello, Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you," Steve held out his hand giving Harry a warm smile.

Harry took two steps back looking fearfully at the large hand. Steve was a very big man and his hand matched the size of the rest of him. A blow from that hand would surely knock him out cold for hours. Hagrid by far had the largest hands he had ever seen, and while they frightened him, at school he had a part to play and a mask to wear. He couldn't let the wizarding world see how weak and scared he was, they would eat him alive if he did. He had been wearing his golden boy mask for them since he was 11, and he couldn't continue to wear it any longer. He was tired physically, mentally and magically. He was what his uncle made him, weak, scared and broken.

Steve slowly pulled his hand back looking at the small boy in concern. "Well, I guess you can't really shake my hand with that cast on, can you?

Harry took a shaky breath. "Sorry, guess I'm just not fully awake yet. The last twenty four hours have been a bit crazy."

"That's understandable, Harry, you are in a strange place with strange people, you're bound to feel insecure and scared." Steve could feel for the boy, he himself had woken seventy years in the future, he could easily imagine how the boy was feeling.

"Are you hungry Harry?" Steve asked. "It's my night to make dinner and I plan to whip something up after I get cleaned up."

"Don't answer him, kid," Clint yelled swinging from his perch. He had come in right before Harry had violently came out of his nightmare. He didn't want to frighten the boy so he decided to watch from his perch. "Cap is a horrible cook, and since we are supposed to be super hero's, I thought I should warn you."

"Hey!" Steve yelled to the archer, not missing how Harry jumped. "I'll have you know, my food hasn't killed or made anyone sick."

"Yet," Bruce mumbled.

"What was that?" Steve asked, playfully glaring at Bruce.

Bruce held up his hands. "Nothing, I was just thinking that maybe we could do away with your weekly baked beans and hot dogs tonight. It's Harry's first night in the tower after all and..."

"We don't want him to think that we're trying to poison him," Clint called down laughing.

Steve looked at Harry sheepishly. "They're right, beans and hot dogs is all I know how to cook, and their awful."

Harry gave Steve a small smile. "No, it's alright, I'm not hungry anyway."

"You may not be hungry, Harry, but you need to eat something. I don't need a scale to tell me that you're dangerously underweight, and you can't take anymore pain pills on an empty stomach."

Harry looked at Bruce, confused that he seemed to care. The man had just met him, why did he care if he ate or not. "I don't want to put anyone out, I can fix myself something up." If he was allowed, he thought to himself.

"I'll be the first to admit that our cooking sucks. Pepper is the only decent cook out of all of us and she is in a meeting tonight." Bruce said thoughtfully. "Since it's just the four of us, how about I order us some pizza?"

Breathing started to become hard for Harry, he didn't realize that he was alone with three strange men. Three very large and strong men.

"Movies and pizza sounds like the perfect guys night," Clint said swinging down from his perch. Harry looked like he was going to bolt, he obviously wasn't comfortable around the three of them.

"How about it Harry, pizza and movies sound good to you?" Bruce asked.

The last thing that Harry wanted was pizza and movies, but he didn't want to piss these men off. Bruce may have made him feel safe, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't hurt him if he didn't get what he wanted. He also didn't miss the knife that Clint kept on him or the bulging muscles under Steve's tight shirt. No, he did not want to get on their bad side.

"Yeah, sure." Harry answered, voice barely above a whisper.

Bruce sighed, he knew that Harry was just saying yes because he was scared. "Excellent, what do you like on your pizza?" For now they were just going to have to do their best to prove that they were the good guys and wouldn't harm him.

"I-I don't really know, I-I have never had pizza before?"

"Do you mean to tell me that your family never allowed you to eat the pizza they ordered for your fat ass cousin?" Clint snarled.

Harry shook his head. "No, I-I was just never home when they ordered pizza. They would have given me some," Harry lied. The truth was, the Dursley's ordered pizza at least once a week, but he was never allowed any. He looked forward to and dreaded pizza night all at the same time. He looked forward to it because it meant that he got a break from cooking that night. He dreaded it because the pizza looked and smelled amazing. He was forced to get the pizza then dish it out to his family, but he was never allowed to try any. He would have to watch as his uncle and cousin pigged out as his stomach grumbled loudly and ached painfully. Even if there was pizza left over, which very seldom happened, he was not allowed any.

The three men didn't believe Harry for a second. Steve didn't know all the details, but he could plainly see that the boy had been starved.

"Jarvis, could you order us two large extra cheese pizza's, 3 large meat lovers pizza's, one Hawaiian pizza, three orders of mozzarella sticks and the house salad from Tony's favorite place?" Bruce ordered the salad figuring Harry could use some vegetables. Pizza wasn't all that good for you but right now he just wanted to make Harry comfortable and get some food into him. It was true, they all totally sucked at cooking and Harry didn't look up to going out to a nice restaurant.

"The order has been placed, sir, I will inform you when it arrives," Jarvis announced.

Bruce smiled at Harry. "Why don't I show you to your room why we wait for the pizza?"

"Why you do that, I'm going to get a shower." Steve turned for the elevator.

***HP

Harry stood there in shock. The room that Bruce took him to was bigger then the entire bottom floor of the Dursley's home. One wall was nothing but glass showcasing an amazing view of the city. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, small table and chair against one wall, a large flat screen tv, black leather couch, dresser, walk in closet that was bigger than Dudley's room and a private bathroom.

"I c-can't stay here, it's too much." Harry stuttered. He was use to small spaces, and this was so big that it was scary.

Bruce placed Harry's trunk at the foot of his bed. It was sad that everything the boy owned fit into a small school trunk. "Sorry, all the rooms are this big. Tony has a lot of money and he likes to show off. I will leave you so you can get settled. Is there anything you need before I go?" At seeing Harry shake his head, he walked to the door. "This is your room now, Harry, and you can decorate it however you want. If there is anything you need to buy, just let myself or Pepper know and we can take you shopping." Bruce held up his hand before Harry could say anything. "Harry, you're Tony Stark's son, money will never be an issue. If I know Pepper, she already has a credit card with you name on it."

"I don't need a credit card, Tony doesn't have to waste his money on me." Harry could feel himself start to panic again. He had never been given anything for free, there was always a price to pay. He remembered the time when he was eight and his uncle had bought him a nice new outfit and told him he was going to take him out to dinner. He was so excited and he thought for sure that he had finally earned his uncle's love. His uncle had said that it was because he had been good boy and it was his birthday, but the dinner was at his bosses house and it wasn't his birthday they were celebrating. Vernon had found out about his bosses sick fantasy of being with a young boy. The next day his uncle came home bragging because he had gotten the promotion that he had wanted. Harry was positive that it wasn't his uncle's job performance that had gotten him the promotion, but his performance in his bosses bed. That was the first time that his uncle had given him to another man, but it wasn't the last.

"Hey, easy there, Harry," Bruce said, walking back towards the distressed boy. Harry had gone alarmingly pale and his entire body was trembling. He wasn't sure, but it looked like he was having a flashback.

Harry rapidly blinked his eyes and focused back on Bruce. "I-I really don't need anything and I especially don't need a room this big."

Bruce wanted to take the scared boy into his arms and comfort him, but he knew that his touch wouldn't be welcome. "Harry, I know that you have been hurt bad. Please believe me when I say that no one here will ever hurt you or make you do something that you don't want to do. Tony will also never expect for you to pay him back for whatever you buy. You are his son and it's his responsibility to look after you and supply you with the necessities."

"I haven't been hurt," Harry said, voice barely above a whisper.

Bruce sighed. "Harry, I won't force you to spill your secrets, but I'm here if you ever need to talk. Now, this is your room so get use to it," he chuckled. "Oh and if you decide to take a bath or shower, try not to get your cast wet. A bath may be a lot easier with that." Bruce turned and left, closing Harry's bedroom door behind him. They had their work cut out for them, it was going to take a while to earn Harry's trust. As much as he didn't want to think about it, he had a feeling that Harry's abuse went beyond name calling and beatings. For now though he was going to keep his suspicions to himself, unless his opinion was asked on the matter.

Harry walked to his trunk and took a seat on it. Looking around at the large room, he felt so alone. He had always been alone, but being in this large space made it more so. He never liked his small cupboard or bedroom, but he felt more claustrophobic in this large room. Getting up, he dug through his trunk and pulled out a pair of Dudley's oversized sweat pants and a t-shirt that that was so big that it came down to his knees. He was embarrassed to be seen in such rags, but it was all he had.

The bathroom was like the rest of everything he has seen at Stark Tower, expensive and over the top. The jetted bathtub could almost rival the prefects bathroom in size. Next to the bathtub was a shower stall that had multiple shower heads and a built in seat. The mirror took up one entire wall and the sink was so big that he could sit in it. Opening up a closet door, he found a pile of fluffy white towels and washcloths. He was also relieved to find soap, shampoo and conditioner and toothbrush and tooth paste. Grabbing what he needed, he turned to the tub and started filling it with cool water. He would have preferred a hot bath, but he knew that the heat would only irritate his lash marks.

Pulling on the hem of his shirt, he cried out in pain from where the shirt had stuck to the lacerations and pulled off the scarabs. He tried three more times to remove the shirt that was stuck to his back before he finally gave up. He would just have to get in the tub with it on and hope that he could work it off with the help of the soap and water.

It took some work, gently tugging and pulling, but Harry was finally able to remove his shirt. He cringed when he noticed that his bath water had turned pink from the blood. He didn't spend long in the tub, afraid that one of the guys would come looking for him. Getting out, he drained the pink water and wrapped one of the large towels around himself. While in the tub, he had washed his bloody shirt then hung it off the side of the tub. It wasn't easy bathing with one hand, but after all the times his uncle had broken one of his arms, he was use to it.

When Harry removed the towel, he almost died when he saw all the blood standing out brightly on the white Egyptian cotton. He could scrub that towel for hours and there was no way all that blood was going to come out. As quick as he could, he sprinted into his bedroom and shoved the towel into the bottom of his trunk. Why couldn't his towels have been red?

With his back throbbing, Harry made his way back to the bathroom to get dressed. He cringed when he caught a glimpse of his back in the mirror. His welts were flaming red and angry looking, a few even looked like they were getting infected. There wasn't an inch of skin on his back that wasn't welted, torn or red, and under all that damage was years worth of old scars.

"Young sir, DR. Banner asked me to tell you that the pizza is here and they are waiting for you."

Harry jumped, slamming his hand over his pounding heart. He didn't think he would ever get use to a voice coming out of nowhere. He wondered if Jarvis could actually see what he was doing. "Tell him I'm coming, please." Harry looked around the room nervously, looking to see if he could find any hidden cameras or something.

Harry quickly dressed, praying that his back had stopped bleeding. Trying not to fret over his outfit, he left his room and headed for the living room.

***HP

Bruce looked up from where he was setting the food out on the coffee table and froze. The other guy started clawing to get out when he saw the atrocious clothes that Harry was wearing. It was obvious that Harry was wearing his fat cousin's discarded clothes, and he could tell by Harry's posture that he was mortified. Checking his anger, he motioned for the boy to join him.

Harry shyly approached Bruce, eyes lowered to his feet. He knew he looked ridiculous in his cousins clothes, but there was nothing he could do about it. At the Burrow he didn't care about his clothes, all the boys had passed down their clothes to one another so receiving handy downs was never a big deal. At school he had his school uniform and long robes, but here he was surrounded by riches and everything was top of the line.

"Help yourself, Harry." Bruce said handing him a plate. "But I would grab everything you want now," he warned. "We have big appetites around here, especially Cap."

Nodding his head, Harry took the plate and placed a small slice of cheese pizza on it and a little bit of salad. Looking around, he retook his previous seat on the floor.

Bruce frowned at the boy's plate, Harry had hardly taken anything. Grabbing another plate, he added a slice of the meat lovers, a slice of Hawaiian and five mozzarella sticks. Placing the plate in front of Harry, he gave him a look that clearly said...don't argue.

"So, Harry, I never asked how old you were." Bruce took a seat on the floor too, opposite of Harry.

Harry was looking at the piece of cheesy hot gooyness on his plate, not believing that he was actually going to get to eat a slice. "Fourteen, but I have a birthday coming up," he answered, then before Bruce could ask him another question, he bit into his pizza.

Harry couldn't have stopped the moan even if he wanted to...which he didn't. Pizza was everything and more than what he thought it would be. He could see now why his cousin always cried for pizza, it was bloody fantastic.

Despite Bruce chuckling at Harry's antics, on the inside he was seething. Harry was a fourteen year old boy that had never tried pizza before despite his family buying it frequently. If something as simple as pizza had been denied to him, what else had Harry missed out on? He was also having a hard time believing that Harry was fourteen, he was too small for a fourteen year old. Obviously Harry had been denied food and it resulted in his stunted growth. He didn't know how tall Harry's mother was, but Tony was 6'1, at fourteen, Harry should be taller then his current 5'3.

"I see the newest member of our family likes pizza," Steve observed as he entered the room. He was freshly showered and was wearing sleep pants with a comfy t-shirt. He wouldn't have normally walked around in sleep wear, but he was tired and surrounded by people that he considered something like family.

Clint joined their group and between the three adults the pizza's was almost gone in an instant. Harry was thankful that Bruce gave him those extra slices even though he didn't think he would be able to eat them right now. Hopefully he could sneak them in his room without anyone noticing.

"So kid, what would you like to watch?" Clint asked, almost stuffing an entire slice of meat lovers pizza into his mouth.

Harry looked down, picking at the crust of his first slice of pizza. He was almost finished with it, but he was already feeling full. Being starved since he was fifteen months old left him with a small stomach and inability to eat a lot. There were times that he was so hungry that he stuffed himself past the point he should have stopped, but it always ended with him in the bathroom on his knees puking everything back into the toilet. He had spent the first two weeks of his first year at Hogwarts getting sick after every meal because he couldn't stop eating. He had never seen so much food before and he felt like he had to stuff himself before someone told him that everything was a joke and he was getting sent back to the Dursley's. Over the years he learned to eat just a little and stop before he felt full and his stomach bloated.

"It doesn't really matter to me what we watch," Harry answered softly, never looking up from his pizza.

"Well, what was the last movie that you saw?" Clint tried again. He was trying to get Harry to talk more and not just when one of them asked him a question. He didn't have much experience with kids, but he thought teenagers talked a lot and ate their parents out of house. He himself was on his fifth slice of pizza while Harry was still on his first.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and nibbled on the end of his pizza. The pizza was delicious and he was tempted to keep eating, but his stomach was already getting that bloated feel.

Clint frowned at the small boy. "Harry, have you ever seen a movie?"

Harry had never been allowed to watch tv and the Dursley's either left him locked in his cupboard at home when they went to the movies, or left him out in the car. Uncle Vernon thought it was funny knowing that his freak nephew was trapped in the car for hours in the elements while they were enjoying a movie and snacks.

Not wanting these men to know that he had never watched a movie before, he asked. "Can I please just finish what I was watching earlier?"

"That's a good idea," Bruce said. "Maybe learning more about us will help you feel more comfortable here. Jarvis, please resume the documentary about Tony."

To say that Harry was stunned after watching everything would have been an understatement. He not only watched the documentary about his father, but also one on Captain America then various news clips about the Avengers and the alien invasion.

Bruce chuckled at the shocked look on Harry's face. "Do you have any questions?" he asked. He was concerned that after Harry found out that he could turn into a large green monster that he would run off screaming.

Harry numbly nodded his head. "Only about a million." Harry looked up at Bruce. "Was all that true? Does Tony really have that flying suite, and do you really turn into that green guy?" Before Bruce could answer, Harry said. "That's why your eyes turned green earlier when you were mad at my uncle. It's just like when Remus..." Harry quickly stopped talking, he almost mentioned Remus and werewolf.

Steve noticed how Bruce shifted uncomfortably on the floor. He didn't know why him and Harry were sitting on the floor when there was comfortable chairs to be sitting in, but he wasn't going to question it. "Everything was true, Harry, so now you see, you are safe here with us."

Bruce got up, stretching. "Harry, if you're not comfortable with me living here, I can move out."

Harry looked at Bruce, confused. "Why, I don't understand?"

"Harry, you see what I am, what I turn into when I'm angry."

Bruce tried to hide the pain in his eyes, but Harry didn't miss it. Bruce reminded him of Remus and how he was ashamed of Moony. "I'm not scared of you." Ok, so that wasn't completely true, he was scared of Bruce, but not because he turned into the green monster. He was scared of Bruce because he was a man, and he learned young that men liked to hurt those weaker than them. "You can't help what you are and you shouldn't fight it. The way I see it, the Hulk saved hundreds of people, he didn't go on a mindless killing spree."

"But I can't control..." Bruce started, but Harry interrupted him.

"Maybe if you didn't fight the Hulk all the time, you would have more control when you turn. The way I see it, the Hulk is only trying to protect you.

Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing, even Fury was scared of the other guy. Fury had even built a containment unit to hold him when he turned. "Harry, you don't understand, I'm a monster."

Harry snorted. "I know monsters, and so far you are nothing like them." Harry gingerly got to his feet, he was stiff from sitting on the floor for so long and his back was aching worse then ever. He was scared that his lashes were getting infected and he didn't know how he was going to get any antibiotic cream to put on them. "If it's all right with you, I would like to go to bed?"

Bruce nodded his head, he was still processing everything that Harry had just said. By the looks on Clint and Steve's face, they were doing the same thing. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a little packet with a pill in it. "Here, for your pain," he said handing if to Harry.

Harry thanked him and swallowed the pill. He wished that muggle pain pills worked as fast as pain relieving potions, but at least he knew he had some relief coming.

Bruce saw how Harry was looking longingly at his left over pizza. He was upset that Harry only ate one slice of pizza and his salad, but he wasn't going to say anything. "Harry, I will put your pizza in the fridge. If you get hungry tonight, just ask Jarvis and he will direct you to the kitchen. He can also help you with using the appliances if you don't know how."

Harry nodded his head trying not to laugh. He had been cooking for the Dursley's since before he could even properly reach the stove. "Thank you," he said, giving Bruce a small smile.

"We normally eat breakfast around seven, and like dinner, we take turns cooking." Bruce grimaced. "Tomorrow is my morning to cook."

Harry looked around when he heard Steve and Clint groan. Steve actually looked like he was turning a bit green.

"I don't think my stomach could take another batch of your homemade oatmeal," Steve moaned, placing a hand on his stomach and rubbing it.

Bruce nodded his head. "I don't think my stomach could handle it either. I promise that I will make something good tomorrow."

Harry didn't miss how Steve and Clint exchanged fearful looks.

***HP

Harry tossed and turned all night unable to sleep. His back felt like someone was taking a flame to it, and there wasn't a position he could find that was comfortable. He was also scared in such a big room, and there was no way he could sleep in such a massive plush bed. His thoughts also kept wandering back to the third task and the death of Cedric. Him and Cedric had built up a friendship last year and he even started to get a crush on the older Hufflepuff. It terrified him at first, the feelings he felt for Cedric. He had been getting raped by men since he was a small boy, how could he actually have feelings for a guy? A relationship with anyone, especially sex, was the last thing that he ever wanted, but he couldn't deny that he liked being in Cedric's presence.

Finally giving up on his attempts at sleeping, Harry got up from his makeshift bed on the floor and grabbed the clothes that he had worn yesterday. He didn't like wearing the same clothes two days in a row, but it was the only decent outfit that he had.

Walking into the dark living room, Harry stopped and looked around. It was only six in the morning so everyone else must have been still sleeping. Deciding to pay them back for their kindness, he was going to make them a good breakfast...if he could find the kitchen that is. Deep down he was also hoping that if he made himself useful by cooking, that they wouldn't kick him out of the Tower when they found out that he was a freak.

"Uhm, Jarvis, are you there?" Harry called out uncertainly. Did computers sleep, he wondered?

"Yes, young sir, how may I assist you?"

"Uhm, Harry, you can call me Harry, not young sir." Harry said sheepishly, he couldn't believe that he was talking to a computer.

"As you wish, Harry. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, could you please direct me to the kitchen?" Harry couldn't stop the small chuckle from escaping. It was totally weird asking a disembodied voice for help.

Harry followed the AI's instructions and soon found himself in the largest, most extravagant kitchen that he had ever seen. "Should have known," he muttered shaking his head. Looking around he noticed that all the appliances looked extremely complicated, and hardly ever used.

It was bit of a learning experience and he did have to ask a Jarvis for help in using the high tech stove, but he soon had a pile of pancakes set out, along with hash browns, blueberry muffins, fruit, freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee. He wasn't sure what everyone liked, but by the way they packed the food away last night, he didn't think they were too picky.

Steve was the first to walk in the kitchen, nose up and sniffing the air. He hadn't smelled such good food since he had left home. "Harry!" he exclaimed shocked. He knew there was no way that Bruce could cook up something that smelled that good, but he never expected to see the small boy standing at the stove flipping pancakes.

Harry spun around, trying to hide the fact that he had been startled. He had been lost in thought, so he never heard the Captain enter the kitchen. "Sir, please sit. I made breakfast."

Steve almost drooled at the sight before him. The large table was covered in food and everything looked to be cooked to perfection. "Oh my god, everything looks and smells amazing," he commented as he took a seat and started piling his plate full of food?

The first forkful of pancakes had Steve moaning in pure bliss. "Harry, I don't know where you learned to cook like this, but never have I tasted anything as delicious as this." Steve wasn't sure if a kid as young as Harry should using something as dangerous as the stove, but the second forkful had him forgetting everything but the food in front of him.

Harry blushed and allowed a small smile to escape. He had never been complimented on for his cooking, and since he was never allowed to taste it for himself, he didn't know if his food was any good.

By the time that Bruce and Clint had entered the kitchen, Steve had already gone through an impressive stack on pancakes. "If I don't stop eating, I'm not going to be able to move for the rest of the day," Steve moaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his overly full stuffed stomach. With a groan, he leaned forward and grabbed to more fresh pancakes from the stack.

Harry couldn't help but giggle at the large soldier. For the past thirty minutes he had been saying that, then he would grab two more pancakes and continue eating. He had to admit, Steve had already eaten more then Vernon and Dudley put together.

"What is that delicious smell, and can I have some it?" Clint moaned, walking towards the table like a zombie.

"No," Steve growled, pulling the stack of pancakes closer to his plate.

Harry giggled some more. He didn't see it, but his giggling caused Steve to grin around the fork that was in his mouth. He loved hearing the small boy's laughter and he hoped that he could get a lot more giggles out of him.

Harry grabbed a plate and placed four, right out of the pan pancakes on it and handed it to Clint. "Don't let Steve scare you off, I have plenty." Harry said shyly. For the first time ever he was enjoying cooking.

Clint brought the plate to his nose and took a big sniff. "Oh, that smells like heaven," he groaned. Without even adding butter or syrup, he took a forkful, closing his eyes and moaning. "Please tell me that we can keep the kid?"

With a shy smile Harry handed Bruce a plate piled high with pancakes. Bruce retuned Harry's smile and took the plate. "Clint, Harry is not a dog, we can't just keep him." Tasting the pancakes himself, he moaned in pleasure like the other two. "I take that back, we are so keeping him."

Harry laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes. The three men smiled at each other, happy that Harry was getting comfortable around them.

"Ok, I mean it this time," groaned Steve. "If I eat another bite, I'm going to explode." Wiping his hand across his forehead, Steve cried out. "Look, I'm sweating! I have eaten so much that I have worked up a sweat."

"Kid, where on earth did you learn to cook like that?," Clint asked, rubbing his own bloated stomach. He was supposed to report to Fury in an hour, but he didn't think he would be able to waddle out the door.

Harry had started cleaning up his cooking mess. He had a pile of dishes to tackle, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do that with the bulky cast on his arm. Without turning around, he answered in a small voice. "My aunt didn't like cooking."

Bruce swallowed his last bite, it felt like lead going down his throat. Did his family force him to cook for them then not allow him to eat? Looking at Steve and Clint, he could tell they were coming to the same conclusion. After Harry went to bed last night, they stayed up discussing with each other about Harry's abuse and how they could help him. He didn't mention his fears that Harry had been sexually abused. He hadn't been able to get his uncle's comment out of his head. He had a hard time believing that the man was just throwing out a random threat...no, the man had obviously given it some thought.

Bruce stood up and approached Harry from behind. He didn't miss how the boy tensed and looked ready to bolt. "You did the cooking, so it's only right that we do dishes." he said, voice soft and non threatening.

"No, I-I can do it." Harry didn't want them to think that he was lazy. If he didn't pull his weight then they would surely send him back to uncle, or find something else for him to do. These men were huge, there was no way he could work off his room and board that way, they would kill him.

Bruce reached out and placed his hand on Harry's good shoulder, he wasn't surprised when Harry dropped the pan he had been trying wash and bolted away from him. Looking at the trembling teen that was looking back at him with large fearful emerald eyes, he sighed. "Harry, have you eaten this morning?"

Harry shook his head no, ignoring the rumbling in his stomach.

Loading up a plate, he placed it on the table and pulled out a chair. "Sit and eat," he said looking to Harry. "While you eat, we will clean up. Harry, you don't have to do everything, we work as a team here."

Harry looked longingly at the pancakes. He desperately wanted to try one, but he wasn't allowed to sit at the table. He had planned to nick a pancake after everyone left and eat it in his room.

"Harry, I'm not asking you," Bruce said sternly. He didn't want to scare the teen, but he was hoping if he was a bit firmer that Harry would listen to him. "Please sit and eat."

Harry new the dangers of ignoring a direct command so he hurried to the seat that Bruce was indicating.

Bruce scowled at Harry when he just sat there. Grabbing a knife, he buttered up the pancakes and poured a generous amount of syrup over them. "Eat, Harry!"

Harry took the fork from Bruce and tentatively took a bite of his cooking for the very first time. "Oh, this is really good," he moaned. He never imagined that his cooking was that good.

Steve frowned, "Harry, haven't you tasted your cooking before?"

Harry swallowed his food, looking at Steve like a deer caught in the headlights. "Yeah... Yeah of course I have." Harry lowered his eyes and continued eating. All three knew that he was lying. Harry may be an amazing cook, but he sucked at lying.

Pepper managed to get to the kitchen just in time to grab a pancake and a muffin. After scolding Harry for using the stove, she praised him for his excellent cooking and said that since he obviously knew what he was doing, that he was allowed to use the stove whenever he wanted to. She wasn't worried about Harry burning the tower down, no, she was worried about him getting burned.

"Oh, Harry, before I forget," Pepper handed him an envelope. "Don't be shy using it," she said with a wink. "All I ask is that you don't wander off alone. This city can be dangerous if you don't know it, and once people find out that you're Tony's son...well, let's just say that you will get more attention then what you will want." She didn't mention that he could be in danger. If Tony's enemies found out that he had a son, Harry would have a target on his back. If Harry was kidnapped, there would be nothing that Tony wouldn't do to get him back.

Harry reached in the envelope and pulled out a shiny black credit card. "I-I can't take this," he said in a panicked voice.

Pepper shoved the card back at Harry when he tried to hand it to her. "I don't want to hear it, Harry. You are Tony's son and he has more money than what he could spend in twelve lifetimes. There is no limit on that card, so maybe you can talk one of these guys into taking you shopping. I noticed that you're wearing the same outfit as yesterday, so you're obviously in need of clothes."

Harry flushed in embarrassment.

"I mean it, Harry. If you don't go out and spoil yourself, then I will do it for you. I never had to clothes shop for a teenage boy before, and I'm sure you won't like the styles I pick out." Pepper gave Harry a stern look.

"Tell you what, kid, as a thank you for that amazing breakfast, after my meeting I will take you out." Clint offered. "I'm not as young as you, but I think I'm still pretty hip."

"The fact that you just used the word hip, proves that you're not," Pepper chuckled. "It's a shame that Natasha isn't here, she would know what stores to go to."

Bruce had a moment of unexplained panic. The thought of Harry wandering the city without him made his heart rate pick up and his palms sweat. "If you can wait until noon, I will come with you two and we can grab some lunch." Bruce knew that he was being ridiculous, Clint was more then capable protecting Harry, but Harry leaving without him felt wrong.

"Alright," Clint said, giving Bruce a questioning look. Bruce normally didn't wander out too much in public, he was always afraid of losing control of the other guy.

Bruce ignored Clint and headed for the elevator. "Harry, I will be in my lab if you need me or if you just don't want to be alone, you're more than welcome to come visit."

Harry gave Bruce a small smile. He would probably just go back to his room and rest for a bit. He was tired from lack of sleep, and the pain pill that Bruce gave him was hitting him hard.

Pepper turned before leaving. "Harry, are you sure you will be alright alone?" She hated leaving the teen alone in a strange place." When Harry nodded, she added. "If you need anything, just ask Jarvis. He can also get in contact with any of us if there is a problem."

Harry watched as everyone left already feeling lonely. He had fun cooking for everyone this morning and watching their reactions to his food. Steve was particularly funny and the man must have eaten three dozen pancakes. He didn't understand how the man stayed so incredibly fit if he always ate so much.

***HP

Tony grinned as he saw Stark Tower come into view. If he was lucky, Pepper would already be at the office and the rest of the group would be off doing whatever it is that they do. He figured he had at least eight hours before Pepper found out that he ditched the conference and decided to fly home in his suite instead of his jet. If he would have used the jet, then Pepper would have been alerted immediately and she would have called screaming at him and he wouldn't have been able to escape the mind numbing conference. He just wanted to get home, order a pizza, pop in a movie and not move until Pepper came hunting him down. Maybe he should play it safe and keep his Iron Man suite on, Pepper could pack one hell of a punch when she was mad.

"Welcome home, sir," Jarvis said the moment that Tony landed on the roof. "I hope you had a good flight."

"Good morning, Jarvis, and yes I had a pleasant flight." As Tony walked across the roof, his Iron Man suite came off in pieces.

"Sir, Mrs. Potts asked me to inform her the second you returned home, of course she wasn't expecting you until next week."

Tony froze mid step, looking around like was expecting Pepper to jump out and attack him. "Please, Jarvis, don't tell Pepper that I have returned."

"Sir, she said it was important that I notify her immediately."

Tony cursed, "Please, Jarvis, as your maker I'm begging you to not tell Pepper. Please, just give me until five and then you can be a good little AI and inform her that I am home."

"Very well, sir," Jarvis answered.

Softly whistling, Tony entered his tower and made his way to the kitchen. For once he didn't feel like alcohol, he was going to grab a coke then order himself some pizza. He was looking forward to having some quiet alone time in his tower. Don't get him wrong, he loved having his fellow Avengers here, but it was still nice to get a break from everybody.

Walking into the kitchen, Tony froze when he was assaulted with the most intoxicating scent. Deeply inhaling, he followed his nose until it led him to a plate of blueberry muffins. "Oh hello beautiful," he purred. Scooping up the plate, he placed them at the table and took a seat. "Where did you lovelies come from?" he asked huskily. Gingerly he picked up a muffin and brought it to his nose. "Oh beautiful, do you have any idea what your scent does to me?"

Taking a bite, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Oh shit, I think I just had an orgasm."

***HP

Harry splashed some cold water on his face. He managed to get two hours of sleep before his nightmares woke him. He also wasn't feeling too well, he felt hot and shaky and the pain in his back had bypassed bearable. Moving now was getting impossible, he didn't know how he was going to go clothes shopping with Bruce and Clint. He figured that his sick feeling was coming from the lashes that last night looked like they were getting infected. He was tempted to lift his shirt to see, but there was nothing he could do for them anyway.

Slowly Harry made his way to the kitchen to get a drink, and maybe if he was lucky he could find something for his back and fever. Walking into the kitchen, he almost passed out when he saw who was sitting there.

Tony was happily working his way through his fifth muffin when the kitchen door opened up. Mouth wide open and muffin halfway in, he froze. "Did my future self discover the fountain of youth, invent a time machine and travel back to bring me these delicious blueberry muffins?" he asked, never lowering the muffin.

Harry was too shocked to talk so he just stupidly shook his head no.

Tony brought the muffin to his eyes and started inspecting it. "Did someone slip some LSD into these muffins causing me to hallucinate?"

Again, Harry just shook his head no.

"Oh thank god," Tony moaned. "These are the best blueberry muffins in the world, and I should know, I'm an expert on blueberry muffins. See, blueberries are my favorite and I have tried blueberry muffins in every state in the USA and in every country in the world, and these are by far the the best I have ever eaten."

Harry gave a shy smile. Not only was he happy that his father loved his muffins, but blueberries was also his favorite fruit. It was cool finding out that he shared something in common with the father he had never met.

Tony reluctantly put the muffin back on the plate, never taking his eyes off the boy. He didn't have to be the genius that he was to know what was going on. Under the ugly bruise on the boy's face was almost an identical replica of himself at that age. Granted he had never been that skinny or scared looking, but the resemblance was too great to ignore.

"Right then, uhm..." For the first time he could remember, Tony was at a loss for words. "Jarvis, I think now might be a good time to tell Pepper that I'm home," he called out.

"Mrs. Potts is on her way home, sir," Jarvis announced.

"Thanks, Jarvis" Tony said absently, still staring at his little clone. "I would offer you a blueberry muffin, but their too damn good to share."

"That's alright," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not very hungry anyway. Besides, I can always make some more when they run out."

"Are you telling me that you're the creator...the master mind behind these beauties?" Tony asked, picking up another muffin and taking a bite. "Oh god, do you think it's against the law to marry food?"

"I think it may be frowned upon," Harry giggled. "And yes, I'm the one who made the muffins."

Tony nodded his head, still stuffing his face. "Well, you're a genius. Not only are you good looking, but you're talented as well, must be in your blood."

Harry didn't know how to answer that so he just remained silently standing.

Tony kicked out the chair across from him. "Why don't you take a seat, you look close to passing out?" Someone had really done a number on the boy, and by the size of the hand mark around his neck, it wasn't another kid responsible.

Harry carefully sat down, mindful of his back. The pain was so bad that he was on the verge of tears.

Tony didn't miss how stiff the boy was, he was obviously in a great deal of pain. "Well, I know who I am, but I don't know who you are." he said, grabbing yet another muffin and taking a bite.

"Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

"Did you just call me, sir?" Tony gasped. "Oh shit, you did, didn't you?"

Harry looked at Tony fearfully. He had just met the man and he had already done something wrong.

Tony bent his head down frantically running his fingers through his hair. "Do you see any, please tell me that you don't see any?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Harry whispered, shaking and eyes filling up with tear. "What is it that I'm looking for?" he asked confused.

"The dreaded grey hairs." Tony said ominously. "You see, it starts off with everyone calling you sir, then you start to get grey hairs, and then before you know it, your walking around with your nose stuck up in the air, and a stick shoved up your ass. All of a sudden people expect you to act all grown up and be all bossy like. I just narrowly escaped the conference with my beautiful hair still black and greyless. I'm telling you kid, it's a plague and I'm begging you to never call me that cursed word again."

Just then the kitchen door banged open and a pissed of Pepper Potts came stalking in. "Anthony Stark, you better have a damn good reason for leaving the conference on only it's second day."

Tony slowly got to his feet and held his hand out to Harry. "Harry, very slowly get up and walk towards me. Pepper may seem alright, but she's one of them. Just look at her, Harry, she's all uptight and bossy, and I bet if her hair wasn't in a bun, we would find some grey hairs."

Harry couldn't stop giggling at his father's antics. For a second there, he thought that he was really in trouble.

Pepper's face softened at hearing Harry's laughter. She was pissed that Tony bailed on the conference, but he might have been exactly what Harry needed. For the first time since meeting him, Harry had a spark of life in his beautiful emerald eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers.

I am shocked at how many people are enjoying this fic. I thought about this plot for months, but I was scared to post since I didn't know much about the Avengers.

I am still on the fence of who to pair Harry with when he gets a bit older. There was a lot of people wanting Spider Man, but I'm really not a fan of his. Maybe I need to watch the newer movies, I just hated the kid that played him in the older movies... Toby Maguire. Really, he just ruined Spider Man food me :(

Please review and let me know how I'm doing.

***HP

Pepper shook her head at Tony. "Tony, this is Harry, he's... "

Tony picked up another blueberry muffin. "The evil genius behind these muffins." Tony winked at Harry. "I'm going to have to get busy upgrading the Ironman suite because if I keep eating these, I'm going to need a bigger one."

"Tony," Pepper sighed.

"Honestly, Pepper, have you tried these muffins?" Tony asked, taking a big bite of the muffin.

"Yes, Tony, and while they were delicious, his pancakes were out of this world."

Tony placed the plate back on the table and collapsed in the chair. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that there was homemade pancakes made in here...in my kitchen?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tony, Harry made everyone pancakes this morning. You should have seen Steve, Bruce had to physically help him up and out of the kitchen."

Harry giggled. "I didn't know a person could eat that much without getting sick."

"Pancakes, in my kitchen," Tony gasped. "Complete with butter and maple syrup?"

Harry nodded his head.

"I like pancakes," Tony said pouting. "The only thing better than blueberries and pancakes, is blueberries in pancakes."

"I-I can make you blueberry pancakes now," Harry said getting to his feet. Pain exploded from his back, forcing him to grip the table hard while biting his tongue to keep from crying out.

"Whoa, kid, are you alright? " Tony asked. Quickly he jumped up and went around the table, reaching out to help.

Harry flinched when he saw the hand reach out for him. Allowing his instincts to take over, he ducked and scurried around the table and to the other side of the kitchen. Not watching where he was going because he was keeping an eye on Tony, he painfully slammed his back against the counter. He had just managed to stop himself from falling to his knees, but he didn't succeed in holding his tears back. The pain was a hundred times worse than the original whipping, hell, it was worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

Tony didn't know what to do, he had never seen such fear and pain on a child's face. "Harry, are you hurt?" he asked softly, trying not to frighten the boy more.

Wiping at his eyes, Harry shook his head no. "Sorry, you just startled me and then I hit my back, but I'll be fine." Harry closed his eyes, trying to get a handle on the pain.

Tony looked to Pepper for advice, but was floored when he saw her looking a little green with tears in her eyes. He may be a genius, but he was missing a big piece of the puzzle. It wasn't hard to tell that this boy...his boy, had been hurt bad.

"Harry, please take a seat." Tony offered. "You're not looking so hot."

Harry shook his head no. "I'm fine, honestly." Turning around, he started pulling out ingredients to make blueberry pancakes.

Pepper slapped her hand over her mouth trying not to cry out. Looking to Tony, she saw how his eyes were glued to his son's back...he very much bloody back.

"Jarvis, tell Bruce that he is needed up here immediately." Tony ordered breathlessly.

Harry was leaning against the counter, head spinning madly. He wanted to turn and run, but he knew if he tried he would fall flat on his face. He could feel darkness creeping over him and he fought it with everything he had. He couldn't pass out in front of Tony and Pepper...they couldn't see his shame.

"Harry. "

Harry jumped when he heard his name. It didn't sound close, it sounded like it was coming from the end of a very long tunnel.

"Harry," Tony called, slowly advancing on the small trembling boy. He could tell by the way he was swaying that he was close to passing out. He was kind of hoping that he would pass out, it would be much easier seeing to his back if he wasn't awake to fight.

"M'okay," Harry mumbled, shaking his head. "Gonna make p-p-pancakes."

Tony turned towards the door when he heard it open. Motioning for Bruce to stop, he held his finger to his lips signaling for him to be quiet.

Bruce froze at what he saw. When Jarvis ordered him to the kitchen, he wasn't expecting to find Harry's back a bloody mess and him close to passing out.

"Harry, can I help you make the pancakes?" Tony asked, steadily creeping closer to Harry.

Harry shook his head, stumbling some as he did. Cursing softly, he gripped the counter tighter and righted himself. "S'ok, I can get it." Harry tried to reach up for a bowel, but the pain in his back prevented him from lifting his arm up. Whimpering, he turned towards Tony, tears streaming down his face.

Tony's heart clenched at the look of total defeat on the boy's face. "Harry, please let us help you."

Harry shook his head. "No, m'fine," he slurred.

Despite Harry being pale, Bruce could tell by the flushed cheeks that he was running a fever and a very high one at that. He knew that there was something more than the bruises, broken arm and dislocated shoulder with Harry.

Tony took another step closer to his son, but froze when Harry cried out. "Please, m'sorry. Don't hurt me."

"Never! I will never hurt you Harry, and may god help those that do. I may have just met you, but you are my son and I will protect you until my last breath." Tony said seriously.

Harry blinked at Tony, trying to focus his vision. Everything was spinning and blurry, he could just make out the feint outline of three people. "You... You know that I'm your...?"

"Son?" Tony finished, chuckling softly. "Harry, you look just like me. How could you not be my son?"

"I- I don't think that I will make a very good s-son." Harry cried softly, tears steadily falling now.

Tony snorted. "And I'm sure I'm going to fuck up plenty of times at being a father, but we won't know until we try, right?"

Harry nodded his head, reaching out for the counter when his knees started to give out.

Tony stepped closer, he was now only inches from Harry. "Let me help you," he said softly, holding his hand out to his son.

Harry stared longingly at the hand. He desperately wanted to reach out and take the offered hand and accept help, but no one had ever wanted to help him before. The few times he asked for help in the past it blew up in his face and he ended up being beat to within an inch of his life.

"Trust me, Harry," Tony whispered. "I only want to help you...my son."

Harry's body shook with silent sobs. He always wanted someone to call him son like Mr. Weasley called his boys. Looking Tony in the eye for the first time, he saw only honesty and concern shining out of them. Very slowly he raised his trembling hand and reached out to Tony. Right before their hands touched, Harry collapsed, body finally giving in to the blackness.

Tony caught his son before he could hit the ground. Lifting him up, he cursed when he felt how light he was. He had boots that weighed more than Harry. "My room," he barked, rushing past Bruce and Pepper.

"Lay him on his belly and get me a pair of scissors," Bruce ordered.

Pepper started rooting around Tony's desk drawers looking for a pair of scissors.

"Bottom left," Tony said as he carefully laid Harry onto his bed. "Jarvis, can you get a read on his fever?" The small boy was burning in his arms.

"Sir, his temperature is hundred and four and climbing." Jarvis informed them.

"Tony, we need to get him to a hospital," Bruce said, taking the scissors from Pepper.

"No," Tony snapped. "I may have just met him, but I can tell that he will be very unhappy waking up in a hospital."

"Son of a bitch," Bruce gasped when he saw the damage to Harry's back.

"I'm going to be sick," Pepper choked rushing to the bathroom.

Tony stared horrified at the body on his bed. "He's been flogged." he gasped. His son's back was a shredded mess. Large sections of skin was missing and blood and puss was oozing from the lacerations.

Bruce lightly traced a nasty bite mark on Harry's back right above his pants. Looking to Tony, his eyes started to bleed green. "He's needs a doctor," he growled. "These whip marks are severely infected."

Tony shook his head. "You can treat him. He won't..."

"Dammit, Tony," Bruce snarled. "It's not just his back. I think Harry's been raped."

Tony paled even farther, bile working it's way up his throat. "Jarvis, get a hold of my personal physician and tell him to get his ass here...NOW!"

"Sir, he is currently out of town. Is there someone else you would like me to call?"

"Shit," Tony cursed. He remembered now that he paid for the man to take his wife to Hawaii for their twentieth anniversary.

"Jarvis, call for an ambulance," Peppered ordered, unable to look at the boy on the bed.

"No," Tony snarled. "Jarvis cancel that order."

"Tony, I don't have the antibiotics he needs to treat the infection. I am not a medical doctor." Bruce snapped.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pepper, call Agent and tell him we need a doctor, but don't tell him why."

"You want me to call Agent Coulson and involve S.H.I.E.L.D?" Pepper asked, shocked that Tony was even suggesting it. Tony didn't like S.H.I.E.L.D knowing his business and he did his best to drive Fury crazy.

"No, I don't want to involve S.H.I.E.L.D, but I don't have a choice. Harry won't want to be at a hospital, and just think what will happen when the media gets wind that Tony Stark's mysterious son has been admitted to the hospital because he was beat half to death and raped." Tony snapped. "Harry is in no condition to deal with the attention he will get from being my son."

"He's right," Bruce agreed. "Harry is scared of his own shadow, the media will eat him alive."

Nodding her head, Pepper pulled out her phone and dialed Coulson.

Tony knelt beside the bed and brushed the hair from Harry's flushed cheek. "He's burning up."

Bruce stood up headed for the door. "I'm going to get the IV started and bring up some supplies that the doctor will need." Tony had an almost fully stocked medical ward because he himself hated going to public hospitals."

"Pepper, I want details." Tony said as he worked on cutting the rest of the shirt from his son's body. The boy was skinny, almost emaciated. He could clearly see every rib, hell, he could damn near see every bone in his body.

"Harry has been living with his aunt and uncle since his parents death when he was fifteen months old. Tony, they were vilest people that I have ever dealt with. It was plain to see that they despised Harry, and Harry was terrified of them. Despite knowing that Harry had a badly broken arm, his uncle grabbed him by it in the lobby, dislocating his shoulder."

"Jarvis, bring up all security camera footage dealing with Harry's relatives." Tony ordered briskly.

As Tony watched the footage, Bruce returned and started Harry's IV, sedating him so he could start cleaning the wounds. Harry may be passed out, but the second they started cleaning that mess, the boy was sure to wake. He would have preferred to put Harry completely under, but they would need to be in a hospital for that.

"I can't believe that he had been walking around the past twenty four hours with his back like that." Bruce muttered. "He must have been in excruciating pain, yet it never showed."

"He was use to it." Clint added, standing in the doorway. He had been getting ready to leave S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters when his handler got a call requesting a doctor to be immediately sent over to Stark Tower. He rushed over already suspecting that it had something to do with Harry. He may have only met the kid, but he already felt overly protective of him.

"What do you mean, Clint?" Pepper asked.

Clint sighed, walking into the room. "This isn't the first time Harry has been whipped, look at the old scars under the infected ones. No, this has been going on for years, and I guarandamntee you that Harry wasn't allowed to heal before he was forced to do something for those pigs. He already admitted this morning that he did the cooking, I bet that horse faced bitch of an aunt of his didn't lift a damn finger in the house. Harry is use to having to work while in pain, it's what he has always known."

"Jarvis, bring up all information you can find on Harry James Potter," Tony asked when he was done viewing all the security footage. Thugs his ass, there was no way that thugs were responsible for his son's condition. He had no doubts that Harry's uncle had been abusing him, probably since the first day he was left with them. If he found proof, there would be no stopping him.

"Sir, there isn't much in the system about Harry James Potter." Jarvis said.

Tony scrolled through the information. "How can that be?"

"What did you find?" Bruce asked from where he was carefully cleaning Harry's wounds. Where the hell was that S.H.I.E.L.D doctor?

"All I can find is a birth certificate and some early school records, and even those stop at ten."

"What about medical records?" Bruce asked. Even if Harry had never been sick or hurt, he would still have had records for his inoculations.

"No medical history at all, not even for his childhood shots. There isn't even school pictures with him in them. It says here that three months into his first grade the teacher recommended that he be moved up a few grades. His grades were the highest in the class and the work was too easy for him. Then not two month later, Harry had the lowest grades in the class and refused to do the work most days. From then until his school records end at ten years of age, Harry always had the lowest grades and only just passed each year."

"How does he go from being the smartest to the dumbest kid in just a few weeks?" Pepper asked.

"Look up his cousin, that boy was was as dumb as he was fat." Bruce muttered.

"Jarvis, get me everything on Dudley Dursley." Tony ordered. His mind was frantically trying to make sense of everything he had read...well, actually not read. Why was there nothing in the system about Harry? Why did his school records end at ten?

Tony whistled when Dudley's records popped up on the screen. "This kid is on the right path to spending his life in prison. He has multi juvenile arrests for bullying, stealing, sexual assault, attacking teachers...the list just goes on. Dudley had the second lowest grades in the class, scoring just above Harry in all subjects."

Clint snorted. "Well, that answers your question Pepper. Harry wasn't allowed to do better than their precious son. You saw how they catered and babied that pig yesterday. No, there was no that they would allow the nephew they despised to do better in school than their own son."

"Sir, I went ahead and copied everything I could find on Vernon and Petunia Dursley. There are a few photos of them, and after running a facial analysis, they came up as a ninety percent match for young Harry."

"You're amazing, Jarvis." Tony said to his AI. "What would I do without you? Bring up the pictures, please."

Everyone but Bruce looked up at the large screen. He was still carefully cleaning Harry's back, wincing each time the small boy would whimper. The sedation was keeping Harry out of it, but it wasn't stopping him from feeling some pain.

"Best garden for four years in a row, Petunia Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Tony read. The picture showed a blond woman with an extremely long neck and large front teeth proudly holding up a trophy and a long blue ribbon. In the background you could see a beautifully kept yard with lots of flowers and a small pond. Tony ignored all that though, what got his attention was the small boy leaning against the shed holding a small shovel and wearing muddy gloves. The messy haired boy was wearing a large dingy shirt that fell off one bony shoulder exposing a large bruise on his collar bone. The child looked tired and sad, yet there was a hint of pride in his eyes.

"I bet a months worth of cooking duties that Harry was responsible for maintaining that award winning lawn." Tony grumbled.

"He was only six," Pepper gasped after reading the date.

"He may have been six, but he looks no older than four," Bruce commented, looking over his shoulder at the screen. The other guy was roaring in fury at the picture of the beat down little boy. How did everyone ignore a child that was obviously in need of help?

Tony scrolled to the next picture. "Vernon Dursley promoted to director of Grunnings Drills," he read. The picture was from the company's monthly publication and it showed Vernon with his chest puffed out, smirking at the camera wearing a brand new, very expensive suite. Next to him was an older man with a handlebar mustache, dressed just a smartly as Vernon with his hand resting on a small boy's shoulder, fingers wrapped possessively around his skinny neck. Despite the boy's head being down and the new form fitting clothes he was wearing, Tony could tell by the hair and posture that it was his son. The boy had his arms wrapped around his stomach and his clothes were all wrinkled and askew. Looking closer at the picture, Tony could tell that it was taken in a home, not at the company. He could just make out from the reflection in a mirror the corner of a rumpled bed.

A loud growling had all heads whipping in Bruce's direction. "Shit," Tony yelled. Bruce's skin was turning green and his muscles were rippling and enlarging. He was staring at the screen, eyes green and full of fury. "We need to get him to the containment room before he destroys everything," he yelled.

Bruce was fighting hard to hold the Hulk back, but that picture had him enraged. He didn't like how that man was touching Harry. The way his fingers curled around his neck and the cocky look on his face. There was something deeply wrong and disgusting with that picture.

"Easy there, big guy." Clint said softly as he approached the Hulking out Bruce. "Think of Harry, he needs you to help him. The S.H.I.E.L.D doctor isn't here yet, he needs you, Bruce."

Panting and shaking, Bruce fought Hulk for control. He couldn't do this now, not while Harry needed him. There would be time later to let the Hulk out and destroy the containment room that Tony had built for him.

Tony let out a sigh of relief when Bruce's eyes returned to normal. "Shew, that was a close one." He didn't ask what set the Hulk off, he knew exactly what happened. Bruce was thinking the same thing he was about the picture.

"You good, Banner?"

Everyone was so focused on Bruce that they didn't see when Agent Coulson and the doctor arrived.

Tony groaned. "I asked for a doctor, not a doctor and a nosy agent."

Coulson smirked. "It's a pleasure to see you too, Stark. Now, what's this all about? First we get a call requesting a doctor to Stark Tower, then the Hulk is almost let loose. Care to explain?"

"Not really," Tony answered shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Immediately the doctor was at the boy's side assessing his injuries. "Jesus Christ, who the hell is responsible for this boy? He needs to be in a hospital where these wounds can be properly treated. The boy has blood poisoning, and if he doesn't get started on a treatment immediately, then he is going to die."

"Then shut the hell up and treat him," Tony growled. "I have an entire wing full of medical supplies, tell Bruce what you need and he will get it."

"What he needs is to be in the Intensive care unit," the doctor said, standing up and confronting Tony.

"Well, this is what you got, so get saving." Tony snarled, not backing down from the doctor.

The doctor looked like he wanted to say more, but after receiving a nod from Agent Coulson, he started barking out orders to Bruce and Clint.

"Stark, it's time you explain everything," Coulson said seriously.

***HP

Agent Coulson stared down at the small boy on the bed...the boy that happened to be none other than Tony Stark's son. It took a while to get the boy cleaned up and stable, but now he was resting peacefully hooked up to oxygen, IV fluids and antibiotics. At first he didn't believe Tony's claim of Harry being his son, but after seeing the child's face, there was no doubt in his mind that Tony fathered him. He could understand now why Tony was so adamant about Harry not going to the hospital, if the media and Tony's enemies found out about him, Harry could be in serious danger.

Tony was sitting in a chair next to Harry's bed, head resting in his hands. Not only had his son been beaten and raped, according to the doctor, it had been going on for years. The back wasn't the only place where Harry was scarred, the doctor found layers of scars in Harry's anal canal. The doctor figured that Harry had been getting raped since he was a small boy. The picture of his son being touched by his uncle's boss with the rumpled bed in the background kept playing through his head.

"Stark...Tony, are you alright?" Coulson asked, this was a side of Tony that he had never seen before.

Tony snorted, not lifting his head. "It's Clint you should be worried about, he's the one that had to wrestle the Hulk to the containment room." Bruce had totally lost it when his suspicions of Harry being raped were confirmed, but when he found out that it started when he was small, Hulk had completely taken over.

"Tony, it's your son that is laying there critically ill," Coulson pointed out.

Tony lifted his head, looking sadly over at Harry. "A son up until a few hours ago I didn't even know existed."

"Does that matter? Does the fact that you just met your son change how you feel about everything?"

Tony shook his head no. "No, but if I had known about him earlier on, I could have saved him. I don't even remember a Lily Potter or Evans; hell, I don't even recognize her from the picture that Jarvis found."

Coulson looked sharply at Tony. "Did you say Potter, Lily Potter?"

Tony grunted. "I know that I have been with a lot of woman, but I would have remembered a red head like her. The strange thing is, I do remember her husband James." Tony blushed and turned away from Coulson's gaze.

Coulson's eyes grew big, his eyebrows disappearing in his hairline. "Are you saying that you slept with her husband? I didn't know that you batted for the other team."

Tony blushed even redder. "I was young and curious and James was hot. Keep in mind I only batted, I didn't catch. He was my first time with another male that's why I remember the night so vividly. I may have been a bit drunk, but I remember that there was just the two of us, no hot redhead making a threesome."

Coulson stared down at the boy, eyes automatically going to his forehead. "That's a unique scar he has on his forehead."

Tony reached over and brushed the hair from his son's lightning bolt scar. "His aunt," he spat out. "said he got it from the car accident that killed his parents."

Coulson continued to stare at the scar. "Right, well I must be getting back to headquarters. Tony, please don't hunt these people down now. Right now Harry needs you, you can deal with them later.

Tony glared at Coulson. "I'm going to kill them, and I'm going to make sure it hurts. They aren't going to get away with what they did to my son."

"I understand and I don't blame you. All I ask is that you wait until Harry is out of the woods, right now he needs you more than you need revenge."

Tony smirked. "Don't worry your pretty little agent head over me, I'm not leaving my son right now, but you better damn well believe that I'm not going to sit on my ass and do nothing."

Coulson groaned, he knew that there was going to be no talking Tony out of going after them."Just keep it legal Tony, ok?"

Tony didn't say anything, just glared at Coulson.

***HP

"So what was Stark's big emergency?" Nick Fury asked never lifting his eye up from the paperwork he was doing.

Coulson remained standing, arms clasped behind his back. "It seems Tony has a kid. His relatives dropped him off yesterday and sold him for a measly half a million dollars."

Fury's heard snapped up, that got his attention. "Are you saying that Stark has a baby?"

"Baby, no," Coulson chuckled. "Tony has a fourteen year old son. It seems his relatives physically and sexually abused him. The kid was in bad shape when we got there, his uncle had flayed his back with a belt and the lacerations were infected. The doctor also said that he had extensive rectal damage."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. It was hard enough to control Stark on a normal day, there was no way he would be able to keep him from killing his son's relatives. To be honest, he didn't want to.

"From what I witnessed, Bruce and Clint are already attached to the boy and I heard that Steve feels just as strongly. When Bruce heard about the rapes he lost it and the Hulk came out. It's not just Tony that we have to worry about going after the boy's relatives, it's the Avengers as well."

Fury cursed, feeling a migraine coming on.

"That's not all, sir," Coulson said reluctantly. "The boy is from England, and his name is Harry James Potter."

Fury cursed. "Please tell me that he doesn't have a lightening bolt scar on his forehead?"

"Sorry, sir, can't do that."

"Shit, are you telling me that the Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, is Tony Stark's son?" Fury asked, rubbing at his throbbing temples.

"Well, I never saw the boy in person before, but he sure as hell fits the description of Harry Potter from the wizarding world."

"Lily Potter had an affair with Tony Stark, how the hell did that happen? I met the woman once when my brother and her husband were graduating from the Auror Academy and she didn't seem like someone that would cheat on her husband."

Coulson scratched the back of his neck, he still couldn't believe that Tony played for both teams. "Tony as no recollection of sleeping with Lily Potter, but he does fondly remember James Potter."

Groaning, Fury dropped his head onto the table. "Are you telling me that Harry Potter is actually the son of James Potter and Tony Stark." At seeing Coulson nod, Fury waved him away. "I can't deal with this right now. I will call my brother and ask what he knows about the Potter boy, but I'm not going to tell him that he is here in America. Keep a lid on this for now, don't even tell Tony. We will wait and see how things play out."

"Yes, sir," Coulson said, turning and leaving the directors office.

***HP

"Did he give the name of the boarding school he attended?" Tony asked the now greenless Bruce.

"No, he just said that it was in Scotland and it had no electric. He had never even heard of Tony Stark, The Avengers or the alien attack on New York." Bruce was sitting at Harry's bedside feeling surprisingly better after letting the other guy out for a while.

"Jarvis, bring up every boarding school in Scotland." Tony ordered.

Tony scrolled through all the boarding schools in Scotland, but none of them fit the description of his son's. How could a school not have electricity, especially in Scotland where the winters were bad. "Something isn't right about all of this," he grumbled.

"Maybe when Harry gets comfortable around us, he will tell us everything." Bruce suggested. "Are you sure you don't recognize his mother, she was very pretty?"

Tony nervously took a sip of his drink. "Lily I have never seen before, her husband on the other hand." Tony winked at Bruce.

"Are you saying that you and he..."

Tony raised his glass to Bruce. "All night long."

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He never imagined that Tony was bisexual.

"What's the matter, doc, never experimented with the same sex before?" Tony smirked.

"I...well...I... I, well, it was a long time ago." Bruce stuttered.

"You dirty dog, you," Tony chuckled. "It's always the quiet ones." Tony winked again at Bruce handing him a drink.

Bruce took a sip, cringing at the amount of alcohol that was in it. "Tony, why in the hell do you have a bar in your bedroom."

"Easy, so I don't have to parade naked through the house to get a drink. I have a fine ass, doc, and I don't want you getting ideas. I may enjoy a man warming my bed, but I strictly top."

Bruce closed his eyes, groaning. "Don't worry, your ass is safe from me."

"What about your ass, doc, is it safe from me?" Tony chuckled when Bruce choked on his drink.

Their conversation came to a halt when Pepper entered the room carrying a few bags.

"Send a woman out to retrieve a pair of pajamas from a teenager's room and she comes back an hour later with an arm full of bags, and I'm sure that my bank account is considerably lighter," Tony joked.

"Well, I went to said teenager's room but I couldn't open his trunk. I don't know what kind of locks he has, but they're pretty impressive. I figured since whatever he has is going to be rags anyway, I would just run out and buy him some nice new stuff."

"Impressive locks you say?" Tony asked perking up.

Pepper sighed. "Tony, leave Harry's stuff alone."

"What? I'm not going to snoop his stuff, I just want to see these locks." Tony brushed past Pepper.

Bruce reluctantly got up to follow Tony, he wanted to make sure that Tony didn't root through Harry's personal possessions. "Jarvis, let me know if Harry starts waking."

"I am monitoring his vitals and will know as soon as he starts waking."

"I will stay with him, Bruce," Pepper said as she opened the bags and started sorting through the clothes. She didn't get him much, just a few things to hold him over until he was up to shopping for himself.

When Bruce entered Harry's room, Tony was walking around Harry's old beat up school trunk. "I don't know what she was talking about," Tony muttered. "I don't see any locks on this trunk." Kneeling down, he tugged on the lid fully expecting it to pop open.

"Well, that's interesting," Tony said when the lid didn't budge. Tilting the trunk back, he started looking for a key. "I don't see a key hole anywhere on this trunk, how the hell is it locked?" Running his hands all over it, he grew even more excited when he didn't find a secret button or a control panel. He loved a mystery to solve, and this was very mysterious.

Despite being curious, Bruce didn't feel that it was right messing with Harry's stuff. Teenagers were very funny with people touching what was theirs, and right now it was very important that they gain Harry's trust. "Tony, come on let's leave Harry's room. You wouldn't want someone messing with your stuff."

Tony stepped away from the truck pouting. "Fine, I'll leave it...for now." Tony turned towards the door then stopped. "Jarvis, scan the trunk and see if you pick up anything."

"Sir, there is a disturbance around the trunk, but I can't identify what it is."

Tony excitedly stepped towards the trunk, but was forced to stop when Bruce grabbed his arm. "Oh, come on," he whined.

"No," Bruce said tugging on Tony's arm. "Come on, Harry should be waking any minute."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers..

*** PLEASE READ... I have created a FB page and I invite everyone to shoot me a friends request. I would loving talking and getting to know you all better. I would love to hear your ideas and bounce some off you. You will find me under Potter Obsessed...

***HP

Bruce was hooking Harry up to another bag of fluids when he saw his fingers start twitching. "He's waking," he said softly, alerting everyone who was in the room. Tony was in a chair next to Harry's bed, Pepper was working on some papers at Tony's desk, Steve was looking out the window, and Clint was leaning against the door. Everyone had been extremely concerned for the boy that had stolen their hearts in such a short amount of time.

Harry had been asleep longer than what anyone had expected. It was now early evening the following day, which meant that Harry had been asleep for over twenty four hours. In that time, Tony and Bruce had hardly left Harry's bedside. The others checked in regularly, but went about their daily routine despite worrying about the small, sick boy back at Stark Tower.

"Should we go?" Steve asked, not wanting to, but also not wanting to overwhelm the boy.

Before anyone could answer, Harry started whimpering.

Tony jumped to his feet hovering nervously over his son. He didn't know how to do this comforting thing, but he would do whatever he had to do to help his son. It wasn't like his dad was the ideal role model, the man was never around and he was obsessed with finding Captain America. As soon as he could, his father had shipped him off to boarding school and only had minimal contact with him after that.

Harry was feeling confused and disoriented. He knew that he wasn't in his bed in the Gryffindor tower, the hospital wing, or his hard lumpy bed at the Dursley's. The bed he was in was so comfortable that it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. The comforter was so warm and plush that he wanted to burrow down into it and never come out again. He wasn't sure where he was or who was with him, his head felt heavy and fuzzy.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Bruce asked softly not wanting to startle the small teen.

Harry tensed and his heart started pounding hard in his chest. Who was that? He didn't recognize the voice and it was a males voice. It never boded well for him when he woke with a strange man in his room. It wouldn't be the first time that Uncle Vernon sent someone up to have their way with him while he was sleeping and for him to wake with a stranger on top of him.

The increased beeping of the heart monitor caught everyone's attention. "Harry, calm down, there's no reason to be scared. You are at Stark Tower with me, Bruce Banner, and your father, Tony Stark. Clint Barton is also here along with Steve Rogers and Pepper Potts. You passed out on us yesterday and you have had us all very concerned."

Harry groaned as everything started coming back to him. He remembered now finding out that Lily wasn't his mom, that James was his mom and Tony was his dad. He remembered being in horrible pain from the whipping his uncle gave him and feeling very sick and tired.

"No, no, no," Harry cried weakly, when it dawned on him that he passed out in front of Tony and Pepper. They must know...they must all know what happened to him.

"Hey, little chef, are you going to open your eyes for us?" Tony asked, taking a seat on the side of Harry's bed.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he quickly scooted away from Tony's touch. It's not that he didn't was his father to touch him, he just didn't want anyone to touch him. "What the hell!" he cried out when he felt a painful tug on his arm.

"No, Harry, don't pull it out," Bruce warned, gently grabbing Harry's hand to prevent him from pulling out the IV. "You are very sick and need this to get the meds into your system."

Harry yanked his arm out of Bruce's grip and let it fall onto the bed. He was still feeling extremely dizzy and sick to his stomach. Not wanting to see the pity on their faces, he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Tony looked sadly down at his son. "Harry, can I get you something to eat or drink? You have been out of it for twenty four hours."

Keeping his head turned away, Harry shook his head no.

"Unfortunately for you, you are going to eat something anyway," Bruce said firmly. "You are not going to get better if you don't eat something. Now I may suck at cooking, but I think I can handle opening a can of vegetable soup and a box of crackers. Now if you will excuse me, I will be back in ten minutes."

Harry watched Bruce leave, a small smile tugging at his lips. "He reminds me of my best friend's mother."

Clint chuckled. "That's great, you comparing Bruce to a mother. I can just picture the big green guy wearing an apron and fuzzy pink bunny slippers."

Harry smiled shyly at Clint. He had thought for sure that they would be demanding answers, but they weren't treating him any different then before. He could feel the bandages on his back so they knew that he had been whipped, and if they saw his back, then they saw the bite marks.

"You're one stubborn, tough little shit, I'll give you that much." Tony said, smirking at his son. "Not only are those wounds infected, but you also have blood poisoning. I go from finding out that I'm a dad, to finding out that you were close to dying... all in less than an hour." Tony tapped the arc reactor on his chest. "Your old man has a bad ticker and this is what's keeping him alive. My heart can't handle this kind of stress. I haven't left your side since you passed out. I think I'm going to design a bubble for you to live in so nothing or no one can ever hurt you again."

Harry nervously looked at his father, giving him an uncertain smile. He didn't think that the man was mad at him, but he wasn't positive. It felt weird, a good kind of weird though, to know that the father he had just met had gotten scared because he was sick. He couldn't believe that Tony had stayed with him the entire time. Even Sirius after third task had left him when Dumbledore sent him to do something, and he had begged Sirius to stay with him. He had just seen a boy get murdered, the resurrection of Voldemort, had battled the evil bastard and been crucio'd...the last thing he wanted was to be alone. He wanted Sirius to stay with him, make him feel safe, even if it was only as Padfoot. Despite his pleading, Sirius had left him to do Dumbledore's bidding. For some reason, he had never been important enough to be put first.

"You... You really stayed?" Harry asked in a small and trembling voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Steve chuckled, taking Tony's seat by the bed. "Both Tony and Bruce refused to leave. Wait until you see this," Steve turned and smirked at Tony. "Jarvis, bring up the picture that I had you take last night."

"What picture, what are you talking about?" Tony asked looking a little concerned.

Harry couldn't stop the snort like laughter that burst from his lips when the picture popped up on the very large screen. Both Tony and Bruce were sleeping on the couch that was in the back of the room, practically on top of each other. Bruce had his head on Tony's shoulder and arm thrown across his chest, and Tony had his arms wrapped around Bruce with one leg across his lap.

"Oh, that's priceless," Clint howled. "I think we should make that the Avengers Christmas card."

Tony put his face into his hands, moaning. "You better get that picture down before mother sees it, you know what happens when he gets angry."

Harry giggled hard, wiping the tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe how comfortable he was around a group of guys that he had just met. It's was weird, but they honestly seemed to care about him.

Steve reached out and lightly brushed his hand across Harry's. "Honestly though, we have all been very worried about you. When not working, myself, Clint and Pepper have been here, and when we were working, we were constantly calling to check in on you. We may be a bit dysfunctional, but we are a family and we are here for each other. Please remember that you can come to us with anything."

Harry swallowed the lump that was in his throat. The Weasley's and Sirius cared for him, but they never called him family. Family was something that he desperately yearned for, and he couldn't believe that these people were so quick to make him part of theirs. Turning his head, he wiped at his eyes before the tears could fall.

Steve got up from the chair, nodding to Tony. He meant what he said, they were a family and he would be there to help Harry. The boy had known nothing but pain and hate, it was time that he learned what a loving family could be like. They may bicker, tease and beat the shit out of each other, but they were still a family.

After getting control of his emotions, Harry turned back to Tony. "How long do I have to leave this in?" he asked, picking at the itchy tape that was stuck to his arm and firmly holding the IV in place.

"Until mother says so," Tony chuckled. "But I'm going to guess at least a few more days. Harry, I wasn't joking when I said you were dying," Tony said seriously.

Harry lowered his head. "M'sorry," he mumbled.

Tony sighed. "Harry, we're not mad at you, you just scared the shit out of us. Now, you know that we have a million questions, but until you are feeling better, we promise to not nag you too much."

Harry flinched at the mention of questions. He knew what they were going to ask him, but there was no way that he could tell them the truth.

***HP

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten. It was close to the full moon and Sirius was getting on his last nerve. "Would you please stop tapping your mug on the table," he growled, sounding more like Moony than his human self.

Sirius put his mug on the table and looked sheepishly at Remus. "Sorry, I'm just worried about Harry. We shouldn't have left him all alone after the third task, he was really shook up."

"Harry understands that we had work to do." Remus sighed, he had already had this conversation with his best friend.

"Would you at fourteen?" Sirius snapped. "Harry was scared and in pain, he pleaded with me to stay with him, but I just patted him on the head and trotted out the door. Do you think that's how James wanted us to treat his little boy? No, James would have wanted us to remain at his bedside comforting him and being there incase he woke with nightmares. Remus, I can still see the pain in his eyes as I walked out the door."

Remus took a seat at the table, he had been feeling guilty as well. It was the reason why he was more edgy than normal this close to the full moon. Moony had wanted to remain at his pup's side. He could smell the fear and pain on their pup and he didn't miss how his body trembled from the crucio's he had been put under. Moony had been pissed that they had once again abandoned their pup when he needed them, and he was sure that the wolf was going to punish him this month for it.

"I asked Harry to send me an owl the second he returned home, and he promised he would. It's been three days, Remy, and we haven't heard anything."

"Sirius, Harry is probably just catching up with his muggle friends." Remus wrapped his hands tight around his mug, trying to hide his trembling. Moony was really angry with him and was trying to take over.

"Harry doesn't have..."

"muggle friends, " Fred and George said, taking a seat at the dingy old table. They were surprised when after leaving the train, their parents brought them all here instead of the Burrow. It seemed that now that scary and ugly was back, Dumbledore wanted them at this dark, dreary dump where they would be safer and could help clean up the place. The headmaster planned on using Sirius' old family home as the new headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix.

"What I don't understand..."

"if this place is the safest place other than Hogwatrs..."

"Why can't Harry stay here?" Both twins finished at the same time.

Remus rubbed his aching temples, the twin talk was a little too much this close to the full moon. Normally Moony found the pair amusing, but today he was clawing at his skull, howling.

"Professor Dumbledore has special wards at Harry's aunt and uncle's house that not only protects him, but also them." Remus reassured the pair. "Harry will be joining us after his birthday."

Fred snorted. "Like Harry would care if something happened to those monsters."

George smacked Fred, giving him a look that said 'shut the hell up.' Harry had never came out and told them about the abuse, but they accidentally stumbled upon him one evening showering in the Quidditch locker room. It was the first practice of the season and Fred had left his tie on the bench so they had to return for it. They had never questioned why Harry always waited until after everyone left the locker room before showering, they just assumed that he was shy.

It was George that spotted Harry's bruised and heavily scarred back first. When they confronted the shaking twelve year old he tried to say that he got in a fight with his cousin and that it was no big deal. When they pointed out that there were scars years old, he promised them not to say anything, then told them how his uncle would take a belt to his back if he didn't get his chores done. They knew that there was more to the story just from seeing the large handprint bruises on his thin body, but by that time Harry was crying hysterically and they didn't want to upset him more. They made Harry promise to owl him every few days during summer break so that they knew that he was ok, and they always helped patch him up when they first saw him again after break.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Since meeting Harry last year, he alway had a funny feeling that something wasn't right with Harry's home life. What thirteen year old boy immediately agrees to move in with a stranger they just meant...especially one looking as scary as he did at the time?

George flashed Fred a warning look. "Nothing, it's just that Harry doesn't always get along with his aunt and uncle." George tugged Fred to his feet. "Come on, brother of mine, mom wants us to tackle the backyard today. If we're lucky, we can find some useful ingredients for our new prank line." Both boys took off before Sirius could question them more.

"That's it, I'm going to check on Harry." Sirius jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

"Sirius, sit back down," Remus yelled. "You are an escaped prisoner with orders to be kissed on sight. How do you think Harry will feel when he hears that his godfather got his soul sucked out all because he wanted to check on him?"

Paling, Sirius collapsed back into his chair trembling slightly.

"Now, Dumbledore will be here this evening for an Order meeting, we will discuss bringing Harry here early then."

Sirius wasn't happy, but he reluctantly agreed with Remus.

***HP

"I can make it to the living room myself, you know." Harry grumbled.

Steve grinned down at the tiny teen. He thought he was tiny at that age, but Harry wasn't anywhere near the size that he was. "I'm sure you can, but you have been in bed for five days. Besides, why force yourself to do more than what you're ready when you have a tower full of people just waiting to help you." Steve had his arm looped around Harry's and was helping him to the couch. Despite his protests, Harry was still very weak and sick from the blood poisoning. He had originally wrapped his arm around Harry's waist so he could better support him, but as soon as he touched him, Harry had locked up and stopped breathing until he removed his arm. He had never dealt with anyone as badly abused as Harry, but he started reading books on the subject so he could better educate himself.

"Hey, just be thankful that Bruce isn't here. He would go Hulk on us if he knew that we let you out of bed," Clint was walking next to them pushing Harry's IV pole. Know matter how hard Harry begged, Bruce wouldn't take out the IV. Harry was still very sick and he refused to remove it until he was one hundred precent better.

"I just needed to get out of that bed for a while, I was about to go crazy." Harry said a little breathlessly. Just that short trip from the bedroom to the living room was winding him.

Despite Harry protesting that he was fine sitting on the floor, Steve helped him get settled on the couch. He had already made a nice little bed out of the couch with a sheet, pillow and blanket. "What movie would you like to watch?"

Harry rested against the pillow willing away the spinning in his head. "How about Lord of The Rings? My friend told me that it was pretty good." Seamus did say that it was good and the wizard in it reminded him of a cooler Dumbledore. The last five days Tony had him watch every Star Wars movie and cartoon ever created, he was more than ready for a change.

Steve couldn't help but glance at Harry during the movie. How could anyone hurt another human being so badly, especially their own flesh and blood? Despite what the teen had been through, Harry was a very sweet and caring, beautiful boy. He tried not to think about the abuse Harry suffered, but he couldn't help replay in his mind Clint telling him that Harry had been sexually abused since he was a small child. How the hell could a grown man force themselves on a small child? Harry must have been terrified, and at that age he wouldn't have understood what was happening. He himself was still a virgin with no plans of losing his virginity until he found the person he could spend the rest of his life with. His ideals may be old fashioned for this day of age, but it was how he was raised.

Steve must have spaced out while staring at Harry because the next thing he knew, Clint was waving his hand in front of his face. "You alright there, Cap?"

Steve nodded his head. "How long has he been asleep?" he whispered, feeling a little confused. He must have been really out if it because he didn't remember Harry falling asleep.

"For a little over forty five minutes now," Clint chuckled. "What's going on with you? You have been staring at him since before he crashed and you didn't even realize that he was sleeping."

Steve rubbed his eyes, groaning. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything he has been through."

"I don't think we will ever understand how somebody could be so cruel...and we have seen a lot." Clint said sadly. "That uncle of his is one sick bastard that's going to get what he has coming to him."

Steve jumped to his feet and started pacing. "We were so worried about Harry that we didn't even think about any other innocents that the man could be out there hurting right now. We have to stop him before he rapes another child."

"Relax, Cap," Clint said resting his hand on the soldier's shoulders. "Fury has had an agent on his tail since he heard about Harry. Right now the pig is too busy getting settled into his new house, but he has been accessing child pornagrphy websites, so it's only a matter of time. This is good though, Tony has been able to track the locations of the sites he's been viewing and so far they busted fifty people involved in child sex trafficking and child pornagrphy. They have also rescued thirty five children, all under the age of fifteen."

"Wow, I-I didn't know that Tony was doing that. Is that why he hasn't gone after them yet for what they did to Harry?"

Clint nodded his head. "It was actually Tony's idea. See, a lot of these sites you can only access if you were invited by the scums who run them, you just can't find them in a google search. After you become a member and pay a hefty fee, you have unlimited access to all the video's and pictures. Tony was able to bug Dursley's home and work computers so when he logs onto these sites, he's getting all the information he needs to track down their locations. Tony is anxious to go after Dursley himself, but he wants to save as many kids as he can first and put the child raping fuckers behind bars."

"That is amazing," Steve said in awe, he had no clue that Tony had organized that and was saving all those kids. Tony had hardly left Harry's side this past week, he must have been working through the night tracking those bastards down.

"That's not all though. Tony is also helping cover medical fees and counseling for all the children that they have rescued so far. Some kids were kidnapped and shipped over from other countries, and others were kidnapped from right here in the United States. For those that don't have families, he's helping them find foster homes and buying them the essentials like clothes, toys and whatever else they need. He has become passionate in not only saving these kids, capturing those responsible, but also helping them recover from their horrific ordeal.

Steve shook his head, completely blown away by Stark's generosity. "Why hasn't there been anything on the news about it?"

"Right now they're keeping it out of the media because they're afraid that those involved will shut down their organizations, murder the kids that they currently have and then wait for everything to blow over before starting it up again. Tony wants to get as many of those bastards as he can now and save as many kids as he can."

"I want to help," Steve said adamantly. "I'm this big American hero and I'm ashamed that I never thought to help these kids before."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, Cap, you haven't been thawed out all that long." Clint joked. "We are the ones that should be ashamed. We have all this power, brains and technology behind us and yet we never bothered to help these children. It's sad that it took one of our own being hurt to give us the kick in the ass we needed to save these children and prevent it from happening to more innocents."

Harry quietly pulled the blanket up over his head so Steve and Clint wouldn't know that he was awake...and crying. He couldn't believe what his father was doing. He knew that he wasn't the only kid that his uncle hurt, his uncle took great pride in bragging about the other boys that he raped while forcing him to suck his dick. It always made him hate himself because despite wishing that he could help these other boys, he was also glad that his uncle or one of his acquaintances were leaving him alone for the night. Never in a million years would he wish what he went through on another human being...not even his worst enemy, but there were times when he was in so much pain, that he was relieved that they found some other boy to beat and fuck for a while. The times that he thought that, he was so disgusted and ashamed with himself, that he took a razor to his arms as punishment.

'One of our own.' Harry kept repeating that over and over in his head while he silently cried himself back to sleep. Clint had called him one of theirs, he finally belonged to somebody and they actually cared about him. His father was working to end the suffering of kids at the hands of men like Uncle Vernon, Mr. Grunning and Mr. Mason. There were other men that Uncle Vernon shared him with, but those three were the most frequent and the worst. He had never told anyone what his uncle did to him, and he never wanted to, but maybe, just maybe, he could trust his father.

***HP

"Will it hurt?"

Bruce gave the scared boy a reassuring smile. "The worst part is going to be peeling the tape off, you won't even feel the IV coming out."

Harry jerkily nodded his head staring between Bruce and the IV that was finally going to be removed. He had been at Stark Tower for a little over a week now and his life had never been better. He was still confined to his bed or the couch, but he hoped that would end now that Bruce had finally agreed that he was healthy enough to have the IV removed. As much as he loved not having endless chores to do, he was starting to feel a bit stir crazy just sitting around doing nothing. He also didn't want his new family to think that he was lazy and couldn't pull his own weight. Deep down, he was afraid that if he didn't help out, that they would send him back to uncle Vernon. For the first time in his life he wasn't somebody's punching bag, fuck toy, or wizarding hero...he was just Harry. He wasn't sure of who 'just Harry' was, but hoped to discover him with the help of his new family.

So far no questions have been asked about his past home life, but he knew as soon as Bruce cleared him, his father was going to have a million questions. He didn't want to tell him what he used to do...what those men used to do to him, but he was starting to feel that he could trust his father. From what he heard when people thought he was sleeping, his father had now saved a couple hundred kids from perverts like uncle Vernon. The amount of sex offenders caught was so high that they could no longer keep it from the media. No one yet know that it was Tony Stark responsible for all the arrests, and his father was hoping to keep it that way. His father was afraid that when the media found out that he had a son, the sex offenders would retaliate by going after him.

"Damn," Harry cursed, when Bruce quickly peeled to tape back.

Burst chuckled, "it's better to be fast and get it over with, then slow and painful."

"I hate to tell you this, but it was still painful," Harry moaned.

"Sorry," Bruce grimaced. He really did hate causing Harry more pain.

Harry shook his head. "It's alright, nothing I can't handle."

Bruise quickly pulled out the IV and placed a band-Aid over the wound. "Leave this on for a few hours, you can remove it before bed."

"Thanks," Harry said, giving Bruce a shy smile.

"I have work to do in the lab for a few hours, will you be alright up here on your own until everyone returns?" Tony, Steve and Clint where in a meeting with Fury, but Bruce stayed behind to keep Harry company. Since Harry moved in, one of the Avengers had remained in the Tower somewhere incase Harry needed someone. When Harry nodded, Bruce continued. "You are no longer restricted, but you still must take it easy. No strenuous work for at least a couple more weeks."

Grinning, Harry nodded his head. He was so happy that he could finally get up and move around.

"Alright, well you know how to contact me if you need me. Remember take it easy, just watch TV or something." Bruce said, giving Harry a stern look. "As soon as you're up to it, we will show you around New York City, and take you shopping."

Harry started to nervously fiddle with his shirt. He didn't know if he really wanted to leave the tower, but the city looked really interesting from the window. "Will you go with me when I go out?" he asked softly.

"If you want me to, I will. We will never leave you alone somewhere where you were not comfortable." Bruce said sincerely.

Harry released the breath that he had been holding. He felt safe around the Avengers, especially Bruce. "Thank you," he whispered.

***HP

"I don't think that this is what mother had in mind when he said to take it easy," Tony chuckled.

Harry jumped, the glass slipping from his startled hands, and since his arm was still in a cast, he wasn't able to catch it before it hit the kitchen floor, shattering. "I-I I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop it." Harry quickly fell to his knees and started picking up the broken pieces. He was trembling so bad that he wasn't careful and the glass cut into his hand.

Steve was the first to react by picking up Harry and placing him on the countertop. Harry was so upset that he kept mumbling, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' over and over again. It didn't even seem like he noticed the glass sticking out of his palm.

"Hey, accidents happen, it's no big deal," Steve said trying to reassure the distressed boy. Steve gently took Harry's hand in his so he could examine the damage.

"I-I didn't hear you come in, I'm sorry," Harry cried trying to hold back his tears. The last time he broke a glass his aunt poured hot grease on his back as he was cleaning the glass up. He was only six at the time, but he remembered it like it was only yesterday.

Tony place a medical kit on the counter next to Harry. "Hey, I didn't like those glasses anyway. After we get you cleaned up, I say we break the rest of them." As Steve held out Harry's hand, Tony gently removed the glass shard and put some anabiotic ointment on it and a band-Aid. The cut was bleeding, but it wasn't that deep.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to drop the glass. I-I just didn't hear you come in. I'll pay you back, I promise. I got some money in my trunk, I'll buy you a whole new set." Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Harry, I'm more worried about you than some stupid glass. Are you hurt anywhere else?" Tony asked trying to check the rest of his body for injuries. "I swear kid, I'm going to immediately get started on that bubble suit for you."

Harry quickly jumped off the counter, stumbling when he hit the ground harder than what he was expecting. "I'll clean it up, I was the one stupid enough to drop it," he cried, rushing to Clint and grabbing the broom from his hand. Before Harry could start sweeping, Steve yanked the broom out of Harry's hand.

Tony approached his son like he was approaching a wild animal. Harry was trembling, panting and crying, he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. "Harry, it smells delicious in here, we could smell the food from the lobby." Gently he steered Harry away from the shattered glass and towards the back of the kitchen. He was hoping to distract him long enough for Tony and Steve to clean up the mess. "What did you cook?"

Harry tried to look over to Steve and Clint, but his father lightly cupped his face and turned him back towards him.

"Where you making us all dinner?" Tony just noticed the beautifully set table that was already weighted down with the most delectable smelling foods that had ever hit his nose.

Harry's eyes were still drifting back to Steve and Clint. "I can clean up the mess," he whispered softly. "It's my mess, I did it, I broke it."

"There is no more mess, see," Tony said, pointing to the now glass free floor. "Things get broken around here on a daily basis. If it isn't me breaking something with a new invention, than it's Bruce taking out an entire floor as the Hulk. Hell, not even a month ago Legolas took out the eighty inch tv we had in the living room when he accidentally threw the Nintendo WII remote through it when playing tennis."

Harry looked over at Clint who was nodding his head and chuckling.

Steven scratched the back of his head blushing. "A few days before you got here, I accidentally tossed a weight threw the gym window."

Clint smirked at Tony. "Let's not forget New Years, Stark, when you wanted to out do Times Square's fireworks and you blew half the roof off.

"Yes well, I had planned on redesigning that section of the roof anyway." Tony snickered. "You have to admit, it was one hell of a way to ring in the New Year. See, little chef, you fit in perfect with the rest of us."

Harry gave everyone a shy smile. "You really blew half the roof off?" he asked, clearly not believing that he could actually blow half the roof off and laugh about it.

Tony grinned at his son. "Wait until you see the footage of it, especially in slow motion. Remind me after dinner, I got video from four different angles."

Steve slowly walked towards the table. "Harry," he moaned. "Is that a turkey dinner with all the trimmings?" Everyone could clearly hear his stomach rumbling.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, blushing. "I overheard you telling Pepper that it was your favorite meal and you hadn't had it since before you became Captain America."

Steve grasped the chair with his large hand, steadying himself. "Harry, you don't know what this means to me. My parents were very poor Irish immigrants, but my father made sure that every Thanksgiving we had the complete turkey dinner with all the trimmings. My father saved for months so we could afford it, and it was the only day of the year that we ate like royalty. My father died when I was very young and my mother did her very best to withhold the Thanksgiving tradition. She died from pneumonia when I was a teen, that was the last time I ever had a full turkey dinner."

Harry paled when it looked like Steve was going to cry. Swallowing back his own tears, he laid a trembling hand over Steve's. "I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories. When I heard you telling Pepper that it was your favorite, I thought I would make it as a way of saying thank you for being nice to me," Harry looked around the room at Tony, Clint, and now Bruce. Bruce must have came in during Steve's story because he didn't remember seeing him before. "I want to make you all something special, you have all been so kind to me."

Steve squeezed Harry's hand. "They're not painful memories, Harry, they're wonderful memories. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

Tony cleared his throat. "Harry, you don't have to thank us for being kind. We..."

"But, I do," Harry cried, interrupting Tony. "Besides, I love to cook."

Bruce walked up to the table. "Harry, this looks and smells amazing, but why are there only four chairs?"

"Pepper was by earlier, she felt bad about missing dinner, but she said she had a hot date."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. It may have only been a little over a week since Harry had moved in with them, but he had hoped that the boy had realized that he was part of the family. "Harry, there are four chairs, but five of us." he pointed out.

Harry dropped his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I made the dinner for you guys," he said softly.

"Wait!," Steve cried, looking around the table and counting the chairs for the first time. "You weren't going to join us for dinner even though you worked all day cooking it?"

"I-I...well,"

Tony held up his hand before anyone could say anything more. His son had been horribly abused and neglected since he was a baby, he wouldn't be making a miraculous recovery overnight. "Capsicle, get another chair for Harry. We all eat together or no one eats it all."

Warmth filled Harry's heart as he watched everyone devour his dinner. Steve had been continuously moaning throughout the entire dinner. Of course his father couldn't pass up hitting him with a few perverted jokes. It was nice to be able to sit down at a family dinner, and not have to wait in the dark corner for them to finish so he could clean up their mess.

***HP

Harry was sitting at the table nervously bouncing his leg as everyone else cleaned up the dinner mess and did the dishes. It didn't feel right just sitting there as everyone else did the work, but they insisted that he remain sitting on his bottom. Not that there was much leftovers to clean up, he was still in awe with the amount of food these men could pack away...especially Steve and Bruce.

"Sir, there is a wild white owl flapping at the window in young Harry's room trying to get in, would you like me to give it a small electrical shock?" Jarvis asked.

"No!" Harry screamed, jumping up and racing to his room. "Please don't hurt her."

The four startled men looked at each other, then took off after the teen. By the time they got to the room, Harry was standing in the middle of his room with the balcony door wide open, and a large white snowy owl perched on his shoulder grooming his hair.

"Whoa, bird whisperer, where'd the come owl from?" Tony asked taking tentative step closer to his son."

Harry took a step back, afraid that they might think that Hedwig was a wild owl and hurt her. "She's mine," he said, bringing his hand up and allowing her to affectionately nip his fingers. "She's been with me for four years."

"And here I thought a dog was a boy's best friend?" Tony took another step closer, he could tell that Harry was afraid that he was going to hurt his pet. "She's beautiful," he said in awe. "Did she fly all the way over here from England?"

Harry nodded his head. "Hedwig is the smartest, she always knows where to find me."

Clint also took a step closer so he could get a better look. Birds had always fascinated him when growing up. "I have never seen one like her before. How did you train her?"

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and turned her head away from Clint. "Hedwig isn't trained," Harry said chuckling. "She comes and goes as she pleases. She's here because she loves me."

Tony started scratching his chin, looking from Hedwig to the balcony door, then back again. "I'll have to make some kind of owl doggie door so you won't have to leave your door open all the time." he said thoughtfully.

Harry's eyes got wide as he stared at Tony. "You mean, you don't mind her staying?"

Tony smirked. "Harry, if you care about that bird, then she can stay. But I warn you now, she's is a pretty little thing and bird brain over there," Tony pointed to Clint. "has a thing for avians. He may whisk her away to his love nest."

Giggling, Harry looked to Clint who was wagging his eyebrows up and down. "Thank you, Tony," Harry still wasn't comfortable with calling Tony father or dad. "I promise that she will always be on her best behavior."

***HP

After getting Hedwig settled in, Harry made his way back to the kitchen so he could get dessert ready. He had never had a Thanksgiving dinner before so he had to ask Jarvis what foods they typically had for dinner and dessert. He wasn't sure what everybody liked so he made an apple pie, pumpkin pie, and blueberry cheesecake for Tony. He hoped with three choices there would be something on the table for everyone.

"Jarvis, can you please ask Tony, Clint, Bruce and Steve to come to the kitchen?" He didn't have the desserts on display earlier so none of them knew that he had made any.

When Jarvis' voice came out of nowhere, Harry could have sworn that it was chuckling. "All four are sprinting towards the kitchen, young Harry."

Harry had all the desserts, plates, silverware, and a gallon of vanilla ice cream to go with the warm apple pie on the table by the time the guys burst through the door.

"Please tell me that's apple pie that I'm smelling," Steve moaned.

Harry nodded his head. "I also have pumpkin pie and blueberry cheesecake."

Tony's eyes about popped out of his head. "Blue... Blueberry cheesecake," he stuttered.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Bruce said looking eagerly at the table. "but I'm having one of everything."

As Tony was making his way through his third slice of blueberry cheesecake... The best blueberry cheesecake he had ever eaten. He was trying to work up the courage to start asking Harry about his past. He knew that Harry would get upset, but he needed to know what happened to him. Wanting to start off slow, he asked him about his school first.

"So, Harry, tell me about your boarding school." Tony didn't miss how Harry immediately tensed up.

Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't want his new family finding out about his magic. Magic was the reason why the Dursley's despised him, and he didn't want to lose Tony and everybody else. They too would think that he was nothing but a freak, and probably ship him back to his aunt and uncle.

"There's really not much to say," Harry answered lowering his eyes. "It was just a small boarding school that my aunt and uncle shipped me off to."

"Did you like it there?" Steve asked curiously.

Harry was quiet for a minute. "Maybe at first, but it's very old-fashioned. It did get me away from my relatives for most of the year, so I guess it wasn't that bad."

"Are you planning to return in the fall?" Tony asked hoping that the answer was no. He was just getting to know his son, and he didn't like the thought of him being so far away.

"No!" Harry said not even needing to think about it. He had never truly been happy there, he could never be himself. Nobody had ever cared for him there the way everyone here did, he had never felt as safe as he did here. No, he did not want to return the Hogwarts in the fall.

"Excellent," Tony said happily, shoving another fork full of blueberry cheesecake into his mouth. "We will find a school here to enroll you in, or you can be homeschooled with private tutors. The choice is yours."

Harry gave Tony a blinding smile feeling like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his small shoulders. Yes, he felt bad leaving the wizarding world to deal with Voldemort, but why should he be the one who has to defeat him? He was just a kid, and the wizarding world was constantly turning their backs on him. Almost every day he was on the front page of the Daily Profit, and most of the time they were making fun of him or accusing him of something that he didn't do. Last year was especially bad with the Tri-Wizard tournament. Rita Skeeter was constantly writing lies about him, one minute he was the tragic little hero, and the next he was an attention seeking liar. If he wasn't getting fan mail in the morning, he was getting hate mail laced with curses and hexes. He just wanted to forget about the past four years, he wanted a new start with a new family.

"What was the name of your boarding school?" Tony asked, watching his sons facial expressions. The one thing he did learn about Harry in the past week, was that he could not tell a lie. When Harry lied, he didn't make eye contact and he started to nervously fiddle with something. It wasn't that Harry lied a lot, just when asked a question that he didn't want to answer. His son had a lot of secrets, and he hoped that eventually he would trust him with them. He wouldn't push though, Harry had been hurt enough. He would be patient, even if it took years.

Harry dropped his eye to his plate of unfinished pumpkin pie and started dragging his fork through the orange goo'y mess. "H- Ho... Hope Well Academy,"

Lie, Tony thought smirking to himself. Looking to Bruce, Clint and Steve, he could tell that they also knew that Harry was lying.

"What did you learn there?" Tony asked. "Bruce was telling me that there was no electric"

Harry nodded his head, shrugging his shoulders. "They didn't want us to be distracted, and we just learned the normal stuff. Everything was normal."

Tony raised an eyebrow at Harry's use of the word normal twice. For some reason it seemed that it was important to Harry for everyone to think that his school was normal. "Sounds boring," he chuckled.

Nodding his head, Harry gave his father a shy smile. "It was totally boring...and normal."

Tony looked to his teammates when Harry said normal for a third time. He had a feeling that Harry's school was anything but normal.

"Tell us about your friends, Harry. Aren't you going to miss them if you don't return in the fall?" Steve asked as he helped himself to more apple pie.

"I do have a couple good friends," Harry answered softly. "but they will be better off without me." Harry got up and started cleaning up the desert mess. He didn't want to talk anymore about as friends. He would miss Ron and Hermione, and Fred and George, but this was what he wanted. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts in the fall, he didn't want to become The-Boy-Who-Lived again, he just wanted to be a normal teenage boy.

Steve got up and took the plates from Harry. "We will do the clean up, you sit and relax."

"That's the captain giving a direct order," Bruce said getting up to help. "You were supposed to take it easy today. I don't call making an amazing Thanksgiving dinner and three delicious pies, taking it easy."

Harry reluctantly sat back down. It made him very uncomfortable watching others clean up his mess. He had been doing the cooking and cleaning for as far back as he could remember, and it wasn't right watching others do his job.

"I think I'm going to hit the pool after this." Steve chuckled. "If I want to keep enjoying Harry's cooking, I'm going to have to increase my exercising. Can't have Captain America getting fat lazy.

"You have a pool?," Harry gasped.

Clint snorted. "What doesn't Tony have? The workout floor not only has a gym, but a pool, hot tub and sauna."

"Do you like to swim, Harry?" Bruce asked. "You can't swim now with the cast on your arm, but it would help you build the strength back up in that arm after the cast comes off."

Harry frantically shook his head no. He was terrified of the water, even taking a bath made him uncomfortable. If if wasn't for Moody pushing him into the lake during the second task, he never would have been able to force himself to jump in.

Tony looked thoughtfully at his son. "Do you know how to swim?"

Harry jumped to his feet and walked to the refrigerator. Opening it up, he grabbed a hunk of turkey for Hedwig. "I think I will turn in early tonight. I'm feeling a little tired and I want to spend some time with Hedwig." Without waiting for response, Harry left the kitchen without looking at anyone. He didn't want to talk about swimming, or his fear of the water. He didn't want to have nightmares of his uncle Vernon holding his head under the water.

Client whistled. "That boy has some serious fear of water."

"But why?" Bruce asked thoughtfully.

***HP

"Why the hell is your brother standing smugly in my office, Thor?" Fury roared, making his glass windows rattle. He had hoped to never lay his one good eye on Loki ever again.

Thor grinned, affectionately smacking his brother on the shoulder. "My father, Odin, has banished my brother to Midgard as punishment for his crimes. He has limited use of his magic, placed a tracking band on him, and he must help the warrior Nick Fury on whatever missions he is needed on.

"He can help me by removing his psychotic ass from my planet," Fury growled.

Thor frowned at Fury. "But my brother wants to help, he wasn't in his right mind last he was here. He is sorry for what he did."

"Sorry doesn't bring back all the lives he took."

"That is true," Thor said sadly. "But my brother didn't mean to take the lives of innocence. He is here to help save lives now, besides the Allfather will not allow him to return to Asgard or leave Midgard until he feels he has paid his debt."

Fury glared at Loki who was smirking smugly next to Thor. He knew no matter how much he screamed and yelled, there would be no changing Odin's mind. "Fine, but if he stays, so do you. Thor, you will be responsible for your brother."

"Understood," Thor grinned.

Fury snarled at Loki. "You will also be living at Stark Tower where the Avengers can babysit you...that is if they don't kill you first. You will do what they say, go where they say, and you better not put one toe out of line."

Loki rolled his eyes. "The Avengers, my old friends. I dearly can't wait to get reacquainted with them."

"See, Furious Nick," Thor said, tossing a heavily muscled arm around Loki's shoulder. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"Get out of my office," Fury snarled, lips curled back like an animal.

Coulson was standing beside the directors desk watching as Thor and Loki left the office. "Was it wise to send Loki to Stark's with a heavily abused and powerful Harry Potter there?"

Fury shook his head. "No, but what other choice did I have?"

"Are you going to tell Stark about his son?"

Fury sighed, when he called his brother to find out about Harry Potter, Kingsley had told him everything that he knew. It seemed that the boy's relatives weren't the only one who abused the poor kid. Kingsley had went into great detail about Harry's life at Hogwarts and all the life threatening situations he had faced there. He explained how one minute they were hailing him the hero, and the next they wanted him thrown in Azkaban for being the next Dark Wizard. He was greatly distressed when Kingsley informed him that Lord Voldemort was back and how Harry was his main target. The boy was safer here with his father and the Avengers, then back in England.

"No, if the boy wants them to know that he is a wizard, then it's up to him to tell them. We will keep monitoring the situation, and only interfere if needed." Fury knew that it wasn't safe sending someone as manipulative as Loki to the same home as someone as vulnerable and powerful as Harry, but he didn't have any other choice. He couldn't let Loki wander his streets unsupervised.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers..

Here's the next update,,,,shew :) PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW..

visit me on Facebook at Potter Obsessed, I will post updates, teasers, and ask for opinions..

***HP

Harry yawned into his cast as he absentmindedly flipped the bacon with his other hand. Despite going to bed early last night, he had maybe only gotten three hours of sleep. Every time he drifted off to sleep he would wake thirty minutes later from a nightmare. After a while he just gave up and started reading a book that Hermione had given him last Christmas. He didn't want to risk Tony hearing him screaming then asking him a million questions about his nightmares.

"Good morning, Harry," Steve said strolling into the kitchen and stopping behind him. "Harry, it was my morning to cook breakfast. You are by far the best cook, but you don't have to cook every meal for us."

Harry closed his eyes and gripped the spatula tight in his hand. He really, really hated when someone stood behind him. Steve was so close that he could feel his body heat on his back and his breath on his neck. He wanted to push Steve away, but the man was as big as a mountain. He felt so small and helpless next to the incredibly muscled soldier and he found his size greatly intimidating.

"I like cooking," Harry whispered, dropping his head and looking at his feet. He couldn't help but make himself submissive with the much larger man towering over him. He had learned early on if you did as you were told and submitted easily then the beatings and rapes might not be as severe.

When Steve noticed how scared Harry was and how his small body trembled, he quickly moved away so that the table was between the two of them. "Harry, I will never hurt you," he said sincerely. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I swear on my shield that I will never physically, emotionally or sexually hurt you."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and without turning around, he nodded his head. He knew from watching the documentary on Captain America that his shield was very important to him. He desperately wanted to trust Steve...to trust everyone in the tower, but it was going to take time. He may have had friends at Hogwarts and a semi family with Sirius and a Remus, but he never truly trusted them. Ron had already proven on more than one occasion that he was jealous of him and could easily abandon him, and Sirius and Remus walked out on him when he needed them the most. The only two he had ever come close to trusting was Fred and George. They had known a part of his secret for a few years now and had never told anyone. They had even helped heal his injuries and owl some potions and food to him when he needed them over the summer.

"Is there anything I can do to help you with breakfast?"

Harry shook his head no. "I'm almost done, but thank you for asking," he said softly.

Steve took a seat at the table, his stomach grumbling in anticipation. Harry really was an amazing cook and breakfast was smelling delicious. "Just to warn you, there will be two more for meals." Steve really hated the idea of Loki being in the same house as Harry. Hell, he hated the idea of Loki even being on earth. He was floored when Thor came waltzing in last night with his psychotic brother in toe. As upset as he was, it was nothing compared to Clint. Clint yelled, cursed, and threatened Loki, and when the man just stood there smirking, Clint punched him in the face knocking the god on his ass. He then stormed to his room to pack refusing to stay in the same house as Loki, but changed his mind when he remembered about Harry. He couldn't leave a child as broken and vulnerable as Harry in the hands of someone like Loki.

"Alright, thanks for the warning." Harry went to the refrigerator and started gathering food. "I'm making omelettes, how would you like yours?" He really wanted to know more about the two new people that must have showed up some time during the night, but it really wasn't any of his business. He didn't want anyone to think that he was nosey as well as a freak. He would just have to wait and meet them for himself. He really wasn't happy that there would now be two more people that he would have to be cautious of, but there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Hmm, omelette," Steve groaned. "Can I please have mine with loads of cheese, some left over turkey, onions, peppers and salt?"

Harry smiled at Steve. "Sure, coming right up. I also have some bacon, sausage, blueberry muffins and toast."

"Harry, it's seven am, what time did you get up to get so much cooking done?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm an early riser."

Steve took a good look at the teen in front of him. He didn't notice it at first, but the boy looked exhausted. There were dark circles under his puffy eyes and his emerald eyes were blood shot. Harry was also shuffling as he expertly moved around the kitchen. "Did you sleep at all, Harry?"

Harry's hand froze as he was cracking the fourth egg in the bowl. He couldn't imagine eating four eggs for breakfast, but Steve was huge and had an incredible appetite on him. "Yeah, I slept," he answered weakly.

"That doesn't sound very convincing, Harry."

Harry added some milk to the eggs and started to briskly whisk them. "Some nights I sleep better than others, last night wasn't one of my better nights."

Steve didn't want to upset Harry so he dropped the subject. He did plan to talk to Tony about it though. Harry was still recovering from being seriously ill, and if he wasn't sleeping well, then he could get sick again.

Harry placed a plate in front of Steve that was piled high with bacon, sausage, toast, and an omelette that looked like it belonged in a food magazine. He then placed a bowl of fruit next to him and a plate of muffins.

"So, what do you plan on doing today?" Steve asked as he dug into his breakfast. Like everything else Harry had cooked for them so far, it was perfect.

Before Harry could answer, Clint came storming into the kitchen looking like he was ready to murder someone. Harry immediately backed away from the table and as far away from Clint as he could. Whenever his uncle was in one of his moods like Clint's, he always took it out on him. All these men were trained fighters with skills that were unmatched, and they spent hours everyday working out their bodies, the last thing he wanted was for them to turn on him. Uncle Vernon was morbidly obese and normally tired after fifteen minutes, these men though could probably go at him for hours before becoming winded.

Steve kicked Clint hard under the table then jerked his fork in Harry's direction. The poor kid was looking at Clint like he was a monster that was about to devour him.

At seeing the fear in Harry's eyes, Clint instantly relaxed his face and gave him a small smile. He didn't mean to frighten the boy, he was just pissed that Loki was going to be living with them for the foreseeable future. He would never admit it, but Loki scared him. Guns, knives, bows and hand to hand combat he could handle, magic on the other hand was a different story. How the hell was he supposed to fight magic with his bow? The man was able to take control of his mind once before, and the thought of him doing it again terrified him.

"Good morning, Harry," Clint said giving the boy a reassuring smile. Despite being furious over Loki being at the tower, he would never take his anger out on a child. The last thing he wanted was Harry being scared of him.

Harry lowered his eyes to the table and refused to look up at Clint. "Good morning, sir. Would you like an omelette?"

Clint inwardly cursed, Harry hadn't called him sir since he first got there. He must have really frightened the boy to cause him to revert to calling him that. "Harry, I'm not upset with you. Please, call me Clint, not sir. I'm just being a grump this morning but it's not your fault and I won't take it out on you." Clint looked to Steve's plate to see what he was eating. "I will take whatever the captain is eating. Anything that has him moaning like that must be delicious."

Harry nodded his head, quickly getting to work on Clint's breakfast. Something had the archer beyond pissed and he didn't want to make it worse. Right now he was so scared that he just wanted to curl in on himself and hide. He saw the video of the alien invasion and he saw first hand how skilled Clint was. He didn't want to feel those hands on him in anger.

Clint sadly watched how Harry's hands were shaking as he whipped him up an omelette. He felt like an ass for scaring the boy so much. He should have known better than to storm into the kitchen like that with Harry in it. He knew that Harry watched every movement that they made and read their every emotion. He watched how his eyes would linger on their hands, especially Steve's much large ones. It made him sick to know that his presence was scaring him so much.

Harry placed the plate in front of Clint, never lifting his eyes from it. As fast as he could, he retreated back to the stove and out of reach of Clint's lethal hands.

Clint looked at his breakfast no longer having much of an appetite. He had come to care a great deal for Harry over the past week, and now thanks to Loki, he was going to have to start at the beginning with gaining the boy's trust. "Thank you, Harry, this looks amazing."

"You're welcome," Harry answered softly.

Bruce and Tony were next to arrive immediately picking up on the quiet and tension in the room.

Harry gave Tony and Bruce a relieved smile. He felt much safer with his father and Bruce in the kitchen. He wanted to believe that Clint would never hurt him, but right now he was running on instinct. He had lived for too many years with having to be scared and wary of people, especially men when angered. He just wanted to get this morning over with so he could hide back in his room and relax. His stomach was already cramping from his fear and anxiety and he didn't want to get sick in front of everyone.

"My little beauties," Tony coo'd, sitting down and pulling the entire plate of blueberry muffins to his chest. "Oh you naughty little things, how dare you stay away from me for so long. Every night I have dreamt of your beauty and smell, I can't wait to taste your deliciousness." Tony picked up a muffin and took a big bite of it, grinning when he heard his son giggle. He didn't know why Harry looked terrified when he walked into the kitchen, but he was happy that he was able to put a smile back on his face.

"Harry, why are you cooking again?" Bruce gently scolded. "You are not responsible for cooking every meal."

The smile slowly slipped from Harry's face. He couldn't tell them that he had to cook, that he had to feel useful. He was terrified if they thought he was lazy that they would ship him back. Here wasn't like living at the Dursley's where he always had something to do and a yard to slave in. The only useful thing he could find to do was cook, and he had to do it.

"I...I'm making omelettes, what would you like on yours?"

Bruce sighed, he knew that it wasn't Harry's fault that he was so obsessed with cooking for them. "Do we have any ham?"

Harry went to the fridge and pulled out a package of pre-sliced ham. "Is this alright?"

"That's perfect, Harry." Bruce answered giving Harry a smile. "I will just have a ham and cheese omelette."

Tony looked from the the blueberry muffins to the omelettes his teammates were eating, then back to the muffins again. "Can I have a blueberry muffin inside my omelette?"

Harry scrunched his face up in disgust. "I don't think that combination would taste very good."

Tony sighed dramatically. "Fine, just make mine a cheese then." Tony looked down at the plate of blueberry muffins. "Don't worry my sweeties, daddy won't forget about you."

Harry turned back to the stove giggling. His father really loved blueberries and blueberry muffins. He couldn't get over how free and fun loving his father was, he wished that he could be more like him.

Harry had just handed Tony and Bruce their plates when the door burst open and two more men walked in.

"My friends, what is that delicious smell?" Thor boomed.

Despite the blond man being incredibly loud, huge and intimidating, it was the dark haired man that Harry couldn't take his eyes off of. The magic rolling off of him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He thought Hogwarts magic was overwhelming the first time he stepped foot through her doors, but it was nothing compared to the magic swirling around this man.

Immediately Loki's eyes fell on the small raven haired child, the source of the magic that he had been picking up on since he arrived at the tower last evening. He knew that Midgard held some magic users, but never had he come across one as powerful as the boy in front of him. If trained properly, this small timid child could be as powerful as him someday.

"Boy, I do not know thee." Thor said, walking towards the boy, only to stop when Bruce stood up and blocked his path.

Harry backed himself into the corner now looking fearfully at the blond giant. Being called boy brought forth a lot of painful memories. Boy is what his uncle called him, and good boy or my sweet boy is what the men called him that raped him. He hated the word boy with a passion and the way it made him feel dirty and used.

Loki's eyes widened when the child's magic spiked. How could such a small Midgardian child have so much magic? "Brother, I believe that you are scaring the bo...child." He didn't miss how the child had flinched at the word boy.

Tony got up and placed himself in front of his son, blocking Loki's view of him. He didn't like the way the God of Mischief was looking at him. "Thor, this is my son Harry."

"Son!" Thor exclaimed. "I did not know that you had a son."

"Neither did I up until a week ago," Tony answered, glaring at Loki. Why was the god so interested in his son?

"I didn't know you had it in you, Man of Iron," Loki smirked. "How could a mere mortal father a child as..."

Harry quickly knocked the frying pan onto the floor making it clatter loudly and turn all heads towards him. "Sorry about that," he murmured, looking frantically to the man that he now knew was the god Loki. He didn't understand what the man was doing here after trying to destroy earth, but he had no doubts that the god knew exactly what he was. If he could feel Loki's magic, then he was positive that the god could feel his. He didn't want anyone to know that he was a wizard, he had planned to leave that life behind him. He could see the hate that the Avengers held for Loki, and it would kill him if they looked at him the same way.

"C-Can I make you two some breakfast?" Harry asked the two gods.

"A child should not be working in the kitchen," Thor scowled. "A boy such as yourself should be on the field learning how to wield a sword and ride a stallion."

Once again Loki didn't miss how the child flinched at the word boy or how his magic spiked from it. There was something wrong with the boy, he could sense it. He also didn't miss how the child drew the attention to himself and away from him. The boy was keeping many secrets, and for now he would play his game.

"This is Midgard, brother," Loki smirked, taking a seat next the scowling archer. He knew how much the man despised him and wanted to kill him. "Their ways are far different from ours." Loki grinned at Clint. "I will have whatever my good friend here had to break his fast."

"I am not your friend, you bastard," Clint snarled.

Bruce placed his hand on Clint's tense shoulder. "Maybe you should leave early today." Bruce pointed to where Harry stood trembling by the stove.

Clint stood up, never taking his eyes off of Loki. His fingers were itching to grab his bow and plant an arrow between the arrogant god's eyes. "Thank you for breakfast, Harry. As always, it was wonderful."

"I bet it was truly...magical." Loki said, giving the boy a mischievous smile.

Paling, Harry turned away from the god's knowing gaze and got to work making two more omelettes.

Thor looked between his brother and the boy, he could sense a strange tension between the two. "Stark, tell me about your boy."

Harry tensed, dropping the egg that he had been holding. "I'm sorry," he cried, quickly dropping to his knees so he could clean up the mess.

Before Harry could reach out with the towel, Loki had cleaned the mess with a simple wave of his hand and a wink to the boy. "Accidents happen," he grinned. "Nothing a little magic couldn't handle. Don't you agree, young Harry?"

Ignoring the god's goading, Harry turned back to the stove and continued cooking.

Tony glared at the god. "I don't know what you're planning, but you leave my son the hell alone. You thought we were hard on you last time, think of it as a walk in the park compared to what we will do you to you if you so much as even think about doing anything to him."

Loki held up his hands grinning. "I'm a good god now, remember? I came to help you lowly Midgardians with your problems."

"The only problem I have," Tony snarled. "Is you. I don't want you in my tower or near my son. You stay the hell away from him, understood?"

"My brother would never harm a child...not now that he is in complete control of himself," Thor quickly added when he saw all the skeptical looks sent his way. "Loki adores children."

"Then he can have his own," Tony snapped. "He stays away from mine or else he is out of here, I don't give a fuck what Fury says. This is my tower and if he can't behave, then he's out."

Harry shyly approached the table with two plates in his hand. He placed the first one in front of Thor, and after a quick glance at the trickster god, he placed a plate in front of him. He only made eye contact with the god for a split second before lowering his eyes submissively. Harry quickly returned to the stove and started cleaning up the mess.

"Harry, how many times do we have to remind you that we will clean up the mess?" Steve said, getting to his feet and approaching the shy boy.

"No, it's alright, you have things to do today."

"Yes I do," Steve agreed, "and one of them is cleaning up the breakfast mess. Now, have you eaten this morning?"

"I'm not very hungry this morning," Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders. It was true, he had completely lost his appetite when Loki walked into the kitchen. He just knew that the God of Mischief was going to cause trouble for him. He had to find a way to convince the god to not tell everyone what he was. Tony couldn't find out that he was a wizard, he just couldn't.

"Harry, take a seat," Bruce ordered. "You know I can't let you go without eating, not after almost dying a week ago from blood poisoning. You are dangerously underweight and if you don't start eating better, then you are going to force me to use medical means of filling you with nutrients."

Harry reluctantly took a seat which unfortunately was across from Loki. He kept his head down and nervously fiddled with his fingers. The last thing he wanted to do was look up and see eyes which so much resembled his own staring back at him.

Bruce walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some mayonnaise. After toasting two pieces of bread, he lathered the mayonnaise on and piled it with bacon. "Since you're not that hungry, I made you a bacon sandwich, please try to eat it all."

"Listen to mother," Tony chuckled. "It's not good for any of us if we make him mad."

"Ah, so you are his mother?" Thor asked Bruce. "I was wondering where the boy's mother was."

"Stop calling me that!" Harry snapped at the God of Thunder.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Harry, shocked that he had raised his voice to someone.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Harry paled. He didn't mean to say that out loud. He was just tired of hearing that word and he wanted it to stop. "Please don't punish me." Harry finally looked up and took a good look at Thor. Thor was even bigger than Steve and his hands were twice the size of Steve's. Thor also kept a hammer at his side at all times and the hammer was bigger than his head. There was no way that he could survive a single blow from this man...this god.

"No one will be punishing you, child," Loki said gently. He could tell that someone had hurt this boy greatly, he could see it in his eyes and feel it in his magic. The thought that some mortal had hurt someone as powerful as this child greatly pissed him off. "You will have to forgive my brother, he did not realize that the use of that word was upsetting you so much. Thor may be a good guy, but he is a bit thick headed."

"Yes, I apologize," Thor said sincerely. "Had I known that I was offending you, I would have stopped immediately."

Harry relaxed at the sincerity in the God of Thunder's eyes. He knew that Thor wasn't doing it on purpose and he honestly didn't mean to snap at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude."

Tony cleared his throat, he was a bit surprised at how Loki had handled his son and the situation. "Point Break, you do realize that men can't get pregnant right?"

Thor cocked his head to the side. "They can't?" he asked curiously. Thor turned to Loki. "Men from Midgard can't get pregnant?"

Loki winked at Harry who was choking on his sandwich. "There are a rare few men here on Midgard who can carry a child, but the majority can not."

"Men can not get pregnant," Tony snorted. "Reindeer Games, you're even crazier than I thought."

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Don't believe me then, but I know for a fact that such men do exist." Loki looked to Harry. "Someday, Man of Iron, you are going to be in for a big surprise." Loki could tell that Harry's mother was a man, he could read it in his magic. He could also tell that Harry himself was a carrier. Not all male Midgardian magic users were carriers, only about twenty percent born carried the ability.

Harry quickly got to his feet pushing his half eaten sandwich away. "Is it alright if I go to my room?" he asked Tony.

"I don't blame you for wanting to escape," Tony said, giving Loki an exasperated look. "I will be around today if you need me. Just ask Jarvis and he will direct you to my shop."

"Thank you," Harry said, making his way to the door as fast as he could.

"Harry," Loki called. "This food was truly magical. I thank you for it."

Harry stumbled in his retreat but didn't turn back to Loki. He was desperate to get to his room where he could release some of his tension.

***HP

Fred and George were secretly plotting in their room at Grimmauld Place. It had now been over a week since school had let out and they had yet to hear from Harry. They knew that Sirius and Remus were also worried about Harry, but they wouldn't go against Dumbledore. Dumbledore said that Harry was fine and would owl them when he was fully recovered from the third task. They knew better though, they knew that something was wrong with their friend and honorary little brother.

"I say we floo to the Leaky Cauldron then take the Knight Bus to Harry's relatives house." George suggested.

Fred nodded his head in agreement. "There is something not right going on, Harry has never went this long without contacting us. Errol also returned with our letters unopened. I'm worried about him. "

"Me too, brother. We just needed a diversion so we can get to the floo without being seen." George added.

"It's a bloody shame that we don't have a trunk full of pranks," Fred said, smirking at his twin.

"Damn bloody shame it is," George said shaking his head.

Laughing, both boys jumped off the bed and fell on the floor next to a beat up old trunk.

***HP

"Something is wrong, I can feel it," Sirius said as he paced the length of the kitchen. "Harry promised to send me an owl the second he made it safely to his aunt's house."

"Sirius, like I told you before, Harry is fine. Arabella has been watching over him since I first dropped him off and she never reported a problem." He wasn't being completely honest with Sirius. Arabella had reported on countless occasions that she thought that Harry was being abused, but he still felt that Harry was safer there protected behind the blood wards. He couldn't imagine that Lily's sister would truly hurt her nephew, it was probably nothing more than a few smacks and being sent to bed with no dinner.

"Albus, he promised me that he would send an owl and Harry would never break a promise." Sirius raged.

"Sirius, that's enough," Dumbledore snapped, raising his voice for the first time. "Harry is fine, and right now we have more important matters to discuss. Harry is safe at his aunt and uncle's and I don't want to hear another word about it."

Sirius took a deep breath to retaliate but was distracted when a loud bang came from upstairs, then screaming. Racing out of the kitchen and up the steps, Sirius and Dumbledore never noticed the twins standing near the fireplace.

"Do you think dear Ronniekins will ever forgive us for filling his trunk up with spiders?" Fred asked, grinning from ear to ear.

George shook his head smirking. "Doubt it, he still hasn't forgiven us for turning his bear into a spider when he was five."

Fred chuckled, fondly remembering that day. "Do you think mother will forgive us for blowing up the bathtub?"

"Never, but I'm sure Sirius with thank us, he hates this place." George grabbed his twins hand and stepped into the fireplace.

***HP

"Did this neighborhood look this boring last time we were here?" George asked his twin.

Fred looked up and down the street, grimacing because every house was identicle. He guessed after living in a house as unique as the Burrow, most everything else would look boring. "It was dark last time we were here and we were flying in dad's car. This neighborhood is pretty pathetic. I don't understand why anyone would want to live in the same house as their neighbor."

George pointed at one particular house. "That's it, Number 4, Privet Drive."

"Are you positive?" Fred asked skeptically. "The little sign above the door says The Anderson's."

George shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's one way to find out my most handsome brother." Fixing his shirt, he briskly walked up the drive and rang the doorbell."

Fred and George were a bit taken aback when a little red headed girl around the age of six answered the door. They knew for a fact that Harry only had one cousin and he was a fat, lard ass of a boy.

"Good afternoon fellow ginger child." George said sweeping into a deep bow. "Would a Harry Potter happen to live here?"

"He's about yeah high," Fred added holding his hand up to his belly. "Has horribly messy black hair, god awful glasses and stunning emerald eyes."

The little girl giggled at the two boys. "You two have the same fwaces."

The twins looked at each other and snorted. "I'm way more handsomer than he is," they both said at the same time, pointing at each other.

The little girl giggled harder. "You two are funny."

"Annabel, who's at the door?" A woman called from farther in the house.

"I dunno," the little girl hollered back. "They funny and have the same fwaces."

A blond woman in her early thirties took the little girls hand and pulled her behind her. "Hello, may I help you?"

Both Fred and George bowed to the lady. "Hello mother to the fellow little ginger child. We were wondering if a Harry Potter resided here?" George asked.

"He has messy haiw and gwasses, mummy," the little girl said, peeking around her mother's legs.

"No, I'm sorry, you must have the wrong address," the woman answered.

"What about the Dursley's, do they live here?" Fred asked, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that this was the correct house.

"Oh, that name I do recognize," the lady said grimacing. "We bought this house from those horrible people a month ago. I don't remember a Harry though. The only child I saw was a rotund, whiny boy by the name of Dudley."

George paled. "Would you happen to know where they moved to?" he asked, no trace of a smile on his face.

The lady thought for a minute. "I'm not sure, but I heard them saying something about America."

Fred reached out and grabbed George for support. "America, are you sure?"

The lady nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I heard the man boasting to my husband that he got a promotion and was transferring to America."

Fred and George bowed again. "Thank you very much for your time lovely lady, and pretty little ginger princess." They both said at the same time.

The little girl squealed. "Mummy, the funny fwaces called me a pwincess."

The lady smiled down at her daughter. "No problem, I hope you can find your friend."

"Us too," George said sadly.

Slowly the twins walked down the road both thinking over what they just found out. "Brother, we have to tell the Order. Merlin only knows where those people took Harry." Fred whispered.

"Or what they have done to him," George said, sadly nodding his head. "That explains why Errol couldn't deliver our letters, he couldn't find Harry."

***HP

Harry blindly stumbled into the bathroom. Falling to his knees, he vomited into the toilet. Why did this have to happen now? Everything was going so well, and then he had to show up. Loki knew what he was, Loki knew that he was a wizard. He heard all about Loki and he knew that the man wouldn't keep his secret. He knew that Loki was a trickster and he would use this knowledge against him to his advantage.

Flushing the toilet, Harry got up and walked to the sink. Digging through his bag that he had sitting there, he pulled out a very small, very sharp knife. Taking the knife in his hand with the cast, he drug the blade down his opposite arm. Steadily taking deep breaths, he sunk to the floor and drug the knife down his arm for a second time. He watched transfixed as his blood bubbled and spilled down his arm and onto the expensive marble floor.

Smiling, Harry cut his arm for a third time. It wasn't often that he cut himself, at least he didn't think so, but when things became overwhelming, he just had to do it. He couldn't understand it, but the cutting made him feel better. He could think better and clearer when watching his scarlet blood flow from his wounds.

Harry couldn't remember how old he was when he first started cutting, but if he had to guess, he would say he was around around eight. He did vividly remember the first time he did it though, it was the first time he was ever given to Mr. Mason. Uncle Vernon was trying to seal a deal with Mr. Mason and he had invited him to the house for drinks while aunt Petunia and Dudley went out to the movies.

Uncle Vernon wasn't positive that Mr. Mason liked young boys, but Mr. Grunning's had said that he did. His uncle Vernon had dressed him in a pair of tight underwear and a long t-shirt and had him lay on the couch to watch cartoons. He was never allowed on the couch or permitted to watch tv, but uncle Vernon had did it to get Mr. Mason's attention. The second Mr. Mason walked through the door, his eyes hungrily fell on him. With a knowing grin, uncle Vernon said a few words to Mr. Mason, then left the two of them alone in the house for a few hours.

Harry didn't want to think about what happened after uncle Vernon left, but he could still remember the pain and the blood. When his uncle had returned home and found him broken and naked on the floor, he had carelessly picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Filling the tub full with nothing but cold water, his uncle literally dropped him in the tub and ordered him to clean up his mess. Without looking back, his uncle stormed from the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Crying and in pain, Harry had spotted a razor on the tub. Wanting to end his pain, he picked it up and sliced his arm. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill him unfortunately, but it did strangely make him feel better. With him causing the pain, it helped him deal with the pain that Mr. Mason had inflicted on him easier. After that, cutting became somewhat routine for him.

After that Harry had always worn long sleeved shirts to cover his scars, even in the heat of the summer. Then, when searching the library for information on Nicolas Flamel, he stumbled across a book that talked about glamours. It took him a while to get the wand movements correct, but by second year he was finally able to hide his scars magically and wear t-shirts once again. He could now drop and reapply the glamours on his arms with just a thought. He had been working on building his glamours to cover his back, but never got the chance to practice after his name came out of the a Goblet of Fire. It didn't matter now, everyone here had seen his scars and put two and two together. He was relieved that his father had yet to start interrogating him, but he knew that it was coming.

Harry remained on the bathroom floor until his arms stopped bleeding and the blood dried. Sighing, he got up and cleaned up his mess. Before leaving his bathroom, he reapplied the glamours to his arm, sad to see his scars disappear.

***HP

Harry followed Jarvis' directions, stopping right outside his father's glass workshop doors. Tony was bent over his work bench with some kind of weird contraception on his head, working hard at something. Not wanting to interrupt him, he turned to go back up the steps. He had only made it up three steps when he heard something bang on the glass doors. Turning around, he grinned when he saw his father waving him in.

"Hey, Little Chef, I'm glad you came to visit," Tony said, opening the door and escorting his son in.

"Whoa," Harry gasped, looking around the room and spotting multiple Iron Man suits lining the back wall. "Do you honestly fly in those?"

"Sure do," Tony said proudly. "Go ahead and check them out, you can touch them."

Harry walked up to the red and gold suite, it's colors reminding him of Gryffindor colors. Reaching out, he ran his hand over the cool metal. "I can't believe these heavy things actually fly."

Tony snickered. "They do fly, but when they crash, they come down hard."

Harry spun around to face Tony. "You have crashed one before?"

"Multiple times, kiddo, multiple times."

"Didn't it hurt?" Harry asked in awe.

Tony chuckled. "The metal protects my body very well, but yes, sometimes it does hurt like a bitch. Luckily, I have yet to break any bones," he added, tapping on his son's cast. "Have you ever built anything before, Harry."

"Does a picket fence and a porch swing count?" Harry asked, not looking at Tony.

"If you built it with your hands, then yes it counts."

Harry looked up at Tony smirking. "The porch swing only lasted a day before it collapsed under the weight of my cousin." Harry tried not to laugh, but he couldn't stop it. It had been well worth the beating he got for laughing at Dudley when he fell on his fat ass and couldn't get back up. His aunt had to come out and roll Dudley to the porch step in order for him to get to his feet.

"Yes well, I don't think even I could build something that could hold that boy's weight." Tony chuckled. "Would you like to help me?" Tony pointed at what he had been working on for the past two hours.

Harry took two steps away from the table. "I better not, I will only ruin whatever you have been working on." Harry wasn't sure what Tony was working on, but it looked like some kind of arm piece to the Iron Man suit and very important.

Tony waved his hand towards his work bench. "There's nothing to ruin yet. I'm trying to make some upgrades to the suit, you can never have too much firepower."

"Can I just watch?" Harry hoped that his father wouldn't be upset that he didn't know what he was talking about or how to do the things that he could do.

"Sure, kiddo," Tony said, affectionately ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry tensed at the action, but at the same time warmth spread throughout his body. He had seen fathers do similar things to their children when he was younger and he had always wanted that. He had always wanted to be pat on the back and told that he did a good job, or read a bedtime story before falling asleep. Instead he got whipped, starved and raped.

"Tell me, Little Chef, why don't you want to return to your school?" Tony asked, turning back to his table and picking up a screwdriver. "Not that I want you to return that is. I just got you, I'm not ready to lose you so soon."

Harry sat down in the seat next to his father's work table and drew his knees up to his chin. "It's hard to explain, but it wasn't what I thought it would be. When I first heard about it I was excited to go, it was a new place away from the Dursley's, and my parents had also gone there. I didn't know much about them, my aunt wouldn't allow me to ask questions. Heck, I didn't even know their names until the man who showed up from the school told me about them. When I got there though, everyone expected me to be something that I wasn't, and my every move was scrutinized. I wasn't allowed to just be myself there."

"What do they expect from you at your school?" Tony asked curiously.

Harry wrapped his arms around his knees. "My parents were like these famous war heroes and everyone expects me to be like them. I don't want to be like them though, I don't want to be responsible for everyone else...I just want to be Harry."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on someone so young. I know what it's like to have to live up to everyones expectations." Tony handed Harry a wrench. "I could use an extra pair of hands, if you don't mind?"

Harry took the wrench and stood next to his father. He honestly didn't know anything about building and tools. He did all the cooking and cleaning, but after the bench incident, his uncle never asked him to build anything again.

Giving his son a reassuring smile, Tony directed Harry to what he needed him to do. "My father was a very cold and calculating man who never had time to spare for his son. I did everything I could to gain his attention and respect, but he was too busy searching for Captain America to ever notice my achievements."

"Did he e-ever h-hit you?" Harry asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"No, Harry," Tony said looking his son in the eye. "He would have had to be around me in order to hit me, and he was never around. Then my parents died when I was fourteen, so I have been alone for a while now." Tony reached out and took his son's hand. "When did the abuse start, son?"

Harry gave a slight gasp at being called son. Looking down at their joined hands, he noticed how much larger and stronger his father's hands were. These hands could either hurt him like uncle Vernon's, or protect him. Could he trust his father with the truth about his childhood? Tony had been working hard the past week to save kids just like himself, could he save him too?

Harry closed his eyes trying to get the courage to speak...to speak about things that had been forbidden for over thirteen years.

Tony patiently waited for his son to speak, he could see the battle that was raging inside of him. He knew that Harry had been conditioned and threatened to never speak about what happened in that house of horrors, but he would never heal if he kept it bottled inside.

"I can never remember a time where they weren't hurting or starving me," Harry finally said, voice weak and broken. "They hated me and they made sure everyday that I knew it. I have a pretty good memory, and I remember screaming and crying, scared of the dark cupboard and wanting my parents."

"Cupboard?" Tony asked with dread.

Harry jerkily nodded his head, wiping an escaped tear from his cheek. "Until I was eleven, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. I didn't have a bed or anything because the space was too small, just some old dirty blankets." Harry took a big shaky breath. "Until I started school, they kept me locked in my cupboard unless I was doing chores."

"They locked you in?" Tony asked, heart feeling like it had been pierced with a knife. As his son was talking about his childhood, he could vividly imagine every detail.

Harry nodded his head, still staring at their joined hands. He did notice that he was now squeezing his father's hand rather tightly. "Sometimes for days with only a bucket to relieve myself in," he explained, shame clear on his face. "If I was lucky, uncle Vernon would leave the vent open so I could get some fresh air."

"Where you lucky often?" Tony asked, trying his damnedest to hide the anger in his voice.

Harry shook his head no. "Eventually he just boarded up the vent. He said my stench was starting to stink up the house."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, and for the first time that he could ever remember, he felt like crying. He didn't even cry when his parents died or when he himself was dying from palladium poisoning. Hearing how is son...his flesh and blood had been treated, broke something inside of him that he didn't even realize that he had.

Harry couldn't believe that he was actually telling his father about his childhood. Uncle Vernon would kill him if he ever found out that he told. In a way it felt good though, for the first time ever he was able to tell someone about it. He would hopefully finally have someone that could help him...be there for him.

Harry took a deep breath, ready to continue. "For as far back as I can remember I was forced to do all the chores. First it was cleaning up after Dudley and putting his toys away, then it was doing all the cooking, cleaning and gardening."

"You had to clean up after your cousin? Did he ever have to do any chores of his own?"

Harry shook his head no. "I actually didn't mind putting his toys away, it was the only time that I got to touch and play with toys?"

"Are you telling me that you never had any toys? Didn't you get any for your birthday or Christmas?"

Harry chuckled darkly. "No, freaks like me aren't allowed toys or clothes. Freak should be thankful that his relatives were kind enough to take his ungrateful little ass in and give him a roof over his head and food in his belly. Freak needs to learn his place, and his place isn't with a normal family. Freak is not to be seen or heard, and he is never to sit on any of the chairs or couches and contaminate them. Freak is ugly and even his own parents killed themselves to get away from him. Freak will never find anyone to love him, he's..."

Tony had to give a Harry a hard shake to break him out of whatever trance he was in. Harry's eyes had gone dead as he started reciting what obviously had been drilled into him since he was a baby.

Harry blinked rapidly as his father's workshop started to come back into focus. Pulling his hand out of his father's, Harry wrapped his arms around himself and sank to the floor.

Tony followed him down to the floor, reaching out to grab his shoulders. "Harry, you are not a freak or any of those horrible things that your relatives called you."

Tears finally started to fall unchecked down Harry's face. "No, they were right, I am a freak. Even at my school I was a freak compared to everyone else. My parents were killed because of me, I deserved everything my relatives did to me."

"No, Harry," Tony said sternly. "You did not deserve any of that. You were just a baby when your parents died, none of it was your fault."

"But it was. The man who killed my parents was after me, but they stood up to him to protect me. If I hadn't been born, then they would still be alive today. Everything is my fault, even Cedric's death was my fault. I told Cedric to take the cup with me, I didn't know that it was a trap. If I would have just taken the cup myself, then Cedric would still be alive. His parents wouldn't be grieving the death of their only child. Don't you see, I'm a curse. If you were smart, you would send me back to my aunt and uncle's now before I caused your death too."

Tony didn't know what his son was rambling on about, but he grabbed him and pulled him tight to his chest. He was confused, the reports that his relatives had left behind had said that Harry's parents had died in a car crash. They had stated that both parents were unemployed and that his father had been driving drunk when he lost control of the car. Also, nothing in the reports had mentioned that James and Lily were war heroes. He now had so many more questions, like who the hell was Cedric?

Harry at first fought Tony's embrace, but now he was clinging to him, crying harder than what he had cried in a long time. He had never been held like this, never felt this safe before.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good," Tony said seriously. "I will never send you back to those horrid people, or anywhere else for that matter. Pretty soon, they will be rotting in prison for the rest of their lives. As for bringing me bad luck and death, Harry, have you seen the life that I live? If anything, I should be worried about what trouble being my son will bring you. Incase you missed the memo, kid, the worlds most powerful hero's live here, not to mention the God of Thunder. This tower is also heavily secured, you're safe here, kiddo."

"Promise me that you won't let them force me back. They will come for me, I know they will. They will make me fight him and I don't want to. I'm not strong enough to fight him."

Tony had no clue what his son was talking about. Who was coming? Who did his son have to fight? Hardly anything he had said so far had made sense. He was more confused now than before this conversation started.

Tony took Harry's face into his hands and made him look at him. "No one, and I mean no one, is going to take you away from here. Harry, I don't know what's going on, but everyone in this tower is behind you one hundred percent. I would love to see someone try to take you away from me."

Harry knew that Tony meant every word he said, but there was no way he could defend himself against the wizarding world. He knew that it was just a matter of time before Dumbledore tracked him down and made him return to Hogwarts. They needed him to fight Voldemort, and now that he was back, they weren't going to let him play house with his father and the rest of the Avengers.

Harry scrubbed at his eyes trying to compose himself. He couldn't believe how much he let slip in front of Tony. Tony wasn't supposed to know about how his parents truly died or anything else that led back to the wizarding world. Hopefully his father would forget everything that he said, he absolutely could not find out that he was a wizard.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry unsteadily got to his feet.

Tony grabbed Harry's hand and tuned him back towards him. "Don't you dare apologize for that. I am your father and I want to help you. This isn't done, there is still a lot to work through." Tony knew that Harry was done talking for now, but he was surprised how much he had gotten out of him already. He would take this at Harry's pace, even if he went weeks without talking.

Harry gave Tony a small smile. "Thank you for that," he said pointing between the two of them. "I never had..." Harry closed his eyes, sighing. He didn't know how to say that he never had anyone hold and comfort him the way that his father just did.

Tony playfully shoved his son. "I'm here for you, Little Chef," he grinned. "You want to help me finish this up?" he asked, pointing to his work table.

Harry chuckled. "How about I go make us some lunch? Do you like turkey sandwiches?"

"Is mother's favorite color green?" Tony smirked. "Of course I like turkey sandwiches. Give me thirty minutes and I will meet you in the kitchen."

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "Thanks again."

***HP

"A show of hands of who in this tower has magic?"

Harry spun around and came face to face with a smirking Loki who was raising his hand high in the air. He didn't know how Loki managed to creep up on him like that, but he about gave him a heart attack.

"Come now, we mustn't be shy." Loki purred. "Raise your hand proudly if you have magic running through your veins."

Harry stepped away from Loki, not liking the god in his personal space. He hated how everyone in the tower absolutely towered hover him. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said, looking nervously at the door. Tony would be coming up for lunch any minute and he didn't want him to overhear what Loki was saying.

"Is that so, Little Mage? I can feel and taste the magic pouring of you in waves. You are exceptionally powerful for a Midgardian magic user. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you were related to me. Not only does our magic feel the same, but you also resemble a younger me."

Harry stepped away from Loki, putting the table between the two of them. "Please," he whispered. "You can't tell anyone here about me being a wizard. If my father knew that I was a freak, he would send me back to my uncle."

"What did you just call yourself?" Loki growled, green eyes sparkling dangerously.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. He could feel Loki's magic swirling angrily in the air and it was starting to scare him. "Please, you don't understand. For the first time ever, I have a chance at having a real family. If they find out that I have magic, they will kick me out and I will be all alone again. I can't go back to what it was like before, I would rather die then get hurt like that again."

"You're scared of your magic," Loki said in disbelief.

"Yes I'm scared of my magic, and I hate it," Harry hissed. "It has brought me nothing but pain and suffering."

"But you could be great," Loki said, slowly advancing on Harry. "You could rule this pathetic planet and have them all bowing at your feet."

Harry shook his head, eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to be great or rule the world. I just want to be a normal boy and have a family, someone who will care about me and protect me."

Loki looked at Harry like he was some strange creature that needed studying. "You would sacrifice all that power for a family?"

"Yes," Harry said without having to think about it. "All I have ever wanted was a family. I have never had anyone to love or care for me, just an abusive uncle who used me for his own sick pleasure and gain." Harry slapped his hand over his mouth, he couldn't believe that he had just said that.

Loki's eyes darkened, anger like he hadn't felt in a long time burned through his veins. "Are you telling me that your uncle beat and raped you because of your magic?"

Harry felt like his chest was being squeezed in a vice. Loki's magic was furious, and it was quickly seeping out into the kitchen making it difficult for him to breath. Unable to say anything, Harry dropped his head in shame.

Seeing that he was hurting the child, Loki pulled his magic back, wrapping it around himself. "How old were you when the mortal took your innocence?"

Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling. Despite Loki gaining control of his magic, it still felt like someone was sitting on his chest. Against his will he thought back to the day when his uncle took him for the first time. He had been folding clothes in the living room when he heard his aunt screaming at his uncle from upstairs. A minute later she had come storming down the stairs with her purse and went straight out the door, slamming it behind her. Not thinking anything of it, he returned to his folding until he felt two large hands pick him up and slam him down hard onto the arm of the couch. By the time he caught his breath, his uncle had already stripped him down and had slammed brutally inside of him.

Loki stumbled forward grabbing the table for support. He was positive that the child didn't realize what he was doing when he opened his magic up and thrust the memory at him. The image was so powerful that he felt like he himself was the child that was getting violated. The boy couldn't have been more than five or six years old when the incident occurred. He had tried to bring up a shield to block himself from the horrific image, but because some of his magic was bound and the child was so powerful, he was helpless against the assault. He had to watch as that fat mortal relentlessly tore into the tiny child.

Harry stumbled backwards, falling painfully onto his ass. Feeling something wet on his face, he brought his hand up to his nose to wipe it away. He cried out in alarm when he found blood covering his hand. "What happened?" he croaked out, voice feeling raw and sore.

Panting, Loki collapsed onto the chair and dropped his head into his hands. It felt like Thor had tried to crack his skull open with Mjolnir. At hearing the boy cry out in distress, he lifted his head up, shocked to find a puddle of blood on the table dripping from his nose.

"You forced me to watch your memory," Loki answered, his voice not sounding much better than the child's.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Harry cried. "I didn't know I..."

Loki held up his hand. "It's alright, child, I know that you didn't know what you were doing, that's why it was so painful for us."

"Now you see why my father can't find out about my magic? He will surely send me back there."

"You insult your father by thinking that he would ever send you back to that," Loki said sadly. "I may not like him, but your father is a good man."

"But I see how they look at you. How they hate and fear you because of your magic."

Loki snorted. "Child, it's not my magic they hate, it's me. I did some truly horribly things last time I was here, and I deserve their scorn. Your father would not think any different of you if he found out that you were almost as magically powerful as myself."

"Please don't tell him," Harry begged, crawling to the god and kneeling at his feet. "Please, I beg you not tell him. I will do anything if you promise not to tell him." Harry reached out and laid a trembling hand on the god's thigh.

Loki jumped up and flew across the room like someone had burned him. He couldn't believe that the child was offering himself for his silence. "I am not a disgusting child rapist," Loki snarled in disgust. "If my silence means that much to you, then you have it...on two conditions."

Harry quickly got to his feet. "Anything, I will do anything you say." A little voice in the back of his head was screaming that he had to be careful around Loki, but he was too desperate to care. No one could find out about what he was. In the short time that he had been here, he had come to care a great deal for everyone in the tower, maybe even love them, and it would kill him to lose them.

"First, you will stop maiming your own body!" Loki said, glaring at Harry's arms.

Gasping, Harry looked down at his arms fully expecting to see his scars, but was shocked when he saw nothing but flawless skin. "How?"

Loki snickered. "I am a god, I can see through your foolish glamours."

Harry bit his lip. "I will try, but I have been doing it for so long. I don't know if I can just up and stop."

Loki nodded his head in understanding. This child had been hurt worse than any child he had ever encountered. Children were cherished on Asgard, and those caught harming them were banished or imprisoned.

"If you ever feel the urge to hurt yourself, then come to me. We can either talk or I can conjure up a dummy for you to take your frustrations out on."

Harry thought for a moment. "I guess I can try that, but please understand if I have some slip-ups."

Loki nodded his head, fully expecting the child to have many slip-ups. "Second, you will allow me to train you. You are very powerful, and if you don't learn how to control your magic, you could seriously hurt someone or yourself. You also need to learn that your magic is nothing to fear."

"Isn't there a way that you could just bind my magic, take it away forever?" Harry asked in a small, hopeful voice.

Loki looked at the child like he had just sprouted an extra head. "Even if I could take away your magic, I wouldn't. Your magic is a part of you, every bit as much as your arms, legs or head. To take away your magic, it like cutting off your head. There is a reason that magic gifted you, and I won't take that gift away. Let me teach you how to embrace your magic, make it one with you."

Harry lowered his head in defeat, he had been really hoping that Loki could make him normal. "I will allow you to teach me if you promise not to tell anyone that I am a wizard."

Loki held out his hand. "Deal."

Loki's hand reminded him of a snake...ready to strike at any minute. Taking a big reassuring breath, Harry reached out and shook the god's hand.

Loki smiled at the child. "Excellent, we start tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers.

Wah, finally an update. Not as long as my other chapters, but at least it's not painfully short.

Please review :)

*** HP

"Hey, kiddo, do you want to help me out in my workshop today?" Tony asked, reaching out to pluck another blueberry pancake off the plate. He had already eaten eight of them, but who the hell was keeping count?

Harry gave a quick and subtle glance at Loki, then looked back at his father. "Yeah, that would be great, but first I want to write a letter to my friends."

Tony grinned happily at his son. "Sweet, maybe we can make you a mini Iron Man suit."

"Tony," Bruce groaned. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"I agree with Bruce on this one," Pepper said, scowling at her employer. "Harry is only fourteen, he could get seriously hurt."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Honestly, like I would make him a real Iron Man suit, lasers and all. Besides, he will be fifteen next month."

"Isn't that what you had planned?" Pepper snapped.

Tony looked at his son and gave him a wink. "Maybe," he said with a smirk. "Come on Pep, I was ten when I made my first laser, Harry needs to catch up."

Pepper picked up her knife and pointed it at Tony. "Tony, so help me...if you even think..."

Tony held up his hands, laughing. "Easy, Pepper, I get it...no lasers."

Throwing down her napkin, Pepper stood up. "Thank you. Now, some of us actually have to work." Turning to Harry, she gave him a soft smile. "Breakfast was incredible, thank you. I will see you this evening, Harry."

"Bye, Pepper," Harry said shyly.

Pepper looked sternly back at Tony. "No lasers, Tony, I mean it."

Tony took his finger and crossed it over his heart. "Cross my heart, Pepper. No lasers."

Tony watched as Pepper left then waited a minute or two. Smirking, he looked back at his son. "She didn't say anything about missiles."

"Tony," Bruce groaned in exasperation.

"Fine," Tony cried dramatically. "We will just make a plain old boring Iron Man suit with no cool lasers or wicked missiles. Are you happy, mother?"

Dropping his head so his hair was hiding his face, Harry started laughing. He loved this...he loved the banter, the joking, the friendship, the family...he never wanted to lose this.

"Laugh now, Little Chef, but you're going to be the only kid on the playground wearing a laserless, missileless, Iron Man suit," Tony teased.

Harry looked up at his dad, eyes sparkling with happiness and love. "That's alright, I don't need lasers or missiles. I think it will be great just spending the day with you building something."

Tony's heart squeezed almost painfully in his chest. How could he come to love someone so fast? If he would have been asked a few weeks ago if he could handle being a father, he would have said 'hell no.' Kids were something that he never wanted and he had always been careful with his affairs. Almost weekly there was someone claiming to be his love child, but he had never been worried. He knew that there was no way that their claims would prove true, he had always been too careful. He still didn't know how Harry came to be, but he was damn glad that he did. Even though it had only been a short time, he couldn't imagine his life without Harry in it. He knew that Harry had a mountain of issues to work through, but he planned to be by his side every step of the way.

"Alright then, get those letters written than meet me in my workshop." Tony said shoveling the last of his delicious pancakes into his mouth.

"Go ahead, Harry," Bruce encouraged. "We got clean up duty."

Nodding his head and glancing again in Loki's direction, Harry got up and left the table. He hated lying to his father, but he had promised Loki that he would work with him this morning. He knew that even if he could, Loki wouldn't take his magic away from him. He was desperate that his father and the rest of the Avengers would never find out about his magic, and he would do anything and everything that Loki asked of him to keep him quiet.

***HP

"Are you sure Jarvis can't hear us?"

"Don't worry, little Mage, I made it so he can't see or hear anything that's going on in here." Loki reassured for the third time.

Harry released the breath that he had been holding. He didn't want his father to know what was going on between him and Loki. If Tony knew that he was alone in his room with Loki, then he was sure to automatically jump to the wrong conclusion.

Picking up Harry's wand, Loki twirled it around his finger then threw the useless piece of wood onto the bed and turned to face the nervous boy. "You don't need that foolish stick to control your magic. Your magic comes from here," he said, poking him in the chest.

"Everyone in the wizarding world has a wand though, even Dumbledore, and he's the most powerful wizard since Merlin."

Shaking his head, Loki snorted. "Those mere mortals may need a wand, but you do not. You, child, are more powerful than your great Dumbledore and Merlin."

"I'm mortal though, so I need a wand," Harry stubbornly protested.

Loki bent down and started rooting through the boy's trunk, pulling out his books on magic. "You're scared to be different," he said, leafing through useless book then chucking it onto the bed with the wand. "You would be happy being average."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Not average, just normal," he answered softly.

"Why would you want to be normal?" Loki sneered in disgust.

"People fear those that are different and they lash out and hurt them."

"Tell me, child, do you think that your relatives would have treated you better, would have loved even if you weren't magical?" Loki asked giving all his attention to Harry.

"Yes," Harry answered brokenly. "They hated me because I wasn't normal, because I had magic."

Loki looked at the boy in pity. "Your uncle is a sick bastard, and what he did to you had nothing to do with your magic. Yes, that may be why he originally hated you, but that is not what drove him to do the sick and perverted things that he did. Has not your uncle hurt other boys, boys that you consider normal and have no magic?"

Harry didn't say anything, just turned and looked out the window. For some reason he needed to believe that his relatives would have loved him if he wasn't a wizard. He needed to believe that it was the fear of his magic that caused his relatives to hurt him. Uncle Vernon had always said that he was going to beat the freakishness out of him.

Loki knew that Harry wasn't ready to hear the truth. He blamed his magic for every horrible thing that had ever happened to him. "Why do your hands sometimes tremble?" he asked, changing the subject. He had noticed on a couple of occasions that the boy lost control of his hands and they started shaking almost violently.

Harry shoved the hand that wasn't in the cast into his pocket so Loki couldn't see how it shook. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

Loki had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at the boy. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to trust. "I will be the judge of that, child. Now, I can see the remnants of dark magic on you. What happened?"

Harry didn't like to think about the third task, he still had horrible nightmares about it. It didn't help that he didn't have anyone to help him through it, to tell him that it wasn't his fault. "A few weeks ago a powerful dark lord was resurrected using my blood and he cast the Cruciatus curse on me multiple times. The Cruciatus curse is a pain curse, there is no pain worse than it, and if you are held under it long enough, you will go insane. I still get occasional tremors from the damage done to my nerves."

Loki approached Harry. "You said he used your blood?" Slowly, so he didn't startle him, Loki raised his hand and a feint white glow appeared. "Relax," he said when Harry tensed and looked ready to bolt. "It's just a medical scan."

Harry stared at Loki's hand in fear, but despite his instincts screaming at him to flee, he remained standing and facing the god. "The ritual called for bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy forcibly taken." he explained.

Loki didn't like the results that he was getting from the scan. According to it, Harry should have died when he was fifteen months old. The only reason why he had lived despite everything he had suffered was because his magic had kept him alive. If Harry would have been born with average magic, he wouldn't have lived to see sixteen months old.

"You're fourteen years old, how can you already be an enemy to a powerful dark magic user?"

"It's a long story?" Harry shivered uncontrollably when Loki's magic wrapped around his body and sank into him.

"Don't fight it," Loki said gently, concentrating on repairing as much damage as he could. The damage to the nerves was extensive, he was surprised that Harry wasn't shaking more than what he was.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Harry asked shakily. He didn't know how he felt about Loki's magic, on one hand it was warm and comforting, but on the other hand it was wild and dangerous feeling.

"I'm going to heal the nerve damage then correct the damage from the abuse and neglect."

"No," Harry cried out in panic trying to break away from Loki and his magic.

Reaching out, Loki grabbed Harry by the arm. "I won't hurt you, you foolish child." Loki was about at the end of his patience.

"No, it's not that," Harry cried, struggling to break Loki's grip. "If you heal me then they will know that something isn't right. You can heal the nerve damage from the curse, but not the rest."

Loki released the bony arm and pinched the bridge of nose in frustration. "You want me to leave you with wrongly healed and weak bones, scars over the majority of your body, including your anal passage, internal organ damage and a long list of other ailments from the hell you suffered at the hands of your relatives?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want," Harry whispered, finally losing the battle against his tears. "Please, they can't know."

Loki didn't know what to say or do, he had never met anyone so afraid of their magic. "Child, some of the damage done to your internal organs will cause you serious health issues in the near future and will probably greatly shorten your life span. The wrongly healed bones are going to start causing you considerable pain. Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Harry answered softly. "I-I can't lose Tony...I can't lose my dad."

"You would willingly live a sick and painful life just to have a father?"

Harry nodded his head. "You don't understand, you had a caring father and loving family."

"I was adopted," Loki snapped angrily. "They lied to me."

Harry looked at Loki and laughed, but it was a laugh that bordered on insanity. "Did your father starve you? Did he beat and rape you? Did he whore you out to his boss just so he could get a promotion? Did he lock you in a small cupboard under the stairs for days at a time with no food or water, not even access to a bathroom? How about your mother, did she pour hot cooking grease down your back? Did she ignore your father when he made you suck his cock under the dining room table while they were eating dinner?"

Harry walked to the door, tears falling down his face. "If the worse thing your father did was take you in and give you a loving family, treat you like one of his own, then you don't have a right to judge me. I'm done for today." Harry turned and left his bedroom, slamming the door hard behind him.

Loki stood in the middle of the room feeling like Thor had just hit him with a lightning bolt. Odin may have treated him a bit differently than Thor, but it was only subtle things. Odin and Frigga loved him and gave him everything as a child. Even now Frigga doted on him despite all the evil things he has done. He didn't know what it was like to grow up without the love of a father and a mother. Would he be as desperate as Harry for a family if Odin would have left him behind on Jotunheim?

Looking around the bare room, Loki picked up and returned the wand and books to the trunk and magically sealed it. He knew that Harry would be devastated if anyone accidentally stumbled upon them and figured out his secret. He would give the boy the rest of the day, then try again tomorrow.

***HP

Harry was shaking uncontrollably and it didn't have anything to do with his nerve damage. He couldn't believe what he had just said to Loki. Loki had a way of getting under his skin and making him lose his temper.

Storming into the kitchen, he went directly to the knife drawer and started rooting around. He needed to cut himself, to watch himself bleed. He needed to release everything that he was feeling, and he could only do that by cutting.

"Stupid god of michief," Harry muttered under his breath. He couldn't use his regular knife and his bathroom because Loki was still in his room. Grabbing a sharp boning knife, he took a seat at the table and rolled up his sleeve. He wasn't worried about getting caught, Tony was in his workshop, Clint and Steve were at SHIELD headquarters, Thor was in the training room, Bruce was in his lab, Pepper at her office and he didn't give a shit where Loki was. He was desperate to feel the cold blade at his skin and he couldn't wait a minute longer. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he pressed the tip of the blade into his skin.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Harry's eyes flew open and the knife clattered to the floor. Standing in the doorway was a very pretty red headed female with blue-green eyes and dressed entirely in black leather. She had an athletic build and gave off a vibe of being someone dangerous and not to be messed with.

Wide eyed, Harry shook his head. "Nothing, I wasn't doing anything."

Natasha narrowed her eyes and glared at the unknown boy. "Bull shit, kid." she snarled. "I'm not fucking stupid, you were getting ready to cut yourself."

Harry vigorously shook his head no. "No I wasn't, honest. I was just goofing around."

Natasha bent down and picked up the knife. Expertly flipping it around in her hand, she held if out to the boy, hilt first. "Go ahead then, let's see you do it."

Harry stared at the knife in equal parts desperation and fear. He was craving the bite of the knife and the sight of his beautiful red blood pouring down his arm, but he knew that there was no way that the red head would let him go through with it. Even if she did, he didn't think that it would calm him the same way it did when he was alone.

Angrily Natasha slammed the knife down on the table making the boy jump. She could see how badly the boy wanted to take the knife and use it. "Why?" she demanded.

Harry just sat there blankly staring at the knife. "It wasn't what it looked like," he answered softly. "I saw a news segment on cutting and I..."

"Got curious," Natasha snapped. "Kid, I wasn't born yesterday. I saw how you were looking at the knife when I was holding it out to you. Someone who has never cut themselves would look at a knife with such desperate longing." Rolling up her sleeve, Natasha thrust her scarred arm under the boy's nose. "I should know, I have been there."

Heart pounding in his chest, Harry slowly took his eyes off the woman's arm and looked up into her eyes. He knew who she was, recognized her from the news footage about the alien invasion. The pissed off woman was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. "Please don't tell," he begged.

Sighing, Natasha picked up the knife and put it in the sink. Returning to the boy, she took a seat at the table across from him. "What's your name, kid?"

Rolling down his sleeve and nervously fiddling with it, Harry answered in a small voice. "Harry Potter, mam."

"Oh please, kid," Natasha snorted, "don't call me mam. You can call me Natasha, or Tasha for short."

Harry gave Tasha a small smile. "Please don't tell anyone about what you walked in on," he pleaded.

"First, and I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you? When I left, there was no teenage boy's living in the tower."

"Well, you see," Harry answered, blushing a bit, "it seems that I'm Tony Stark's son."

Eyes popping out of her head, Natasha leaned back in her chair and started chuckling. "Oh that's priceless, Stark's a daddy. How's he doing so far?" she asked curiously. Never in a million years did she picture Stark being a father. The man was load, obnoxious, self centered, stuck up and would screw anything that battered their eyes at him.

"He... He's great," Harry answered honestly. "He's done more for me than anyone else and he seems to truly care about me."

"Wow," Natasha said, unable to hide her shock. "Well, I'm glad that he's stepping up. Now onto the serious stuff." Natasha leaned forward and looked the boy directly in the eyes. "How long have you been cutting? I will warn you only once not to lie to me. I have been trained well and I can easily detect a lie. I am also very good at getting information, it's kind of my job."

Harry swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He had never told anyone about his cutting and he didn't want to start now. It was bad enough that Loki knew about it. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked down at his hands. "I started when I was eight, so about six years, almost seven."

Natasha whistled. "Damn kid, you started at eight? What the hell could have been so bad in an eight year old's life to cause him to turn to cutting?" Natasha also couldn't believe that the small, waif like boy sitting in front of her was fourteen years old.

"Everything," Harry answered softly, biting hard on his bottom lip.

Natasha could see the pain in the boy's eyes and she didn't want to push him. Obviously something already had him upset enough today that he was resorting to cutting. "Let me see your arm," she demanded, holding out her hands.

"What?" Harry gasped, yanking his arms off the table and hiding them under it.

"I want to see your arm, I need to assess the damage." When Harry didn't move, Natasha continued. "If you want me to be quiet, then I need to see what I'm dealing with. I'm not just going to walk away like I never saw you gouging a knife into your arm. I'm going to help you work through this, help you find another outlet."

"Why... Why would you want to help me? You don't even know me."

"Because," Natasha answered sadly. "I wish someone would have helped me."

Looking across the table, Harry could see that Natasha meant what she said. Despite her honesty, he still didn't want to show her his arm. Unfortunately, he was scared that she would go running to Tony if he didn't, and that was the last thing that he wanted. Closing his eyes, he canceled the glamours then rolled up his sleeve and held his unbroken arm out to her.

Natasha took the too thin arm and silently inspected it. She was horrified at the amount of scarring, and she didn't miss the fresh, not even twenty four hours old, cuts. Clearing her throat, she looked back into those mesmerizing green eyes. "I take it your other arm looks the same?"

Harry nodded his head, averting his eyes from her intense ones.

Nodding her head, she released his arm then got up and went to the fridge. "Where the hell did all this food come from?" she gasped, grabbing the plate of turkey and some mayo. She had never seen the refrigerator stocked with so much food, and all of it homemade.

Harry shyly scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm, I kind of like to cook."

Natasha moaned when she took a bite of the cold turkey. "This is really good. I think I'm gonna love having you around, kid." Grabbing some bread, she went about making a large turkey sandwich.

"Well now I see what's keeping you from joining me in my workshop, a hot red head!"

Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony. "Stuff it, Stark. You could stand to take some lessons in manners from your son."

Chuckling, Tony plopped in the seat next to Harry, affectionately rubbing his hair. "He really is sweet, isn't he? So, Tash, what do you think of my mini me?"

Natasha couldn't get over the resemblance of the pair. She had thought that Harry looked a lot like Tony, but it was scary seeing them sitting side by side. Harry was definitely more on the pretty and feminine side than Tony though. "I don't know, the two of you may look a lot alike, but he doesn't have your obnoxious streak. I think I need to see a DNA before I'll believe it."

Tony threw his head back and laughed. "You got me there. So what have you two been discussing, did I miss anything?"

Harry looked fearfully at Natasha, begging her with his eyes to not tell Tony about the cutting. It was bad enough that Tony knew about the abuse and the rapes, he didn't want his dad to know that he was even more fucked up.

Natasha knew that she should tell Tony about the cutting, but Harry seemed like he needed someone to trust. The last she needed when she had issues with cutting, was a parent hovering over her. Granted, she only cut for a few months, but she figured she could be more of a help to Harry if she kept his secret and helped him kick the habit. She still planned to strongly encourage Harry to go to Tony and let him help him.

"Self defense," Natasha said, giving Harry a wink. "I figured with him living at Stark Tower and being Tony Stark's only son, it might be a good idea for him to learn how to defend himself. It will also give him a good outlet for things that may be bothering him." Natasha raised one eyebrow at Harry waiting to see what he thought.

Tony turned to Harry and gave him a questioning look. "Is that what you want, Little Chef? Personally, I think it's an excellent idea. You have all these highly trained hero's at your disposal, you should learn what you can from them. I admit, it would make me feel better knowing that you could defend yourself."

Harry couldn't believe that Natasha was going to keep his secret, he also couldn't believe that she suggested him learning how to fight. He was all for learning how to defend himself, but he was terrified at the thought of being in close contact with the guys. Yes, he was learning to trust them, but that didn't mean that he wanted to get all hot and sweaty with them. He definitely didn't want them touching him.

"Only you," Harry said softly, looking up at Natasha. "For now anyway." He could handle being with Natasha, she was a woman and a woman had never sexually assaulted him.

"Yeah... Yeah," Tony said, sadly understanding why Harry only wanted Natasha to teach him. Harry was scared of men and there was no way he could handle being in close contact with them, at least not yet. "What do you say, Tash, up to teaching the next generation of Stark's?"

Natasha looked questioningly at Tony. Why would Harry want her to teach him when Steve and Clint were available?

Tony gave a subtle shake of his head and mouthed 'later'. They were going to have to fill Natasha in on Harry's past.

"Well, I would be honored," Natasha said, turning her attention back to Harry. "And don't think I'm going to take it easy on you just because your arm is in a cast."

***HP

"It's true," Dumbledore said gravely. "The Dursely's moved the same day that they picked Harry up from Kings Cross."

"I told you something wasn't right," Sirius raged. "It's now been weeks, we'll never find Harry in America."

Dumbledore held up his hand to delay all the questions that started to get fired at him. "We will find Harry, have faith. I found out that his relatives moved to California. Harry is still safe and protected by the the blood wards. We will find him and make sure that he is safe and returning to Hogwarts in September, then we will leave him with his family until his birthday."

Sirius slammed his hand down on the table. "Harry does not like living with his family and he isn't safe living so far away. We will find Harry and bring him back here to Grimmauld Place."

"Sirius," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry is..."

"My godson, Albus, and he belongs with me."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before abandoning him and running off after that rat," Severus sneered.

"Enough," Dumbledore said sternly. "Sirius, you are in no condition to look after a teenage boy, especially one that is number one on Voldemort's want list."

"I was the best damn Auror that Moody ever trained," Sirius protested. "I can keep my godson safe."

"Like you did when the two of you were swarmed by Dementors?" Dumbledore reminded him. "Sirius, I'm not doubting your love for Harry, but he is safer with his aunt and uncle."

"He's not," Fred mumbled.

"Fred," George scolded.

"No, George, we can no longer keep quiet. They are hurting Harry, and what kind of friends would we be if we kept our mouths shut and let them continue. Georgie, with Harry in America, we can no longer owl healing potions to him."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Sirius growled, sounding much like his animagus form.

"Boys," Dumbledore warned. "I understand that you care for young Harry, but sneaking out and going to his home was not only dangerous for the two of you, but also for Harry. Now, I thank you for informing us about Harry's move, but I must insist that you go to your room while us adults work this out.

"Sit down," Molly snapped when her twin boy's stood up to leave. "Albus Dumbledore, Fred and George are my boys and I would appreciate it if you would remember that." Molly turned to her boys. "Fred, please finish what you were going to say."

"Molly, I really must insist..."

"Albus, I suggest that you don't finish that sentence," Molly warned, glaring at the headmaster. "Must I remind you that you are the headmaster at their school, not their father. Now, they feel that they have a reason to be concerned about a child that I think of like a son, and I would like to hear what they have to say."

Fred and George high fived each other under the table. Their mother may be one hundred percent loyal to Dumbledore, but she didn't take any shit from him.

"When Harry was twelve," Fred started. "We caught him showering in the locker room."

"Harry never showered in front of us," George added.

"He also never showered in front of any of us," Ron said thoughtfully. "He always took his showers late at night, or early in the morning before any of us woke."

"That's because of the scars," Fred said, looking to his twin for support. It killed him spilling Harry's secret, but they were scared for him. They knew that what Harry suffered at the hands of his uncle was more than just a few slaps about the head.

"And the bones," George added. "Harry is so skinny. I have never seen anyone who's every bone sticks out the way Harry's does."

Fred snorted. "That's what happens when you have been starved your entire life."

Sirius looked to the twins, all color draining from his face. He knew that Harry wasn't happy with his relatives, but he never suspected that it was that bad. "Scars?" he asked, needing to know exactly what they were talking about.

"His back," Fred said softly. "His uncle whips him with his belt or a whip. His back is covered in years worth of scars."

"Then there are the bruises and the broken bones he always has after leaving his relatives house," George added. "They beat him and starve him. Harry begged us not to tell anyone, so we have been secretly owling him potions, bandages and food."

Gasping, Molly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, that poor dear. He was always so shy and polite at the house, but I always found it strange that he would never sit on our furniture."

"That's because he wasn't allowed at his aunt's house," George admitted.

"Did you know?" Sirius growled, lunging to his feet and facing Dumbledore. "Did you know that my pup has been getting abused all these years?"

"Sirius you must understand..."

"Yes or no, old man," Sirius yelled.

Dumbledore knew that there was no way that he was going to get out of answering truthfully. "I had my suspicions," he answered gravely. "but you have to understand, Harry was far safer with his relatives protected behind the blood wards than he was anywhere else in the wizarding world. I couldn't risk a Death Eater getting their hands on him and raising him up to be one of them, or even possibly the next Dark Lord."

"Safer," Molly screeched, shaking in anger. "Broken bones, whip marks, malnourishment, how is that safer?"

"I told you they were the worst sort," Minerva reminded him bitterly. "What about Arabella? You said they she always reported back that Harry was happy and healthy."

Dumbledore winced, the last thing he wanted was both Molly and Minerva having a go at him. "Harry is very powerful, more so than what any of you know. I couldn't risk that kind of power falling into the hands of the dark. Yes, Arabella reported back to me that she suspected that Harry was being abused, but I had to leave him there for the greater good. They are Harry's relatives, they would never really hurt him. All children get spankings and sent to bed without dinner."

"For a week?" Fred yelled, tears falling from his eyes and visibly shaking.

George wrapped his arm around his brother and pulled him in to a comforting embrace. Not many knew it, but Fred was very sensitive. He had his suspicions that his twin had empathic abilities. "Harry once told us that his uncle locked him in the cupboard under the stairs for a week with no food or water. They didn't even let him out to use the bathroom, just gave him a bucket."

Sirius felt like he could throw up. He knew that Harry wasn't happy, hell, what kid agrees to move in with their escaped convict godfather minutes after meeting him? Glaring at Dumbledore, he pointed his finger at him and snarled. "We will find Harry, then you will stay the hell away from him. You purposely left him in an abusive home all for your fucking greater good. Well, no more. What makes the greater good more important than Harry's good? How have you have lived with yourself all this time knowing that you left a baby...an innocent boy, in a home where he was being hurt?"

"It wasn't easy," Dumbledore said sadly, "but it had to be done."

Kingsley sat back in his chair listening to everything in horror. He never had the chance to meet teen Harry Potter, but he had known him when he was a small babe. He had been good friends with James, they had went through the Auror academy together. He had visited the Potters after Harry had been born and Harry had been the first baby that he had ever held. He was such a sweet and beautiful little boy, James had even been worried because he never cried. He had his suspicions where Harry was at, or at least had an idea who knew where he was at, but he was going to keep his mouth shut, at least for now. He had thought it strange when Nick had contacted him a few days ago and started asking questions about Harry Potter, but he had assumed that SHIELD was just checking in on the wizarding world. No, he was going to pay a visit to his brother and find out what he knew about Harry before telling Sirius or Dumbledore. An hour ago he would have went running to Dumbledore without hesitation, but not after hearing what the old man had did to him.

***HP

"Are you sure that you don't want lasers? We don't have to tell Pepper, you know. What she don't know won't hurt her."

Harry held his arm out straight in front of him. He was wearing a gauntlet identical to the one on his father's suit. "I admit that it would be cool, but I don't need one."

Tony gasped. "Take that back, everyone needs a laser. Just think how much better the world be if everyone was walking around with a laser attached to their arm."

"Yeah, I don't think everyone having lasers at their disposal would make the world better," Harry giggled.

"Huh, well it made my life better," Tony pouted.

"This really is wicked," Harry said, flexing his fingers,

"You think that's awesome, wait until we get the rest finished and get you flying."

Harry dropped his arm in shock and stared at his dad with his mouth hanging open.

"That is if you're not afraid of heights," Tony quickly added, taking his shock for fear.

"No," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. "I love being up high. I just didn't think my suit would actually fly. I had assumed that it was just for fun."

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Tony chanted, shaking his head back and forth. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I do everything big and over the top. Why the hell would I make you an a Iron Man suit and not have it fly? I'm still pouting over the lack of lasers and missiles."

"Wow," Harry said, raising his hand back out in front of him. "I can't wait to fly. This has really been fun. Thank you," he said sincerely.

"You're a natural at this, Little Chef. Before you know it, you will be building your own robots and AI systems."

"I don't know about that," Harry mumbled. "I've never been all that smart."

Tony put down the wrench then picked up a cloth and wiped the grease from his hands. "It's kind of hard to do good in school when you're not allowed to do better than your dumb as shit cousin."

"H-How did you know that?" Harry gasped.

"Harry, you went from teachers wanting to move you up a few grades, to lowest grades in the class in just a few short weeks. Your grades, no matter the subject, were always right below your cousin's. It wasn't hard to figure out." Tony explained.

Harry took off the gauntlet and placed it on the table. "How did you find out about my grades?" he asked, taking a few steps back away from his father.

Tony didn't want to upset his son, but there was no way that he was going to lie to him. "After you passed out, I had Jarvis dig up whatever he could on you and your horrid relatives."

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling sick to his stomach. He knew there wouldn't be much on him, especially after the age of eleven. Tony was the type that needed to know everything, and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. He hated that they knew about the abuse and the rapes, but Tony couldn't find out about his magic.

"Hey, relax, kiddo," Tony said softly when he noticed that Harry was about to have a meltdown. "I didn't know anything about you, and you were close to dying. I had Jarvis find out what he could so we could help you. I didn't know if you were allergic to any medications or food, then when we saw the scars...well, you can imagine how we panicked."

"I-I'm sorry that I got upset," Harry said, lowering his head submissively. "It's just that..."

Tony placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to ignore how he flinched at the contact. "Harry, I know that we haven't fully talked about your past, and I promise that I won't pressure you. I know that you lived a nightmare, but there is nothing that that bastard did, or made you do, that would change how I feel about you. You are the son that I never knew that I wanted, and now could never live without."

Harry wiped a tear from his face with a trembling hand. "I-I was s-six," his said, voice barely above a whisper.

Tony closed his eyes, swallowing the bile that had worked it's way up. He didn't have to ask Harry what he was talking about, unfortunately he knew.

Harry couldn't believe that he admitted that to his father, it just tumbled out before he could stop it. "Oh god, I'm gone be sick," he groaned, falling to his knees.

Tony quickly grabbed a trash can and thrust it in front of his son just in time for him to get sick in it. He desperately wanted to lose his stomach too, but for his son, he had to be strong. He knew that Harry had been young when the sexual abuse started, and despite the pictures showing a young Harry, he had hoped that he had been closer to nine or ten. Not that nine or ten was any better, but six was still a baby. At ten, he knew what sex was and he had lost his virginity at thirteen, but at six, he knew nothing about sex or the human body. A six year old should have been playing make-believe and watching cartoons, not suffering at the hands of sick, vile men. His son must have been terrified, confused and in immense amount of pain.

"Take deep breaths, now," Tony said soothingly, kneeling down next to Harry. He would have loved to have reached out and comforted him, but he knew that his touch was the last thing that Harry wanted.

Sobbing, Harry put his head between his legs and tried taking deep breaths. He knew that his father knew about the sexual abuse, but that didn't make it any easier to talk about it. It had been beat into him since as far back as he could remember that if he talked about it, he would be killed.

"Harry, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, that would ever make me change the way that I feel about you. I know that we have only been together for a short time, but there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Hell, I'm willing to go against Pepper and outfit your suit with lasers and missiles...and I'm terrified of that crazy read head."

Harry lifted his head up and gave his dad a watery smile. "Thank you," he whispered. "I-I'm not ready to talk about everything, but I promise that I will try. I'm so glad that I have you for a dad. Is... Is it alright if I call you dad?" he asked shyly.

Tony couldn't prevent the smile that lit up his entire face. "I would be honored if you called me dad...son."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers...

Finally an update :) Man, I really had a hard time writing this chapter, my muse was not cooperating,,lol. I hope you enjoy and leave me a review...

***HP

Tony winced when he heard something shatter, praying that the specially made windows were holding up. Kicking off the wall he had been leaning against, he made his way to Steve who was just stepping out from the elevator.

"How long has he been in there?" Steve asked, cringing when it sounded like something was trying to beat it's way through the wall.

"Three hours," Tony said in disbelief. "I'm glad we thought to tell him in the containment room, we never would have gotten the hulk in there if he found out anywhere else."

Steve looked at Tony sadly. "How are you holding up?"

Tony looked blankly at the wall across from him. "The only thing keeping me from killing the fucker, is my son. I feel like Bruce, like there is a monster inside of me trying to break loose."

Steve looked down at his feet, fists tightly clenched at his sides. "I know how you feel," he admitted quietly. "I have been mad before, but never have I felt like I could commit cold blooded murder."

Tony closed his eyes, seeing his son broken and crying on his workshop floor. The horrors his son had to have suffered flashed through his mind. How could someone do such despicable, vile things to small kids?

With a cry of rage, Tony stormed to the door of the Hulk's containment room. "Jarvis, let me in." he demanded, "and seal the door, and don't you dare open it for anyone but Bruce or myself."

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve demanded, making his way towards Tony.

Tony smirked. "I can't go after those fuckers just yet, but I can blow off some steam with the help of our giant green friend."

"Tony," Steve yelled, lunging for the millionaire's arm, but he was a half a second too late. Tony was through the door and it sealed behind him before he could grab him. "You stupid, reckless son of a bitch," Steve grumbled. "Jarvis, open the door!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have been ordered to not open the door."

Cursing, Steve put his ear to the door and held his breath so his could hear better. Tony didn't do anything cheap so the door was high quality and virtually impossible to hear through. He could make out some muffled noises that could possibly be voices, but that was about it. Pressing his ear tighter to the door, and scrunching one eye up in hopes of hearing better, he gave an unmanly yelp and lunged backwards when something slammed into the door.

"I got a hundred saying that was Tony's head."

"Clint," Steve groaned, realizing that the archer witnessed his childish display of eavesdropping and girlish yelping. "When did you get here?"

"Right when the rich idiot locked himself in the room with one very pissed off Hulk." Clint smirked. "And just for the record, I am not cleaning up the pieces of Stark when that door finally opens."

"This isn't good," Steve said, looking back towards the door when he heard something slam against it again. "Harry needs Tony, how could he be so reckless?"

"Tony is hurting." Clint said sadly. "He feels helpless because he can't take Harry's pain and fear away, and he can't kill that fat bastard because we need him to lead us to more perverts like him. Tony needs to hit and take his pain and frustration out on someone, and who better than..."

"The Hulk," Steve finished. "He going to get killed."

Clint nodded his head. "Without a doubt."

***HP

Groaning, Tony grabbed his head and carefully struggled to sit up. "What the hell did I drink last night? I haven't felt this bad after a night of partying since I was eighteen." Cracking his eyes open, he quickly squeezed them tightly shut when the light tried to pierce his brain.

With another load groan, he laid back down and tried to remember what the hell happened. Everything hurt on his body, even his hair. The surface under him was hard and he could tell by the coolness against his skin that he was naked. Why the hell wasn't he in a nice warm bed spooning against a beautiful, hot, blond? Waking with a hangover and slight memory loss wasn't new to him, but he always woke with a naked beauty warm in his arms.

"Good, you're not dead, now I can kill you."

Forcing his eyes open, Tony looked to his left and slowly opened his eyes. "You're not a naked, hot blond," he whined at seeing Bruce sitting against the wall. "Though, you are naked."

Bruce glared at Tony. "What the hell where you thinking locking yourself in here with the other guy? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Sitting up and painfully scooting back until he could lean against the wall, Tony looked down and grimaced at the bruises covering the majority of his body. "You did this?" he asked, looking back to Bruce who was completely bruise free.

Bruce stared unblinkingly at Tony. "The other guy could have killed you last night. What the hell, Tony?"

Moaning, Tony closed his eyes and let his head fall against the wall. "I wasn't," he answered softly. "I just needed...I..." Unable to get the words out, Tony dropped his chin to his chest.

"I get it," Bruce sighed. "but you could have picked a fight with Clint or Steve, you didn't have to piss off the other guy."

"The other guy was already pissed off," Tony snickered. "I just gave him some entertainment and kept him company."

"Still, what would have happened to Harry if you would have gotten yourself killed? Did you forget who his only living relatives are?"

Paling, Tony looked to Bruce. "I'm going to get Pepper to immediately change my will. If anything ever happens to me, will you take Harry?"

Bruce stared disbelievingly at Tony, eyes wide with shock. "You want me to be Harry's guardian if you die?"

"Yes," Tony answered without hesitating. "You care deeply for Harry, and he cares for you. I trust that you would do right by my son."

"I...I..." Bruce stuttered. "What about the other guy though?"

Tony snorted. "He won't hurt Harry. Hell, he left me alive...mostly," he winced when he tried stretching.

Bruce didn't need to think about it, he knew that there was no way that he could walk away from Harry. He didn't understand it, but he loved Harry like he was his own. "I'll take Harry, and I promise that I won't let anything happen to him."

Tony nodded his head gratefully. He couldn't believe that it never crossed his mind what would happen to Harry if he got killed. There was a lot of people out there that would love to see him six feet under or swimming with the fishes. If he died today, before changing his will, his son would end up back with his aunt and uncle.

"Tony, you may want to add a few more names to the will as backup...just in case. I'm not exactly a banker with a safe, cushy day job."

"Right," Tony chuckled. "Like the Hulk would ever let something happen to you."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to put Pepper down too, maybe even Steve or Clint. Everyone in the tower adores Harry and would look after him if something happened. We live a dangerous life, it can't hurt to have a safety net for Harry."

"I'm going to take your advise and do that," Tony said, already mentally compiling a list of possible guardians for his son. At seeing Bruce shift uncomfortably against the wall, Tony smirked. "I didn't see any bruises on you so I had assumed that I didn't get any good hits in. Come on, tell me, did I break a rib or something? I know that I have one hell of a punch?"

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony. "Only when in your Iron Man suit, Stark. You hit like a girl."

Tony grinned cockily. "Have you ever been hit by Natasha or Pepper? I will totally take that as a compliment. Fess up, what's the damage."

Trying to get comfortable while keeping his privates hidden, Bruce glared at Tony. "You honestly don't remember, do you?"

Tony shook his head no. "Nope, I think I took too many hits to the head last night." Tony gently prodded his sore head, yelping when he pressed too hard on a particularly large knot. "Hey, doc, I think I'm going to need an X-ray."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his, he couldn't believe that Tony had no memory of what happened last night. "Tony, don't you find it odd that you're naked?"

Tony laughed. "Hell no, I'm use to waking up naked with no recollection of the night before."

"Don't you find it odd though in this situation?"

Noting how Bruce was sitting leaning to the side to keep his weight of his ass, Tony's jaw dropped open and his eyes about popped out of his head. "No fucking way!" he cried. "Are you saying that you and I... That I... That you let me..."

"Yes, Tony, that's exactly what I'm saying." Bruce growled forcefully.

"How?" Tony gasped.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know, everything is kind of fuzzy."

Tony threw his head back and started laughing. "Good one, Banner, you had me going there for a minute. There is no way that I would forget tapping that fine ass of yours."

Bruce clenched his teeth together so hard that he was sure Tony could hear his teeth cracking. "Would you like for me to get you DNA proof that we..." Bruce's waved his hand between the two of them. "From the feel of it, I got plenty." Bruce grimaced as he switched sides that he was leaning on.

Tony sat there staring at Bruce while gaping like a fish. He knew Bruce, and he knew that there was no way in hell that he would joke around about something like this. Honestly, the man had no sense of humor whatsoever. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Blushing, Bruce nodded his head yes.

Tony ran his hand over his mouth a couple of times while he tried to form the right words to say. "Was I the best you ever had?"

Bruce desperately wanted to punch the jerk in the nose, but he really was too sore to move. It had been many, many years since he bottomed, and now he remembered why. He didn't remember how he ended up under Tony, and never would he admit it, but Tony really was the best he ever had. Of course, the man had loads of experience.

"Just get dressed and get the hell out," Bruce snapped, wanting nothing more than a shower and a nap.

Tony pouted. "Come on, I need details. You just can't tell me that we fucked then kick me out."

"I can, and I did," Bruce snarled. "Now get the hell out. And, Tony, if you tell anyone about what happened here, I will be taking guardianship of Harry sooner than later. I swear, Tony, I'll kill you if this gets out."

Tony didn't doubt Bruce for a second. "Fine, don't tell me,"he whined as he gathered up his clothes and started dressing. "I'll just have to watch the security camera footage."

Bruce paled. "Dammit, Tony!" he roared. "I want that footage." But it was too late, Tony was already out the door and gone.

***HP

"So, you survived?"

Tony stopped just inside the kitchen and looked around. "Where's Harry?" he asked Steve who was standing at the stove attempting to cook something that smelled burnt.

"Still sleeping according to Jarvis. I got concerned when he wasn't in here cooking like mad when I came in." Steve took a good look at Tony and whistled when he saw all the bruises. "Damn, Hulk really worked you over, didn't he?"

"It was worth it, I got to work Bruce over after?" Smirking, Tony winked at Steve.

"You and Bruce got into it?" Steve asked in concern. It was never good for the team if two of them were at each other's throats.

Tony groaned, shaking his head at the Captain's innocence. He had a great comeback for Steve's question, but he knew if he said anything, Bruce would kill him. "Something like that," he mumbled. As soon as he got a chance, he was watching the footage from last night. Damn if he wasn't going to force himself to remember getting it on with Bruce. He was also curious to see how it happened, was the Hulk involved at all? He couldn't see the big green guy bending over and taking it from him.

Grimacing, Steve placed a platter in the middle of the table and took a seat across from Tony. Leaning back in his chair, he stared at the platter then up at Tony. "Uh, you can go first."

Scrunching up his nose, Tony grabbed the spoon and dished himself a helping. Grabbing a fork, he started poking at the runny, orange slop. "What the hell is this?"

Steve frowned. "I watched Harry a couple of times as he made scrambled eggs, I thought I could do it." Steve leaned forward to grab himself some eggs, but changed his mind when he got a whiff of them. "Harry makes it look so easy," he whined.

Chuckling, Tony stood up and backed away from the table. "Maybe I should go and check on Harry, it's not like him to sleep in like this." Tony was just about to turn and leave when the door slammed open and a very sleep disheveled Harry came rushing in still in his pajamas.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry panted, eyes wide and teary. "I didn't mean to sleep in. I can have breakfast ready in fifteen minutes."

Tony and Steve watched as Harry rushed to the refrigerator and started to frantically pull ingredients out. "Hey, kiddo, is everything alright?" Tony asked gently.

"I'm sorry, I promise to never sleep in again," Harry mumbled brokenly. "I don't know what came over me, I know better than to sleep in. Please don't be mad, I'm sorry."

Steve and Tony exchanged looks of concern. Slowly, Tony approached his son and gently placed his hand over Harry's, stopping the manic whisking of the egg batter. "Hey, we're not mad at you, kiddo. You're a teenager, you're supposed to sleep in till noon and stay up until three in the morning. It's not your job to cook for us." Tony didn't miss how Harry's hand was trembling under his. His son was terrified of him.

Harry refused to lift his head up to look at his father. He didn't want to see the disappointment and anger in his eyes. He was good at one thing, and now he couldn't even do that right. They would see that he was nothing more than a freeloader, a waste of space and send him back to his uncle.

"I'm good at cooking," Harry mumbled softly. Stepping away from Tony, he grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove.

Tony looked to the door and his eyes landed on Bruce's concerned ones. He wasn't sure how to handle Harry, the boy was about to lose it.

"Oh, excellent, a late breakfast," Bruce said as he made his way to the table, never taking his eyes off Harry. He was hoping to relax the boy before he had a total melt down. "I was afraid that I was late and going to miss it."

"I just got here myself, seems we all needed a little extra sleep this morning. It's a good thing too, Capcicle was going to poison us with his cooking," Tony joked, giving his son a gentle nudge with his elbow.

Harry flinched, stumbling away from his father. "I'm so sorry dad, I won't sleep in again." Tuning, he went back to cooking, trying to hide his trembling and tears. He was praying that they wouldn't send him away or beat him. He had been up most the night with nightmares and didn't fall into a good sleep until five this morning. He honestly didn't mean to be late with getting breakfast on the table.

"Son, you're not in trouble, no one is mad at you. Cooking is not your job and you will not be punished for not doing it." Tony said firmly. "Yes, we love your cooking, but if you decided to never cook for us again, we wouldn't be mad at you."

Harry dropped his chin to his chest willing his tears away. He just didn't know what to do or say anymore. Tony and everyone else was giving him everything that he had ever dreamed of...and it was scaring him. He knew that he was going to mess up and ruin everything, he was going to give them a reason to hate him.

"Harry, why don't you go and get a shower and I will order up some breakfast?" Bruce suggested kindly. "Take the day off and relax."

Without looking up, Harry ran from the kitchen. "Don't," Bruce ordered when Tony went to follow him. "Give him time. Let him shower and calm down, then try talking to him. Tony, I know you have given it some thought, but Harry really needs professional help."

"I know," Tony said, staring at the kitchen door longing to follow his son, but Bruce was right, Harry needed time. "Who can I trust though to not run to the media?"

"SHIELD," Steve suggested. "They have an army of doctors working for them and they are all under contract to keep their mouths shut. Phil got me an excellent psychiatrist after I woke."

Tony opened his mouth to say something insulting, but Bruce shut him up with a warning look. "He's right, Tony, SHIELD doctors would be able to help Harry. Their psychiatrists are trained to deal with PTSD and other disorders, they will know how to help Harry."

Tony knew that they were right, but he also knew that there was no way in hell that Harry would willingly go. His boy had been hurt so bad, and he was still hurting. He didn't know what he could do to help Harry, but he would do whatever it took to see him through this horrible nightmare.

***HP

Sitting on the shower floor as scolding hot water beat down on him, Harry ran the sharp blade down his arm for a fifth time. He couldn't have stopped himself from cutting even if he wanted to, which right at this moment he didn't. He needed to feel something other than fear and rejection. He couldn't deal with everything he was feeling on the inside, so he cut himself so all he could feel was the pain on the outside. He knew that Loki and Natasha would be mad, but he had no control over it.

He couldn't believe how he acted in the kitchen, like begging and pleading had ever helped him before. His father must think that he was not only worthless, but also weak and pathetic. Why couldn't he just be a normal fourteen, almost fifteen, year old boy? With tears streaming down his face, he brought the blade down on his arm again.

"Sir, Mr Banner has asked me to inform you that breakfast has arrived." Jarvis announced.

Getting to his feet, Harry quickly washed himself up then wrapped one of his old shirts around his arm. His arm was bleeding pretty bad so he was going to have to keep it wrapped tight and wear hoodie. Hopefully no one would question him wearing a hoodie in the summer. His glamours would hide the scars and fresh cuts, but would do nothing for the blood.

The thought of eating right now turned his stomach, but he didn't want to upset Bruce and his father anymore today. They may have said that he wasn't in trouble for not having the breakfast on the table, but he knew better.

Harry was brutally wrenched out of his thoughts when he walked out of the bathroom and spotted Loki leaning against his bed.

"I would ask if you would like me to heal those disgusting, self inflicted wounds, but you seem to enjoy being in pain," Loki sneered.

"You wouldn't understand," Harry muttered, grabbing the hoodie his aunt had given him on the day he met his father and slipping it on. "Can we not do this right now? I have had enough already for today."

"No I don't understand." Loki admitted. "How does mutilating yourself make you feel better?"

Harry looked at Loki, then shaking his head, he turned and left the room. He knew that there was no way he would ever get the god to understand.

"Ah, son of Stark, how fairs you today?"

Biting his lip, Harry stared at the large figure blocking his path. He had never seen anyone the size of Thor before, and the man bloody terrified him. How did one even grow to be the size of Thor?

"I-I'm fine, sir," Harry answered shakily, hunching his shoulders and making himself small.

Thor threw his head back laughing out loud, missing how he made the small boy jump and stumble backwards. "Come now, child, don't call me sir, we are practically family. You can call me Thor."

Nervously tugging on his hoodie, Harry nodded his head. He just wanted to get past Thor and get to the kitchen. Thor seemed nice enough, but his nerves couldn't handle much more today.

"Brother, I do believe that food is awaiting us in the kitchen," Loki said silkily from behind Harry.

Harry curled in on himself even more, he had totally forgotten about Loki. Now he was trapped between two very powerful gods and he could feel another panic attack threatening to come on.

Feeling a spike in the boy's magic, Loki gently wrapped his own magic around Harry trying to comfort him. He didn't have to be an empath to feel that the boy was beyond terrified of Thor. He knew that he also wasn't helping matters by standing so close behind him. He had explained to Thor the night before that Harry had been severely physically and sexually abused since his was a small child, but Thor was a bit thick and he didn't realize that he was scaring the child.

Harry didn't want Loki's magic touching him, but it was warm and comforting and he couldn't stop from embracing it, pulling it deeper inside of himself. He didn't like being consumed by fear, and Loki was taking some of that fear away, calming him.

Finally seeing the fear in the boy's eyes, Thor backed away out of the hallway. It hurt that the boy was afraid of him, he would never raise a hand to a child, no matter how angry he got. He understood his fear though, his brother had explained what the child had suffered at the hands of his family, and his size and loud voice must be greatly intimidating to him.

Loki was shocked when Harry not only didn't fight off his magic, but welcomed it, clinging to it in desperation. The fear he could feel coming off of the child was almost blinding. He could almost understand why he cut himself to deal with all his issues. He had never been around a child as damaged as Stark's son.

"Hey, mini chef, everything alright?"

Harry looked past Thor's large shoulder and saw his dad looking at him in concern. "E-everything's fine, dad, Thor was just asking how I was doing."

"Yes, I was just getting to know your fine son," Thor said, slapping Tony on the shoulder. "He's a fine b... lad," Thor quickly corrected himself when he saw Harry tense. For some reason being called boy really upset him.

Tony groaned under Thor's heavy hand. He hoped that sometime soon the god would remember that mortals were breakable. "Breakfast is here," he reminded, throwing at glare at Loki. He didn't like how close the prick was standing next to his son, or how Harry was leaning slightly towards him, shoulders almost touching.

Harry nodded his head, giving Thor another weary look. He wanted to get to the kitchen, but there was no way he was going to pass close to the god of thunder in such a tight area like the hallway. As if sensing the problem, Thor tuned around a headed to the kitchen.

"Don't let his size scare you, child. Thor is nothing more than a teddy bear with too many muscles. He would never lay a hand on you." Loki said softly.

"Yeah, he's not the god you need to be worried about," Tony snarled. "Get the hell away from my son, Reindeer Games."

Smirking, Loki held up his hands and backed away from Harry. "I may not be a nice guy, Stark, but I would never harm a child."

"Unless there was something in it for you," Tony growled. "What, do you think there were no kids injured when you let the Chitauri attack?"

Loki frowned. "I wasn't in complete control of myself. I never would have done what I did if I was."

"But you would happily try to rule earth," Tony snapped back.

Shrugging his shoulders, Loki stepped around Harry. "Midgard doesn't hold much interest for me. It is a planet full of weak, whiny mortals, why would I want to be ruler of that?"

"Because you will never be ruler of Asgard," Tony smirked, enjoying how Loki's face darkened and his fists clenched at his sides. He knew that being the king of Asgard was a touchy subject for the god of lies.

Harry grit his teeth when he felt Loki's magic go from warm and comforting, to dangerous and volatile. The god would like nothing more right now than to hurt his father. "C-can we please go to the kitchen?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. He didn't want to eat, he just wanted to get the two of them apart before all hell broke lose. He really didn't want to be caught in the middle when they decided to tear each other apart.

Reluctantly breaking eye contact with Loki, Tony nodded his head and turned for the kitchen. Something wasn't right between his son and Loki, and he planned to keep a closer eye on the two of them for now on.

***HP

"What brings you to my neck of the woods, Kings?" Nick asked, already knowing why his brother was standing in his office.

"Just tell me what you know, Nick," Kingsley sighed, taking a seat across from his brother. He knew that Nick could be tough to talk to when he wanted to play games, at times it reminded him of trying to get information out of Dumbledore.

Nick leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to be more specific, Kings, I know a lot of stuff."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "I don't think it's a mere coincidence that Harry Potter shows up missing just days after you contacted me asking questions about him."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "From what you told me of how the wizarding world treats him, I wouldn't blame him if he ran away."

"I wouldn't either," Kingsley agreed, "but his relatives moved to America taking Harry with them and we just found out that they possibly could be abusing him."

Nicks good eye started to tick and his top lip curled back in a snarl. "Possibly, Kingsley, there is no possibly about it. That boy was hours from death when one of my doctors and one of my agents saved him, and it was all thanks to his loving relatives. Tell me, how is it that the all powerful wizards and witches of Hogwarts missed the signs of severe abuse in a child in their care. My agents had only met the boy for mere minutes and they could tell that he was being abused."

Kingsley paled at hearing conformation that Harry had been abused and had almost died. "Child abuse is virtually unheard of in our world, and punishable with life in Azkaban if found guilty. From what I understand from his friends, Harry was very good at hiding it. The only ones who knew about the abuse where a set of twins who walked in on him while he was showering. They sent him healing potions over the summer holidays and helped patch him up when he returned to school."

Nick shook his head. "Kings, it's much, much worse than that. Tell me, what would happen if the boy decided that he didn't want to return to the wizarding world?"

Kingsley's eyes widened at the question. "He has to return, especially now that You-Know-Who has returned."

"Oh for the love of... Just say the damn man's name," Nick growled. He could never understand why the witches and wizards of the wizarding world were afraid to say a man's name.

"Look, Nick, Harry has to return, he must be trained." Kingsley stressed, ignoring his brother's remark about the name. Nick was practically a squib, he would never fully understand. Nick had magic, but not enough to consciously use it or get him accepted into Hogwarts. In times of high stress, especially when they were younger, Nick was known to have bouts of accidental magic, but it was only small stuff like an object falling off the table or doors slamming.

"You still haven't answered my question. What would happen if Potter decided that he wanted to remain in America?" Nick asked again. Tony had told him that Harry didn't want to return to his boarding school and that he chose to be homeschooled while he worked through his issues. Tony may not be his favorite person, and he had yet to officially meet his son, but he considered Harry part of the SHIELD family and he would stand behind him and Tony. Tony changed so much for the better since Harry came into his life, and he really didn't want the old Tony Stark back.

Kingsley shook his head. "I honestly don't know, Harry Potter is a very important figure in our world. He is also prophesied to be the only one able to destroy the most powerful dark wizard in history."

Nick snorted. "Prophecies are a load of shit. I can tell you this, Kingsley, that boy does not want to return to your world. His abuse goes much deeper than a slap in the face or even a belt to the back."

Kingsley may be an Order member and loyal to Dumbledore, but he was an Auror first. If there was a crime committed, he wanted details and those responsible. "Tell me what you know, Nick," he demanded, smile gone.

Nick shook his head. "That's Potter's business, not mine. He obviously didn't think your world would help him since he didn't go to you for help."

"Nick, this is serious. The Potters were good friends of mine and I knew that boy when he was just a baby. Never doubt that I wouldn't do right by him. I'm not the one responsible for putting him in that home and ignoring his abuse. The one that is responsible though is also Harry's magical guardian and he can force him back to our world, his wishes be damned."

Nick sat up and leaned across his desk glaring at his brother. "Explain magical guardian."

Kingsley knew that look all to well, Nick was done playing around. Even though he was a very powerful Auror, his older brother could still intimidate him with just that look. "All orphaned heirs are assigned a magical guardian, someone to look after their magical welfare and their estate if they have no magical relatives to do so...like Harry. Harry is not only the Potter heir, but also the Black and Peverell. There are rumors that Harry is also the heir to the four Hogwarts founders, but I have no proof of that."

"So, what you are saying, this magical guardian can waltz right in and force the boy back to England against his and his relatives wishes?"

"Yes," Kingsley answered, "though I don't understand why Harry would want to remain with his abusive relatives."

"And why would he want to return to a world that loves him one minute and curses him the next? Why would he want to return to a world where they expect a child to do a grown hit wizards job? Why would he want to return to a world where they ignore his pain and suffering? And why would he want to return to a world that left him in a home where he was verbally, physically and sexually abused?" Nick snarled.

"What!" Kingsley roared, horrified at what he just heard. "Dammit, Nick, I need to know what you know."

"So you can tell his magical guardian and have him hauled back to your world?" Nick snapped.

"So I can protect him and get him justice. Is Harry still with his relatives?" Kingsley asked, panic in his voice.

Nick stared at his brother, he knew that Kingsley was serious and that he would never hurt Harry. "What do you know of the boy's conception?"

Kingsley raised one eyebrow. "Well, I wasn't there for the act so I don't know the exact details, but I vividly remember when our father taught us the birds and the bees."

Nick cringed, remembering that talk himself. "Tell me, was there ever a time before Harry was born that James missed a few weeks of work?

Kingsley thought back for a minute. "Well, he took leave the month before Harry was born and didn't return until Harry was a month old. He had an injury that put him on desk duty two months before that and he had to have surgery, that's why he got so much time off."

"Was Harry born at St. Mungo's?"

"Nick, what does this have to do with Harry now?" Kingsley growled. He just wanted to check on Harry and make sure he was safe.

"Ok, how about this." Nick smirked. "If Harry had another, living biological parent, would his magical guardian still have say over him?"

"Nick, what are you getting at?" Kingsley growled in frustration. "James and Lily are both dead, I saw their bodies. The only one who can contest Harry's magical guardian is Sirius Black his godfather, and since he's a wrongly accused escaped convict, there's nothing he can do."

"Kingsley, Lily Potter was never pregnant and she did not give birth to Harry Potter. Harry Potter was birthed by James Potter and sired by a very powerful and rich muggle by the name of Tony Stark. Harry's relatives sold him to his father a few weeks back for a half a million dollars. A couple of my agents immediately noticed the signs of abusive and got him help...which was good because he was dying from blood poisoning that he got from his uncle whipping his back to shreds."

Kingsley opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was finally able to make a sound. "You're joking? " At seeing the serious expression on his brother's face, Kingsley paled. "Son of a bitch."

"Look, Kings, that boy is in bad shape and he doesn't want to return to your world. Tony, his father, is one of my men, and while he is the biggest pain in my ass, he's a damn good man. I will stand behind Tony and his son if anyone from your world tries to take him. Tony himself is very powerful with very powerful friends, your lot wouldn't want to go against them."

"If Harry's father is a muggle, then his magical guardian can still take him. If Harry would have been just a normal underage wizard it wouldn't have mattered, but he will be a Lord one day, and as such, his magical guardian has rights over his muggle father." Kingsley said softly, having a hard time believing everything. He couldn't believe that Lily wasn't Harry's mother. He saw James up until a month before he gave birth, he never once suspected.

"Well, your lot better be ready for one hell of a fight. Tony adores his son and so does his team mates. As of right now, none of them know that Harry is a wizard and it seems that Harry doesn't want them to know. Makes sense after the way his relatives treated him because of his magic."

Kingsley sighed, not knowing how to handle the situation. "Is Harry safe and happy?"

Nick nodded. "There have been bumps, but Harry is happy and probably safer than what he has ever been in your world."

Kingsley rubbed his bald head. "Tell me, Nick, what am I supposed to do? This is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived we are talking about. Half the wizarding world is looking for him, including the newly resurrected dark lord."

"Who is Potter's magical guardian," Nick asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," Kingsley growled, still mad at the man for ignoring reports of Harry being abused.

"Shit," Nick cursed. He knew that there would be no reasoning with that old fool. Things were about to get very ugly. "Tony won't give Harry up and he will have no issues with tearing your world apart to get to his son. If his godfather was found innocent, would he allow Harry to stay with his father?"

"Yes, I believe so. Sirius cares a great deal for Harry, and despite being extremely immature, he would only want what's best for his godson. I do know that he would want to remain in Harry's life, but if he wants to live with his father, Sirius would allow it."

"Good," Nick said gruffly. "You need to get him declared innocent so he can become Harry's magical Guardian."

"I will get started on that right away, though it may take time. I brought up going to the head of the department in Sirius' defense a few months ago, but Dumbledore shot me down."

"Of course," Nick snorted. "If Sirius is declared innocent then Dumbledore loses control of Harry, and that's the last thing the old man wants."

Kingsley closed his eyes with a groan. "You're right, I never saw it that way."

"Of source not, you all think the sun rises and sets out of that man's ass." Nick growled. "Kings, I wasn't exaggerating when I said that Harry has been abused. His uncle raped him for the first time when he was only six years old and then whored him out for various reasons, such as getting a raise at work. The kid is seriously messed up."

Kingsley wiped a tear from his eye. "Is his uncle still wandering around free?" If he was, then he was going to kill he sick bastard.

Nick held up his hand, stopping his brother from fleeing his office to track the man down. "For now, but only because we are using him to track down others like him. We have saved over a hundred kids that had been kidnapped or sold to child sex trafficking. Harry's uncle will get his, but only after we have no more use for him."

"Don't forget, Nick, he abused a wizarding child, we get to prosecute him also." Kingsley reminded with a smirk. That man would be getting a one way ticket to Azkaban, that is if he didn't meet with an unfortunate accident first while in the ministry cells. James was a favorite amongst the Auror's, when they found out what that man did to his son...well, it wouldn't be pretty.

"I understand, and I will hand him over to you first since Harry was the first child that he hurt, but he also has to stand for all the crimes he committed in my world. Harry was not the only child that he molested, but he was the one that he hurt the most."

Kingsley felt like he was going to be sick, stuff like this just did not happen in the wizarding world. Never, in all his years as an Auror, did he see a case of child abuse or rape. This was going to rock the wizarding world when it got out. "Dumbledore has leads so it will only be a matter of time before he finds Harry. Everyone is looking for him, but they all care for Harry and only want to see him happy. Dumbledore is the one that will drag him back kicking and screaming...all for the greater good."

"Well, he better be prepared to have his arm ripped off. Harry is under the protection of my best team, including two Asgardian gods."

Kingsley whistled, eyes going wide. They learned about Asgard in school, some even thought that their magic originated from there. "What do I tell his godfathers and friends?"

"Tell them what you like, but for Harry's sake, don't let the extent of his abuse leak out to the press. Also, I ask that you don't give them Tony Stark's name. Harry needs more time bonding with his father before being bombarded by a hoard of witches and wizards. Remember, Harry hasn't told him anything of your world and he should be the one to do so. I think the kid was hoping to slip away and live life as a muggle."

"Unfortunately, he will never be allowed to do that. Harry is too powerful and our world needs him. Even if you don't believe in prophecies, Nick, the Dark Lord does. He won't quit until Harry is dead, even if he has to bring the war to your world." Kingsley said seriously.

"I thank you for your warning, but I think my men can handle your Dark Lord." Nick smirked.

***HP

Natasha opened up the first aid kit, glaring at the guilty looking boy across from her. "I'm not going to tell your father...this time," she said sharply.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. The second everyone left to do whatever it was that they did during the day, Natasha had drug him into the kitchen with a look that could kill and none too gently shoved him into a chair.

"No you're not," Natasha said, grabbing a wet washcloth and motioning for Harry to remove his hoodie.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, carefully struggling out of his hoodie. He was glad everyone left when they did, the blood had soaked through the old shirt he used to wrap his arm and was starting so soak through the hoodie.

Natasha shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Harry, it's eighty five degrees outside and you're wearing a hoodie. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to get one over on me. I have been trained to notice stuff that others don't, so it would benefit you in the future if you just came clean with me. I understand that this problem isn't going to go away instantly, but I can't help you if you won't come to me."

Harry bit his lip as Natasha started to clean the deep wounds on his arm. He had to admit, this was worse that he had ever cut himself.

"Harry, this needs to be stitched," Natasha hissed, pointing to one very deep cut. This was bad, and she knew she should tell Tony or Bruce. She wasn't qualified for this, Harry needed professional help.

"Please don't tell," Harry pleaded in desperation. "I heal fast, I'll be alright."

"Harry this isn't about your cuts and healing fast. You need help, this isn't healthy and it's dangerous." Natasha said seriously. "Do you want to bleed to death?"

Harry dropped his eyes, unable to look at Natasha. Natasha gasped. "You do, don't you? You want to kill yourself."

Harry quickly shook his head no. "No... Well, at first maybe, but not now. The first time I picked up a razor it was with the intention of ending everything, but I was young and didn't know how deep I needed to go...I got scared."

Natasha finished bandaging up Harry, then rested her face in her hands. "Harry, I don't know how to help you," she mumbled into her hands. "You almost sound upset that you didn't succeed in killing yourself at only eight years old."

Harry looked away, eyes filling with tears. "I really wanted to do it," he answered softly. "So many times I tried, but I was too weak."

"You're not weak," Natasha yelled, slamming her hands down on the table. "You couldn't do it because you were too strong. Despite everything those vile bastards put you through, you wanted to live. You are one of the most bravest and strongest kids that I have ever met. Most adults would have offed themselves if they had to live through what you did."

Pale, trembling and crying, Harry reached out and shyly touched Natasha's hand. "Thank you," he whispered, choking on his words. It wasn't the first time someone had called him brave and strong, but it was the first time that he could possibly believe it. Deep down he knew that she was right, he never truly wanted to die when he took the blade to his arm, he just wanted all the suffering to end.

Wiping her own tears away, Natasha smiled at Harry. "Good, now that the mushy shit is out of the way, I heard that you got a credit card from your dear old dad."

Harry nodded his head, pulling out his wallet and flashing his card at Natasha.

Natasha smirked, eyes lighting up. "Excellent, I think it's time I showed you what it's like to be a rich teenager and warp that pristine card of yours."

"I-I don't know, Tasha, I don't want to make my dad mad."

Rolling her eyes, Natasha grabbed Harry by his upper arm and pulled him to his feet. "He wouldn't have given you that card if he didn't want you to use it. Tony firmly believes in spending his money, and there's hot leather skirt that I have had my eye on and you're going to buy it for me," she said, winking at the stunned boy. "I'm also going to redo your wardrobe, I love Pepper, but she doesn't know how to dress a cute teenage boy."

"Are you sure it's alright?" Harry asked, hesitating by the door.

Natasha sighed over dramatically. "Jarvis, get me Tony." She knew that Harry wouldn't be able to enjoy himself unless he knew for a fact that Tony wouldn't be mad.

"Everything alright?" Tony asked over the intercom, a bit of panic in his voice. He knew that Natasha was going to be staying home today with Harry while he made a rare appearance at work. He had told her to call him immediately if there was a problem.

"Of course everything is alright, Stark, Harry is with me. I just need you to tell your adorable son that it's alright if we go out and set his credit card on fire."

Tony chuckled. "He better not return until my bank account is considerably lighter. Not only does he need clothes, but that room of his needs decorating. Kiddo, don't you dare worry about spending my money, I have more than what you can spend in a lifetime."

"You heard your old man," Natasha grinned, tugging on Harry's arm. "Let's get going, we have a busy day."

***HP

Vernon sealed the letter and placed a stamp on it. Ever since selling his little slut of a nephew, his life had been falling down around him. It was like Harry had been his good luck charm, and now that he was gone, bad luck was following him around everywhere. His house had been robbed three times, all his expensive toys that he had bought with Stark's money was gone, all his favorite pornagraphic websites had been taken down, his go to guy for little boy's had been caught and arrested, his boss had sold the company and there was a rumor going around that pink slips were soon going to be handed out, and he hadn't gotten any since his last night with his nephew. He was pissed, horny and it was all his nephews fault.

"Vernon, what are you planning?" Petunia asked from across the table.

"I'm planning on paying our nephew a little visit. This letter is giving him a heads up so he can get the money I'm demanding and slip away from his daddy for a few hours." Vernon smirked, already getting hard just thinking about what he planned on doing to his nephew in those hours that they were alone together.

"Vernon, you need to leave the boy alone," Petunia snapped. "Stark is a very powerful man with connections, he will kill you if you hurt Harry."

Vernon grunted. "Doubt it, no one cares for that little shit. There is only one thing he is good for and I'm going to make sure he remembers it."

"Vernon, just forget about the boy. What makes you think he will even meet you anyway?"

Vernon's grin was so big that it got lost in the fat on his face. "He'll meet me," he answered, grabbing a folder and tossing it to his wife. "If not, these go to the press."

With dread, Petunia opened the folder gagging at what she saw. Inside was numerous photographs of Harry engaged in sexual acts with several different men. The pictures must have been taken last summer because Harry was older in them. The pictures were taken to make it look like Harry was enjoying what was happening and willingly participating. She knew it wasn't true though, she knew how much Harry hated what Vernon forced him to do.

"Let's see Stark proudly stand behind his son when the world finds out what a cock hungry little slut he is. There is no way that Harry would want his dear daddy and the world to see these pictures. He will get me the money and he will meet with me and keep his damn mouth shut. I have a few...associates that are willing to pay top dollar for a few hours with that boy."

Disgusted, Petunia thrust the folder back at Vernon. She had a bad feeling about this, but she knew that there was no way that he would listen to her. Vernon was messing with the wrong man and he was going to pay dearly for it. As soon as she could, she was packing Dudley and herself up and leaving...after emptying what was left in their bank account.

.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers...

Sorry for the long wait but I got totally carried away with this chapter. I just kept writing and writing and before I knew it, I had over 20,000 words written. I decided that it was too long with too much mashed into it so I decided to cut it in half. I will post the second part in a few days..

For all those asking for a Spider-Man pairing, I just can't do it. I'm not a fan and I don't know much about him..

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED:)

***HP

George nudged his brother with his knee under the table then tilted his head in Kingsley's direction. Narrowing his eyes at the large Auror, Fred nodded his head, eyes twinkling with mischief. They were sitting in on another Order meeting listening to Dumbledore drone on and on about finding Harry. Their headmaster was assigning groups to go to California to search, but they had a feeling that Kingsley already knew something. The Auror wasn't making eye contact with Dumbledore and he kept glancing at Sirius.

"Alright, I will call a meeting after I have more information," Dumbledore said, standing up and straightening out his lavender robes.

"I want to go," Sirius demanded.

"Sirius, if you go out you risk getting caught and kissed. Let those designated handle the search."

Sirius slouched in his seat, he knew he wouldn't be able to change Dumbledore's mind and there was no way he would be able to get his hands on an international portkey. He just wanted to find his godson and make sure he was safe. He had been suffering nightmares since hearing Fred and George's confession about Harry's abuse.

Fred and George were the first to leave the kitchen, hiding in a dark corner in the living room, they waited for Kingsley. They were determined to find out what the man knew about Harry. Silently they watched as everyone floo'd home, surprised to see that Kingsley was the last.

Kingsley sighed as soon as stepped into the room, he knew that the twins were there waiting for him. He had been an Auror for over seventeen years, you couldn't get the drop on him that easily. "You minus well come out, I know you're there."

"You know where he's at, don't you?" George asked, stepping out with his wand in his hand. He knew he couldn't win against a highly trained Auror, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try. He would do anything to find Harry.

Kingsley quickly cast a silencing spell on the room. He wasn't planning on saying anything to Sirius until he got him cleared. If Sirius knew that he knew where Harry was, the man would be unbearable. "I do, and he's safe."

"Where is he?" Fred asked, relief washing over him. They had feared that something horrible had happened to Harry. They didn't like to think about it, but they knew that Harry's abuse was more than just physical.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Don't give us that, Kingsley," George snarled. "You have no idea what Harry means to us and what we have done in the past to help him."

"We won't tell anyone." Fred added. "Harry would want us to know."

Kingsley scratched at his head, unsure on how to proceed. He knew that Harry was close to the twins and he could see that they weren't just going to let him floo out without giving them his location. "I haven't personally spoken with Harry, but my brother knows where he is and has assured me that he is in good hands. He's also away from his aunt and uncle."

Fred and George exchanged sad looks. "He doesn't want to return, does he?" Fred asked, already knowing the answer. Harry had told them on numerous occasions that if he ever got the chance, he would slip off into the muggle world and never return.

Kingsley shook his head. "No, but unfortunately that isn't going to be an option for him. Dumbledore is his magical guardian and he will have him back here regardless of his wishes."

"We need to see him, Kingsley. Please, Harry is...you see we..." George stuttered.

Kingsley grinned at the flushed matching faces. "I see," he chuckled. "I don't know his exact location, but I will get you a portkey and you can hunt him down off of what I know. Just, don't tell your mother that I was the one that supplied you with a portkey when you get busted." He may be the best damn Auror since Moody, but Molly scared the shit out of him.

The twins bowed dramatically. "We swear on our magic," they chorused together.

Kingsley shook his head at their antics. 'Fine, meet me right here tomorrow at six. You might want to come up with a good excuse on why you will be gone for a few days."

Grinning, the twins watched as Kingsley floo'd away. Turning to each other, they both said, "Lee," at the same time.

***HP

Harry slumped in the plush chair watching as Natasha grabbed more clothes off the rack. They had been shopping for over two hours and he was already exhausted. He had lost track an hour ago of what they had bought, but there was a huge stack of bags on the floor surrounding his chair and almost everything was for him.

"I was thinking, Harry," Natasha said, holding up a red shirt then wrinkling her nose and returning it to the rack. "You will need a weapon, something to specialize in."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, not really having a clue what she was talking about.

"A weapon," Natasha said, rolling her eyes. "You know, like how Clint has his bow, Steve his shield, Thor his hammer...a weapon." Natasha tossed three shirts at Harry and pointed to the changing room.

With a heavy sigh, Harry struggled to get up. "I don't think I will be good at anything."

Natasha snorted. "You're pretty good with a knife!"

Harry glared at Natasha. "I'm sorry, that wasn't nice of me," Natasha quickly said when she saw how pale the boy got. "I'm sure that we can find something you will be good at."

Harry shivered when he remembered his uncle grunting in his ear telling what the only thing was that he would ever be good at. He was only good for two things, sucking cock and taking it up the ass. "I'm not good," Harry whispered before slipping into the changing room.

Natasha silently cursed, everything had been going so good until she had to go and fuck it up. She honestly didn't mean the remark about the knife, it just slipped her filter. She could tell that Harry had suffered a small flashback and she felt horrible for being the cause of it. She was supposed to be helping, not making it worse.

Standing in front of the floor length, three sided mirror topless, Harry dropped his glamours. He hated seeing his true self, but he needed to be reminded what he really was...a worthless, good for nothing freak. It would be so easy to let his guard down around these people, but that would only get him hurt. He wanted to trust him, but trust had never gotten him anywhere in the past.

"Harry, are you alright?" Natasha called in concern. Harry had been in the changing room for fifteen minuets and he had only been trying on a couple of shirts.

Wiping his tears, Harry reapplied the glamours then quickly got dressed. "Yeah, I'm coming," he called, grabbing the shirts that he never tried on.

"Did they fit?" Natasha asked when Harry handed her the shirts back.

"Yeah," Harry lied. "They're great."

Natasha bit her tongue, not wanting to upset the young Stark even more. It was her job to get information and detect lies...and he was lying. "Let's get something to eat then get started on shopping for your room."

"I-I'm fine, I don't need to eat, I'm not hungry."

Natasha shook her head at the once again obvious lie. "Well, I'm starving so we're eating."

Harry was nervous, he had never eaten in a real restaurant before, not even a Mcdonalds or any other fast food restaurant. He didn't want to do anything to embarrass Natasha or piss her off. He would have been happy just staying at the tower while she picked out his clothes and junk to decorate his room.

Natasha watched as Harry picked up his fork with a trembling hand. What had the kid so damn scared? "Relax, Harry, it's just food."

Harry looked up at Natasha wide eyed then frantically scanned the restaurant. The place wasn't super fancy, but it was nice enough and packed with diners. He had ordered a pasta dish hoping it wouldn't be too heavy on his stomach, but he didn't think that he would be able to eat it now.

"Harry, you have eaten out before, haven't you?"

"I-I..." Harry shamefully shook his head no. The closest he had ever come to eating out was the Great Hall and even then he seldom actually ate there. He normally hid the food in his bag then ate it later when he was alone. When the twins found out that he hated eating in front of people, they showed him how to get into the kitchen, and then when they discovered that he didn't like asking the elves for food, they started sneaking him food after every meal.

Just thinking about Fred and George felt like a red hot knife to the heart. He would miss Ron and Hermione, but he would mourn the loss of Fred and George. The twins meant more to him than anyone else in the wizarding world...even more than Sirius. He honestly didn't know Sirius that well, but the twins...well, the twins were everything. They patched him up, fed him, comforted him, supported him, protected him...cared for him. He honestly didn't know if he could move on with his life without them. Hell, they will probably be relieved to no longer have to help the poor orphaned Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry, just ignore everyone and enjoy your meal. Now, why don't you tell me about your friends?" Natasha asked, hoping to distract him. His eyes were constantly scanning the room, looking for danger and mapping out all the exists.

Harry nervously turned back to Natasha, he didn't like having his back to a room full of strangers. "I-I had a couple good friends, especially Fred and George, they were twins." Harry started telling Natasha about the twins, obviously leaving out the parts about magic. He told her about some of their pranks and how they always treated him better than what they treated their own brother.

Natasha smiled as she listened to Harry, this was the most the broken boy had ever spoken at once. She was thrilled to see that he had started to eat while he talked and his eyes sparkled and no longer scanned the room in fear. "I think I would like to meet these twins of yours someday, they sound like they could put your father to shame."

"They're not my twins," Harry blushed vividly.

Natasha almost choked on her steak, she hadn't been expecting such a reaction out of the shy boy. It seemed like someone had a crush on the twins, even if he himself didn't realize it yet. "I'm sure that your father wouldn't mind bringing them over on his private jet."

Harry looked sadly down at his half eaten plate of pasta. "No, they are better off without me. I-I-I don't want to go back there and I don't want..."

Natasha waited for him to finish, but he didn't. "You don't want anyone from your past life finding you here?"

Harry nodded his head. "They would force me to go back, and I don't want to leave dad or you guys."

Natasha couldn't stop her laughter. "Kid, I would like to see them try and take you. There is no force on this earth or any other that can beat the Avengers. Hell, psycho Loki couldn't even beat us."

Harry wished that he could believe her, but he knew that they couldn't beat magic. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore could erase their memory and they would forget all about him. He knew if that ever happened, he would succeed in cutting himself deep enough to bleed to death. He couldn't go back to that life...he couldn't lose Tony.

"If you're ready, there's a hell of a lot more shopping to be had?"

Harry groaned loudly. "Do you honestly enjoy this?"

"Shopping, or torturing you?" Natasha smirked.

***HP

Harry was sitting on a bench outside some high end woman's store waiting while Natasha tried on the skirt she had been talking about ever since they first left the house hours ago. She had wanted him to go in with her, but he really wasn't comfortable in a girls only store, and his feet were killing him. He was going to take this time to rest before getting drug to ten more store.

Hearing a beeping, Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and fiddled with it until he figured out how to bring up the text message. He chuckled when he saw that it was a picture of Natasha in a dark green leather skirt asking if she looked hot. Rolling his eyes, he texted back 'yes' then told her that he was going to look for the nearest bathroom. Groaning, he got up and started his search.

Harry was washing his hands at the sink when he felt a body press against his back. "I'll give you a twenty if you suck me."

Tensing, Harry's head snapped up and he looked in the mirror. Standing behind him leering down at him was a man in his mid forties, dressed in nice business clothes, over six feet tall with a pretty decent build. He didn't look like the type that would proposition a teen in the bathroom, but he had learned the hard way that you couldn't judge a person by their looks. Mr. Grunnings, after all, had been a doting father and grandfather the first time he had raped him.

Harry tried to push away, but he was stuck between the man and the sink. "I'm not interested," he said, jabbing his elbow in the creeps side.

The man just chuckled. "Come on, kid, it's an easy twenty. All you have to do is get on your knees and suck me until I blow."

"Leave me alone," Harry cried, struggling to get out of the man's arms.

Grabbing a fistful of hair, the man roughly bent Harry over and shoved his face into the sink, bashing his forehead hard on the metal faucet. "Look you little shit, you either suck me or I fuck you over the sink. I tried to do this the nice way."

Harry felt hands working on his jeans, fumbling with his button and zipper. "Stop," he cried, thrashing around. "I'll suck you!"

Grinning, the man released Harry and stepped back. "I knew you were a little cock slut the second I saw you sitting on that bench. You're such a pretty little thing that I just couldn't help following you in here for some fun."

Standing up, Harry grabbed his throbbing forehead, not at all surprised to find that it was bleeding. "Now see," the man sighed, reaching out to lovingly cup Harry's face. "If you just what have behaved, I never would have had to hurt you. You're to pretty to mark up."

Harry flinched from the touch, but he didn't step away. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight this man. He had been trained well and he recognized the signs of someone that would have no problems slitting his throat if he didn't obey. Beneath the good looks and rich clothes, this man was truly evil. He didn't want to do this, but he also didn't want to die in this disgusting bathroom.

"Don't look so scared, my beauty, if you do a good job there will still be a twenty in it for you."

"You're going to need it to pay for your medical bills!"

Reluctantly dropping his hand, the man turned to see who had the nerve to interrupt his fun. He wasn't lying, this boy was beautiful and he couldn't wait to feel those luscious lips wrapped around his cock.

"Well if this isn't my lucky day," the man said, eyeing the hot redhead that was dressed in skin tight clothes. "I have another twenty for you, but the kid goes first."

Raising a single eyebrow, Natasha looked past the man to see Harry standing there trembling with blood pouring down his face. "Big man to have to beat up on a fourteen year just to get your small dick sucked," she sneered.

"Why don't you come closer and I'll show you how small my dick is," the man snarled grabbing at his crotch.

Chuckling, Natasha stepped forward until she was right in the man's face. "Go ahead, show me your pathetic tool."

The man nervously licked his lips. "Look, bitch, I was just helping the kid earn a twenty. Why don't you take your tight little ass out of here and forget that you saw anything."

Natasha shook her head. "I can't do that, dickhead, that boy is with me. I don't appreciate people hurting those that I love."

Harry couldn't believe it when Natasha came walking into the bathroom like she owned the place. He had never been so relieved to see someone before. There was no way that she would let the creep hurt him. Feeling dizzy from the bump to his head and blood loss, he backed up until his back hit the wall then he slid to the floor.

Natasha's eyes flicked briefly to Harry in concern. She could tell that he would be lucky if he didn't need stitches and have a concussion. The man used Natasha's loss of focus to his advantage by grabbing her by the throat and tossing her into the wall.

Natasha landed gracefully on her feet, smirking at the man. "I see the foreplays over." With a quick spin, she kicked the man in the head dropping him to his knees, unconscious. "Pathetic," she sneered. Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed Clint.

Harry dropped his head onto his knees, careful of his bloody wound. He had hoped that now he was away from his uncle, shit like this would stop happening to him. Was there a damn sign blinking over his head or something?

"There was an incident," Natasha said into the phone. Walking to Harry, she knelt down in front of him. "No, send SHIELD, we don't need the cops involved."

Harry could hear Natasha talking, but his head was spinning and he was feeling too nauseous to make out what she was saying. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

"Clint, he's going to need Bruce, but don't tell him or Stark until after this piece of shit gets hauled off. We don't need the green guy here, and Tony will kill him."

Pocketing her phone, Natasha stood up and grabbed a handful of paper towels. "Stay with me, Harry," she said, as she ran water over them then knelt back down. "Let me see your head."

"M'fine," Harry mumbled into his knees. "I just bumped my head."

"Let me see your head, sweetie." Natasha said a little bit sterner.

Whimpering, Harry slowly lifted his head but kept his eyes shut. His head was spinning something horrible and he really didn't want to see that man again. "Thank you for helping," he said softly.

Natasha winced when she saw how bad the head wound was. Head wounds tended to bleed a lot, but there was a decent size gash that would need stitching and a golf ball sized lump forming. Carefully she started mopping up the blood from his face and around the wound. "I'm sorry, Harry, I should have never have left you."

Harry opened his eyes just enough to see Natasha hovering over him looking concerned. "Tasha, I'm almost fifteen, I should be old enough to wait outside a store and take a piss by myself."

"What the hell is wrong with people?" Natasha growled. "Sexually attacking a teenager in a public bathroom."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry mumbled, dropping his head back to his knees. "Please don't tell my dad."

"Harry we have to tell him. SHIELD is on their way to clean up the trash and your dad hacks into their system daily to see what they're up to. He will find out on his own and be pissed that we didn't tell him. Besides, love, it will be impossible to hide that mountain forming on you forehead."

"He's never going to let me out of the tower again!"

"Probably not, Rapunzel," Natasha chuckled. "Though, I think Bruce will be the one chaining you to his side for now on."

"That won't be so bad," Harry mumbled sleepily. "Feel safe with Bruce."

Natasha started rubbing his back. "Harry, I know that you're tired, but I need you stay awake. There's a good chance you have a concussion."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Harry snorted.

Despite the pain, Harry's head snapped up when he heard the man start to groan. "Wad da fuck did you do to me, bitch?"

"I gave you head. Isn't that what you asked for? Oh, you can keep the twenty," Natasha chuckled.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch," the man growled, getting to his feet.

Natasha pushed Harry back down when he went to stand up. "Relax, Harry, I got him."

Harry didn't want to be in a vulnerable position in front of the man, but there was no way he would be able to stand on his own. Knowing that Natasha was more than capable of handling the scum bag, he sat back down and buried his head between his knees.

Harry must have blacked out because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by a frantic looking Steve. "Come on, buddy, wake up for me," Steve said gently, his large body bent down so he was at the same height as Harry. He didn't want Harry to wake up and panic because there was a large male hovering over him.

Harry went to say something, but all he managed was a feeble moan. His head felt like someone cracked it open with a baseball bat. "Let's get you back to the tower so Banner can look you over and stitch that up."

"I think it would be better, Steve, if he gets seen back at Headquarters," Coulson suggested.

"No!" Harry cried, struggling to get to his feet. He violently flinched when Steve wrapped a large arm around his waist.

"It's alright, I'm just supporting you. You shouldn't even be walking with a head wound like that, but Clint didn't think you would want to be carried out on a stretcher."

"I-I'm fine, honest. I just want to go back home."

"Agent Coulson, if Banner can't treat him I'll call for a SHIELD doctor." Steve said, accepting more of Harry's weight now that he was relaxed against him. "He will feel better back at the tower."

For the first time Harry looked around the bathroom and was relieved to find that the man was gone. The only ones in the room with him were Agent Coulson, and Steve. "Where's Natasha?"

"She's back at headquarters filing a report,"

Harry looked fearfully up at Steve. "Is she mad at me?"

"Harry," Steve sighed. "You did nothing wrong, why would she be mad at you?"

"Because of me she had to fight someone."

Agent Coulson chuckled. "No worries there, she looks for any excuse to beat someone up."

"Does... Does my dad know."

Steve winced. "Not yet, but Clint just left to inform him and Bruce."

"We wanted your attacker safe at headquarters before informing those two of the incident." Coulson explained. He knew that he was going to get an enraged Stark beating down his office door in a few hours demanding some alone time with his son's attacker. He couldn't blame him, if he had a child he would be doing the same thing.

"How's your head?" Steve asked as they slowly left the bathroom. Agents had secured the area so no one could see what happened and who was involved. They had to protect Harry from the press and Tony's enemies.

"It's fine."

Steve shook his head. "Harry, please don't lie to me."

"M'sorry. It bloody hurts. It feels like Thor took his hammer to it."

"I know how that feels," Steve chuckled. "I have had Thor take his hammer to my head on a couple occasions."

***HP

The car hadn't even come to complete stop in the basement of Stark Tower and Tony was damn near ripping the door off the car to get to his son. Clint had only informed him minutes ago about the incident, he had been waiting until Harry was close to the Tower before breaking it to him.

Never before had he felt the kind of fear that he had felt when Clint said that Harry had been attacked. The boy had become his entire wold in just the short time that he had been in his life. He would give away the Stark fortune if he had to just to keep his son safe and happy.

Steve was afraid to move. As soon as they got in the car, Harry had rested his head on his arm and hadn't moved. Harry shied away from all physical contact so it was a pretty big deal that he was now trusting him. It also meant that he was more shook up and hurt than what he was letting on.

"Get ready, Harry, your dad looks like he's about to rip the roof off," Steve warned as they pulled into the parking garage.

Harry tried to lift his head, but it felt too heavy and he was comfortable tucked in beside the large super soldier. Steve was big and warm and he felt incredibly safe right now with him.

"Slow, Tony!" Steve warned, holding his hand out to keep Tony from snatching Harry out of the car. He was no doctor, but he was pretty sure that Harry was going into shock.

Tony took a deep calming breath. He didn't want to scare his son, but he was desperate to check on him. All Clint had said was that some fucker had attacked Harry in the bathroom and bashed his head in pretty good. Thank god Natasha got there in time to stop anything worse from happening to his son.

"Hey, kiddo, can you sit up and look at me?" Tony asked softly and calmly. He was feeling anything but calm, but he had to be strong for his son.

"M'tired," Harry mumbled, head still buried in Steve's arm.

Steve looked at Tony and gave him a subtle nod. "Harry, I'm going to help you sit up and then your dad's going to help you out of the car. Are you ready?"

"M'kay," Harry whimpered, really not wanting to be moved.

As Steve pushed Harry up, Tony grabbed his wrist and gave an easy tug. He could tell by the look in Harry's eyes that he was in pain so he wanted to get him quickly out and up to Bruce who was waiting for him.

"Damn," Tony hissed when he got a good look at his son's forehead. "Harry, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, holding up two fingers.

Harry tried to focus but everything was blurry. "Uhm, four."

Tony looked to Steve. "Close enough, little chef, let's get you up to mother before she Hulks out on us."

"I'm really sorry, dad, I didn't mean to cause a problem."

Tony effortlessly lifted his son up bridal style. "You have nothing to apologize for." Turning, he stopped as Agent Coulson stepped out of the car. "Do you have the fucker in custody?"

"We have everything under control, Stark."

"I'll be at headquarters after I see to my son."

"Tony!" Coulson groaned. "Let us handle it."

Tony glared at Coulsen then continued on to the elevator. Hell if he was going to let that pervert get away with hurting his son. He wasn't going to rest until the man's face matched his son's. Of course, there was a better than good chance that it already did since Natasha got to him first.

Harry let his head fall on his dad's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was too tired to care about being held so close by a man, he just wanted to sleep.

"Stay with me, son," Tony said giving Harry a little shake. "You can sleep after Bruce fixes you up. "

"M'fine, just tired," Harry slurred.

"Place him on the bed," Bruce instructed the second Tony came in with Harry in his arms. He had been fighting the other guy for control ever since Clint had told him about Harry.

Harry squinted his eyes when a bright light was flashed in them. "Harry, is your vision blurry?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah," Harry whimpered.

"He's seeing double too," Tony informed, anxiously hovering over his son. He knew that head wounds usually looked a lot worse than what they really were, but Harry's head looked horrible.

"Let's get his head cleaned up then do a CT scan. He has a concussion for sure and is going to require stitches, but other than that I think he'll be alright,"

"I could fix him up in an instant," said a silky voice from behind.

"Fuck off, reindeer games!" Tony snarled, glaring at Loki.

"You're not messing around with his head," Clint growled, getting into Loki's face, itching to put an arrow between his eyes.

"I'm just offering," Loki smirked, holding his hands up. "I can heal that wound so the child won't have to be stitched up like a pair of old socks."

Tony looked between Harry and Bruce, uncertain on what to do. He didn't want his son to suffer anymore, but he really didn't want the god messing with his head. "Bruce? " Tony asked.

"I don't trust him," Bruce said after giving it a minutes thought.

"Neither do I," Steve added.

Loki grit his teeth in anger. He honestly just wanted to help Harry, the boy was special. "What say you, child? Do you want me to heal your head and instantly take the pain away, or would you prefer needles and stitches?"

Harry looked at the god, then rolled to his side and vomited onto the floor.

"Do you swear not to mess with his brain?" Tony asked, rubbing his son's back. He couldn't stand to see Harry like this, it was killing him.

"I swear on my magic and on my life to only heal the child's head," Loki said seriously.

"I-I trust him," Harry croaked out. "Please, I just want to go to sleep and forget about this."

"My brother won't harm him," Thor defended.

"If you mess with his brain or hurt him..."

Loki smirked at Tony. "Relax metal man, I mean no harm." Loki walked up to Harry and let his hand hover over his forehead. "This wont hurt."

"Just the head," Harry whispered, head throbbing painfully.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the bloody boy. "Fine, just the head." He wished the boy would let him heal all his other injuries, he had to be suffering everyday from joint pain, nerve damage and other medical issues from a lifetime of severe abuse and starvation.

A feint pale blue light shot from Loki's hand and connected with Harry's forehead. Harry closed his eyes, shivering when he felt Loki's magic sink into his wound. He hated that the god's magic felt so good and safe. He was afraid that it could become like a drug to him and he would start craving it.

Tony tensed when the light touched his son. "I hate this magic shit," he grumbled. Looking to Bruce, he was shocked to see green around his pupils. Hopefully Bruce could keep the Hulk from coming out, at least until his son was healed. Neither of them wanted that bastard around Harry, but they couldn't stand to see him suffering.

Harry eyes snapped open when he heard his dad's words. No, there was no way that he could ever tell his dad about his magic. If his dad hated magic, then he would hate him too when he found out.

"Relax," Loki said soothingly, feeling the little Mage's fear. Tony may be a bastard in his opinion, but he would never abandon his son just because he was magical. Sadly, the boy's fear were real and all consuming, he honestly believed that his dad would hate him and he desperately loved Tony. He was afraid that Harry would do something stupid if Tony found out, like commit suicide.

Tony, Bruce, Steve and Clint watched in amazement as Harry's wound knitted back together and the swelling went down. It only took a few minutes for his forehead to look like nothing had ever happened.

"Harry!" Tony called, failing at hiding the panic in his voice. He was terrified that the god took over his son's mind like he had done to Clint.

"M'fine, dad," Harry mumbled sleepily. "C-Can I please just rest on the couch?" He didn't want to be alone in his room, not after what just happened. It was the first time he could ever remember feeling safer around men.

"Anything, kiddo. Would you like me to carry you?" Tony asked.

"I-I think I'll be alright." Harry slowly sat up and swung his legs over the bed. "Thank you," he said to Loki who was still standing next to him.

Loki gave a slight bow. "I was able to heal your head injuries, but there is nothing I can do for the emotional ones. You are going into shock, young one."

Harry chuckled. "I'll be fine. It's not like this hasn't happened a thousand times before. I just need to rest."

Harry slid off the bed, but Bruce had to quickly grab him when his legs gave out on him. "I'm going to carry you. Trust me."

Harry reluctantly nodded his head. "Alright, but not my room. I-I don't want to be alone."

"You'll never be alone again," Bruce said, slowly scooping him up into his arms. Harry was tense and he could feel that his pulse was raising, but he was thrilled to see that he was trusting him enough to carry him.

***HP

"No!"

"I haven't even asked you anything, Patch."

"Stark, don't ever call me Patch again, and the answer is still no." Fury stood up and walked around his desk. "The man has a criminal record as long as my arm, he's not getting out."

"He's done this to other kids?"

Pursing his lips, Fury nodded. "It seems your son's attacker has a taste for young boys. He will soon learn what it's like to be on the receiving end. He will never step foot out of jail."

"I want five minutes alone."

"Dammit, Tony, I can't do that and you know it. How is your son? "

"In shock...terrified. How the hell is he supposed to heal if he keeps getting prayed on by perverts?" Tony hollered. "What the fuck is wrong with these people?"

This was a side of Stark that Nick had never seen before. Even in serious situations, Tony was cracking jokes and being...well, being obnoxious Tony Stark. The Tony Stark in front of him was an enraged father that was prepared to protect his son and prepared to do whatever it took to heal him. For the first time ever, he had respect for Tony Stark.

"Tony, your son needs you. Go home and and take care of him." Nick sighed.

"Fine," Tony said, teeth clenched in anger and frustration. "I will give you this, but I want Dursley."

Nick smirked, it was the smirk that always freaked his brother out. "Dursley you can have. Actually, I think the fat bastard's usefulness is at an end. I'm sending an agent in in a few days to bring him, his wife, and son in."

Tony grinned for the first time in hours. "Oh, I look forward to this."

***HP

"Holy shit!" George gasped, looking up at the tallest building he had ever seen. "Harry's in there?"

"Well, it's got the guys name on it that Kingsley said that our little Harry is living with."

"What do you think happened? Why is Harry living with this Tony Stark character and not his vile family?"

Fred grabbed his brother's hand and gave it a squeeze. "As long as he isn't hurting Harry, I don't care what happened. Now, how the hell are we supposed to cross the street without getting flattened by one of these cars? They just keep coming."

"Excuse me pretty lady," George grinned, bowing deeply to the lady behind the desk. "but can you please direct us to where we can find Harry Potter?"

Rolling her eyes, the woman behind the desk took off her reading glasses and subtly pushed a button under her desk. She was told to contact Mr. Stark if anyone ever came asking about his son. She was here that day those awful people brought that poor boy here claiming to be Mr. Stark's son. She had to sign a confidentiality agreement stating that she would never talk about what happened or tell anyone that Tony Stark had a son, but she also got a huge raise out of it so she would happily keep her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, but there is no one that works here by the name of Harry Potter," the woman said smartly.

The matching grins slipped off of Fred and George's faces. "He doesn't work here, he's only fourteen. We were told that he lives here."

"And who told you that?" Tony asked sharply from behind, causing the identical redheaded twins to jump and spin around.

Fred and George looked nervously at each other. This man may only be a muggle, but they could tell that he was very powerful. "I'm Fred,"

"and I'm George Weasley,"

"We go to school with Harry," they both finished together.

Tony chuckled at their antics. These twins had a mischievous twinkle to their eyes and they looked like they would be a lot of fun. "I'm sorry. I don't know who told you that, but there is no one living here by the name of Harry Potter."

Tony watched in awe as the twins seemed to communicate silently to each other. "What about Tony Stark?" Fred asked anxiously.

"Does he live here?" George finished, narrowing his eyes at the man. He had a feeling that this man knew who and where their Harry was.

Tony raised one elegant eyebrow, he couldn't believe that these boys didn't know that he was Tony Stark. "Well, it is called Stark Tower, not Bob's Tower"

"If it was Bob's Tower, do you think you could direct us to him?" George smirked.

"We have come a long way to find our best friend," Fred added

"England?"

"No, China," the twins chorused together.

Tony shook his head, chuckling. "Funny, you don't have a Chinese accent."

"So we,"

"have been told."

Tony rubbed his head, he didn't know what to do. These boys had indeed come a long way to find his son, but he knew that Harry didn't want anything to do with his past life. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Stark is away on business." He hated brushing them off, but he was anxious to check on his son. When he left him an hour ago, Harry had been asleep on the couch with Bruce standing guard, but he wanted to be there for him when he woke.

"How about you leave your name and a contact number and I will give it to Mr. Stark when he returns." Tony said, grabbing a pen and paper from the desk and handing it to the boys.

Fred and George just looked at the outstretched hand. "Sorry, we don't take things handed to us," they said together.

Tony's mouth dropped open and he stared dumbfoundedly at the twins...that was his thing!

Fred and George quickly spun around when they heard heard laughter coming from behind. "Holy hot redhead!" George gasped. The sexiest redhead he had ever seen, wearing skin tight leather, was smirking at them with her hands on her hips.

"If only we swung that way," Fred said wistfully, eyeing how the tight leather hugged her breasts. He may not be into woman, but he could appreciate perfection when saw it.

Natasha circled the boys, already having an idea on who they were. They looked exactly how Harry described them at lunch. What she did notice, behind their sparkling and mischievous brown eyes, was a look of fierce determination and loyalty. Tony wasn't going to be able to send these boys off with a few roundabout words and his award winning smile.

"Who might you two handsome boys be?" Natasha asked with a wink.

Tony smirked at the stuttering boys. "This is Fred and George Weasley,' he said, pointing to the twin he thought matched each name.

"Hey, I'm not Fred, he is!" One twin cried, pointing to the other.

"No, I am Fred!" Cried the other.

"Oh hell," Tony moaned.

"You can call us,"

"Gred and Forge!"

Catching Tony's eye, Natasha motioned for him to follow her. "Just one minute, I'll be right back," Tony said, looking wearily again the demonic duo.

Natasha noticed how the twins eyes tracked their every movement. Leaning in, she whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony's eyes got larger as he listened to what Natasha had to say about the twins. When she got to her suspicions about his son having a crush on them, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Bring them up. They came all this way to find their friend, it wouldn't be right to send them away. Harry cares a great deal for them, I'm positive that he will want to see them."

Tony pouted, "Do I have to? Did you hear the way they talk? Besides, my baby boy doesn't need a boyfriend."

"Boyfriends," Natasha corrected with a smirk.

"Oh hell no!" Tony snarled.

Natasha threw her arm over Tony. "Come on daddy bear, let's interrogate those twins on the way up."

"Fine," Tony grumbled. "But they're sleeping on a different floor."

Fred and George stopped right before the small room that looked like a box. There were no windows or anything, just four walls, a roof, and a floor. "Where are you,"

"taking us?" Fred finished.

"Are you going to talk like that the entire time?" Tony groaned.

"Talk,"

"like,"

"what?" the twins finished together.

"Oh, this is great," Natasha chuckled. "Not many people can get to the great Tony Stark, and the two of you have managed that in less than an hour of meeting him. I think we may have to keep you guys around."

Fred and George glared at Tony. "So you're,"

"him?" George snarled. "You lied to us."

"Well, if that's a problem, you boys can just head on home." Tony said hopefully. He was happy to see that Harry had loyal friends willing to come all this way to find him, but he didn't like that his son could possibly have a crush on not one, but both of the twins. A part of him was also terrified that they would talk Harry into returning to school in the fall. He couldn't imagine his life now without his son. "I will even have my driver Happy take you to the airport."

"Take us to Harry!" Fred snarled. He could feel his magic rippling under his skin.

"Calm down, brother," George said, placing a hand on Fred's shoulder and allowing his magic to sink in and calm him. He was worried that Fred's empathic abilities were getting stronger, and since he didn't know how to control them, he was prone to mood swings from one extreme to the other.

Fred turned to his brother. "He lied to us about Harry? We haven't been able to eat or sleep for days because we have been terrified for him, and he was just going to send us on our way."

Groaning, Tony approached the pair. "Look, I'm sorry, but I was only trying to protect my son. Harry has been through hell and he just wants to start a new life here. He doesn't want to go back."

"We don't want Harry to come back, but we need to see for ourselves that he is safe and happy," Fred cried.

"Harry isn't safe in our world," George added sadly. "Wait, did you say,"

"son?" Fred gasped.

"What do you mean by...your world?" Natasha asked suspiciously.

Tony held up his hands. "Look, we can get into this later. Right now I want to check on my

son, he had a really bad day."

"What happened to Harry?" Fred cried, grabbing his brother's hand.

"I will explain it on the way up," Tony said, stepping into the elevator.

George took a tentative step forward and looked in the strange room. "What is this room?"

"Excuse me?" Tony questioned. "Haven't you ever seen an elevator?"

Fred and George exchanged confused looks. "What does,"

"an elevator do?"

Tony stared at the boys in disbelief. "It takes you from floor to floor so you don't have to walk up and down thousands of steps."

"Oh, like a lift," George said, looking to his brother. "Like the lifts at the ministry only bigger and fancier."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Fred smirked, stepping into the small room. This looked nothing like the ministry lifts. This was the first time they had really ventured out in the muggle world so really they didn't know much.

"You boys are strange," Natasha said, scowling at the pair.

"Thank you!" Fred and George said proudly with big goofy grins on their faces.

***HP

All ready having warned the boys to be quiet incase Harry was still sleeping, Tony ushered them out of the elevator and into their communal living area. At seeing his son peacefully sleeping on the couch with Bruce standing behind it, he signaled for the boys to follow him into the kitchen.

"Are the two of you hungry?" Tony asked, placing a plate of muffins and brownies in front of them. He didn't know how to cook so that was the best he could do unless he ordered something.

The twins scowled at the offered food. "Harry made these?" Fred asked dangerously.

"My boy is an amazing cook," Tony said proudly, plucking two blueberry muffins from the plate. "It's a good thing too, the rest of us can't cook to save our lives."

The twins glared at Tony. "Are you forcing him to cook too?" Fred growled.

Tony almost dropped his muffins in shock. "Hell no, I would never force him to do something he didn't want to. I have told him on countless occasions that he didn't have to cook, but it damn near sends him into a panic attack."

Leaning across the table, Tony got in the boys' faces. "I am nothing like those monsters that raised him. Harry will never again live in fear and pain, he will be cared for loved."

Exhaling in relief, the twins each grabbed a muffin. "We're glad to hear that, would have had to kill you if you hurt him." Taking a bit of their muffins, the twins moaned in pleasure. "No one can cook like Harry," Fred moaned.

Tony took a seat across from them. "How did you find Harry here?" This question had been concerning him ever since he heard them say that someone told them that Harry was here. The only ones that knew about Harry was his team, Agent, and Fury. There was his relatives of course, but he didn't see them doing anything nice for Harry.

"We have our ways," Fred answered cryptically.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Look, my son can be in danger if the wrong people find out about him. There are a lot of not so nice guys out there that would love to use Harry in order to force me to see things their way."

Swallowing his food, which all of a sudden felt dry and heavy, George answered. "Someone we know told us your name, said that his brother told him."

Fred nodded his head. "Everyone back home is going crazy looking for Harry, and his godfather is losing his mind with worry."

"Well, what's left of it anyway," George chuckled.

"Kingsley's brother told him not to tell anyone Harry's location," George said.

"but we have ways of getting what we want," Fred smirked.

"Does anyone else know where my son is?" Tony asked, already formulating a plan on how to protect his son.

"Not yet, but the headmaster at our school is determined to find him and bring him back," Fred said gravely. "It will only be a matter of time before he shows up."

Tony snorted. "I'm not afraid of some old teacher. Harry is my son and there is nothing that he can say or do to make him return if he doesn't want to."

Fred and George looked at each other, silently communicating. Since the age of five they could telepathically communicate with each other. Not all identical magical twins had this ability, but they were extremely close and magically powerful.

Tony waved his hand between the boys. "Stop that!" he cried. "I know you're talking to each other in your heads, I can see it in your eyes." The twins slowly turned to look at him with matching grins. "You know, you guys kind of creep me out."

"Excellent!" the twins cheered. "You're not the first person who has said that. "

Groaning, Tony rubbed at his temples. "I don't know how my son puts up with you guys."

"Oh, Harry loves us," the twins said together with matching smirks.

Tony dropped his head onto the table. He was just figuring this father thing out, he wasn't ready to deal with teenage hormones and his son dating.

"So, care to explain how you're our Harry's dad when we know that James Potter is."

Tony ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. His disgusting family brought him here claiming that he was my son. A paternity test and a half a million dollars later, and I'm the proud daddy to a fourteen year old boy."

"You don't remember sleeping with Lily Potter?" Fred asked.

"She was hot! How could you forget being with her?" George chuckled.

"Never laid eyes on her before, but back then getting drunk and sleeping with nameless hotties was a nightly thing for me. I do remember her husband James though."

Wide eyed, the twins turned to each other. Could James actually be Harry's mom?

"Not again!" Tony moaned. "I'm going to have to forbid you from doing that silent talking twin thing that you do," he joked.

"Wait, what you are saying is, you remember having sex with James, but not Lily?" George asked.

"Yup!" Tony answered, popping the P loudly. "He was my first experience with the same sex."

"Well, that's interesting," Fred said, winking at his brother. If James had been a carrier, then there was a very good chance that Harry was one too.

"You two look a lot older than Harry, and don't think that I didn't miss how you called him 'our Harry'," Tony scowled.

"We just turned seventeen, sir," Fred answered.

"and have been totally smitten with your son since we were thirteen, when we first laid eyes on the bespeckled, lost, little first year," George said fondly.

"So you have known him for about four years then. Why the hell didn't you see that he was being abused?" Tony jumped to his feet and started pacing the kitchen in anger. This had been bugging him from day one. How could everyone miss, or ignore, the obvious signs of abuse in his son? Hell, everyone in the tower noticed it immediately and none of them had any experience with kids.

"We did notice," Fred cried. "We saw the scars, bruises and bones while he was showering in the locker room, but he made us swear not to tell anyone."

"Harry is very good at hiding his abuse at school," George said quietly. He knew that Harry knew how to use glamours and was very good at them. "We did help him though, whenever we could."

"We would sneak him food and medical supplies throughout the summer and patch him up when we returned to school." Fred added softly.

George smiled sadly at his brother. "We even took care of him at school. Harry doesn't like eating around other people, so we would either sneak him to the kitchens, or sneak him food out of the Great Hall."

"You should have told someone about the abuse," Tony hollered.

Fred shook his head. "It wouldn't have helped. The headmaster knew that his relatives weren't treating him right, but he wanted him with his aunt and uncle. There wasn't a damn thing anyone could have done."

Tony collapsed back in his chair. "Why does your headmaster have so much control over my son?"

Fred looked to his brother and raised a single eyebrow. It was obvious that Harry hadn't told his new dad about being a wizard and they didn't want to risk letting something slip. Luckily for them, they were saved when another man came into the kitchen.

Bruce briefly glanced at the twins. Natasha had given him a brief explanation of who they were. "Tony, Harry is waking," he quickly said before walking back out.

Tony quickly held up his hand, stopping the twins from getting up. "Harry was attacked today. Give me some time to see to him and explain that he has visitors. I don't think he needs anymore surprises."

"Is he alright?" Fred and George asked in concern.

"He'll be fine, just please wait here."

***HP

"How are you feeling, sleepy head?" Tony asked, voice barely above a whisper. He didn't want to startle Harry, but he also wanted him to know that he was there?

Harry's eyes softy fluttered open. "M'fine, dad," he answered sleepily.

Slowly Harry sat up, blushing when he saw that his dad and Bruce were intently staring at him. "Honestly, I'm fine. It's not like this was the first time that I have been attacked. I just needed to sleep it off, it's what I always do."

Tony took a seat next to his son. "I'm sorry about what happened today."

Dropping his chin to his chest, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "S'not your fault. I think I'm a magnet for perverts. At least Natasha was there, huh? She can really kick ass."

"Yeah, and I'm going to teach you everything I know," Natasha said, just entering the room.

"Thank you," Harry said, eyes watering. "For what you did."

"It was my pleasure," Natasha smirked evilly.

"She means it, too," Tony chuckled. "Natasha loves handing the bad guys their asses."

Bruce approached Harry and knelt down in front of him. "How's your head? Loki didn't do anything funny did he?"

Harry smiled at Bruce. "My head is fine, no more pain or dizziness."

"Well, I still don't trust Loki," Bruce grumbled. He had been against the god using magic on Harry, but he was glad that he didn't have to stitch up that gash and cause the boy more pain.

"So, little chef," Tony said awkwardly, not really sure how to tell his son about the twins. He didn't want to cause Harry anymore stress today, especially after the attack, but Natasha seemed pretty certain that Harry would be happy to see them. "You had visitors stop by while you were sleeping."

Paling, Harry lunged to his feet. "Who...who was it?" he asked fearfully.

"The most irritating twins that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," Tony pouted.

"Fred and George!" Harry cried in both excitement and fear. He desperately wanted to see them again, but if they found him then that meant that Dumbledore knew where he was too.

"Fred and George, Gred and Forge, whatever it is that they were calling themselves. Honestly, my dear sweet son, you must be a saint to be able to out up with them."

Harry's eyes quickly scanned the room. "Where are they?" he asked excitedly.

Getting to his feet, Tony pointed towards the kitchen. "They are in the kitchen."

"You left them alone?" Harry cried. "and in the kitchen? Shit, don't eat anything unless I tell you it's alright." Turning, Harry sprinted towards the kitchen.

"What did he mean by that?" Bruce asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"From what Harry told me earlier," Natasha chuckled. "The twins are pranksters and have created a line a prank food."

Tony perked up at hearing that. "Really! That sounds interesting."

Harry burst through the kitchen doors and into the waiting arms of the twins. Clinging desperately to them, Harry started crying into their necks. "I thought that I would never see you guys again."

"Did you honestly think we would let you just up and disappear on us like that?" Fred asked, nose buried in Harry's raven hair.

"Merlin, Harry, we have been so worried about you," George mumbled, clinging to the smaller boy.

Pulling back, Harry smiled up at the identical faces. "I'm sorry, everything happened so fast. I went directly from the train, to the airport, then here. I was afraid if I tried contacting you guys that Dumbledore would find me. I'm sorry."

Fred lovingly cupped Harry's face. "Don't you dare apologize, we're just happy that you are safe."

George turned Harry's face towards his. "You are safe, aren't you? "

Grinning, Harry nodded. "I have a dad," he said, choking up a bit. "He's great too."

George's eyes flicked up towards the door where Harry's dad, the hot redhead and another man were standing and watching them. "Is he treating you good?"

"I love it here. Everyone is so nice and they actually care about me."

Fred looked down at Harry's arm. Gently lifting the heavy contraception, he asked with tears in his eyes. "What happened?"

Harry lowered his eyes in shame. "My uncle broke it," he mumbled.

"What is..."

Harry quickly slapped his hand over Fred's mouth. "We'll talk about it later." He knew that Fred was going to ask about the cast. The Weasley's were purebloods and had only ever been treated magically.

Tony watched the interaction with a small smile on his face. He honestly wasn't ready to think about his son in a relationship, and he was positive that Harry himself wasn't ready for a relationship, but he could easily see how much the twins cared for him. He could tell by the look in their eyes that they would never harm his son or pressure him into doing something that he wasn't ready for. It warmed his heart to see that Harry had friends that cared so much for him...even if they were creepy and weird.

"I-Is Dumbledore coming for me?" Harry asked fearfully.

George shook his head. "He doesn't know where you're at yet, but he will soon."

Harry dropped his head. "I don't want to leave here."

"And you won't be," Tony declared hotly. "Kiddo, I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me."

"I wish it were that easy," Harry said sadly, collapsing into a chair.

Feeling Harry's pain, Fred kneeled down and pulled him into a hug. It had taken a long time to get Harry comfortable with their touches, and even then it would take a month or two after every summer break, and two months of abuse, to get him to where he wasn't flinching from their touches.

"There is a lot that I don't understand," Tony said, feeling very frustrated. He knew that Harry was keeping secrets, and while he respected his privacy, he needed to fully understand what the hell was going on. Why did these boys almost seem to fear their headmaster? Why was the man controlling Harry's life? And why the hell did he leave his son in an abusive home? He needed answers in order to be able to protect his son.

Wiping his eyes, Harry jumped to his feet. "You all must be hungry, it's almost dinner time." Before Harry had a chance to take a step, Tony grabbed Harry's shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Not tonight, little chef. You had a rough day and you have company. I will have Jarvis order us some pizza while you entertain the demonic duo."

"Awesome name!" The twins cheered together.

Tony shook his head in exasperation. "What do you boys' like on your pizza?"

"Err," Fred and George stared blankly at the man. They had never heard of pizza before and had no clue what it was.

"Come on!" Tony cried. "Don't tell me that you have never had pizza before either." At seeing the boys turn to Harry with a questionable look, Tony held up his hand. "You know what, never mind. I will just order one of everything."

"Why don't you give your friends a tour and show them to the room next to yours...if they plan on staying the night." Bruce said, giving Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Fred grinned. "You can't get..."

"rid of us," George said giving a matching grin.

"that easily," they finished together.

"How long are you staying?" Harry asked excitedly. It may seem childish, but he had never had a sleep over before. Yes, he had slept at the Burrow, but he never had anyone stay at his house. Dudley had plenty of friends sleep at the house, but he wasn't allowed out of his cupboard to play with them...not that they would have wanted to play with him anyway.

"As long as you need us," Fred said, laughing when he heard Harry's dad groan.

Jumping up, Harry threw his arms around Fred's neck. "This is going to be so great," he cried. "Wait until you see the Iron Man suit dad and I are making. He's even going to make it so I can fly."

Tony felt his eyes water at Harry's excitement. This was the first time that he had seen his son act like a kid. Looking to Bruce and Natasha, he saw that they felt the same way.

Harry headed for the door, dragging the twins behind him. "Wait until you see my room, it's huge! My bed can easily fit four people."

"No it can't!" Tony yelled, as the door shut behind his son and his friends.

***HP

***HP

***HP

OK, nothing with Vernon in this chapter, but he is coming... I'm on the fence on how to write that scene. I had it worked out, then I got review saying that they would never read any of my fics ever again if I let Vernon get Harry... Originally I was sending Loki as Harry, but now I have to send Harry! See, I'm one of those people that have to push the button that says DO NOT PUSH!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Not completely happy with this chapter :/ I think it's because it was mostly written after 2am.

Looks like next chapter Vernon will finally get his day. I'm taking suggestions on how I should handle it. I have a few ideas in my head, but not overly happy with them. I think that's why this chapter was so hard to write. I don't know how to proceed.

Than you for all the awesome reviews so far...please keep up the encouragement.

***HP

Despite it being three in the morning, Tony was pacing the living room completely lost in thought. The boys had only went to bed an hour ago, after polishing off five large pizzas and watching the first two Twilight movies, which had the boys laughing as if it was a comedy. When Edward started to sparkle in the sun, the twins damn near choked on their pizza with laughter.

Despite the weirdness of the twins, he was glad that they had showed up...especially when they did. It seemed their arrival helped Harry completely forget about the attack in the bathroom, and it was amazing to see his son so relaxed and carefree for once. Watching as his son laughed so hard that he had soda coming out his nose, gave him hope that he would be able to live a normal and happy life someday. The twins really were good for him.

He could see it in the twins' eyes, and the way they moved around Harry, how much they cared for his son. They knew exactly the right things to do and say to calm him when he was starting to get upset over something. Harry was so relaxed and comfortable around them, he finally got to catch a glimpse of what his son would have been like if he had been raised in a loving home. There was a sparkle in Harry's eyes that he had yet to have seen since his son had come to live with him and it was all thanks to the demonic duo.

Walking to his bar, Tony poured himself a generous drink and slowly sipped at it while staring blankly at the wall in front of him. There was something definitely off about the twins, and it wasn't just the weird talking in their heads thing that they did. No, it was almost like they had stepped out of another time, another era. Not only had they never had pizza before, but they had never seen a tv or even watched a movie before. After hearing Jarvis for the first time, he had spent an hour explaining computers to them and how the AI worked. The boys didn't even know what computers were. What seventeen your old boy didn't have a cell phone or laptop? Weren't teens supposed to spend three quarters of their life texting their friends and surfing the internet?

Sighing, Tony turned around, coming face to face with Bruce. "Jesus Christ, Banner, give me a heart attack why don't you. How long have you been standing there?"

"Since your first drink and hundredth sigh," Bruce smirked. "I take it you're trying to unravel the mystery of Harry's puppies?"

Tony chuckled. "They do follow him around like puppies, but I have a feeling that they could be viscous attack dogs if anyone messed with my son." Grabbing another glass, he pourded Bruce a drink and refilled his own. "I don't know, but there is something not right with them?"

"I agree," Bruce admitted, accepting the drink. He wasn't big on drinking because he didn't want to risk losing control, but every once in a while he would indulge in a few sips.

"That's a first...agreeing with me," Tony smirked.

"Don't get use to it," Bruce grumbled. "Tony, I have lived in some of the most remote and poorest villages in the world, and even they knew more about modern technology than those boys do. Did you notice that they didn't even know how to talk into Harry's cell phone?"

Tony nodded his head thoughtfully. "I did. It's as if those boys just stepped out of the dark ages."

"Harry had said that their school lacked technology. Maybe their parents raised them the same way." Bruce suggested.

Tony continued his pacing. "Jarvis, bring up everything that you can find on Fred and George Weasley."

"Tony," Bruce sighed.

Tony vehemently shook his head. "No, Bruce, something big is going to happen, I can feel it. Harry and the twins seem to think that their headmaster is going to force Harry back and we won't be able to stop him. I need to know what we are up against. The twins also made some kind of odd statement about not wanting Harry back in 'their world'. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but most everything that came out of their mouth was odd."

"Sir, I have searched everything and there are no records on twins by the name of Fred and George Weasley." Jarvis informed.

"Not even birth records?" Tony asked.

"No, sir, I could find nothing."

"How is that possible?" Bruce questioned, starting to get a little more worried.

"It's not," Tony said absentmindedly. "There is always a record of something, especially of birth."

"How did they even find Harry?"

Falling into a plush chair, Tony scrubbed at his face with his hands. How the hell could there be no records on those boys? "They said that someone they know has a brother that knows that Harry is here."

"I don't know if it was a good or bad thing those boys showing up, but Harry was a completely different boy tonight. He was so carefree and happy. It was also the most relaxed that I have seen him so far."

Tony gave a heavy sigh. "He's keeping things from us, and it has nothing to do with his abuse and his vile family."

***HP

Rising extra early, Harry quickly bathed and dressed. Slipping his invisibility cloak over his head, he slipped out of his room and padded quietly to the twins room. Someone had always been with them last night so he never got the chance to explain everything to them. He figured that Fred and George knew not to say anything about being a wizard and magic, but he wanted to make sure.

He still couldn't believe that the twins had come all the way to New York City just to find him. Mrs. Weasley was going to skin them alive when she found out. He was ecstatic that they did though, it meant so much to him that they cared about him enough to risk their mother's wrath. Spending the evening eating pizza, goofing around and watching movies with them and his dad had been one of the best nights of his life.

Creeping silently into the darkened room, Harry crawled onto the bed and squeezed himself between the identical redheads. Fred and George were the only people he was comfortable enough with to get this close to. For some reason, the twins made him forget about his past and he could just be himself with them.

"Freddie," George muffled sleepily. "I don't remember getting a kitten.

"Neither do I, Georgie," Fred mumbled, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Harry. "He's a cutie though, can we keep him?"

Rolling to his side so he was facing a grinning Harry, George nodded his head giving the small boy a wink. "Of course we can, brother of mine. Harry kitty can be all ours."

Giving a small whoop of joy, Fred started to tickle Harry causing him to squeal with laughter and thrash on the bed.

"S-Stop it," Harry giggled trying to get away from Fred's fingers.

"What time is it?" George yawned.

"Almost five," Harry answered sheepishly.

"In the morning?" Fred groaned.

Biting his bottom lip, Harry nodded his head looking nervously at the twins. "Are you mad?"

George pulled Harry into a comforting hug. "Of course not, we're thrilled that you couldn't wait to see us."

"You know you can always come to us, Harry, day or night," Fred added.

"I'm guessing you snuck in here to tell us everything that has happened?" George asked, sitting up and stretching his back until it popped loudly.

Harry blushed when he saw that George was topless and wearing only a pair of boxers. Years of being a beater on the Gryffindor team had left George's body perfectly toned and muscled. There was no fat on the seventeen year olds stomach, just the starting of a well defined six pack.

"Like what you see?" George asked, wagging his eyebrows up and down. "We come as a matching set."

Harry blushed a deeper red at getting caught ogling one of his best friends. He couldn't believe that he had been checking George out like that.

"I think you broke him, George," Fred chuckled, affectionately rubbing Harry's head.

"Stop teasing," Harry pouted. "I have a lot to tell you before I get caught in here." At seeing that he had their attention, he launched into the story, telling them everything that had happened since leaving the Hogwarts Express.

"That's an incredible story," Fred said, giving his head a little shake. The three were still sitting on the bed, Fred and George propped up against the head of the bed and Harry sitting cross legged in front of them.

"Are you honestly happy here, Harry? Are they treating you right?" George asked softly.

Harry nodded his head without even having to think about it. "I have never been happier in my life. Dad is so amazing. Hell, everyone here is amazing. For the first time ever, someone wants me."

Simultaneously, Fred and George each took one of Harry's hands, George being mindful of his broken arm. "Harry, we have always wanted you," they said together.

Blushing, Harry dropped his head letting his hair fall forward to hide his face. "You don't want me, I'm broken."

Fred and George looked sadly to each other, then turned back to Harry and gently tugged him forward until he was snuggled against them. "Harry, you are not broken." Fred cried vehemently.

"And we are not the only ones who love you. Mom and dad think of you as another son, and Sirius and Remus are out of their minds with worry."

Harry looked up at George with wide eyes. "They're worried about me?"

George elbowed Harry gently in the side. "Of course they are, they love you."

Harry started to chew on his top lip. "If they care so much, then why hasn't Remus written me or anything? I haven't seen or heard from him since he stopped teaching. Sirius writes, but it isn't much. He was always going on about the tournament, keeping my guard up and going to Dumbledore if I had a problem. There was nothing personal or loving in those letters. Sirius and Remus only care for me because I am James' son."

Fred and George didn't know what to say because Harry was right. Sirius and Remus had let Dumbledore dictate everything about Harry's life with no real fight. They may grumble and groan, but in the end they step back and let the old man have his way. Neither man knew who Harry was, they just knew the name and the story and parentage behind it.

Rubbing at his eyes, Harry sat up and slid off the bed. "I'm going to get breakfast started before everyone gets up. If you hurry, you may be able to meet everyone before they leave."

"We'll be there after we shower." Fred said, getting up and ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry was almost to the door when he stopped and turned back around. "Uhm, can all wizards get pregnant?" He asked in a small voice.

"No, most wizards can't, but the carrier gene is normally heredity." George answered.

"So.. So that means that I could be a..."

Fred nodded his head. "You more than likely are a carrier, but there are tests that can be run to tell for sure. Mom had all us boys tested when we were eleven and none of us were carriers."

Harry took a deep and steadying breath. "That's a lot to take in. I feel like even a bigger freak now."

"Do you think your dad James was a freak?" George asked sadly. He hated when Harry put himself down like that.

Harry shook his head no. His dad was a great man that was an Auror who had died while trying to protect him.

"Then neither are you." Fred said tossing Harry's invisibility cloak at him. "You might need this."

Harry caught the cloak with his excellent seeker reflexes. "I'm so glad you guys are here. I really missed you."

"We'll always be here for you, Harry." The twins said together.

***HP

Fred and George had taken immediately to Clint and the three of them had their heads together whispering while putting away one waffle after another.

"So, what are you boys going to do today?" Tony asked, throughly enjoying his blueberry waffle.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he placed more waffles on the table. It took a lot of food to feed his dad, Bruce, Steve, Clint and the twins. He was going to have to see about buying a few more waffle makers so he could keep up with the demand. Thor and Loki had yet to show up, but that would be another dozen or so waffles to make when they did.

"You can always take them to the pool," Steve suggested, pushing away from the table. He really needed to stop eating so much of Harry's amazing food.

"Did you say pool?" George asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"I'm all for swimming. It would be nice being able to swim for once without having to worry about the giant squid wrapping his tentacles around your leg," Fred snickered.

"He slipped one of his tentacles up my shorts one time...never again." George shivered. "Damn perverted squid."

Tony froze mid chew. "Giant squid?"

Harry purposely bumped into Fred when he bent down to place more waffles on the table. "Fred and George are just joking," he said, giving the twins a desperate look.

"Yeah," Fred said, quickly trying to cover up his mistake. "There's a lake at our school and it's just a game we play."

George nodded his head, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

Tony looked suspiciously at the three boys. It seemed like none of them were particularly good at lying. "There are extra bathing suits in the pool's locker room."

"Try to keep your cast dry, Harry," Bruce warned. "If it does get wet though, don't worry. I plan to take it off tonight or tomorrow and X-ray it again. Hopefully it has healed up enough that you can do away with it."

"No worries there. I'm not swimming!" Harry said adamantly.

"I can teach you how to swim," Tony offered.

"Harry can swim," Fred said.

"You swam in the Black Lake during the second task," George pointed out.

Harry glared at the twins. "I didn't have a choice," he snapped. "Besides, Professor Moody pushed me in. I would have happily remained on the platform until the time was up."

"What are the three of you talking about?" Clint asked, easily picking up on the tension.

"Nothing!" Harry snapped angrily, startling the archer. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, dropping his head in submission.

"You did nothing wrong," Clint reassured. "You're allowed to yell at me if I butt my nose into something that's none of my business."

"It's just..." Harry took a deep breath. "I don't exactly have fond memories of the water. I much prefer to keep my legs on dry land where I can breath." Harry quickly turned back to the stove so he didn't have to see their faces.

The men at the table all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "So, what are these tasks that you were talking about?" Tony asked the twins.

Harry felt like someone had just poured ice water down his back. All of a sudden he was both hot and cold all at the same time. He didn't want to talk about the Triwizard tournament or even think about it for that matter. Everything was too fresh and painful, especially the death of Cedric.

George looked apologetically at Harry. He honestly didn't mean to let anything about their world slip. "There was a tri-school tournament at our school this past year."

"George," Harry pleaded softly.

"That sounds very interesting. Did your school win?" Tony asked.

Harry slammed another plate of waffles down on the table. "It wasn't interesting, it was dangerous!" he cried with tears in his eyes. "It was a stupid and senseless competition." Backing away, Harry looked around the room fearfully then fled out the door.

Fred and George dropped their heads in shame. They never meant to upset Harry.

"What happened during the tournament?" Steve asked curiously.

George scratched at the back of his neck. "Harry got chosen as one of the champions even though he didn't enter and he was too young to compete."

"Only those seventeen and older were allowed to compete," Fred added rubbing at his chest. Harry's pain felt like a knife to his heart.

"Why did he have to compete if he was too young?" Tony asked angrily. He wanted to go and check on his son, but he also wanted to hear about the tournament. Whatever happened during the tournament had greatly upset his son.

"There was a contract stating that if your name was picked then you had to compete," Fred explained. "Harry tried to get out of it but the officials wouldn't let him."

George looked briefly to Tony. "Maybe, if he would have had a parent stand up for him and protest he could have gotten out of it, but he was on his own."

"I don't want to get into details of the three tasks," Fred said, knowing that there was no way he could without letting it slip that they were wizards. "But Harry saw our other school champion die. He tried to save him, but it happened too fast."

"Harry had a crush on him too," George grumbled looking darkly at the table. He wanted to punch pretty boy Diggory all last year because he had caught Harry blushing at him a few times.

Tony's heart went out to his son. It wasn't easy seeing someone die, especially someone you had feelings for. "When did this happen?"

"Not even a month ago."

"Damn!" Tony cursed. "Why is it always Harry?"

"We have been asking ourselves that for four years," Fred and George said, getting to their feet so they could go check on Harry.

"Hey!" Clint called before the boys could leave. "Who won the tournament?"

George turned around with a sad but proud look on his face. "Our little Harrikins of course."

Tony didn't know what to say so he just sat there digesting everything that he had just learned. He knew that there was a lot more to the story, but he was going to have be patient. He didn't want to risk pushing his son away and losing his trust by demanding answers. Hopefully soon everything would come out so he could properly protect his boy.

***HP

Harry stormed back to his room slamming his door behind him in both anger and fear. He was angry because he hated that the tournament had been brought up. He wasn't angry with Fred and George for bringing it up, he was angry because he hated thinking about it. Every time he thought about that stupid tournament he saw Cedric's handsome and happy face staring up at him out of dead eyes. He could still hear the pain filled cries of Amos Diggory as he cried over his boy's lifeless body.

He should be mad at Fred and George for brining it up, but they hadn't done it on purpose. At least they hadn't said anything about magic or anything that would make his father suspicious. The twins weren't use to being around muggles and having to watch what they say or do. For purebloods who have only ever known the wizarding world, they were doing pretty good at not letting anything slip so far.

He was also feeling scared and ashamed with himself for how he had snapped at Clint and blown up about the tournament in the kitchen. Clint hadn't done anything wrong for him to have snapped at him like that. The archer had been so kind and protective of him since day one, how could he have been mean to him like that?

Harry was so lost in thought that he never heard someone enter his room, but he did about jump out of his skin when his hand was grabbed roughly in a much larger and stronger hand.

"You're shaking," Loki said cooly, not letting the mage pull his hand back. "At least let me heal the nerve damage."

Looking down, Harry was surprised to see that his hands were violently trembling. "It'll let up in a few minutes," he answered, trying to reclaim his hand.

"It's only going to get worse," Loki growled, getting fed up with the boy's stubbornness. "The damage will not correct itself on it's own and the trembling will become more frequent and violent. Do you want it to where you can't even hold a drink without sloshing the contents all over yourself?"

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep and shaky breath. "Alright, but just the damage from the curse." He hated to admit it, but Loki was right, the shaking was getting worse.

"You are a foolish and stubborn child." Loki sighed in exasperation. "Why suffer needlessly when I can heal all your past damage?"

Harry finally managed to free his hand from the god's strong grip. "If you can't heal just the damage from the curse, then forget about it. I can handle it," he said tiredly.

Reaching out with the speed of a striking snake, Loki grabbed Harry's hand again and allowed his magic to flow into the boy, healing all of the nerve damage that the curse had caused. He wanted to heal all of Harry's other numerous issues, but he reluctantly pulled back and stepped away from the pale and panting child. He could have been a little bit more gentler with his magic, but the boy had a way of frustrating the hell out of him.

"We had a deal," Loki reminded. "You allow me to train you in exchange for my silence. Do we still have a deal, or do I go and have a heart to heart with daddy dearest?" He didn't want to be mean to the child, but he was too powerful to not be trained properly. He could seriously hurt someone, or even himself, if he wasn't taught how to control his magic.

Harry dropped his head in defeat. "We still have a deal," he answered in a small voice. Holding his unbroken hand out in front of him, he was relieved to see that it was no longer shaking. It had been getting increasingly harder to hide his trembling from his father and everyone else.

"I respected your wishes and only healed the damage from the curse," Loki sneered. "With all the other damage to your body and internal organs, you will be lucky to see the age of thirty."

Harry's curled in on himself and refused to look up at the god. He had known for a while that the years of abuse he had suffered at his relatives hands was affecting his health, but he didn't know that it was that bad. He may have considered on more than one occasion killing himself, but he knew that he could never actually go through with it.

"There is no expiration on my offer to heal you," Loki said in a much gentler voice. "But despite being the most powerful being in the universe, my magic can only heal so much."

Harry snorted. "Are you truly the most powerful being in the universe?"

Smirking, Loki puffed out his chest. "I am Loki Odinson, brother to Thor Odinson. I am known by many names throughout the nine realms, though my favorites are Silver Tongue and God of Mischief. My power is unmatched and I can't be defeated. I am the most powerful being in the universe."

Harry rolled his eyes at the pompous god. "You're also extremely full of yourself, and according to all the news footage that I have seen, my dad and the other Avengers kicked your godly butt."

Loki nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "Like I have said before, I was not in my right mind at the time. Had I been though, I would have wiped the floor with your dad and the Avengers."

Grinning, Harry shook his head. Despite Loki getting on his last nerve, he found himself starting to like the arrogant god. He would never tell him that of course, but he found him funny and he reminded him a lot of Fred and George. For some reason Loki seemed to care about him, but he figured that the God of Mischief just wanted to use him for something.

"You wound me, my little Mage," Loki pouted. "I may be arrogant and boastful, but I am also a powerful god."

"I meant no disrespect," Harry quickly said, not wanting to anger the man.

Loki inclined his head. "None taken. Now, are you ready to start training?"

Harry looked to the closed door behind the god. "I have to go back to the kitchen and apologize for my rude behavior."

"Please!" Loki scoffed. "You are a very powerful mage, you do not need to be begging forgiveness from those mere mortals."

"I love those mere mortals," Harry spat. "and it's wrong to hurt the ones that you love. Isn't there anyone that you truly love?"

Loki's eyes darkened. "Very well, go apologize to those beneath you, but I expect to see you back here in an hour."

Harry stormed past Loki, but with a loud groan and a slump to his shoulders, he turned back to the god. "If you're hungry, I'm making waffles."

"Waffles!" Loki grinned, eyes lighting up with childish excitement. "I do love waffles."

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. How could the god go from anger, to excited in a blink of an eye? Loki seriously wasn't right in the head.

"I do hope you have syrup." Loki declared, following Harry to the kitchen.

"Real maple syrup," Harry giggled. A loud rumbling from Loki's stomach told him exactly how the god felt about that.

***HP

Harry bumped into Fred and George right outside the kitchen. Fred grabbed Harry and pulled him into a fierce hug. "We're sorry, Harry, we never meant to upset you."

Harry hugged Fred back. "I know, and I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"Am I seeing double?" Loki asked, looking between Fred and George.

"Oh shit!" Harry gasped, eyes going wide. It just now dawned on him that the Weasley twins were under the same roof as Loki, the God of Mischief. It would be a miracle if Stark Tower remained standing with the three of them running wild.

George stepped partially in front of Harry, wand dropping into his hand. "Harry, who's this?" he asked somewhat wearily. He could feel the magic rolling off the other person and it wasn't all that welcoming. This person was exceptionally powerful, more so than Harry, and there was darkness in his magic and something else that he had never encountered before.

Harry rubbed at his forehead, giving the twins a somewhat pained smile. "Yeah, Fred and George, I would like to introduce you Loki Odinson...the god Loki Odinson from Asgard."

Both boys paled, mouths dropping open and eyes staring unblinking at the god. After a couple of minutes of no sound or movement from the twins, Harry waved his hand in front of them. "Hey, are guys alright?"

"Are all mortal magic users this..." Loki waved his hand back and forth at the twins.

Harry giggled nervously. "I think they are in shock, it may take a few minutes for them to snap out of it."

"Can I have my waffles while we wait?" Loki asked with a wink.

Harry gave Fred a shake, shrugging his shoulders when nothing happened. "I guess, no reason for you to starve while they come to grips with meeting their hero."

Loki broke into a wide grin. "Hero, huh? Finally, mortals who give me the respect that I deserve."

Without blinking, George reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a wrapped cookie or pastry of some sort. "C-Canary Cream?" he stuttered, holding out a trembling hand.

Harry opened his mouth to warn the god, but with a smirk, he snapped it shut and bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Playing it safe, he subtly maneuvered himself behind Fred and George...just in case the god lost it.

"To... To hold you over until Harry makes up some more waffles," Fred said, surprising Harry with his straight face. Not even a twitch to the lips was visible from the teen that was about to prank a very powerful god.

Loki took the treat without even hesitating. "I think I could come to like the two of you, young magic users. You know how to treat your betters, someone of importance and above your mere mortal status."

Harry watched with equal parts fear and excitement as Loki opened the wrapper and popped the Canary Cream into his mouth. "This is delicious, what did you call it again?"

"C-Canary Cream," George howled when the god turned into a giant yellow canary.

Both Harry and Fred clung to each other, tears of laughter falling from their eyes. The charm didn't last long, and in less then a minute later, the god was back and thousands of yellow feathers were floating at his feet.

Harry's laughter died in his throat as Loki just stared at the pile of soft, yellow feathers at his feet. He didn't know what was worse, the god screaming at them, or just standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. He could tell by how tense Fred and George were that they too were starting to get scared too.

"Harrykins, is he going to kill us now?" George whispered.

"I believe so," Harry whispered back, grabbing onto George's hand. "It's been nice knowing you."

Slowly Loki raised his head, glaring at the redheaded twins. Narrowing his eyes, he held out his hand.

Looking fearfully at each other, George quickly pulled out another Canary Cream and handed it to the god. Snatching the pastry, Loki smirked at the teens. "Follow me," he ordered.

Fred and George looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulders and followed the god back towards the living room. He didn't know what the god had planned, but he was trying not to run in the other direction. He had seen the news footage of Loki when he tried to take over earth, the man was scary powerful.

"Brother!" Loki greeted enthusiastically, spotting Thor walking towards them. "You must try this treat that my talented new young friends have made." Loki draped a heavy muscled arm over George and ruffled his hair.

Groaning, Harry dropped his head between Fred's shoulder blades. He was relieved that Loki wasn't going to punish them for pranking him, but now he had to worry about someone even bigger and stronger taking their anger out on them.

"Midgard boys," Thor boomed, shaking his head and his long blonde hair. "Men should be training, not cooking. Though, this does look rather good," he said, taking the treat and popping it into his mouth.

Loki wrapped his other arm around Fred and squeezed the two boys as he laughed at his canary brother. "I must have more of these. Did you boys create them yourselves?"

George nodded his head. "We have..."

"our very own prank line," Fred said proudly.

"You must tell me all about it," Loki said excitedly, still laughing at his brother who had just molted and turned back.

Harry tried to hide the fact that he was laughing, but the look on the god of thunders face was too funny. He felt a little safer now knowing that Loki wasn't mad and was actually excited over the prank.

"Was I just a giant bird?" Thor asked, head cocked to the side with a bewildered look on his face.

Harry, the twins, and Loki howled with laughter. "Come brother, young Stark is making us waffles." Loki said between fits of laughter.

Thor looked to Harry and raised a single eyebrow. "What will I turn into if I eat them?" He asked slowly.

Harry shook his head, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "I promise that my cooking won't turn you into anything. It's Fred and George's food that you have to fear."

Grinning, Thor looked back to the twins. "That was a very good trick, you remind me of my brother. He was always tricking me when we were children."

"You were too easy to trick," Loki said fondly. "You would fall for them every single time."

Thor shrugged his shoulders. "You are my brother, I will always trust you."

Harry didn't miss how Loki tensed or how his eyes darkened. "What about those waffles?" Loki asked," voice sounding a little strained.

Nodding his head, Harry held Fred and George back while the gods went to the kitchen. "I can't believe you," he cried, smacking them both on the back of the head. "You pranked the God of Mischief, were you trying to get killed?"

Fred and George smiled sheepishly. "I panicked," George admitted. "Come on, it was Loki for Merlin's sake."

"We have worshipped him since we were five years old." Fred admitted, blushing as red as his hair.

"Please," Harry moaned. "Loki already has an overinflated head, don't make it any bigger."

"But it's Loki, the God of Mischief," the twins whined together.

Harry shook his head. "Fine, just don't let my dad suspect anything...and please don't destroy the tower."

Fred and George leaned in and each kissed one of Harry's cheeks. "We solemnly swear that we will mostly behave ourselves," they chanted together.

Harry didn't miss the word mostly in their oath.

***HP

"You're alone? I was hoping that you would have brought those clever twins of yours?"

"Their not my twins," Harry said, glaring at the irritating god.

"Right," Loki snickered. "Those boys are in love with you."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Fred and George were just good friends, there was no way that they had feelings like that for him. Even if they did, he could never be with them like that. He was dirty, tainted and broken, they deserved much better.

"Are they joining us?"

Harry shook his head no. "I didn't tell them that I was meeting you. They are off trying to drown each other in the pool."

"And you do not wish to join them?"

Harry jerkily shook his head. "I prefer to keep my feet dry."

"You don't know how to swim?" Loki asked, picking up on Harry's fear of the water.

"I thought I was here for you to teach me magic, not ask about swimming."

Loki inclined his head. "Very well, let's get started."

Harry really didn't want to be here, listing as Loki droned on and on about all the wonders of magic. He didn't want to be special and different, and he hated that magic had caused him to be. If it hadn't been for magic, then his parents would still be alive and he would have never been orphaned and sent to live with his sick, sadistic relatives.

"Are you paying attention?" Loki snapped. "Do you know how many people would die to have me teach them magic?"

"M'sorry," Harry mumbled. "It's just...I don't want this. I don't want to have all this great magical power inside of me."

"Well, suck it up, buttercup," Loki snickered. He had heard one of the twins say that to Barton earlier and he had thought it was rather funny.

"Really," Harry groaned. "Do I have to separate you and the twins?"

"I like them," Loki grinned cheekily. "They make me laugh."

"You like them because they worship the ground you walk on."

"That too," Loki said pompously. "Look, if you don't want me to teach you then you are free to leave, but I will be having a heart to heart with daddy dearest."

Harry pulled at his hair in frustration. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, teeth clenched in anger.

Loki grinned triumphantly at Harry. "Hold out you hand and produce a flame."

"I can't without a wand and I'm not an elemental."

"You don't need to be an elemental to control the elements. Can you produce a flame with your silly stick and mumble jumble words?"

Harry nodded his head. "Excellent, then you can produce one without." Loki smirked. "Your magic comes from within yourself, not from a piece of dead tree."

Sighing, Harry held out his hand. This was ridiculous, he couldn't make a flame without his wand.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate," Loki instructed. "Visualize a flame resting in the palm of your hand. Don't be afraid that it will hurt you. The flame will be born from your magic so it will only feel warm and comforting."

Closing his eyes, Harry took relaxing breaths as he followed Loki's orders. He didn't want to do this and he knew that it wasn't going to work, but he was still going to try his hardest. He didn't want to piss the god off, but hopefully he would soon see that he couldn't do magic without his wand and leave him alone.

"Open your eyes, little Mage," Loki said softly.

Opening his eyes, Harry let out an unmanly scream when he saw the small flame flickering away in the palm of his hand. "How?" he asked breathlessly.

"Liked I have said countless times before, young one, you are very powerful. You don't need a wand, it will only limit you and your power. Normal wizards need a wand to pull their magic from their core, and then they need incantations to direct that magic to do what they ask. There are some powerful enough that they don't need silly incantations to direct their magic to do easy things like levitating or summoning small things, but it takes a lot of magic out of them and it tires them out easier."

"What about kids and accidental magic?" Harry asked, still staring in awe at his flickering flame.

"When you are born, you are born with your magical core already fully developed. When you have that much magic and are that small, it is easier to use your magic, especially when angry, sad or happy. As you get older and bigger, your core remains the same and you need a wand to control your magic."

Harry nodded his head actually paying attention to the god. What Loki was saying was very interesting and made a lot of sense.

"See if you can change the color of the flame." Holding out his hand, Loki opened his fist to show a black flame dancing on his palm.

Feeling a bit excited, Harry concentrated on his flame, laughing with excitement when the flame turned from orange to purple. "I did it," had cried happily.

"I never doubted for a second," Loki smiled fondly. "I think that will be all for today. Your father is looking for you."

Harry's flame instantly disappeared, and so did Loki. Hearing knocking on his door, Harry hurried over and opened it. "Hey, dad," he fidgeted nervously. He absolutely hated keeping secrets and lying to his dad, but he had no other choice.

"Hey, kiddo, why are you hiding away in your room on a nice day like today?" Tony subtly looked around his son's room like he was looking for something or someone.

Harry stepped aside so his dad could come in. "I didn't feel like swimming so thought I would spend some time with Hedwig." Harry smiled when his owl hooted softly, almost like she was verifying his lie.

Tony took a seat on Harry's bed and patted the space beside him. "Got a few minutes to spare for your old man."

Harry nervously shuffled to the bed and tensely sat down. "Am I in trouble?"

Tony snorted. "For what? For being the most perfect son in the world?"

"I'm far from perfect," Harry said, dropping his head and looking to his feet.

"You're not in trouble," Tony reassured. "I just wanted to talk to you about Fred and George and...feelings." Tony closed his eyes giving himself a mental shake. He couldn't believe that he was going to have the birds and the bees talk with his fourteen year old, soon to be a fifteen year old son.

"What!" Harry squeaked, jumping off the bed.

"Sometimes when two...or three people..." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "You get these fuzzy, bubbly feelings in your stomach, sometimes you even feel light headed. You want to get closer and touch..."

Harry slapped his hands over his ears. "Please stop!" he cried in horror. Harry wanted to curl up in a hole and die. He couldn't believe that he was getting the sex talk.

"I'm just saying, these feeling are normal. Fred and George are fine looking young man and..."

Harry vigorously shook is head and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that he could silence his dad. When the room got quiet, Harry peeked one I open. All the blood drained from his face when he saw that his dad's lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Tony's eyes were getting larger and he started rubbing at his throat.

"Dad!" Harry cried, rushing to his side. He didn't mean to take his dad's voice away, he just wanted him to stop the sex talk. "Dad, are you alright? Can you breathe?"

Tony tried to say yes, but nothing came out. Grabbing his son's hand, he nodded his head. He didn't want to show it, but he was starting to freak out. One minute he was talking about boys, and the next minute...nothing.

Harry's eyes started swimming with tears. He couldn't believe that he did magic on his dad. He didn't consciously do it, he just wanted his dad to stop talking. Closing his eyes, he desperately started chanting, 'let my dad talk, let my dad talk', over and over in his head.

"What the hell!" Tony hollered, jumping to his feet and backing away. "Jarvis, what the hell just happened? Why the hell couldn't I talk?"

"Sir, I'm not sure, but there was an energy spike seconds before your voice stopped working."

"Dad, I-I..." Tears were now streaming down Harry's face. His dad was looking at him like the Dursley's looked at him when he performed accidental magic.

"Really, Man of Iron, your voice was grating on my nerves so I thought that I would give us all a little break. You were failing miserably at the sex talk by the way." Loki was leaning casually against the door frame studying his fingernails.

Harry stared at Loki in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the god was going to lie for him and take the blame.

"Not in my tower!" Tony raged. "And not around my son."

"I didn't hear you complaining when I fixed your baby boy up," Loki sneered. "Actually, I didn't hear you thanking me either. When someone does something nice for you, you really should thank them."

"Thank you," Harry quickly said. He was thanking the god for taking the blame for his magic more than for healing him. He had already thanked Loki for that.

Loki's eyes softened and he nodded to Harry. "Magic isn't bad or evil," Loki said, pushing off the door and turning to leave.

"How would I know," Tony called out. "The only magic I have ever witnessed was by an evil, psychotic bastard."

"Don't judge magic by the person," Loki said without turning around. "Magic is truly a wonderful gift and can do amazing things in the hands of an amazing person. Someday you will be surprised."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, reindeer games?" Tony yelled.

"Dad," Harry called softly when Loki disappeared. "I'm really sorry."

Seeing Harry standing there looking so lost and scared, Tony wished that he could grab him and pull him into a hug. Sadly Harry wasn't ready for that. "Hey, it's not your fault, kiddo. Let's go get something to eat."

Fearing that his dad would restart the sex talk, Harry nodded his head and followed his dad to the kitchen. He was still reeling from Loki taking the fall for him, he would have never suspected that the god would do something like that. Maybe Loki wasn't that bad after all.

"Is there a party going on in there?" Tony asked, standing outside the kitchen door where laughter and cheers were coming from.

"Sounds like it," Harry grinned.

"How could they not invite me? I'm the life of the party." Tony pouted.

At hearing the sound of gagging coming from behind the door, Tony pushed open the door to see what the hell was going on. Sitting around the table was Fred, George, Natasha, Bruce and Thor, all were howling with laughter while Clint was bent over with his head in the kitchen sink gagging while washing his mouth out under the spigot.

"Fuck, that tasted like ass," Clint gagged, rubbing his tongue with the back of his hand.

"Really?" Thor asked. "You have tasted ass before?" he asked seriously.

Fresh waves of laughter erupted around the table at the god's question. Natasha was laughing so hard that she had tears falling from her eyes.

Clint stalked back to his chair looking a little green. "Alright, another round," he said, glaring at the small object in the middle of the table.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, feeling a little left out. He had never seen his team laugh that hard before.

"Beans!" Harry cried in exasperation, spotting the small jelly bean in the middle of the table.

Fred grinned at Harry, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Ah, it's the..."

"lovely Harrikens..." George said with a wink.

"care to join us for a friendly game of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans poker?" The twins asked together.

"The loser has to eat the bean," Clint grimaced.

Tony took a seat, squinting at the innocent looking brown bean in the middle of the table. "It's a jelly bean, what's so bad about that?"

"Didn't you hear the name?" Natasha chuckled. "There is every flavor imaginable."

"I got vomit and ass so far," Clint cried, picking up his soda and taking a big gulp.

"I got a lovely strawberry," Steve bragged. Luckily he had only lost one hand so far.

"I believe that my bean was fungus," Bruce said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

Harry wanted to be mad at the twins for them giving wizard candy to everyone, but the sight and sounds of everyone laughing warmed his heart. Grinning, he took a seat between Fred and George.

Fred shuffled the cards, smirking at everyone around the table. "Just so you know, the last brown bean I ate was turd flavored."

Groaning, Clint grabbed his stomach. "I don't think I can take another disgusting bean."

"Then stop losing," Natasha chuckled.

"Hey, kiddo, how come you know how to play poker?" Tony asked, raising a single eyebrow at his son.

Grinning, Harry pointed to Fred and George. "I live with these two blockheads from September to June, they corrupted me."

"Oi!" George cried. "We're not the ones who hold the current record for most detentions in a single school year."

Fred eagerly nodded his head. "Or the one who has their own bed in the hospital wing."

Laughing, Harry kicked both boys under the table. "You guys are just better at not getting caught," he grumbled. "Besides, most of my detentions are with Professor Snape, and he hates my guts."

"How can anyone hate our little Harrikins?" Fred coo'd, pinching Harry's cheek and wiggling it.

"Let just play," Harry blushed.

"Please don't lose, please don't lose," Clint started chanting as he laid his cards down for everyone to see.

George looked at everyone's cards, then smirked up at the God of Thunder. "Eat the bean, sexy god."

Thor hesitated for a second, then picked up the bean and tossed it into his mouth. After carefully chewing it, Thor smirked at everyone. "Worm, and a juicy one at that."

"And you liked it?" Clint asked, feeling vomit working it's way up his throat.

"Very much," Thor grinned. "Worms are delicious."

"That's just gross," Bruce mumbled, scooting his chair away from the god.

Shaking his head, Fred placed another bean in the middle of the table and collected everyone's cards.

Five more rounds later saw Tony holding his first bean up to his face. "Why is it all speckled like that?"

"It heightens the flavor," Harry giggled. He had a feeling he knew what flavor the bean was and he couldn't wait to see his dad's face.

"I don't smell anything off," Tony said, sniffing the yellow speckled bean.

"My ass bean didn't smell off either," Clint said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He was thrilled that it was finally Tony's turn to eat a bean, the man had incredible luck when if came to playing poker. The only other person who seemed to have good luck was Steve who seemed to get all the good beans. So far he had eaten a strawberry, pineapple, and pizza bean.

"Eat the bean... Eat the bean... Eat the bean." Everyone started chanting, led surprisingly by Harry who was giggling his ass off.

Taking a deep breath and loudly blowing it out, Tony tossed the bean high in the air and caught it in his mouth on it's way down. Quickly chewing it, he jumped to his feet and rushed to the trashcan where he tried his damnedest to spit what was left in his mouth out.

"Who the hell would make an innocent looking jelly bean taste like rotten eggs?" Tony gagged, assuming Clint's position with his mouth under the spigot.

Everyone was laughing hard, especially Harry, who had slipped from his chair and was laying on the floor crying with laughter.

"I thought it was going be buttered popcorn," Tony cried. Whirling around, he glared at his son who was laughing like a drunk hyena. "You knew," he accused, pointing his finger at his son. "You knew that it was rotten eggs, didn't you?"

Face red and tears in his eyes, Harry nodded his head. "I-I got the same bean last time I played this game."

"Thanks for the warning, my darling son," Tony fake pouted. He loved that Harry was having so much fun and being a kid, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was all thanks to the demonic duo.

***HP

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Coulson asked, taking a seat opposite of Director Fury's desk. He could tell that the man was upset with something, the vein next to his good eye was throbbing, which normally meant that the man was pissed.

"Yes, I just got a call from Agent Thompson."

"The agent that you have trailing Vernon Dursley?" Coulson asked.

Fury nodded his head. "He is currently in the hospital with food poisoning, and now Dursley is missing. I have agents scouring for him, but it's been over five hours since he's last been seen."

"Why didn't Thompson contact you immediately instead of waiting five hours?"

"It seems he had passed out," Fury growled. "He contacted me as soon as he came to."

"Shit," Coulson cursed. "What about the wife and son?"

"Half way to England, but I have agents waiting to apprehend them as soon as they land. It doesn't look like she planned on returning, she cleaned out their bank account." Fury got up and started pacing. "Dursley must be using a fake ID. I hate to say it, but we are going to need Stark to help track him down."

"Do you think he's coming for Harry?"

Fury inclined his head. "I think it's more than likely that he is. He is now broke and desperate and Tony is rich. He is either going to blackmail Harry or kidnap him and sell him."

"Tony is going to lose it," Coulson grumbled. "I'm going to personally go to the tower, there's a good chance that Bruce will lose it too, he cares very deeply for that boy."

"Keep me informed," Fury demanded, dismissing Coulson with a wave of his hand.

***HP

Harry stared at the pictures in horror. His hands were trembling so bad that the people in the pictures looked like they were moving. Feeling vomit flood his mouth, Harry lurched off his bed and ran for the bathroom. Crashing painfully to his knees, he made it to the toilet just in time. The entire time he was getting sick, the disgusting pictures flashed before his eyes.

How... How could his uncle photograph him getting raped? What made it worse, the pictures made it look like he was enjoying it. Not once in all the years that he had been getting used had he ever enjoyed it. He had never even experienced an orgasm or gotten hard before. Some of the sick bastards had tried to get him hard, but despite their threats and beatings, he could never achieve an erection.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Vernon had sold him to his dad, he was never supposed to see the fat, vile bastard again. He was finally given a chance to have the life and family that he had always dreamt of. It wasn't fair that Vernon was back and demanding that he meet him and bring money.

Vernon wasn't stopping at just the money that he was demanding. No, Vernon wanted to hurt him again...to rape and sell him. His ex uncle demanded that he slip away with fifty thousand dollars and entertain some friends of his for a few days. He didn't want to do it. He would rather jump from the roof of the tower then be subjected to that torture all over again.

What was he supposed to do though? Vernon had threatened to sell the photos to the press and tell the world that Tony Stark's son was a cock hungry whore. He couldn't let his dad's name get trashed like that, but he also couldn't just turn himself over to Vernon. He knew for a fact that if he went, he would never see his dad or the rest of his crazy family again.

"J-Jarvis, where's my dad?" Harry asked, voice hardly above a whisper.

"He is in his workshop, young sir. Would you like me to tell him that you are in need of him?"

"No," Harry said, tears streaming down his face.

"Very well."

Folding up the pictures, Harry stuffed them in his jeans pocket and grabbed the letter from his uncle. Slowly he walked to his dad's workshop, chin to his chest. Could he tell his dad about the letter and pictures? If he went to Vernon, he knew that he would either be killed or used as a prostitute until eventually some guy killed him or he killed himself.

Why was this happening? Yesterday had been so much fun. For hours they played card games with the twins, everyone laughing and having a good time. Why couldn't Vernon just leave him the hell alone? What did he ever do to deserve this?

Pepper had excitedly handed him the envelope this morning thinking he had gotten a letter from one of his friends. If she had only knew what was inside of it..."

Stopping outside his dad's workshop, Harry slid to the floor and curled up into a fetal position. Would it be easier to just end his life now? If he went in and told his dad, then he would have to show him those horrible pictures. He was grinning in some of the pictures, but not because he was enjoying himself. He was only grinning because they had threatened him. He didn't think anything of if at the time, but if a smile was going to prevent a beating or another round with the bastard, then he wasn't going to fight it.

Did his uncle watch and photograph him being raped every time? Are there videos out there of him that sick fuckers were getting off on while watching. Feeling more vomit work its way up, he quickly swallowed it down, not wanting to sick up on the floor.

"Whoa, hey now, what's going on?" Tony asked, panicking at the sight of his son practically catatonic on the floor. He had already called his name five times and Harry didn't even twitch.

Hearing his dad's voice, Harry launched himself at him and clung to him with everything that he had. He had to tell his dad or else Vernon was going to take him away from the first person that ever truly loved him.

Not understanding what was going on, Tony wrapped his arms tightly around his trembling son and slowly escorted him to the living room. "What's going on, Harry? You're scaring the shit out of your old man."

Without saying a word and keeping his head buried in his dad's muscular chest, Harry held up his hand with the letter in it. For so long he had to be strong and handle everything on his own...it was terrifying trusting someone else.

Tony took the letter and started reading it, anger like he had never felt bubbling inside of him. He was going to kill the fat fuck, slowly and very painfully.

"You did good coming to me," Tony said, kissing his son on top of his head. "Do you have those pictures?" he asked, gripping the back of the sofa so hard the the leather tore under his nails.

A loud sob was all Tony got as an answer, but he took that as a yes. "I have you, my son, I'm not going to let that bastard anywhere near you." Tony closed his eyes as he felt tears start to burn them. His son has already suffered so much, why did this have to happen? He should have never waited so long to have the fucker arrested.

"Jarvis, contact the team and tell them I need them. Also, inform Bruce that I need a mild sedative."

"I'm on it, sir,"

Tony could feel his son's tears soaking his shirt and it was killing him. Oh, he was going to make that man pay. He was going to rip off his child raping cock and stuff it down his throat. Did the bastard really think that he would get away with forcing his son to him again? The arrogant bastard thought that he had Harry conditioned to do whatever he said and not utter a word.

"Thank you...thank you for coming to me," Tony said, tears finally starting to fall. He couldn't bare to think what may have happened if his son would have done what Vernon had instructed. He knew that it couldn't have been easy for Harry to come to him, but he was going to thank god every day for the rest of his life that he did.

"What happened?" Bruce called, rushing into the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He had accidentally spilled some chemicals on himself in the lab and was showering when Jarvis contacted him. He figured that it had to be about Harry since Tony had asked for a mild sedative.

It showed how much Tony was worried about his son and angry at the situation that he didn't even comment on Bruce's naked state. "Do you have the sedative?" Harry was still clinging to him, verging on hyperventilating.

"Pill of shot?" Bruce asked, showing both in his hand.

Tony looked down at his son. "Harry, can you take a pill for me? All it's going to do is help you relax for a while." Tony sighed when Harry clung even tighter to him. "The shot," he said, lifting up the sleeve of Harry's t-shirt.

Bruce administered the shot fast, before Harry could start fighting. He didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, it was big. "He'll be asleep in a few minutes. What happened?" he demanded.

"Can you control your anger if I tell you?" Tony asked, still staring down at his son. Harry's whimpering and tears had stopped and he now felt heavy and limp in his arms. "The sedative worked fast."

"Thats because there isn't anything to him. As for your first question, if it's something bad about Harry, probably not."

"Maybe we should wait until the others get here?" Tony suggested, not in the mood to deal with the big green guy.

Bruce nodded his head. "I'm just going go and get some clothes on."

"Jarvis, where are the two demons?" Tony asked, asking about Fred and George. Those two boys were growing on him fast.

"They are following Loki around sir, pestering him."

Tony wondered for a minute if he should be worried about their safety, but the twins seemed that they could take care of themselves...even against a god. With a snicker, he thought that Loki was the one that probably needed to be saved from them.

Seeing something poking out of his son's pocket, Tony adjusted him so he could reach it. He had a sick feeling that these were the pictures that was mentioned in the letter. Holding the photos in his trembling hand, he couldn't bring himself to unfold them and look at them. He didn't want to see his baby boy being hurt in such a manner.

"Stark?"

Tony closed his eyes and growled. "Dammit, Jarvis, what did I say about letting Agent in?"

"Never to do it, sir," Jarvis replied.

"And yet here he stands in his Agent suit," Tony grumbled.

Coulson's eyes drifted to the young boy sleeping against Tony. Harry looked so small and innocent, it was hard to believe that he was probably the most powerful wizard on the earth. "We need to talk about Dursley?"

Tony's eyes turned cold as ice. "Does it have something to do with this?" he asked, handing Coulson the letter and photos. "Don't worry about waking my son, Bruce had to give him a sedative."

Coulson quickly scanned the letter, each word making his stomach turn. "Have you looked at these?" he asked, holding up the folded photographs.

"I can't!" Tony growled, pulling his son tighter to his chest. "Can you...? Just to see if..."

Coulson looked at Tony for a full three minutes before nodding his head a taking a deep breath. He didn't want to look, but they needed confirmation. The first picture was enough to make him want to lose his lunch so he quickly shuffled through the rest and folded them back up.

"You don't want to see them," Coulson said, clearing his throat.

"No... I don't," Tony admitted, eyes bloodshot. "How the hell did this happen? Where is Dursley? The letter said that he wanted Harry to meet him tomorrow evening."

"The agent following him got sick with food poisoning and passed out. He woke five hours later in the hospital, but by that time we lost Dursley."

"Do you think he poisoned the agent?" Tony asked.

Coulson snorted. "That bastard is as dumb as a sack of shit. He had no clue that he was being followed. No, this was just a horrible coincidence."

"What is going on?" Bruce asked, rushing into the room still buttoning up his shirt. Bruce's timing was perfect because seconds later everyone else flooded into the room, including Loki and the twins.

"Harry!" Fred called, rushing to the couch and kneeling down in front of his friend.

"What happened?" George demanded.

"Boys, can you please take my son back to his room?" Tony asked, shifting Harry so that Fred could take him. "We had to give him a sedative so he will stay asleep for a few hours."

What's wrong with him?" George demanded again.

Loki laid a firm hand on George's shoulder. "Do as Stark asks. If Harry wants you to know all his secrets, he will tell you himself."

"Maybe Banner should go with them," Coulson suggest. Bruce had a hard time containing the Hulk when it involved the kid.

"Bruce, it's bad," Tony explained. "I think Coulson is right."

"No," Bruce said, adamantly shaking his head. "I can keep my anger in check, especially if Harry needs me.

Tony nodded his head. "Alright, but if you a Hulk out, I'm locking you up for a week." Tony turned to address Coulson. "Maybe you should go agent. I'm not going to play this by the books and you're better off not know our plans."

Coulson looked around at the assembled group, each of them had a serious and determined look on their face. None of them were going to show Vernon Dursley mercy...not that he deserved any.

"Well, all Fury wanted me to do was brief you on the Dursley situation and enlist your help finding him. I believe that I accomplished that, so I will leave you to it." Coulson handed the letter and the pictures back to Tony and left.

Tony waited until Agent was in the elevator before addressing his team. "Jarvis, scan the letter and bring it up so everyone can read it." Tony painfully pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry got a letter today from his loving uncle. This will end tomorrow."

Tony watched as Bruce read the letter, his eyes bleeding green. "Keep if together, Banner," he snapped. "We need to come up with a plan. Just waltzing in and arresting him is too good for the sick fucker. I want him to hurt...to bleed."

"Keeping talking like that, man of iron, and you'll turn me on," Loki winked.

"Shut up!" Bruce roared, sounding more like the Hulk

"Brother, this is serious," Thor chastised.

"Do you have a plan?" Clint asked, keeping an eye on Bruce as he struggled with his anger and the green guy.

"Dismemberment...castration, anything painful and gory," Tony growled.

"I want to smash him into the pavement," Bruce proclaimed, eyes almost completely green.

"Boys!" Loki sneered, "always so violent. Why not use your brains and some cunning?"

"What do you have in mind?" Steve questioned, horrified at the contents of the letter. He was thankful that Tony didn't show them the photographs.

"Give him Harry." Loki said with a shrug. "Let him think that he has won, then let Harry have his revenge."

Tony lunged off the couch aiming for Loki. "Like hell will I send my son!" he raged. He was almost on top of the god when suddenly the trickster shifted into Harry.

"I would never let that monster near the child...ever!" Loki said hotly, in a voice that sounded exactly like Harry's. "but imagine the surprise on that bastards face when Harry starts to fight back. See how he likes it when Harry whips his back to shreds or breaks every one of his bones."

Tony relaxed in Bruce's arms, surprised that he hadn't even realized that Bruce had grabbed him around the waist to prevent him from killing Loki. "I'm listening, but I want a piece of Dursley too."

Loki threw his head back laughing. "Luckily, there is more than enough of him to go around."

Tony slowly nodded his head. "I'm listening," he said, liking where this was going. He liked the idea of Harry hurting Dursley without actually having to be there. The man deserved to get a dose of his own medicine.

Before they could start planning, Tony stood up and handed Thor the pictures. "Can you destroy these with your lightning? I never want to see them or have them end up in the hands of the wrong person."

Thor took the pictures, but didn't look down at them. "Not even ash will be left of them when I am done."

"Appreciate it," Tony mumbled.


	10. NOTE

Sorry, not an update, but I wanted share my excitement with you. A few of my fics have been nominated for the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards. I'm incredibly shocked and excited over this. Please hop over and take a look and vote for your favorites. There are a lot of good stories up for awards and authors who have worked hard bringing them to you.

CONGRATULATIONS! The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards would like to inform you that this story has been nominated in the following category(ies):

FAVORITE WORK-IN-PROGRESS

The First Round of Voting will start on May 31st, 2015. We will take votes for two weeks before closing on June 14th, 2015. If you make it to the Second Round of voting, we will take votes from June 15th to June 22nd, 2015.

May the odds be ever in your favor,

-Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards

fanaticfanficsawards. blogspot. com


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers.

FINALLY AN UPDATE! I'm sorry everyone that has been impatiently waiting, but my muse got up and left me on this fic. It was a major struggle to get this chapter written so I hope you like it.

This chapter may have some triggers for some people,,,self harm, suicide and torture. Read carefully.

I'm really excited as this fic now has 975 reviews...so close to 1000. If everyone is nice and reviews, I will have my first 1000 review fic... COME ON EVERYONE!

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

Tony wasn't surprised when he entered his son's room and found the demonic duo resting on either side of his drug induced sleeping son. "How is he?" he sighed, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Out cold," George answered.

"What the hell happened?" Fred asked, pale and trembling. He had felt Harry's fear from two floors down and it had scared the hell out of him. He had never felt anything like that before and he prayed that he never would again.

Tony didn't know how much to tell the boys, but he had to tell them something. They cared very deeply for his son and didn't deserve to be left hanging. "Harry got a letter from his uncle demanding money and a...meeting."

"The bastard," George growled viciously. "I'm going kill him."

Tony gave the boy an evil smirk. "You are more than welcome to kill him after I have killed him first."

Fred lovingly ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "I-I can't believe that he told you. Harry normally handles everything on his own."

Tony scrubbed at his face, he desperately needed a drink. "You have no idea how thankful I am that he did. When I think about what could have happened..."

The twins were surprised when a few tears fell from Tony's eyes. "You really love him," Fred said in wonder.

"More than anything," Tony said fiercely. "I just... I never imagined I could love something or someone as much as I love Harry."

"I use to watch Harry as he watched our family interact," George said sadly. "You could see the longing in his eyes. It damn near killed me seeing him in so much pain and not be able to help him. Family, that's all he has ever wanted."

"Our pesky baby brother Ron has always been jealous of Harry's fame and fortune." Fred explained. "But Harry would give it all away in an instant just to have a few hours with a loving family of his own."

"Promise us that you will never turn your back on him," George pleaded.

"Promise to never toss him away for being who he is," Fred added. "For being something that he has no control over."

"I don't know what the hell you boys are on about," Tony growled defensively, "but I would never turn my back on my son or toss him away. Even if he came to me tomorrow and told me that he was in love with the devil and planned on marrying him would I turn my back on him."

Fred and George stared unblinkingly at Harry's father weighing his words. Finally after a full minute they gave him a nod. "Harry has been hurt enough and we're just looking out for him," George explained.

"We love him too," Fred said, a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Really?" Tony deadpanned. "I hadn't noticed." With a heavy sigh, he looked from his son to the twins. "Look, I have no problems with same sex relationships, I would be a hypocrite if I did. I have even enjoyed a few ménages à trois myself and twins on more then a couple occasions so I don't have a problem with my son being in a relationship with the two of you. Harry isn't me though. Harry...Harry has been hurt bad."

Fred closed his eyes and took in a big calming breath. "His uncle raped him, didn't he?" They had always been suspicious but never had the heart to ask Harry about it.

Tony tilted his head back in attempt to keep more tears from falling. "His uncle and many more," he choked out. "His uncle sold him to others and he was very, very young when it started."

George reached out and took his brother's hand to help keep him grounded. It was far worse than what they had suspected. How...how could anyone hurt a small child like that? How could anyone hurt Harry?

Fred dropped his head onto the pillow and started crying. He couldn't stop picturing Harry as a small child confused, scared and in pain. He kept seeing large hands bruising his tiny body as a full grown man violated him in the most horrific way possible.

"Please tell me that you're going to kill him," George spat.

"Unfortunately not, but I'm sure as hell going to make him wish that he was dead," Tony growled. "Believe me, I would love nothing more than to kill the fat bastard, but there is the pesky issue with murder being illegal and all."

Fred lifted his tear stained face. "Only if caught," he hiccuped.

Tony smirked at the boy. "I'm starting to like the two of you more and more everyday."

"There's nothing we wouldn't do for Harry, including killing anyone that ever touched him." George said, face dead serious.

Tony leaned back in his chair looking thoughtfully at the twins. He knew that his son had a crush on them and he had a feeling that they were going to be around for a very long time. "I haven't known my son for that long, but I can already tell that he has a knack for getting into trouble."

"That's an understatement," George snorted as Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"How would the two of you like to be trained how to fight, hand to hand and with weapons? If you want my approval to date my son, then you better know how the hell to protect him."

George and Fred looked to each other, mentally communicating. They had already discussed not returning to Hogwarts for their last year and remaining in America with Harry. They were way smarter than what anyone, including their parents, ever gave them credit for. They got straight O's on their OWLS and could easily pass their NEWTS with flying colors. They didn't need to finish their last year, they could take their NEWTS now. Their mother was bound to go mental, but they didn't care. They knew from the second that they met Harry that they were destined to be together.

George held his hand out for Harry's dad to shake. "That would..."

"be wicked," Fred finished, also holding his hand out for a shake.

"We will protect Harry with our life," they then said together.

Tony grimaced, he didn't think he would ever get use to the twin talk. "Alright, I will get with the rest of the team and draw you up a schedule. We will also be discussing what behavior is appropriate with my son, and what is not. If you push him before he's ready...I will hurt you...a lot. I won't just hurt you, I will break you. When I am through with you, not even your mother will be able to recognize you. Do I make myself clear?"

Wide eyed, Fred and George swallowed the lumps in their throats. "Crystal," they said together. Harry's dad could be damn scary when he wanted to be.

***HP

Harry went from dead asleep to wide awake in a blink of an eye. The memory of the letter from his uncle and the pictures threatened to swallow him back down and drown him. Gasping, he flung off his covers and raced to his bathroom. He made it to the toilet with only a second to spare before he was on his knees vomiting everything up that was in his stomach.

Tony had been sleeping in the chair next to his son's bed when he heard a small whimper and then felt the bed shift. Opening his eyes, he saw a blur race by him before it disappeared into the bathroom. His mind had barely had time to catch up with his eyes before he heard the sound of retching. "Harry!" he called, jumping to his face and racing after his son.

Harry let out a scream and lunged forward, bashing his head on the toilet when someone touched his shoulder.

"Easy, son," Tony said softly, not wanting to startle him again. "It's just me, your insanely good looking dad."

Holding his throbbing head, Harry scooted away from his dad and wedged himself between the wall and the tub. "I..I..." He didn't know what to say. What do you say to your father when he just found out how truly dirty and disgusting you were? After seeing those pictures, his dad was sure to send him away. Who would want him as a son?

Trembling, Harry dropped his chin to his chest in defeat. "I'll pack my stuff," he said brokenly. "I understand and I'm not mad."

"Harry, love, what are you talking about?" Tony rasped out. He hated seeing his son like this, scared and broken. He was just starting to catch glimpses of the boy that Harry could have been had he been raised right, and now this had to happen. He was going to make Dursley pay.

Harry refused to lift his head to look at his dad. He couldn't bare to see the look of hate and disgust in his eyes. He knew that this had been too good to be true, and yet he had still allowed himself to get close. He loved his dad with all his heart, and now that he had a taste of what having a family felt like, there was no way he could continue on without it. He couldn't go back to how his life was before Tony and the Avengers.

"Harry, look at me," Tony pleaded.

Still refusing, Harry shook his head no. "Please, I would like to get cleaned up and brush my teeth," he said softly.

Tony reluctantly got to his feet. "Harry, we need to talk."

Harry pressed his hand over his aching heart, it felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. He couldn't...he couldn't bare to hear his father ask him to leave. "Please, dad, let me shower first." It hurt even worse calling Tony dad because he knew that it would be the last time that he would get to use that magical word.

"Ok," Tony said, nodding his head. "I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you. I'm going to have breakfast delivered today. Is that alright with you?"

Harry closed his eyes as they flooded either tears. At least his father was going to give him a last meal before kicking him out. He was stupid to have gone to Tony with the letter and pictures, he should have just met up with his uncle and hoped that he survived the encounter. He could have done what his uncle asked of him and then returned to his father. Tony never would have known.

Tony didn't want to leave but he also didn't want to stress Harry out even more. "Alright, kiddo, I'll be waiting for you. Everything will be alright."

Harry waited until he heard his bedroom door close too before bursting out into tears. He had wanted this so bad. He had wanted a real home with a real family more than anything else in the world. He couldn't believe how close he had come to getting that dream, it wasn't fair. For the short period time that he had been here in the tower, he had been truly happy.

Gasping for air, Harry struggled to his feet and stumbled to the sink. Blindly groping around in his medicine cabinet, he pulled out his favorite sharp knife. Caressing it in his palm, he numbly walked back to the tub and sat down on the edge of it. He couldn't do this any longer. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts and being the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't want that life, he wanted the life he caught a glimpse of here with Tony and everyone else. He was tired of it all and it was too hard to keep fighting. He just wanted to sleep.

Taking off his shirt, he canceled his glamours and stared at all the beautiful scars he had created on his arm over the years. He wished that he could take his stupid cast off so he could admire the scars on that arm too. He wondered if cutting his wrists to end his suffering would work with only one wrist? Would he bleed out enough that way?

Closing his eyes, he placed his hand over his green cast and started wishing it away. He was trying to use the same technique that Loki had taught him when conjuring the flame. Feeling warmth travel through his arm, he opened his eyes and was surprised to find that the cast was completely gone.

Despite his heart pounding painfully in his chest, he was feeling remarkably calm...numb even. The first time he tried to slit his wrists he was little and scared, now he was older and resigned. At least he got a taste of what being part of a loving family felt like. He would have that to take with him when he passed on. At least he would be dying having those warm memories to comfort him as he slipped away.

Really, dying wasn't going to be all that bad. He would finally be able to meet his mom James and Lily. He was sure that Lily had loved him like a real son, it was her voice he heard pleading with Voldemort when the Dementors were close. At least in death he would be with them.

He remembered one time overhearing Uncle Vernon ranting how people who committed suicide wouldn't be allowed in heaven. He hoped to god that he was wrong. It didn't seem fair that his life on earth would be hell only to end up in the real hell after he died. He was willing to take that risk though, it beat his father kicking him out and him having to return to his uncle and the wizarding world. He knew that it would more than just kill him to listen as his father explained that he didn't want him anymore...it would absolutely destroy him.

Resting his head on the cool tiles, he smiled as he started replaying his time here at Stark Tower. There had been a few hiccups along the way, but his time here had been incredible. He had never laughed as hard as he did here. His dad was so funny and he knew exactly which buttons to push to get everyone else going.

Lovingly caressing the blade across his skin, he remembered how proud his dad looked when he finished his first gauntlet. It wasn't equipped with firearms and lasers like his dad's, but it had still been totally awesome.

Harry gasped when he felt the blade sink into his arm. He knew that he had went deeper than ever before because there was a piercing hot pain that he had never felt all the other times. Eyes fluttering open, his heart stopped beating for a second when he saw all the blood flowing out of his body and onto his father's very expensive marble flooring.

It was the oddest sensation watching as your blood pumped out of your body. There was pain of course, but there was also a numbness that went past the pain and into your soul. It felt almost like he was on the outside watching instead of living it. With a small chuckle, he grabbed the blade with the hand covered in blood and quickly and easily sliced his other wrist. As interesting as it was watching his blood spill, he needed to cut his other wrist while he still had the energy.

With both wrists cut open, he dropped the blade onto the floor and in the growing puddle of blood and held his arms out in front of him so he could get a good look at his work. He knew that he had done it this time, there was just too much blood to have not nicked his arteries. He didn't know if it was true, but he had once read that cutting vertically down was more effective than horizontally. Then again in another article he read it said that it didn't matter as long as you cut deep enough, almost to the bone. He chose to cut vertically and very deep, and judging by the amount of blood, he must have done it right.

Feeling tired and a bit light headed, he slipped down the tub and onto the floor. He had expected the marble to be cool under him, but then he noticed that he was sitting in his own warm blood. Sighing, he fell to the side and curled up into a fetal position. He prayed that this didn't take long. If he wasn't going to die quickly he hoped that he would at least pass out from blood loss. It would get pretty damn boring laying here for hours if not.

***HP

After leaving his son's room, Tony took a quick detour to his own rooms to shower and change. He was worried about his son, he seemed so distant and broken. It hurt that Harry thought that he would ask him to leave and he was going to make damn sure that he got that foolish notion out of his head. There was nothing he could do that would cause him to kick him out.

Feeling clean and somewhat refreshed, Tony entered the kitchen. He was a bit taken aback to see that everyone was already sitting around the table looking tired and with dark circled under their eyes.

"I ordered up some breakfast," Bruce informed, sipping on a cup of really strong coffee.

"How is the child?" Thor asked stiffly. He was still reeling from the previous evening and the horrible letter the boy's uncle had sent him. He had read the letter, but refused to look at the pictures before destroying them.

Tony took a seat across from the large plate of blueberry muffins Harry had made for him the previous day. Normally he would grab the entire plate and start stuffing his mouth, but he just didn't have an appetite this morning. He was too worried about his son and the thought of eating turned his stomach.

"Not good," Tony said, finally answering Thor. He could see that the rest of his team were also impatiently waiting for him to answer. "He thinks that I'm going to kick him out."

"What?" Clint shouted. "That's ridiculous."

"That's Harry," Fred admitted sadly.

"He doesn't think that he's good enough...that he's deserving of love," George added, sticking close to his twin. Fred had been having issues with his empathy all morning, everyones strong emotions were overwhelming him.

"I know that I have said it before," Bruce sighed, "but Harry really need professional help."

Tony leaned back in his chair scrubbing at his face. "I'll talk to Agent about it later today." He hadn't been procrastinating on purpose, he had just been trying to get his son comfortable with him before sending him to talk a shrink. He saw now that it had been a bad idea, Harry needed way more help than what he could offer.

Natasha fidgeted in her seat refusing to look at Tony. She should have told him about Harry's cutting and his attempted suicide when he was younger. What the hell had she thinking keeping something that major to herself? She had just wanted to gain the boy's trust so she could help him.

"I need orange juice," Fred mumbled getting up and heading to the fridge. He had never had juice from oranges before coming here and it had quickly become his favorite. His mom had only ever bought pumpkin juice so orange juice was a welcomed change.

"Hey, handsome brother of mine," George winked, "do you mind hooking your equally handsome brother up with some orange juice?"

"Of course you're both equally handsome," Thor said, looking confused between the brothers, "you're identical."

Loki took a seat next to George. "He got all the looks," he said, nodding to Thor.

"Don't forget blond," Tony snickered.

Chuckling, Fred opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. He turned to head to the cabinet were the glasses were when he was hit with a feeling of intense pain, fear, heartache and loneliness. It was ten time worse than what he felt from Harry yesterday. Crying out in pain, the glass pitcher slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor.

George lunged to his feet and rushed to his brother who was sitting on the floor surrounded by broken glass. He had his head in his hands and he was crying while blood dripped from his nose. "Fred, what is it?" he cried, kneeling on the glass. He was too scared for his twin to worry about the glass cutting him.

"H-Harry," Fred choked out with a loud sob. "Please, someone save him." He could feel the boy that he loved life force slipping away.

Tony was on his feet and out the door but Loki had already disappeared and reappeared in the boy's room. He could feel the child's magic weakening and the only thing that would cause that is if he was dying. Not seeing him in the room, he quickly made his way into the bathroom.

Tony raced down the hall like the hounds of hell were hot on his heels. Dread like he had never felt before was sitting heavy in his stomach. He didn't know what he was going to find in his son's room, but he had a horrible feeling that it was going to be bad.

Even with Loki's magic, Tony managed to get to his son's bathroom at almost exactly the same time as the god. What he saw had him crashing to the ground, slipping in his son blood as he raced to his side.

"Oh god!" Clint cried out, slipping into the back corner of the bathroom with tears in his eyes. He had seen a lot of blood and death in his line of work, but this was by far worse than anything he had ever seen before. The boy he had come to see of as a nephew was laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, white as a ghost. There was so much blood that he was shocked to see that more was still sluggishly pumping out through the self inflicted wounds on his wrists.

"No!" Natasha screamed, hand over her mouth and eyes wide with shock. "Jarvis, call an ambulance."

Bruce knelt down next to Tony who was sobbing uncontrollably. Looking up to the rest of the team, he gave a sad shake of his head. With the way Harry had cut and with how deep he went, there was no way they would be able to save him. There was also the fact that more than half of his blood was on the floor.

Steve slumped to the floor, back against the wall. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Just the day before yesterday Harry had been sitting at the table laughing so hard that he was crying while they played poker with those god awful beans. He knew that Harry's past had been bad, but why would he go and kill himself now when he had a family that loved him?

"Brother, save him!" Thor boomed. He didn't know Stark's son as well as the others, but he had come to care a great deal for him.

"Harry, no!" George screamed, stumbling into the bathroom with Fred leaning on him. Fred was so out of it that he had to damn near carry him to the room. "Dammit, Harry, don't you fucking leave us."

Tony very carefully picked up his son's head and placed it in his lap. Blood was all matted in his beautiful raven locks, but that didn't stop him from cradling his fingers through his hair. He didn't need to be the genius that he was to know that his only son, the light in his life, was going to die. Harry had cut so deep that he could see bone. "Why, kiddo, why? How could you do this? Why? Please, you can't leave me, Harry? I love you."

Bruce was crying harder than what he ever remembered crying before. Harry wasn't just some kid that wandered in off the streets. He didn't know how it happened because he didn't let people get close to him, but Harry had become a son to him. A bond had formed almost instantly between them from the second he helped him out in the lobby of Stark Tower. Life would be never the same here without him.

"You're a god, save him!" Fred cried out to Loki. "Why are you just standing there?"

"I can't save him if he doesn't wish to be saved," Loki explained softly. "I can heal the cuts, but I can't give him his blood back or the will to live. I'm sorry."

"Just try," Tony begged. "I can't... Please, he can't die."

Loki could feel that Harry's magic had already accepted and welcomed death. The boy had been through so much and he just couldn't take anymore. "Talk to him. Plead and beg with him. You have to give him a reason to live. He's already content on the brink of death, it will take a miracle to convince him to come back." Looking to the twins, he signaled them forward. "You too, talk to him. The two of you are his soul mates. Call him back."

"Hey, kiddo," Tony sobbed. "Please don't do this, don't leave me. You can't just walk into my life and force me to fall in love with you and then just leave. That's really a mean thing to do. How can I continue living if you're gone?"

Nodding his head to give Tony and the twins encouragement, Loki knelt down in the bloodied floor and placed his hands over the boy's slit wrists. "Keep talking, I can feel him wavering. Even if you have to yell and demand that he return...do it."

Fred felt like he too was dying. He could feel Harry slipping away and he could feel that Harry was happy over it. He would no longer be in any pain or living in fear, his tortured life would be over. "Dammit, Harry, you can't leave us," he choked out. "Georgie and I love you. How can you do this to us? If you die, you take our smiles and laughter with you."

"He means it," George cried hysterically. "If you die then we die too. We don't want to live in a world where there's no Harry Potter."

"He's going to need blood," Loki said, looking to where Banner was crumpled up on the floor with his hands buried painfully in his hair. "He will need a lot!"

Nodding his head, Bruce jumped up and took off for the medical wing.

"I love you, Harry," Tony whispered in his son's ear. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Please give me the chance to be your father. I promise to protect you and slaughter anyone who so much as even thinks about hurting you. Please, if you ever cared about me you wouldn't do this."

Loki gasped when he felt a strong surge of the boy's magic. He wasn't ready to come back from the brink of death yet, but Tony's words were having an effect on him. "That's it, play on his guilt. The boy cares about others more than himself."

Rushing back into the room with red swollen eyes and a slightly trembling hand, Bruce started hooking Harry up to an IV. It was almost impossible to get a vein since there was hardly any blood left in his body, but he managed "Tony, I'm going to need to hook you up too. Your blood is a match for his."

"Take it all," Tony croaked, never taking his eyes off his son's face.

George was getting ready to protest because he wasn't sure what would happen if Tony's nonmagical blood entered Harry's bloodstream, but Loki gave him a subtle shake of the head.

Loki knew what the boy was going to say, but right now wasn't the time for everyone to learn that little Stark junior was a wizard. Normally a blood transfusion like this could be very dangerous, even deadly to the wizard, but he was going to use his own blood and magic to stabilize the transfusion. A god giving blood to a mortal was also extremely dangerous, but Harry's magic was so much like his that he confident that it would be alright. At this point he didn't have anything to lose, a mortal doctor couldn't save the boy, this was their only option. With the boy's wrists still only half healed, he magically slit his palms and forced his blood into the wounds.

"I can't believe you, Harry," Bruce growled, a hint of the Hulk bleeding through his voice. "Why kill yourself now after finally getting a family? Do you have any idea what the hell you are putting us all through? Do you even care? Your father looks like hell bent over your dying body crying, Fred and George have to support each other because they are too weak to stand on their own, Clint is hiding in the corner in tears, Natasha is in shock, Steve's legs gave out on him the second he saw your broken body, and Thor's hammer is trembling in his hand. I can't even tell you how I feel right now, but it's a mix of shock, sadness and anger. How dare you come into our lives, make us love you, then put us through this. That was very mean and selfish of you."

Tony cried out when Harry's head gave a shake. "That's it, kiddo, fight your way back. Please, I know life seems too hard right now, but you can lean on me. Let me shoulder everything, I'm pretty damn strong and insanely stubborn. You have to believe that I love you and nothing can ever change that. I shouldn't have left you alone this morning, not while you thought that I was going to kick you out. Don't you see, this is your home, Harry, and we are your family."

"The wounds are healed," Loki said, sitting back on his ass in exhaustion. Since the boy didn't want to be healed, it had taken a lot out of him to force the healing. "The rest is up to you guys. He's still wavering."

Standing up, Steve approached the group around Harry. "Let me carry him to his bed where he will be more comfortable."

Nodding his head, Tony got go feet on trembling legs. He felt numb and dead inside. Looking down at his arm, he followed the tube that connected him to his son. His blood, his life force, was flowing into his son trying to save him.

"Watch the tubes," Bruce warned when Steve scooped Harry up. "We need to get him out of those bloody clothes and wiped down."

"Harry, everything is going to be alright," Fred said, rubbing the smaller boy's head. "Just get better then come back to us. George and I aren't going to leave your side."

Steve carefully carried Harry out to his room where Natasha and Clint helped undress and wash him. "Why have I never noticed these scars on his arms before?" Steve asked, running a finger down Harry's arm. "It...it almost looks like he has been cutting himself on purpose. Why would he do something like that?"

"That's not right," Tony said, taking an arm and inspecting it. "I have seen his forearm before and these scars weren't there."

"And where the hell did his cast go?" Bruce asked, looking around the room and the bathroom.

"He had it on when I left him," Tony said thoughtfully. "What the hell is going on? Jarvis, why didn't you warn me that my son was committing suicide?"

"Sir, I could not see young Harry at the time. I was blocked from the bathroom," Jarvis answered.

"What the hell..."

"Just stop!" George cried. "Look, right now we need to concentrate on Harry. He could still die and you all are worried about scars, casts and electronics. We need to keep talking to him. We need to convince him to fight."

"He's right," Loki said, feeling a bit better now that his magic had time to give him a boost. "I only healed the damage on the outside, that's not enough to save him. Harry is going to have to want to live, you all need to forget about everything else and concentrate on him."

Harry was dressed in loose pajamas then placed on the bed. "Tony, lay down next to him. You're giving a lot of blood, you have to be feeling it." Bruce ordered.

"I'll get you a drink and some muffins," Natasha offered, she was feeling incredibly guilty. If she had just told Tony about the cutting he would have known to keep his eyes open and not leave his son alone when his was so upset.

Laying on the bed, Tony pulled his son to his side and wrapped his arms around him. "I've got you, son, and I'm not going to let you go until you wake up. If you can hear me, please come back."

Bruce wiped at his eyes. Harry looked so small and pale laying in Tony's arms sharing the same pillow as him. "Jarvis, I need a read on Harry's temperature, heart rate and blood pressure please."

"Sir, his temperate is slowly coming back up, it's now at 97.2, but his heart rate and blood pressure are both dangerously low."

Cursing, Bruce grabbed the heavy quilt from the bottom of the bed and draped it over Harry. "Jarvis, keep monitoring it for me and inform me immediately if there is a problem."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis responded.

"Keep talking to him," Loki encouraged before leaving the room. He needed some time alone to get a grip on his emotions. It terrified him more than he would ever admit seeing the little Mage dying on the bloodied bathroom floor.

***HP

Three hours later saw everyone still sitting around Harry's bed waiting for some sign that he was going to be alright. Tony had given so much blood that he couldn't even lift his head up from the pillow. Bruce had tried to pull the tube out of his arm explaining that he had already given too much, but Tony refused and threatened to show everyone the footage of them having sex if even so much as twitched to disconnect the tube.

"Sir, young sirs temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure have returned to normal. Mr. Stark's though is dropping." Jarvis informed.

"Dammit, Tony," Bruce snarled. "You are going to kill yourself. Do you want Harry to wake next to your cold dead body?"

"Fine," Tony mumbled weakly. Now that Harry was doing better he was alright with being unhooked. He would have given every last drop of his blood had his son needed it.

"I can't believe that he tried to kill himself," Steve exclaimed. For three hours he had sat quietly watching as everyone took turns trying to talk Harry back into the land of the living, but he needed to know why the hell this happened. He thought that the small boy had been making tremendous progress, he thought that he was happy here at the tower with everyone.

"Let's not try to sugarcoat this," Clint sighed. "I think we can honestly say that Harry did kill himself. He would be dead right now had it not been for Loki. There wasn't a damn thing any of us could have don't to save him. What I would like to know, how the hell did he hide his cutting scars. I saw his arms, both of them since I was there when one was cast, there were not a scar on either of them."

Tony ran his fingers over the inside of his son's arms. "There are so many of them, he must have been cutting for years."

"Since he was eight," Natasha finally admitted in a small voice.

"Tasha, what the hell?" Clint snarled.

Natasha looked apologetically at Tony. "The first time I laid eyes on Harry, he was sitting at the table with a knife to his arm. He wasn't going to kill himself, just cut."

"And you fucking didn't tell me, why?" Tony almost hollered. If he would have had the strength he would have been on his feet and in her face. As it was he had to keep his voice down because he didn't want to disturb his son.

"Because he needed someone he could trust. He begged me not to tell you, and I wanted him to trust me enough to come to me if he ever felt like cutting again. I was only trying to help, Tony. I have been there, I have been him."

"You cut yourself?" Steve asked, eyes automatically dropping to Natasha's arms.

"A few times, yes," Natasha admitted. "If I would have thought for one second that he would attempt suicide, Tony, I would have come straight to you. I thought he was happy."

"He was happy," Fred said from the foot of Harry's bed where he was curled up on his side. "I have never felt Harry so happy."

"Felt?" Bruce questioned. "Something has been bothering me but I have kept my mouth shut. How did you know Harry was in trouble?"

"He's an empath," George answered after a few minutes of Fred refusing to talk. "He's especially sensitive to Harry's feelings." They weren't breaking Harry's trust. Being an empath had nothing to do with them having magic. Even muggles could be empaths.

"Developing empath," Fred added softly. "It's getting stronger everyday."

"So you felt..."

Fred lifted his head so he could see Tony. "Yes, but I also felt how happy he was here and how much he loved you all."

Tony blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt will his tears away. "Then why did he do this? If he was so happy, why did he take a knife to his veins."

"Fear, self loathing," Fred offered. "You said that he thought you were going to kick him out over the pictures. Can't you see, he did this because he didn't want to leave. I know it doesn't make sense..."

"No it does," Tony said, voice breaking. "He loved it here so much that he would rather be dead than leave. Why couldn't he trust me though?"

"He's only known you for a little over a month," Fred said sadly. "Everyone that has ever come into his life has used him or hurt him. Even at school where he thought he would finally be safe and accepted he was on outside. One minute their hailing him a hero and the next their damn near stoning him to death. Even his godfather walked out on him after he saw his crush murdered and after he was tortured by a psychotic serial killer. Harry was crying, pleading with him not to go, but the man just walked out of the medical wing doors on the Headmaster's orders. Other than George and I, no one has ever been solely on Harry's side."

"Harry doesn't see how anyone could love him," George spoke up, tears falling unchecked from his eyes. "His whole life he has been told that he was unwanted, unloved, ugly, stupid and a freak, so of course he believes it to be true. We have been telling him different since we met him, but he's as stubborn as he is adorable."

"As touching as this is," Loki drawled from the doorway. "We have a fat bastard to take care of in less than two hours."

Tony looked to his son and sighed. "Not me, I can't leave him, I promised." He desperately wanted to take care of the man that broke his son into a million pieces, but he couldn't leave him. Harry needed him more than he needed revenge.

"I don't think me going is such a good idea either," Bruce growled. "The second I lay eyes on Vernon the other guy will take over."

"Yeah, that's not such a good idea," Clint readily agreed. "Anyone else staying behind...anyone else who isn't a minor?" He quickly corrected when he saw the bloodthirsty looks in the twins eyes.

"We're going," George protested loudly.

"You're staying!" Steve stressed.

"But..."

"Enough," Loki snapped, stopping Fred before he could get started. "Harry is far from being out of the woods. The two of you need to stay here and give him a reason to come back."

Both boys bowed their heads in defeat. They may have no problems arguing with everyone else in the tower, but they weren't going to argue with Loki. Besides, the god had a point, Harry needed them.

"Same plan as we discussed last night?" Clint asked excitedly. He had been waiting for this moment since finding out about Harry's abuse.

Smirking, Loki shifted into Harry. "I'll signal you when I'm ready, but I want some time alone with him, at least an hour. I want him to get a taste of his own medicine."

Loki in his Harry skin shuffled his feet as he approached the hotel door. It was a pretty nice hotel and he got some odd looks when he first entered. He just smiled and told the security guard that he was here visiting his uncle for a few hours. Harry may be almost fifteen, but he looked years younger.

Staring at door number 23D, Loki wiped the excited smirk off his face then reached out and softly knocked on the door. He had to remember to be timid and shy like Harry, he didn't want his fun to end too soon. The team was only giving him as hour before storming the room.

Loki faked a violent flinch when the door was wrenched open and he was grabbed by the shirt and pulled into the room before even getting a look at the person. The air was punched out of his lungs when he was then pushed hard, his gut slamming painfully into the arm of a small sofa.

"Well if you don't look the shit," Vernon snarled, staring down at his nephew in disgust and lust. "All decked out in nice, new expensive clothes that your rich daddy bought you. You're nothing but a dirty little slut and that's all you'll ever be good for."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Loki Harry mumbled, his head hung down in submission.

"Do you have my money, boy?" Vernon spat.

Loki folded in on himself more. "I-I'm sorry, sir, I-I don't have access to any money." Quickly he dug in his pocket and pulled out a credit card. "Th-this is all I have."

Vernon backhanded the boy, chuckling when the force sent him tumbling over the couch and onto the floor. "What the fuck good will daddy's credit card do me, you worthless piece of shit? Do you know what this means? This means that I'm now going to have to sell you to twice the amount men. You'll be lucky to leave this room in one piece when everyone is through with you.

Loki didn't try getting to his feet, but he did take a second to glance around the room. What he saw disgusted him. On a small table next to the bed were various sex toys, such as viberators, plugs, anal beads and nipple clamps. On a second table were more ominous looking tools, such as knives, whips, paddles, canes, a gag, handcuffs, ropes, hypodermic needles, matches, and a taser. Then at the foot of the bed on a tri-pod was a video camera.

Vernon rubbed at his crotch, he was already painfully hard. The last time he had anything other than his hand around his dick was the night before he sold the little shit to his daddy. He knew that this would be his last time with the boy so he was going to make it good, there was no way he could allow him to return and tell on him. The boy was also going to be a mess when they finished with him, it was going to safer to just kill him.

Murder. That had always been a dream of his. To look into your victims eyes as their life slowly left their body at your hands had to be the ultimate high. He had been offered the chance to kill other boys in the past, but not only did he not have the money, but he wanted his first victim to be his nephew. Harry had been his first with everything else so it was only right that he was first with this. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it yet, but he wanted it to be personal, like strangling him with his bare hands.

Loki was having a hard time staying in character. He was reading the pig's thoughts and his temper was getting the better of him. It was going to be damn near impossible to hand him over to his team still breathing, it was a good thing that he hadn't promised.

"Get up!" Vernon snarled, advancing on the cowering boy. "I only get an hour with you before the others start trickling in."

Whimpering, Loki struggled to his feet and backed away from the disgusting fat cow. "P-Please, Uncle, don't hurt me."

Vernon reached out with his big beefy hand and wrapped his fingers around the freaks delicate neck. "Did living in the lap of luxury make you forget your place, freak?" he spat in his face. "No speaking!"

Grimacing, Loki took two steps back wiping the spittle from his face. "Now that's truly disgusting. Are you so fat that you can't properly close your mouth to keep your saliva in. I mean, I was going to drag this out longer, but that shits just gross." Loki watched in fascination as the man's face turned a dark purple.

"Why you little fucker!" Vernon roared, raising his fist and bringing it down on the boy's face.

Right before the fist made contact with his face again, Loki reached out and grabbed the man's wrist. "Tsk, tsk, no more of that brutish behavior, my loving uncle. I thought we were going to play some games?"

"Don't you fucking dare use any of that voodoo shit on me, freak," Vernon raged. There was no way he could have stopped his blow unless he was using magic. "You're dead!"

Loki stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Aww, don't be mean, unceepoo. I just wanna play."

Vernon blindly reached out and grabbed the whip. "I'll show you."

Loki waited until the man raised the whip over his head before using his magic to snake the long leather around his disgustingly pudgy neck. "Now that's not nice, uncle," he coo'd.

Vernon grabbed at the whip trying to pry if off. He could still breath, but it was uncomfortably tight.

Loki, still as Harry, wandered over to the sex toy table and picked up an insanely large anal plug. "Is this for me? Really, you shouldn't have." He could tell from the magical residue on it that it had been used on Harry before. Actually, everything laid out on both tables had been used on his favorite little mage.

Walking back to the whale with legs, Loki slowly circled him just out of reach of his flinging arms. "It seems that you and I have different ideas for games to play. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you planned on hurting me. I thought you loved me, uncle?"

Growling like an enraged bear, Vernon lunged at the boy. He fell flat on his face when Harry stepped aside at the last minute.

"Oops, are you alright, uncle?" Loki asked in a sugary sweet voice. "Here, let me help you up."

"What the..." Vernon snarled when he all of a sudden found himself floating in the air. "You can't do magic out of school, boy. They'll send you to that wizards prison."

Loki dropped the lard none to gently on the bed. "I'm touched that you care, uncle, but I'll be fine. America has different laws. Who knew?"

Despite the whip choking him, Vernon paled. If the boy was allowed to use magic then he was in a lot of trouble.

"Excellent, I see you have caught on," Loki snickered. "Now, I'm sorry to say that we aren't going to play your games. It's a shame really, you went through a lot of trouble setting everything up. Truly, it looked we were going to have hoot." Smirking, he sent a smaller knife from the table flying towards the man, just grazing his cheek.

Crying out in pain, Vernon slapped his hand over his bleeding cheek. "Boy! I demand that you stop this right now. Your punishment is only going to be worse if you keep this up. Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to fight me?"

Scrunching up his face, Loki scratched at his head. "No, I think I need you to refresh my memory. Wait, better yet, let's take a little trip down memory lane and play a fun game called, do you remember when." Waving his hand, he stuck the man to the bed.

Vernon thrashed around on the bed like a whale out of water for five minutes before finally exhausting himself. "I am going to kill you for this," he huffed.

Loki waved his hand in front of his face. "You always say the nicest things. Stop, you're making me blush." Walking up to the camera, he flicked it on record. "This will make an excellent family home movie, don't you agree, uncle?"

All Vernon could do was snarl and bare his teeth at his nephew. He wasn't too scared, Harry would never really hurt him. He was just trying to scare him. When he got free, he was going to put the little shit's head through the wall then slowly dismember him.

"I know you're not the smartest man, uncle, but I think you will catch onto this game fairly quickly. It's simple really. I'm going to name a time in my life when something major happened, then I'm going to let you experience what I did. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"You shit, release me!" Vernon bellowed.

"It won't be very fun if I did that." Loki pouted. "Besides, it may be more comfortable for you if we play this game on the bed. Since you're incredibly thick, let's start off easy. Do you remember when I first got dropped off at your house and you tossed me into that dark cupboard under the stairs? I was just a baby, do you have any idea how scary that was?" Loki had been able to tap into both Harry's and Vernon's memories to get all this information.

Vernon's head started swinging back and forth as he whimpered. Everything was pitch black, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. "W-What the hell did you do?"

"Sorry, no questions," Loki sang. "I only have forty five more minutes to play and we have years of memories to relive."

Vernon started trembling, he had an idea where this was going. "Just...just go!," he barked, sounding way more confident than what he felt.

"That hurts, uncee. Don't you want to play with me? Now, do you remember when you refused to feed me while I was in the cupboard? Or when you use to make me watch as you fed Dudders or gave him a bottle. I was so hungry and confused. Why wasn't I allowed to eat too?"

Vernon groaned as his stomach cramped up with sever hunger pains. He was so hungry that even the pillow looked tasty.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Loki snarled. With a wave of his hand he canceled the blind and hungry spell. He didn't want to overwhelm him too much in the beginning, he wanted him to experience the full extent of everything he ever put Harry through.

Blinking and panting, Vernon was relieved to have his sight back. "If you go now, I promise to never come looking for you again."

"Not feeling the love here," Loki snapped angrily. "Do you have any idea how dangerous the streets of New York City are for a pretty boy like me? I had to come a long way to meet you and I'm not going to leave until our little game is finished. Now, do you remember when you and auntie refused to change my soiled diapers? I remember going over a week before being changed."

Vernon cried in panic when he all of a sudden lost control of his bladder and bowels. Shit and piss was filling his underwear and running down his pants and up his back.

Loki slapped his hand over his mouth and nose. "Ugh, it smells like something crawled up and died inside of you." Grimacing, he cleared the air around him. "Do you have any idea how badly shit and the ammonia from urine burns sensitive little skin?"

"Stop!" Vernon cried, pulling on his pants in desperation. He could feel his skin burning, blistering and peeling.

"Not a nice feeling, is it? Now picture yourself as an innocent fifteen month old baby. I must give you credit though, you did eventually wash me down. So moving on, do you remember when you would take me outback and hose me off with cold water? Remember it was because you didn't want to touch the filth from my diaper?"

Vernon spluttered and choked when a strong spray of ice cold water hit him in the face then continued down the rest of his body. He was mortified when his clothes vanished and the water started hitting him in the privates. The pressure was so hard that it peeled skin off from his most sensitive parts.

"Squeaky clean," Loki professed, canceling the water and spelling clothes back on the vile man. No way did he want to look at all that blubber while he carried out his revenge. "Do you remember when you hit me for the first time? I had been starving, and since Dudley had two bottles, I thought it would be ok if I took one. You backhanded me sending my tiny body crashing into the wall."

Vernon bellowed in pain when it felt like someone punched him in the face, right under his left eye.

"Moving on," Loki snickered. "Do you remember when you broke one of my bones for the first time? I believe that I was three at the time. You threw me into my cupboard at three in the afternoon and refused to let me out until noon the following day. I tried, I really did, but I was little and just couldn't hold it in. I peed my bed three times that night...well, if you can consider that mound of rags I had a bed. You grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the cupboard then shook me while you screamed at me until my arm snapped."

"No, no!" Vernon begged, but Loki only smirked. A loud crack echoed throughout the room then screams of pain.

Loki closed his eyes, savoring the beautiful screams coming from Dursley. "Uncle Vernon," he asked innocently. "I thought we weren't allowed to scream and beg while we played, that's what you always told me. Do you remember when I screamed when you hit me for taking a piece of burnt toast out of the trash? You told me then that I was never allowed to scream incase the neighbors heard. Do you remember how you punished me for that scream?"

Sweat was pouring down Vernon's face and he was crying. "Please, " he begged, shaking his head no. "Please, I can't take anymore."

"Did begging and crying ever work for me, uncle? If a remember correctly, it was the opposite. Since you don't seem to remember that punishment, I'll just have to refresh your memory. It was the first time you ever took a belt to my back."

Vernon's back arched off the bed as he howled in pain. Blood could be seen spreading across the back of his shirt and onto the crisp white hotel sheets.

Loki rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Ah, the belt. One of your favorite forms of punishment. I do wish I could share with you every time you took the belt to me, but alas we are running out of time. Do you remember when you shoved me onto my knees and forced me to suck your rancid cock? I was only six at the time."

Vernon struggled to get up, limbs flailing wildly. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Aww, uncle, are you afraid that I'm going to shove a cock down your throat? Well, hell yeah I am, but I was thinking that there was a considerable size difference between us at the time. I was only six and had a tiny mouth and you were a full grown man with...well, not so big prick. Still, it's only fair that I make a few adjustments."

Vernon's mouth was forced open impossibly wide as something that felt like a phantom cock was forced in and started thrusting. With each thrust it went deeper and deeper into his throat until he was gagging and choking on it. This continued for a few minutes until something salty gushed down his throat. As soon as the object was removed, he rolled onto his side and started vomiting.

"Bad form, uncle," Loki scalded. "Biting and vomiting are no nos when performing fellatio. Did you enjoy it though? I didn't. I was still a baby and had no clue what you were doing, I just knew that it hurt, was gross, and I never wanted to do it again."

Vernon was on his side violently trembling, drool and bile dribbling out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, no more," he pleaded, voice hoarse and raspy.

"But the fun hasn't even started yet, uncle. Why would I want to stop now? Sadly though our time will be coming to an end soon and the authorities will be coming to take you away. Did you know that pedophiles are worshipped in prison? Ok, well I may be exaggerating some, but they do get a lot of attention. I would like to share one last memory with you though and I'm sure you're just going to love it."

Knowing what was coming, Vernon started crying and blubbering like a giant baby. Snot was now mixing with his tears and vomit. When he felt his pants disappear, he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

Loki was loving this. He wished he could have had more time, an hour only just barely quenched his thirst for revenge. He also wished that Stark could have been here, the man would have loved this. If anyone deserved to torture this hideous bastard, it was Stark. Luckily he had a lovely video to take to the man of iron.

"I-I can't...no more. Please, I'll give you a-anything." Vernon pleaded desperately.

"It's almost over, dear uncle. Do you remember when you raped me for the first? You didn't even use lube, prepare me or take it easy. You just slammed in and started fucking, violently tearing at my insides. Now, once again we have the issue with size difference, so adjustments are going to have to be made."

Vernon started scratching at the sheets in an effort to get away. His eyes got wide and he screamed in fear when he felt his cheeks being wrenched apart. Then, with no warning, something about the width and length of his arm slammed into his ass and started brutally pounding away.

Loki had to cover his ears, he had never heard anyone scream and squeal so loud before. It was so loud that he was afraid it would shatter the silencing charms he had placed around the room. He had the phantom cock fucking him so hard that he was curious if it would punch a hole into his stomach. There sure as hell was enough blood flying everywhere. He kept up the brutal pace for five minutes before having what felt like acid shoot into his severely damaged bowels.

"Having fun?"

Loki turned to Clint who had just walked into the room followed by Steve, Thor and Natasha. "I feel that my fun was cut short, but yes I enjoyed myself. I'm sad to say that it doesn't appear that my uncle had fun."

"T-that's..." Clint stuttered, horrified.

"I'm not cleaning that mess up," Natasha declared hotly.

"I'll call SHIELD," Steve offered, grimacing at the sight on the bed. He didn't feel bad, the bastard had deserved that and more. It was great that Dursley was always going to think that it was Harry that had tortured him.

With a spring to his step, Loki grabbed the camera. "I'm just going to deliver this to Stark, I'm sure that he'll find it interesting."

Sighing, Clint gave his foot a little stomp.

"What's your problem, Barton?" Thor asked.

"I didn't get to do anything," Clint pouted. "Loki got to have all the fun."

Shaking her head, Natasha picked up the phone book and handed it to Clint. "Here, give it a toss, you know you want to."

Grinning, Clint snatched the book from Natasha and hurled it at Dursley's head. He gave a fist pump when it hit him directly between the eyes causing the bastard to start crying again.

***HP

Loki appeared directly in his room and started shedding off his clothes. Just being in that man's presence made him feel dirty and disgusting. He needed to visit the little mage and Stark, but he didn't want to contaminate the boy by wearing the same clothes. The things he had seen in that man's mind was going to haunt him for eternity.

Walking into the bathroom, he turned the shower water on as hot as he could stand it. He felt like he had to scrub himself raw just to feel clean again. It had been worth it though, hopefully now Harry could heal.

Tony's eyes snapped open when Loki came strutting into the room. He had been trying to stay awake, but he was weak from blood loss and mentally exhausted. "Is he still breathing?"

"Unfortunately," Loki grumbled, "but I did bring you back a souvenir."

Tony's eyes lit up when he saw the camera. "Oh, I'm so going to enjoy watching that."

Loki scanned the mage, sighing when he found no difference. At least he was still breathing.

"I never got the chance to thank you for healing my son," Tony said, holding his hand out to Loki. "Thank you."

Loki bowed his head and accepted the hand. "I care about him too, hopefully he will wake up soon." The boy still wasn't out of the woods, but he was confident that he would wake when he was ready.

As much as he wished that all the drama was over for Harry, there was still the fact that he was an extremely powerful wizard afraid of his own magic. The boy couldn't keep his secret hidden from Tony much longer, the man was getting suspicious and he was too smart for his own good. He also needed to get more information on the dark wizard that was hunting the boy and trying to kill him. It looked like with the mage around, there would never a dull moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Guess what? Yup, I finally updated. Warning, I only gave this a quick read through before posting because I wanted it up as an Easter gift.

HAPPY EASTER

PLEASE REVIEW.

***HP

Bruce was sitting at the end of Harry's bed trying to stay awake. Harry was still in critical condition and Tony wasn't doing much better. He had given his son way too much blood and now he was very weak and unstable. He had hoped by now, six hours after Vernon Dursley's arrest, that Harry would have shown some signs of improvement, but he was still just barely clinging to life. It sent a painful chill down his spine when he thought that the boy he loved like a son would be dead right now if Loki hadn't been here.

"Where are the twin terrors?" Clint whispered, shuffling into the room. He had tried to sleep, but each time he closed his eyes he saw Harry bleeding to death on the cold bathroom floor. You would think after all his years of doing what he did that seeing someone dying wouldn't affect him so much, but he just couldn't get the vision of Harry dying out of his head. He loved that boy!

"Loki forced them to bed," Bruce answered, never taking his eyes off of Harry or Tony.

"And they listened?" Clint asked in shock. He didn't think there was anything or anyone out there that would be able to tear those boys away from Harry's bedside. They had it bad for Stark's son.

"No," Bruce snorted. "That's why he spelled them asleep. We won't have to worry about them getting into mischief until the morning.

Clint took a seat on one of the multiple chairs that had been brought into Harry's room. "If you want to sleep, I'll sit with them," he offered.

Bruce was dead on his feet, but there was no way he could leave Harry or Tony. Not in a million years would he admit it, but he cared a lot for Tony. He cared too much for the man. "I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried. I can't leave them."

Rubbing at his face, Clint nodded his head. "Yeah, I know the feeling. I still can't believe that Harry committed suicide."

"He's not dead," Tony growled.

"He was as good as." Clint shot back. "If it hadn't been for Loki and his magic, we would be planning a funeral right now. Harry would have died. There was no saving him."

"I know," Bruce murmured with tears in his voice. "I just...I just can't even think like that right now. He's alive, that's all I want to focus on."

"He's alive and that fat bastard will never be able to threaten him again," Clint added darkly. He still wished that he could have had a go at the vile monster, but at least he was gone and he would spend the rest of his life in prison. He would never be able to hurt Harry again.

"Prison is too good for him," Bruce growled, a hint of the Hulk bleeding through. He was tempted to let the green giant loose on the man, let him see how he liked having someone ten times his size beating on him.

"So what do you think it is?"

Finally taking his eyes of off Harry and Tony, Bruce turned to look at Clint. "What do I think what is?" he asked in confusion.

"Harry's big secret." Clint said thoughtfully. "There is something going on. Something freaky."

"Don't use that word," Bruce scolded shortly. "Harry's relatives called him a freak all the time. He despises that word. Still, I agree with you. There is something very weird going on. Like his cast mysteriously disappearing."

"Jarvis not being able to see that Harry was slitting his wrists." Clint scowled.

"Fred knowing that something was happening with Harry. I believe the empathy story, but there is a hell of a lot more to it."

"How about Loki calling Fred and George Harry's soul mates," Clint added.

"How about just Fred and George," Bruce said seriously. "Not to be mean, but those boys are odd."

"That's putting it lightly," Clint chuckled. "And what's with Loki's interest in Harry? He seems to actually care for him."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, he too had noticed that. "I think we could sit here till morning compiling a list. I agree with you, Harry is hiding something, and whatever it it is, it's big."

"Whatever it is, Harry's terrified of us finding out," Tony said weakly from the bed.

Bruce jumped up and rushed around the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked anxiously.

"Like I went ten rounds with the big guy," Tony groaned. "I don't think I have ever been this weak in my life. Even blinking is a struggle."

"Drink this," Bruce ordered, holding out a glass with a straw in it. "It's juice."

Tony eagerly drank the juice, thankful for the straw. There was no way in hell he could lift his head from the pillow. "How's Harry?"

Bruce's eyes wandered over to the deathly pale boy sleeping with his head next to his father's. "The same. Maybe if you talk to him again he will fight a little harder."

Tony slowly turned his head so he could see his son. Stilling, he held his breath and watched, waiting to see his son's chest rise and fall and feel his breath on his face. He could of cried when he felt a small puff of air come from him. He came so damn close to losing his boy.

"You're not going to let him out of your site for the rest of his life, are you?" Clint asked seriously.

"Not for a second," Tony said without hesitating. "I came too close to losing him." Tearing up, he reached out and caressed his son's face. "I love you," he said brokenly.

Bruce rubbed at his watering eyes. "Normally I would disagree with smothering a teenager, but he's not even allowed to take a piss by himself anymore."

Stretching his long legs out in front of him, Clint relaxed back in his chair. He wanted sleep, but he didn't see it happening until Harry was awake and talking. "Agent Coulson will be by in the morning. He has a list of psychiatrist for you to look at that he feels will be able to help Harry."

Agent was the last person that Tony wanted to deal with right now, but Harry really did need help. He shouldn't have waited so long getting it for him, he was just trying to get him comfortable with him before forcing him to talk about his past with a stranger. Harry was severely damaged though, and as much as he wanted to help him, he needed professional help.

***HP

"He'll never forgive us," George shot back hotly, glaring at his brother.

"Do you honestly think that Tony will hate Harry if he finds out the truth?" Fred argued back. "He was willing to give every last drop of his blood to save him. The pressure of everyone finding out the truth is suffocating Harry."

George ran his fingers through his ginger hair, eyes pleading with his brother. "Do I think Tony will hate Harry because of what he is? No, I don't. Do I think that he will look at him differently, maybe even treat him differently? Yes, I'm afraid he will."

Fred's stomach felt like there was a Niffler digging around in it. He didn't want to break Harry's trust by telling Tony about him being a wizard, but the secret was killing Harry. "Fine, then let's tell him about us. Let's show him."

"Right, because the genius wouldn't be able to put two and two together and figure out that his son was like us too. Look, Fred, I understand why you want to tell him, but is it worth losing the person we love over?"

"You mean the person that committed suicide yesterday? The person who slit their wrists and would have bled to death had it not been for Loki? Harry is being crushed under his past and his secrets. If we told Tony and he was alright with it, than that would be one less thing for Harry to worry about. George, Dumbledore will be knocking on the door any day now for Harry. He's going to find out anyway."

"And what if Tony isn't alright with it?" George asked weakly. "If he abandons Harry, the next time he tried to kill himself he will make it so we won't be able to save him. You said it yourself, Harry was happy to be dying. I think the only person who can decide if Tony learns the truth about Harry is..."

"Me," Tony interrupted, stumbling into the kitchen being held up by Clint.

Both twins jumped to their feet and backed away from the man. "How did you know what we were talking about?" They both asked at the same time.

Clint helped Tony to a chair then stood behind him glaring at the twins and doing his best to look intimidating. Tony shouldn't be out of bed, Bruce was having a fit, but he was a stubborn jackass who was determined to learn Harry's secret. It wasn't that he was being a nosy father, he was being a father that was desperate to save his son.

"I'm tired of living in the dark in my own home. I had Jarvis inform me of when someone was talking about my son. I have been listening to your conversation and now you're going to tell me everything." Tony growled, eyes glittering dangerously.

Wide eyed, Fred and George looked at each other, silently communicating.

"Enough!" Tony roared, picking up a glass and hurdling it across the room where it smashed into the wall and shattered into a hundred pieces. "My fourteen year old son took a knife to his wrists and slit them yesterday. I held him in my arms covered in his blood while he struggled with taking his last breaths. I want to know what he is hiding and I want to know NOW!"

Fred and George's eyes shifted to the door where Loki had just walked in. At seeing the powerful God nod, Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it at the shattered glass. "Reparo," he said in a dead voice.

"What the fuck!" Tony hissed, struggling to his feet when the glass he broke magically repaired itself.

"Wingardium Leviosa," George said, pointing his wand at the repaired glass and floating it back to the table and setting it down in front of Tony.

Clint spun on Loki, his eyes hard. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

Loki held up his hands, his face serious for a change. "I'm not playing at anything. There are people here on Midgard who have been gifted with magic. They are a small community who keep to themselves, but they do exist."

Tony shook his head no. "I don't believe you. I would have heard something about them. This is your doing, you did something to those boys. You did something to my son!"

"He didn't," Coulson walked in, he had been listening outside the door. "We do have people here on earth who have real magic. Director Fury's family is magical. His mom's a witch, his dad's a wizard and his brother is a wizard."

"Are you trying to tell me that Patch is a wizard?" Tony scoffed. "Have you been sniffing around the experimental lab again, Agent?"

"No," Coulson chuckled. "Fury's family is magical, not him."

"He's a squib," George gasped.

"A squid!" Tony cried. "What the hell? I just want the damn truth about my son. How can I save him if I don't know what's going on with him? I don't want to hear anymore about this hocus pocus shit."

"Squib, not a squid," Coulson corrected. "A squib is someone born into a magical family who have no magic of their own. Your son, like these two young men," he said, pointing to the twins, "are wizards."

Paling, and not because of blood loss, Tony collapsed back in his chair. He didn't want to believe it, but Agent wasn't one to joke around. "You're not joking, are you?" he asked weakly.

"Your son, Man of Iron, isn't just a wizard, but he's one of the most powerful wizards that this pathetic world has seen in centuries," Loki smirked. He loved seeing the cocky bastard so shook up, but he hoped for the little mage's sake that his father didn't think any less of him after the truth sunk in. Harry would never be able to survive without his father.

"No!" Clint growled, glaring at everyone in the room. "Harry's not evil. He's not like him!" He snapped, pointing to Loki. After what Loki did to him, he didn't like nor trust magic.

"Clint, sit!" Coulson ordered sternly. He knew what his agent was thinking.

Gritting his teeth, Clint reluctantly did as his handler ordered. He didn't want to hear it though, Harry was a good boy. He wasn't a psychopathic, evil maniac like Loki.

Coulson looked to Tony to make sure that he had the man's attention, but the genius was staring unblinkingly down at his hands. "Witches and wizards have existed in our world since the beginning of time. Thousands of them live amongst us but they keep their existence a secret. I'm sure you remember hearing about the witch hunts and burnings?"

Leaning back in his chair, Clint glared at his handler. "Those were real?" He asked moodily.

Coulson inclined his head. "People fear what they don't understand and what is different. The Wizarding World keeps themselves hidden, protected by magic so only one of their own know of their existence. They have their own government, schools, shopping districts and even sports. Hell, there is a Wizarding shopping district not five blocks from here, but it is hidden by magic so those without magic can't see it."

"You knew my son was a wizard from the moment you laid eyes on him," Tony said softly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"What, can you tell a witch or wizard just by looking at them?" Clint asked curiously. "Do they have like a tattoo or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Coulson explained patiently. "But there isn't a person who knows of the Wizarding World who doesn't know who Harry Potter is."

At hearing that, Tony finally looked up. "Are you saying that my son is famous?"

"Understatement," George snorted. "Harry is more than just famous, he's the Boy-Who-Lived."

With a sad shake of his head, Fred added, "He's the hero of the Wizrding World."

"How the hell can he be a hero?" Tony gasped. "He's only fourteen years old. I-I think you need to start at the very beginning," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening. His son wasn't like Loki.

***HP

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tony cried, damn near falling out of his chair in shock. "Back up. Repeat that last part and repeat it slow because I sure as hell know that I heard you wrong."

Loki threw his head back laughing. "It's simple, Man of Iron. The night that you decided to hop the fence and see what it was like to bat for the other team, you impregnated James Potter."

Tony was doing a rather incredible impersonation of a fish out of water. "But he was a man, I remember. He had a perfectly normal, fully function dick. I should know, I made him cum three times. There was no vagina in sight."

"Like I told you a while back," Loki smirked. "Some men here on Midgard can get pregnant."

"They're called carriers," George offered. "James Potter was a carrier who purposely got pregnant to continue the Potter line. We were in the middle of a war and he didn't want to die without having an heir. Unfortunately his wife couldn't get pregnant."

"This is...is," Clint got up and started pacing. "So what you a saying, Harry has two fathers, both Tony and James? Can all wizards get pregnant?"

"No, it's actually really rare," Coulson explained.

"Is...is my son a carrier?" Tony asked faintly. How the hell was he supposed to wrap his head around this? He fathered his son with another man for crying out loud. He was a man of science, and science clearly dictated that a man could not get pregnant.

"Harry is a carrier, I scanned him myself," Loki said with a grin. He loved seeing Stark so shook up.

"Hey! None of that!" Tony cried, picking up a blueberry muffin and chucking it at the grinning twins heads. "Don't you dare look at each other like that. You're not going to knock up my baby boy. Forget about our deal, you two need to go the hell home. My son is off limits. It was bad enough when I just had to worry about you demons having sex with him. Im not grandfather material."

"Are you carriers?" Clint asked the twins, chuckling at Tony. He had to admit, the knowledge that some men could get pregnant was pretty hard to swallow.

"Nope, little Harriekins is the only carrier that we know of. Mum had all us boys tested, but all six of us came up as negative."

"Six!" Tony cried. "Doesn't the Wizarding Wold believe in birth control."

***HP

Tony was sitting at the table with his head in his hands wanting to cry for his son. How could one person...one young person who was still just a child himself handle so much. His poor child had the weight of the world on his shoulders and no one at his side who was willing to help him support that weight. Even his own godfather left him when he needed comforting.

"So this Headmaster of yours, this man who is supposedly the most powerful wizard currently walking the earth not only left Harry in a home knowing that he would be abused, but he also expects him to kill this crazy dark lord?" Clint spat in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with that man?"

"Ah, the little Mage is currently the most powerful magic user walking the other. With the exception of myself, of course," Loki clarified. "This Professor Dumbledork and Dark Lord Vaginosis are nothing compaired to us."

"He's a threat," Steve said, having walked into the room halfway through the twins tale. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He only got the quick, short version of what he had missed, but it was enough for him. "The man purposely set Harry up the last few years to test him. It sounds like he is a master manipulator."

Tony looked to Coulson. "And you say that he can legally walk in and take my son?"

"He is Harry's magical guardian and unfortunately in the magical wold that trumps muggle father."

"Yeah, well we're not in the magical world right now and my son wants nothing to do with those two faced bastards. No offense," Tony added, looking to the twins.

"We feel..."

"the same way."

"So you would be willing to leave your family and your wold for my son?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Of course they would?" Loki answered for the twins. "They're soul mates."

Clint perked up at hearing that. "That's the second time that I have heard you say that. What exactly do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, bird man," Loki smirked. "Their three souls are a perfect match and they were destined to be together."

Both Fred and George gave Tony shit eating grins. "Daddy!" They cried, rushing to Tony and giving him a hug.

"I have lasers and a Hulk!" Tony cried, trying to wiggle his way out of a demonic duo sandwich. "If you don't unhand me now I won't hesitate to use them."

Yelping, both boys jumped back grinning mischievously. "To answer your question, we would leave it all behind to be with Harry. We have been in love with him since we were thirteen." Fred snickered.

"You're stuck with us, pops," George crowed excitedly.

Feeling overwhelmed, Tony got up from the table. "I need time to process everything that I have just learned. I was expecting something big, but not this big."

Frowning at each other, Fred and George watched as the man left the room. Fred could feel his conflicting emotions, but luckily he could still feel the overwhelming love that he felt for his son. Hopefully Tony wouldn't turn Harry away because of his magic.

***HP

Tony stared down at his unconscious son thinking back on everything he had learned in the past two hours. Finally he knew the truth about his son...all of it. He knew that he was a wizard, that he defeated the most powerful dark wizard that their world has ever known, that said dark wizard was now back and had horribly tortured his son just a month ago and wanted to kill him, that his magical guardian was going to force him to return to his school, hell, he even knew that James was his son's mother, not Lily. That had been a shocker.

"You need to lay down before you pass out," Bruce growled. "I know you're in shock after learning to truth about Harry, but he is still your son and he needs you." Tony had Jarvis broadcast the conversation to him as it was happening since he had been unwilling to leave Harry's side. He had been shocked, but it explained a lot.

Not answering, Tony continued to stare at his son. He did feel like he was seconds from passing out, but there was just too much on his mind to be able to relax.

Frustrated, Bruce forcefully pushed Tony into a chair then got up in his face. "Don't you fucking dare turn your back on your son just because he has magic."

Finally focusing on Bruce, Tony's bottom jaw dropped in shock. "I would never do that to my son...never. I don't seem him differently just because he is magical."

"Then what the hell is your problem?" Bruce hissed.

With a pained look in his eyes, Tony looked back to his son. "I don't know how to save him. I'm a genius and I have fuck load of technology at my fingertips, but that isn't going to do me a damn bit of good against magic. They're coming for him, Bruce. How the hell am I supposed to fight magic?"

Bruce let loose a huge sigh of relief. After dealing with Loki, he had been afraid that Tony wouldn't be able to deal with his son being magical too. He knew what it was like to lose everyone because of being different. Harry had suffered enough, he couldn't take losing anyone else. "So just to clarify, you don't have a problem with your son having magical powers?"

"Do I have a problem with you turning into the not-so-friendly-giant-green-giant every time someone looks at you wrong?" Tony snapped back. He couldn't believe that everyone had assumed that he would shun his son for being something that he had no control over. He loved his son unconditionally. He wasn't like his bastard of a father. "I just wish he would have trusted me."

Loki walked into the room and magically scanned Harry. With a heavy sigh, he looked to the two other men in the room. "You need to put yourself in his shoes. He believes that it was his magic that caused his relatives to hate and abuse him. Of course he was going to be terrified of you finding out. For the first time in his life he had a family and he felt safe and loved. He wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him, even if it killed him."

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked going pale.

Loki looked back to the boy. "He's not just damaged and scarred on the outside. He has a long list of internal complications from his years of abuse and malnourishment. I offered to heal them, but despite me explaining to him that he would be lucky to see thirty if he wasn't healed, he still refused me. He was so afraid that he would lose you if you found out that he had magic that he was willing to suffer severe pain, sickness and early death just to be with you. You are a very lucky man to have him, Man of Iron."

"Heal him!" Tony cried in panic, lunging to his feet but collapsing on the foot of the bed due to exhaustion. He couldn't believe that his son would sacrifice his life just to be with him.

Rushing to Tony, Bruce helped him to lie down next to his son then covered him with a blanket. He never should have been up and about after giving his son a dangerous amount of blood. "What kind of complications?" he asked Loki.

"Pain and arthritis from wrongly set bones, nerve damage, kidney and liver damage, his heart is very weak. I could list a lot more but I think you get the idea. He will be lucky to see thirty if he continues to refuse my offer to heal him."

"You can completely heal him?" Tony asked weakly and on the verge of passing out.

"So now you trust me?" Loki sneered.

Tony glared at the cocky God. "I need my head examined for this, but I trust you with my son. You like him."

"I can't deny it, the little pest has grown on me. Believe it or not, I have been trying to help your son from the beginning, but he is as stubborn as you."

Bruce was still hovering anxiously over Tony. The man was so pale that his completion almost matched Harry's. "How have you been helping him?"

"Not only is he terrified of his magic, but he also hates it. He blames if for everything that has ever gone wrong in his life. That's very dangerous. Harry is very powerful and if he doesn't learn how to control that power then he could seriously hurt himself or someone else. His magic could even turn in on him and kill him. I have been teaching him, but he fights me and his magic."

Tony was quickly losing his battle with staying conscious. Between the blood loss, the fear for his son and the bomb that had been dropped on him today, he was both physically and emotionally exhausted. He still needed to process and come to terms with everything, but right now he couldn't rest knowing that his son could die early if not healed. "Please, will you heal him now?"

"Rest, Man of Iron. I will heal your son." Loki reassured.

"Thank you," Tony said, voice barely above a whisper. Turning his face to his son, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Stubborn jack ass," Bruce mumbled fondly. "You magically scanned Harry when you first came in, how is he?" he asked of the God while still looking at Tony. Was he falling for the arranging prick?

"The same," Loki sighed. He had been hoping that the little Mage would have woken by now. He healed his physical wounds, but there was nothing he could do for the emotional ones. If he was going to wake up, he was going to have to want to. He was going to have to fight.

Bruce rapidly blinked his eyes trying to focus them. He hadn't slept since finding out about that horrible letter and pictures close to forty eight hours ago. "So what now?"

"All we can do is wait," Loki answered, "but in the mean time I can heal all his past injuries. It's amazing that the boy could function. His magic is very strong."

Bruce had to internally wrestle the Hulk when the god walked up to Harry and placed one hand on his head and the other on his chest. Despite him saving Harry's life, he still didn't fully trust him. When a feint glow came from the man's hands, he stepped forward and watched. It was incredible that he could heal someone from years worth of severe abuse and neglect just by touching them. Maybe magic wasn't so bad after all?

Loki was surprised when Harry's magic reached out and caressed his own, welcoming him into the little Mage. The boy's magic was different now, his own magic and blood had reshaped it. The boy wasn't going to be happy, but he was even more powerful now. His magic had always reminded him of his own, but now the similarities were startling. If he had to label it, he would say that the Stark boy was now his magical son. He knew that there had been a risk feeding the boy his magic and his blood like that, but he had been thinking more along the lines of the boy's magic rejecting his and killing the boy. He hadn't expected the boy to soak up his magic and blood, happily welcoming it.

Bruce watched for some outward sign that Harry was healing, but other than the glowing coming from Loki he looked the same. He just wanted the boy to wake so he could hug the hell out of him and yell at him all the same time.

Stepping back, Loki wiped the sweat from his brow. "It is done," he said shakily. He couldn't wait until Odin released all of his magic. Simply healing the boy shouldn't have taken so much out of him. Granted, there was extensive damage done to the boy, but he brought people back from the brink of death without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Thank you," Bruce said, gritting his teeth. That was twice now that the god had saved Harry's life.

***HP

Afraid to fully open his eyes, Harry cracked one eye open just a bit to see where he was at. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw his father's face next to his own sound asleep. He had failed to kill himself once again. Why the hell couldn't he do anything right? He just wanted all his pain and suffering to end. There was so much blood and the cut was so deep that he had thought for sure he had done it right this time.

Looking closer at his dad, he was shocked to see that the man was extremely pale, had dark circles under his eyes and looked as though he hadn't showered in a month. That wasn't like his dad. While he may like to lay around in jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt, he alway made sure that he looked good and was clean. Was he sick?

Opening both eyes and looking around, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark outside. He slit his wrists in the morning so he must have been out all day. The second thing that he noticed was Bruce curled up in a chair next to the bed asleep. Like his dad, he too looked like he hadn't slept or showered in a month. Could they have been worried about him? They couldn't have, his dad was going to ask him to leave anyway. Why would they care if he killed himself?

Biting his lips to keep from making any sound, he carefully sat up. Stunned, he sat there waiting for the normal pain that he lived with everyday to erupt throughout his body, but nothing came. Some part of his body always hurt, there was never a time that he was pain free. Where was the pain?

Holding his arms out in front of him, he gasped softly when he encountered smooth, scar free, pale skin. Where the hell was all his cutting scars? He may not like all the other scars on his body, but he liked those scars. He was the one who put them there. Those were the only times where he had been in control of his own life.

Scurrying off the bed, he sprinted to the bathroom to see the rest of himself. Stopping in front of the mirror, he yanked his shirt over his head and stared dumbfounded into the mirror. Gone! The scars that years of whipping had left behind both on his front and back were gone. Everything was gone! No scars, no burn marks, no cuts...no nothing! Feeling feint, he gripping the edge of the sink and dropped his head between his arms.

How? How did everything disappear? Was he still alive or was this some type of afterlife? Was he dreaming? With his legs trembling, he dropped to the ground a curled into a fetal position.

What the hell was going on? Why was his sick looking dad sleeping in bed with him? Why was he pain free? Why was all his scars gone, even the ones he created himself? Why did he feel as weak as a newborn kitten?

"Come, my little Mage," Loki said soothingly, kneeling next to the fallen boy. He smiled when the boy's magic licked at his own in greeting. He had felt when the child woke and he felt when he started having a panic attack.

Normally Harry hated being touched, but these hands were warm and comforting. Crying, he leaned into the man's embrace.

Loki cringed when he heard something break then footsteps racing towards the bathroom. He had hoped to get Harry settled back in bed before Stark woke, but that hope was now shot to hell.

"Harry!" Tony cried in a blind panic, racing into the bathroom. Images of his son bleeding out on the bathroom floor swam before his eyes. He couldn't believe that he hadn't felt him wake or get out of bed.

"He's alright," Loki said, still talking softly. "He's confused and having a panic attack."

Trembling horribly, Tony sat on the floor next to Harry and reached out and touched his shoulder. "Kiddo, I think you just knocked twenty years off my life. When you get feeling better, I want you to search my head for those dreaded grey hairs. My old ticker can't take much more of this."

At hearing his dad's voice, Harry started crying harder. He had thought for sure that he would never hear it again. "Please don't turn me away. Please don't kick me out," he begged and pleaded, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of his dad's shirt. "I'll be good, I promise."

Unable to stop himself, Tony lifted his son and placed him in his lap, holding him tight. "Never! Never! Never will I kick you out. Dammit, Harry, you are my son and I love you. You need to believe me...you need to believe in me."

Still sobbing, Harry sat up and looked at his dad. How, in such a short amount of time, had he come to love the man so much? "Did I die, is

that why I'm here? Is this my heaven? My scars are gone...all of them. This can't be real."

Tony looked to Loki but the God shook his head no. Right now would not be a good time to admit to his son that he knew that he was a wizard and that Loki had healed him. His poor son didn't even think that he was alive.

"I'm going to put him back to sleep again, he is physically and emotionally drained. He needs more time to process everything." Loki explained.

Pulling his sobbing son back to his chest, Tony nodded his head. He didn't want his son to go back to sleep again, but he understood why he had to. The important thing was that he had woke on his own. Everything else they could deal with. His son was alive!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel.

Update! Finally an update! Good god talk about writers block. I felt horrible leaving this fic for so long but it couldn't be helped.

I hope you enjoy and leave reviews!

***HP

Tony's middle finger on his right hand was twitching in agitation and it was taking everything in him to not call his Iron Man suit and incinerate the cocky bastard sitting in front of him. Looking to Bruce and his slightly green eyes, he could see that he too was having a hard time controlling his anger. If the man didn't shut his fucking trap soon, then the Hulk was going to happily do it for him.

"He did attempt to kill himself after all."

Feeling his left eye start to twitch now, Tony looked to Agent. "You have thirty seconds to get this man out of my sight and out of my Tower before I let the Hulk personally escort him out."

"Tony, you don't have to agree with everything the doctor is saying, but at least listen to him," Coulson said patiently.

"He wants to have my son committed!" Tony raged. "How is that helping him?"

"Hospitalizing someone after they attempted suicide is common procedure," the doctor defended.

"My son tried to kill himself because he was afraid that I was going to kick him out. How do you think he will feel if I have him committed?" Tony hissed angrily.

"Mr. Stark..."

"Is right," Coulson interrupted the doctor. "Hospitalizing Harry is out of the question. Taking him away from Tony and the others will only damage him more."

"The boy needs to be under constant surveillance."

"Don't call him that," Thor growled, gripping the handle to his hammer tightly. "He doesn't like to be called boy."

Sighing, the doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "What then, Mr. stark, do you suggest I do for your son?"

"I suggest that you take a flying leap off the top of my Tower," Tony said petulantly. He couldn't believe that the bastard wanted to take his son away from him.

"Why don't you start off by seeing him here a couple times a week," Bruce suggested, wanting to get back to Harry. The twins and Loki were sitting with him while they were having this meeting with one of SHIELD'S best psychiatrist, but it didn't feel right being away from him when he was still in a bad way. Loki's sleep spell had worn off hours ago and he could wake any minute.

"He needs to be seen more than a couple times a week," the doctor explained. "With cases as extreme as his, he needs to have daily session at the least. Multiple sessions would be even better."

"Then you can bring your ass to the tower daily for sessions," Tony snapped. "I'm not allowing anyone to remove my child from my care."

"But..."

"Twice in a single day is a rarity and a little scary," Coulson chuckled, "but once again I agree with Tony. You will be excused to treat Harry here daily until you feel that he is improving."

The doctor reluctantly inclined his head. "He will still need watching around the clock and all knives and sharp objects locked away. This isn't just because of the suicide attempt, he has also been cutting for years."

Tony could understand that, but at the same time he didn't want Harry to think that he didn't trust him...even if he currently didn't. Harry also had an obsessive need to cook for them so he would need to have access to the knives in order to do that. He didn't want to treat Harry like a toddler by putting a lock on the knife drawer, but it was the only solution he could think of. He would just have to make it so Jarvis could unlock it when Harry was cooking. He was also going to have to talk to Loki and see if he had any suggestions on how to keep his son from blocking Jarvis from monitoring him. If he couldn't find a way, then he was going to have to glue his son to his side until he felt that he could once again trust him.

"I will see to that right away," Tony said tiredly. He was still weak and shaky from his extreme blood loss and from not being able to sleep. Every Time he shut his eyes he saw his son's bleeding and dying body on the bathroom floor. It would be a long time before he could get that imagine out of his head...if ever.

Coulson waited until the doctor left before breaking more bad news to Stark. "We have had reports that several foreign wizards and witches have been portkeying to the US the past two days. Right now they have been keeping themselves to the west coast, but it's only a matter of time before they start searching here."

Groaning, Tony rubbed at his swollen and bloodshot eyes. "You think it's that Dumbledoo fellow?"

"Dumbledore," Coulson corrected. "Albus Dumbledore. Don't take this lightly, Tony, Albus Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard."

"Not as powerful as Loki," Clint pointed out awkwardly. He still didn't like the god, but he would forever be in debt to him for saving his honorary nephew.

"There is that," Coulson conceded, "but please don't underestimate the man. Not only is he powerful, but he is very manipulative."

"Is he evil?" Steve asked thoughtfully.

"Not evil, no, but he's all about the 'Greater Good', even if that means sacrificing innocents. Fury's brother told him that Dumbledore knew of Harry's abuse, not how bad it was, but he knew that he wasn't being treated right."

"And he just left him there?" Tony growled.

Coulson sadly nodded his head. "Harry is very powerful and he didn't want one of the dark families getting their hands on him and raising him up to be the next Dark Lord. He felt that it was in the 'Greater Good's' best interest to leave Harry with his relatives despite the abuse. What's one little boy being beat and starved when it came to the safety of the rest of the Wizarding World?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Tony roared, jumping to his feet, only to collapse weakly back onto the couch.

"Take it easy, Tony," Bruce reprimanded. "You're not going to be able to protect Harry if you keep going the way you're going. All of us here in the tower love that boy and we will die fighting to protect him. You don't have to kill yourself before the fight even starts."

"Well said!" Thor cheered.

***HP

Tony was sitting anxiously at his son's bedside, Loki had been monitoring him and he just informed him that he was waking. He had no clue what he was going to say to him or how to handle him, but he figured that a bone crushing hug was a good place to start.

Looking around, he was relieved to see that just the twins, Bruce and Loki were left in the room. Everyone else had understood when he asked them to leave. They were all family, but he didn't want to overwhelm his son. Even though he still didn't trust the trickster god a hundred percent, he trusted that he cared for Harry and only wanted to help him. He planned on being by his son's side to help him during his recovery, but if he started losing it again, he was going to need Loki's help. With just a thought he could put his son asleep, that was much easier than pills and shots to help calm him.

Seeing his son's finger twitching, Tony reached out with a trembling hand and squeezed his son's hand. Glancing to Loki and giving a slight nod of his head, he closed his eyes and took a deep and calming breath. "Harry, it's time to wake up," he said gently, not wanting to startle his son. He figured warning him that he was there was better than him opening his eyes and finding him hovering over him.

Whimpering, Harry tried to fight his way out of the blackness when he heard his dad's voice. Why did he feel so weak? Feeling a warm hand on his, he gave a tentative squeeze back.

"That's it, little chef," Tony encouraged. "It's time to wake up."

Fred gripped his brother's hand tightly when he felt the first waves of self-loathing and fear roll off of Harry. "He's remembering," he warned, his voice cracking. These past few days had been the worst in his entire life. To think, if it hadn't been for Loki, his Harry would be dead and gone right now.

Breathing was getting harder for Harry. Everything was coming back to him...everything! He was supposed to be with his dad James right now and Lily. He knew that he had cut deep enough to succeed, why then was his dad waking him up? He didn't want to wake up, he never wanted to wake up again. Why the hell couldn't he do anything right? He was supposed to be dead.

Rolling his eyes, Loki stepped forward. "Did you honestly think that I would allow you to die?" he said with a false air of arrogance. The last thing he was feeling right now was arrogant. He was too worried about the little Mage that he had grown exceptionally fond of. He had been monitoring the child's thoughts so he knew what he had been thinking.

Unwilling to open his eyes and see the disappoint and disgust on his father's face, Harry started crying. What was going to happen to him now? Why save him to only send him away? It would have been far kinder to let him crossover and be with his dad James.

Sliding onto the bed, Tony gathered his son up and placed him on his lap. With tears of his own falling, he tightly wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him for dear life. "Now listen here, Harry. I am never, ever, ever going to kick you out...ever. You are my son and I'm never going ask or demand you to leave my tower. There is nothing in this world that would make me feel differently."

Despite his fear of rejection, Harry clung tightly to his dad. He had thought for sure that he would never feel this again. The feel of love and safety that he had only ever felt in his dad's arms. "Y-You don't know!" he wailed. "You d-don't know what a freak I a-am. You should have l-let me d-die."

Tony raised his hand stopping the twins from saying anything. He knew they felt guilty as all hell for betraying their friend and spilling his secret, but they had done the right thing. His son had been cracking under the weight and guilt of his secrets, at least this way everything was out in the open and they could start the healing process.

"Son, I know everything," Tony said, breaking the news as gently to him as he could. "I know that you're a powerful little wizard and I know that James was your mother, not Lily. I was shocked when Agent Coulson told me about the Wizarding World and The-Boy-Who-Lived, but I wasn't angry or disgusted. I don't think you're a freak, Harry, I think you're amazing. I'm proud to be your old man."

Harry felt his heart stop beating and white hot fear flood his body. His fear was so strong that it was physically painful for him. This couldn't be happening. His dad couldn't know the truth. This was worse then him finding out what his uncle had forced him to do and seeing those horrible pictures.

Tony gripped his son even tighter when he felt him shaking uncontrollably. "Hey, mini me, this is where you tell me that I'm not an old man but your devastatingly handsome, too you to be a father, father. I'll have you know, despite what you have put me through the past few days, my beautiful hair is still just as luscious and as dark as it's always been. Not a single white hair anywhere."

Tony deflated some and looked to Bruce for help when Harry just continued to shake and cry and refused to talk or look at him. This was going worse than what he had expected. Harry screaming and cursing at him would have been easier to handle than this.

Bruce approached the bed with a determined look on his face. "Don't fight me on this," he whispered to Tony, right before he took Harry from his arms and sat him up on the bed. Gently taking his face in his hands, he forced the boy he had come to love like a son to look at him. "Harry, that is enough," he ordered sternly. "We know the truth, we know everything and we're not kicking you out. If you want to see yourself as a freak, fine, but then you have to admit that the rest of us our freaks, too. Your father has a flashlight stuck in his chest, Steve is like a hundred years old but looks like he's twenty, Thor plays with lightning bolts and carries a hammer that only he can pick up, Clint thinks he's a bird, Natasha is just scary, Loki is magical like you, I turn into a giant green monster and Fred and George are...well, they're Fred and George. There is something different and odd about everyone in this tower and that's what makes us a unique family."

Harry didn't want to look at Bruce but the man wouldn't let go of his face. Chest heaving from panic, his mouth dropped open in shock when Bruce said that they weren't going to kick him out. He had been expecting harsh and hateful words, he didn't know how to respond to what he was hearing from Bruce.

Bruce sighed when he saw that his words were finally sinking in. Harry may be more adorable than his father, but he was just as stubborn. "I love you, Harry," he said slowly, stressing the word love. "Your father loves you, Steve loves you, Clint and Natasha love you, Pepper loves you, Thor and Loki love you and even the Demonic Duo loves you. Everyone here loves you. Just because you have magic isn't going to change that. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are stuck with us."

With a loud sob, Harry threw himself at Bruce. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he cried loudly, clawing desperately at Bruce's back and shoulders. "I was so scared."

"Shhh, I know you were," Bruce coo'd. "But you have to understand that what you did was very, very wrong. You have put everyone through hell and back these past few days. Harry, you killed yourself. If it hadn't been for Loki, you would be dead right now."

"I'm so sorry," Harry continued to sob, clinging desperately to Bruce.

It was killing Tony seeing his son this way, but at least Bruce was getting through to him. Harry had to see how serious the situation was. "Do you have any idea what it did to me, to us, when we found you covered in blood and dying on the bathroom floor? Dammit, Harry, you don't get to walk into to our lives, force us to fall in love with you then kill yourself."

Harry reluctantly pulled away from Bruce so he could look at his dad. When he saw that he was crying too and extremely sickly looking, he threw himself at him at started crying harder. "I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I love you so much."

"I don't hate you," Tony reassured, rubbing his son's back. "I could never hate you. I'm upset and hurt that you tried to kill yourself and it's going to be a hell of a long time before I can trust you again, but I still love you."

Tony continued to quietly hold and rub his son's back until he tired himself out crying. He didn't want to keep scolding and lecturing him, but at the same time he wanted him to see how serious the situation was. Picking up his delicate and too thin wrist, he looked down at it and marveled at how smooth and flawless it was. Magic could do some incredible things. "Harry, I hope you understand, that until we can trust you again, someone is going to be stuck to your side like white on rice. You will also being seeing a doctor everyday to talk about your past and anything else that you need to talk about."

With his face still buried in his dad's neck, Harry shook his head no. "I don't wanna see a doctor or talk. I promise that I won't ever try to kill myself again."

"This is not up for debate," Tony said firmly but gently. "You will be seeing a doctor and getting help. You need help, Harry, help that I can't give you."

"P-Please," Harry whined. "Please don't make me."

Once again Bruce grabbed Harry's face and forced him to look at him. "Harry, your father almost died trying to save you. He was fully prepared to die for you."

"What?" Harry cried, turning to look at his dad with wide, fearful eyes.

"Bruce, don't," Tony growled.

"No, the green man is right," Loki said flatly. "Harry has to hear this."

Chest heaving, Harry looked between the three men. "Please, what happened?" He could see that his dad looked bad, but he figured that it was just because he had been worried.

"I healed your wounds, but there was nothing that I could do about the blood loss," Loki explained. "More than half of your blood was on the bathroom floor. Even with the wounds healed, you still would have died if your father hadn't given you his blood."

"Your dad refused to stop the transfusion until you were stable," Bruce said gravely. "He gave too much. You almost lost your dad because he was prepared to give you every drop of blood that he had in his body. He is feeling better now, but he is still very weak."

Harry grabbed at his chest, it felt like his heart was being ripped out. He couldn't believe that his dad had done that, that he was willing to die to save him. On the verge of hyperventilating, he threw himself back into his dad's arms. "I'm sorry. Please, I'll do anything, even see the doctor, just don't ever leave me."

Tony had been upset at first when Bruce brought up him almost dying, but now he was glad that he did. It seemed that this was the kick in the butt that his son had needed. "I'm going to be fine, Harry, don't worry about me. I want you to focus on getting better. Can you do that for me."

Harry nodded his head. "Anything. I'll do anything for you."

***HP

"Your quiet contemplating is freaking me the hell out," Tony grumbled, sitting across the table from Loki. He had reluctantly allowed Bruce to sit in the bathroom with Harry while he showered and now here he was, stuck in the kitchen with Loki. "What is on your mind?"

"Your son," Loki answered with a thoughtful frown.

"What about my son?" Tony asked, sitting up straighter.

"From the moment I stepped foot in your tower his magic has felt familiar to me."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony asked wearily.

Crossing his arms, Loki leaned back in his hard chair and regarded the man in front of him. "His magic just doesn't feel familiar, but it feels like mine. Your child is very powerful, more so than any wizards or witches here on this pitiful planet."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the god. "What are you trying to say?"

Smirking, Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Man of Iron, I have been visiting Midgard for centuries. I may not particularly like you humans, but that does not mean that I have not found sexual pleasure at your hands."

Tony started gagging. "Please, spare me the details. I feel sick enough as it is."

"As you wish," Loki smirked. "What I was trying to say, is that it is possible that young Harry is a descendent of mine."

Tony started choking on the mouthful of soda he had just taken. "Shut the fuck up, Reindeer Games, there is no way my son is related to you."

Loki started to drum his fingers on the kitchen table as he thought. "Deny it all you want, the child resembles me...he even has my eyes."

Tony opened his mouth the deny it, but he found himself choking on his words. It was true, Harry had the exact same color green eyes that Loki had. He had never seen such eye color before, especially not in anyone in his family. His eyes were brown and he remembered James having hazel eyes.

"I did not think that Asgardians could reproduce with Midgard humans, but perhaps it is possible with the magic users," Loki wondered. It would explain why he was able to give Harry some of his blood while he was healing him. The two different magics should have clashed during the transfusion, but Harry's magic had welcomed his magic like a long lost family member. Harry's magic had also always been receptive to his magic, welcoming him in whenever he used it on the child.

Tony didn't like this, he didn't like the idea that his his son could possibly be related to a monster like Loki. The God may have changed some since he attacked earth, but he still didn't trust him. "Is there a way you can find out?"

"There is a ritual I can perform, but it will require Harry's blood. Not a lot," Loki quickly added when he saw that Stark was getting ready to protest, "just a few drops at the most."

"Fine," Tony growled, "but not today. Harry has lost enough blood. Give him time to heal."

Loki bowed his head in acceptance. He was getting excited at the prospect of the little Mage being related to him. Hell, he could be the child's great-grandfather or something. The more he thought about it, the more positive he started to feel that Harry was his. Not only was their magic alike, but the boy looked a hell of a like like him too. He couldn't wait to unravel the truth.

***HP

Harry had only managed two steps out of his bathroom before he was wrapped in two identical sets of strong arms. "Merlin, Harry, if you ever put us through that again I'm going to..." Clinging desperately to the boy he loved, Fred started crying.

"Dammit, Harry, what the hell were you thinking?" George scolded, clinging just as desperately to Harry as his twin was.

Feeling his legs go weak, Harry sank to the floor, the twins following him down. He felt like the worst friend ever, he had never seen the twins this upset before. He had never seen or heard Fred cry this hard and it was killing him. It was all his fault. All their pain and suffering was all his fault.

Face red from crying, Fred pulled back so he could look Harry in the eyes. "Promise me, Harry. Promise me that you will never try to kill yourself again? If you do, I swear on my magic that I will follow you. I can't live in this world without you."

"I promise, Fred," Harry sobbed. "Please, please stay my friend. I'm sorry for being so scared and selfish."

"You can't get rid of us that easily," George joked weakly. "Don't you understand, Harry, Freddie and I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry said with a watery smile.

Bruce shook his head at poor, clueless, little Harry. He felt bad for the twins, it wasn't going to be easy convincing Harry that he was worthy enough to be loved by them. Then there was his past, he had a hard time seeing Harry being able to handle a sexual relationship. It was going to be a very long, hard road for the three of them.

"We're never leaving your side. Ever!" Fred proclaimed hotly. "I swear, if I didn't love you so much I'd beat some sense into you."

Even though Harry knew that Fred was joking, he still flinched at being threatened. Deep down he knew that Fred would never hurt him, but his past was impossible to forget.

Glaring at his brother, George started rubbing Harry's back. "Fred didn't mean it like that. You just scared the living shit out of us. We had to watch as you bled to death. Put yourself in our shoes."

At seeing how upset Harry was getting, Bruce loudly cleared his throat. "Alright, what's done is done. We need to move on from this, but we also need to learn from it. Harry," he said, turning to the teen, "until we can trust you again, someone will be with you around the clock."

Lowering his head in shame, Harry nodded his head. He didn't like it, but he understood why they were doing it. He would do the same thing if someone he loved tried to kill themselves.

"Enough with the heavy," Bruce sighed. "Let's get to the kitchen and get something to eat. I think your father wants to discuss training the three of you."

"Training?" Harry asked warily.

"He wants you three prepared for when your kind come looking for you, Harry," Bruce explained, his eyes flashing green. Just the thought of someone taking Harry pissed off the other guy.

Scowling, Harry followed Bruce out into the hall. "Guns, bows, and giant green monsters won't be able to stop Headmaster Dumbledore or Voldemort. With just a wave of his wand, Dumbledore can make it so you forget that I ever existed."

Bruce growled softly at hearing that. How were they supposed to fight magic? Loki was powerful, but Odin had bound most of his magic. He probably wouldn't be powerful enough to fight off a group of determined wizards. "Still, it can't hurt to learn how to defend yourselves without magic."

"I'm all for it," Fred said excitedly.

"Especially if training gives me a rocking body like Thor's or Steve's," George joked, poking Harry in the side and giving him a wink.

Blushing, Harry looked down at the floor. He remembered how sexy George looked the other morning when he saw him in bed shirtless. He liked him as is, he didn't need all those extra bulky muscles. George was perfect.

Raising his eyebrows, Fred peeked at Harry when he started to feel desire coming from him. Seeing that he was subtly checking out George, he grinned and nudged his brother to get his attention. Tilting his head in Harry's direction, he telepathically told him what he was feeling from him.

Smirking, George threw his arm around Harry's shoulder. "How about it, Harry, do you think my sexy body needs improving?"

"S-Stop," Harry stuttered bashfully.

"Leave him alone, boys," Bruce chuckled, coming to Harry's rescue and shoving George's arm off of him. Harry had enough to deal with, he didn't need the demonic duo teasing him and flirting with him. He wasn't even fifteen yet, way too young to be dating in his opinion.

Heart pounding in his chest, Harry stopped right outside the kitchen doors. "Is everyone else in there?" he asked nervously. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see everyone yet, not after his attempted suicide. He was ashamed for putting them through all that fear and pain.

"Jarvis, who's in the kitchen?" Bruce asked the AI.

"Just Mr. Stark and Loki," Jarvis answered.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Bruce asked, carefully watching the boy.

Taking a deep breath and holing it, Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm good. I just don't think I'm ready for everyone at once."

"Understandable," Bruce agreed, "but Harry, everyone here loves you. You may have scared twenty five years of everyone's life, even the gods, but they don't think any less of you for it. All they want to do now is help you."

Letting Bruce's words sink in, Harry thoughtfully followed the man into the kitchen. Immediately his father was there wrapping his arms around him and clinging to him.

"What took you so long?" Tony complained, checking his son over from head to toe. He knew that Bruce would never allow him to cut himself, but he was going to be a neurotic mess for a while. One does not simply recover from having their son bleed to death in their arms in only a day. He figured that he had months of stalking Harry until he could start letting up his guard.

"Relax, Tony," Bruce sighed. "Everything is fine."

Tony wanted to rant that everything was not fine, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. "Food!" he cried, throwing his arms up in the air. "How does Chinese sound? I had Jarvis order a little of everything off of the menu. It should be here in about ten minutes."

"Sounds interesting," Fred said, rubbing his hands together. "Georgia and I have never had Chinese before?"

"Astounding," Tony said, studying the boys closely. "It's like you guys have stepped out of the Dark Ages or something. I only have like a million questions for you."

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like talking about magic with his dad, just because him and the other Avengers knew the truth, didn't mean that he now all of a sudden liked his magic.

Eyes darkening, Loki released his magic, watching as the young Mage shivered when it caressed his body. "No more fearing your magic," he hissed. "It's a gift and you will learn to respect and love it. It is every bit a part of you as your heart and soul. Now that you are healed of all your physical ailments, I will start to seriously train you. Your red haired demons, too," he added when he saw them raise their hands out of the corner of his eye. "You are too powerful to go untrained."

"I agree with Reindeer Games," Tony said, taking a seat next to his son and grabbing his cold and trembling hands. "You're magic is nothing to be ashamed of."

"But you said you hated magic!," Harry cried. "That day when I was attacked in the bathroom. You said you hated magic right before Loki healed me."

Sighing, Tony gave his son's hand a squeeze. "I didn't mean that I hated magic, I meant that I hated that crazed, psychotic, egotistical, god sitting across from us."

Grinning cheekily, Loki waved at the Mage. "Told you it was just me he hated."

"What about Clint?" Harry asked desperately. "After what Loki did, he's terrified of magic."

"It's not magic that I'm scared of," Clint said, taking a seat on the opposite side of Harry. He had entered the kitchen just a few seconds ago, long enough to hear Harry bring his name up. "I'm scared of losing control. Loki took over my mind completely and made me do horrible things. I also don't like when I can't defend myself and magic I'm pretty powerless against."

"So you don't hate me because I'm like Loki?" Harry asked in a small and vulnerable voice.

Looking at the God in question, Clint rolled his eyes and scrunched his face up. "You could never be like him. You don't have a mean bone in your body."

Relieved, Harry threw himself at the archer. After his dad, Clint had been the person he was most scared of hating him because of his magic. Everyone here meant the world to him, he couldn't handle it if they hated him.

Clint was shocked to find himself with a lap full of Stark Junior. Harry didn't like to be touched, so it was big that he was willingly hugging him. "Kid, you're as good as my nephew or little brother. I could never hate you."

Rubbing at his moist eyes, Tony mouthed 'thank you' to both Clint and Loki. What Harry needed now was a shit load of support and love from everyone in the tower. They had their work cut out for them with Harry, and that wasn't even counting the wizards that were hunting his son down, but he knew that the Avengers had both his son's and his back. The wizards would have to tear his tower down brick by brick and take out his team before getting to a his son, and if Loki couldn't beat the Avengers, then no common earth wizards could. They were an unstoppable force.


End file.
